Inoportuna
by BellMoon
Summary: Se conocieron en circunstancias un tanto inesperadas y cada uno atravesaba momentos de su vida poco optimistas.. Pero con el tiempo irán descubriendo que a pesar de los planes y las estrategias "la vida no para, no espera, no avisa.." U/A - CAPITULO FINAL y EPILOGO ARRIBA! -
1. Adelanto

**_Hola a todos! Estimados y estimadas!_**

**_Un año nuevo acaba de comenzar y yo estoy iniciando un nuevo proyecto... Aunque todavía no tengo mucha idea de hacia dónde voy con mi desopilante imaginación, tengo muchas cosillas dándome vueltas por la cabeza y ya empecé a escribir algunas de ellas... Igualmente deseo compartir hoy con ustedes la canción y el autor a partir del cual me voy a inspirar para este nuevo fic. _**

_**Se trata de "Inoportuna", un tema de un músico vecino del Uruguay, Jorge Drexler, al cual admiro muchiiiiiiiisimo desde hace pila de años y me encanta su trabajo. Como habrán notado, siempre uso mucho la música como fuente de inspiración en mis creaciones, y en esta ocasión tengo el deseo de recurrir solamente a canciones de él, para plasmar lo diverso y creativo que es este gran artista y también para darme el lujo de repensar sus obras desde mi punto de vista.**_

**_En verdad espero que puedan apreciar esta joyita que hoy les traigo y que se pongan a tono y empiecen a dejar volar su imaginación sobre la historia que proximamente comenzaré a compartir con ustedes..._**

**_Gracias totales! _****_Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_Quien no lo sepa ya, lo aprenderá de prisa: _

_la vida no para, no espera, no avisa..._

_Tantos planes, tantos planes vueltos espuma..._

_tú, por ejemplo, tan a tiempo y tan... inoportuna..._

_Eran más bien los días de arriar las velas._

_Toda señal a mi alrededor decía: cautela. _

_Cuánta estrategia incumplida aquella noche sin luna..._

_tú, por ejemplo, tan bienvenida y tan...inoportuna..._

_¿Quién sabe cuándo?_

_¿cuándo es el momento de decir: ahora? _

_Si todo alrededor te está gritando: ¡Sin demora, sin demora!_

_Quien no lo sepa ya, lo aprenderá de prisa: _

_la vida no para, no espera, no avisa..._

_Tantos planes, tantos planes vueltos espuma..._

_tú, por ejemplo, tan a tiempo y tan... inoportuna... inoportuna..._


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Bueno gente, como muchos ya saben soy MUY impaciente! Y no me aguanté las ganas de compartir con ustedes el primer cap de mi nuevo proyecto. Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en el último episodio de LILAC WINE, no lo voy a dejar incompleto, eso no va para nada conmigo, ji!_**

**_En esta ocasión estoy emprendiendo algo con un toque más de humor que mis trabajos anteriores, y en este cap creo que se nota el cambio de tono con el que estoy escribiendo ahora, creo que van a notar la diferencia.._**

**_Bueno, sin más preámbulos los invito a leer el uno! Espero que lo disfruten y que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditossssss!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 1 ::_

Era un sábado en la noche. Serena iba corriendo por la calle llorando desesperada. Acababa de tener la desilusión amorosa más grande de su vida, acababa de escuchar por la radio que quien creía era su verdadero amor declaraba abiertamente a todos sus oyentes que amaba a otra chica. Se sentía fatal, y necesitaba recurrir al consuelo de sus adoradas y confidentes amigas.

Llegó al departamento de una de ellas, donde todas se encontraban. Y tocó a su puerta insistentemente hasta que atendió – Serena por dios – Exclamó Mina enojada – ¡Me vas a dejar sorda! – Y la dejó pasar.

– Chicas... – Serena era un solo mar de lágrimas – No saben lo que me pasó... – Estaba destrozada, lo único que creía que podía ayudarla a no sentirse peor era el apoyo de sus amigas. Se sentó en el sofá en el medio de Ami y Rei, y las abrazó a las dos sin dejar de llorar.

– Ni lo digas... Steven... – Adivinó Lita que aparecía desde la cocina con una bandeja en las manos. Y cuando llegó hasta donde estaban las demás comenzó a repartir unos cocteles.

– ¿Qué sucedió Serena? – Preguntó Ami afligida – Cuéntanos por favor –

Mina y Lita se acercaron a las chicas, se sentaron en el suelo y todas escucharon con mucha paciencia la terrible historia de su amiga.

Serena hacía años que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su compañero de trabajo, un locutor de radio donde ella trabajaba como secretaria, y ambos eran muy buenos 'amigos'. Pero ella nunca se había animado a demostrarle sus sentimientos, sólo se limitaba a comportarse como su fiel e inseparable amiga creyendo que con esa actitud podría conseguir que él se fijara en ella. Algunos días antes Steven le había adelantado que en su programa del próximo fin de semana iba a anunciar en vivo quién era la chica que le robaba el corazón, y Serena, como la buena enamoradiza e ilusa que era, estaba convencida de que se trataría de ella. Y esperó ansiosa durante toda la semana el tan ansiado momento... Pero, para su sorpresa, Steven ni la mencionó... En realidad él le había puesto el ojo a Melisa, una chica que también trabajaba en la radio, y que Serena detestaba irremediablemente porque la consideraba una total superficial y presumida, y siempre la trataba de manera despreciativa.

– Steven... – Decía entre sollozos – Steven ama a Melisa... –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron todas al unísono.

– Sí... – Gimoteaba – Acaba de decirlo al aire... ¿no lo escucharon? – Las chicas se miraron entre sí para ver si alguna se animaba a decir lo que realmente pensaba, y Serena esperaba impaciente que alguna hablara.

– Amiga... – Se animó Rei – Jamás escucharíamos un programa de ese tipo – Serena la miró confundida – Si te soy sincera a ninguna de nosotras jamás nos ha caído del todo bien... –

– Es cierto Serena – Agregó Mina – Siempre nos resultó un total soberbio y engreído... Y la verdad es que en buena hora que te desilusiones de él –

– Pero... ¿qué dicen? – Serena no podía creer lo que le decían – Yo lo amo... Hace años que estoy enamorada de él... ¿por qué nunca me dijeron esto? –

– Porque creíamos que tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta sola de que no vale la pena – Siguió Lita.

– Sí, Serena – Continuó Rei – Ese tipo es un tonto, no entiendo qué le viste. Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos, él no tiene ningún interés en ti –

– Pero... –

– Pero nada amiga, al fin mostró la hilacha, ahora olvídate de él y recupera tu vida, tu alegría – Dijo Mina mientras le acercaba un vaso a Serena – Vamos, no vale la pena que derrames una sola lágrima más por él –

– Sí amiga – Dijo Lita – Al fin abriste los ojos, libérate de esa tonta ilusión y brinda con nosotras – Y todas alzaron sus copas.

– Chicas... esto es muy confuso... Creí que comprenderían... – Dijo Serena ya sin llorar y bebía apurada de su vaso.

– Vamos Serena, anímate – Dijo Lita poniéndose de pie – Esta noche mi Andrew festeja su cumpleaños, ven con nosotras a divertirte un poco. Y quién te dice que puedes conocer a alguno de sus amigos y te olvidas definitivamente del tonto de Steven –

Todas brindaron efusivas ante el comentario de Lita y tratando de levantarle el ánimo la convencieron de ir a esa fiesta. Aunque Serena no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con la idea, sus amigas se mostraban tan entusiasmadas que terminó aceptando. Entonces entre cocteles y risas, las chicas colaboraron para arreglarla: Ami le pintó las uñas, Mina eligió de su guardarropas una corta y entallada minifalda negra, una blusa lila de gasa y sandalias altas. Lita se ocupó del maquillaje, y Rei alisó su largo cabello. Esa noche tenía que ser LA noche y debía lucir despampanante.

* * *

Llegaron al bar donde el festejo tendría lugar, pidieron unos tragos y de nuevo brindaron efusivas. Lita acompañó a Serena para presentarle a los amigos de Andrew, había muchos chicos interesantes, pero ninguno la convencía. Su mal humor seguía siendo superior a cualquier buena disposición de sus amigas. Lita se cansó de dar vueltas con ella sin lograr conformarla con nadie y se acercó a Mina, Rei y Ami que estaban con un grupo de chicos que parecían agradables. Trató de integrarse pero ninguna de sus amigas ni de los chicos con los que presumían les llevaron el apunte, así que se disculpó y se acercó a la barra para sentarse un momento.

Sus pies la estaban matando de dolor por las benditas sandalias de Mina, y también se sentía bastante mareada por los incontables tragos que había bebido desde temprano. Soltó un largo suspiro y observó por un momento todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor: gente distribuida en grupos o parejas, conversando, bebiendo, riendo, algunos bailando, y se sintió como sapo de otro pozo, aunque por su aspecto encajaba a la perfección con el lugar… Decidió intentar relajarse un poco para tratar de mejorar su humor, la noche aún era joven y no quería decepcionar a sus amigas yéndose a dormir temprano como siempre lo hacía cada vez que salían juntas.

Giró hacia la barra para llamar al cantinero y pedir algo para beber. Cuando el hombre estaba por atenderla y ella abrió la boca para hacer su pedido, alguien se acercó a la barra y sin que ella lo notara se adelantó a pedir – Un vodka con arándano, por favor –

Serena molesta por el maleducado que le había robado su turno, volteó para ver de quién se trataba con una evidente expresión de furia – Discúlpame, yo estaba antes que tú – Le dijo enojada al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Él giró para verla y antes de responderle la miró de pies a cabeza, lo que provocó que Serena se sonrojara levemente, se trataba de un ejemplar llamativamente atractivo – Lo siento – Dijo en tono cortante – No te vi – Y llamó de nuevo al cantinero – Disculpa, ella estaba antes que yo y no le tomaste su pedido –

A Serena de entrada aquel sujeto le resultó un antipático, y decidió ignorarlo – Un jugo de manzana por favor – Pidió.

Él soltó una carcajada al escucharla – ¿Un jugo de manzana? – Preguntó sorprendido, ella seguía ignorándolo – Creí que las chicas como tú sólo bebían margaritas –

Serena sintió que le hervía la sangre al escuchar ese comentario tan despectivo y volteó para verlo con peor cara que antes – ¿Las chicas como yo? – Preguntó molesta.

Él enseguida notó la furia en el rostro de Serena, siempre provocaba eso en las mujeres, y la verdad no le incomodaba ni un poco, al contrario, le gustaba decepcionarlas desde un primer momento para no tener que soportar una insulsa escena de coqueteo – Claro, chicas como tú, con un hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio, mucho maquillaje, ropa de pasarela y tacos altos – El modo sarcástico con el que hablaba hacía enfurecer a Serena cada vez más – Tú eres modelo ¿verdad? – Y le dio un sorbo a su bebida que el cantinero acababa de traerle.

– No lo soy – Respondió ella enojada – ¿Y si lo fuera qué? –

– Claro, es obvio que no lo eres, las modelos no entienden el sarcasmo, y si hubieras sido una habrías creído que te estaba haciendo un cumplido – Agregó en tono más cortante aún – Sin embargo te ves como una – Volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo – Pero no tengo ningún problema con eso, igualmente no me resultas nada interesante – Bebió de nuevo y giró para quedar de espaldas a la barra.

Serena estaba a punto de estallar de rabia, era el tipo más engreído y arrogante que jamás había conocido, y no permitiría que le faltara el respeto de esa forma. Se puso de pie y se paró frente a él – Escúchame bien, tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo – No pudo evitar levantar el tono de su voz – Si te guías sólo por mi apariencia y por la bebida que pido para juzgarme y etiquetarme de modelo tonta, pues creo que el que resulta absolutamente para nada interesante eres tú –

– Vaya – Respondió él con una sonrisa – La rubiecita tiene carácter, ahora sí que no sé qué pensar –

– ¡Eres un… – Deseaba insultarlo, pero no quería rebajarse al nivel agresivo de él – ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Un soberano y tremendo grosero! –

– Perdóname la vida… –

– No puedo creerlo… Eres igual a todos ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Prejuiciosos, arrogantes, no pueden ver más allá de las apariencias! – Cada vez subía más su tono de voz – ¡Lo único que les importa es sentirse superiores a nosotras! – Gritaba – ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que también somos seres humanos? – Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – ¿Que tenemos sentimientos? ¿que no sólo podemos ser grandes amigas y consejeras? ¿que tenemos mucho amor para dar y no son capaces de valorarlo? – Ya no podía contener su llanto, y él se empezaba a sentir incómodo y preocupado por su reacción y por cómo las personas que estaban cerca los estaban mirando – Porque yo tengo mucho amor para dar… – Serena era otra vez un mar de lágrimas – Muchísimo amor… pero nadie lo ve… nadie lo tiene en cuenta… todos son iguales… ¡y tú también! –

– Espera… no te pongas así – El llanto de Serena lo hacía sentir culpable, y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y tratar de calmarla – No estaba hablando en serio, sólo estaba bromeando – Ella lloraba con más intensidad – Lo siento… por favor discúlpame… No quise ofenderte… – Serena sollozaba con desconsuelo y lo que él le decía parecía no alcanzar para que se tranquilice – Por favor… no llores… me siento una basura por haberte lastimado de esta forma… no creí que… – Y sin poder resistir más verla así la abrazó – Lo siento… fui un completo tonto por haberte dicho todas esas estupideces… –

– Sí... – Agregó ella entre sollozos – Eres un tonto… y me rompiste el corazón… – Él ya no comprendía lo que decía, pero no la soltaba, quería lograr que se calmara, y poco a poco el llanto de Serena iba disminuyendo – Y yo fui más tonta que tú al esperar que fueras diferente… te odio… –

– Oye… – Dijo él en tono menos duro mientras se separaba un poco para mirarla a la cara – ¿Tan mal te hice sentir como para que de repente me odies? –

Ella seguía furiosa y se alejó unos pasos cuando soltó el abrazo bruscamente – ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo repulsivo que eres con las horribles cosas que dices? –

– Sí, claro que lo sé… – Dijo apenado – Y para probártelo ya no te estoy insultando… y tú a mí sí… –

Serena se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado exageradamente y comenzó a calmarse – Lo siento… no debí gritarte de esa forma… –

– Y yo no debí juzgarte como lo hice… – Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos – Creo que estamos a mano… – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa – ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? – Ella asintió ya más tranquila – Me llamo Darien, mucho gusto – Y le tendió una mano para saludarla.

– Serena – Dijo ella respondiendo el saludo seria.

– ¿Quieres que te invite una copa? Tengo la impresión de que necesitas algo más que un simple jugo de manzana –

– Está bien… – Respondió mientras los dos volvían a sentarse junto a la barra. Darien llamó al cantinero y le pidió lo mismo que él estaba bebiendo. No volvieron a hablar hasta que le trajeron el vaso a Serena.

– Por la paz del mundo… – Dijo él en tono irónico al levantar su vaso para invitarla a brindar. Ella sonrió al captar el chiste y chocaron sus copas – Y bien, Serena, cuéntame ¿qué haces sola en un lugar como este? –

– No estoy sola, vine con unas amigas – Respondió después de darle varios sorbos a su bebida, él la miraba sorprendido – Es el cumpleaños del novio de una de ellas – Y volvió a beber.

– Yo también estoy en el cumpleaños de un amigo ¿crees que será el mismo? –

– ¿Andrew es tu amigo? – Él asintió.

– Entonces tú eres amiga de Lita – Ella asintió y terminó de beber – Parece que tuviste un mal día… –

– Un pésimo día… – Y llamó al cantinero para pedirle que le de otro trago y Darien echó a reír al verla - ¿Sabes Daniel? –

– Darien – La corrigió sin dejar de reír.

– Lo siento… Darien... – El alcohol ya estaba causando estragos en su mente – Como que de un segundo para el otro me empezaste a caer bien ¿sabes? – Y alzó su vaso para volver a brindar – Creo que tú y yo podemos llegar a entendernos a la perfección… – Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Si tú lo dices… – Y chocaron de nuevo sus vasos.

* * *

Un par de horas y varias copas después, los dos no dejaban de conversar y bromear divertidos. Serena contaba una anécdota atrás de otra y no paraban de reír – Entonces le dije… – Comentaba risueña – Le dije: ¡Te felicito, Melisa! Tú sí que eres una chica afortunada – Relataba sobre su reacción ante un comentario de su compañera de trabajo sobre un descuento que había conseguido en una zapatería o algo por el estilo.

– Tendrías que haberle dicho… – Agregó Darien también risueño – Debiste decirle: Cuando abran un lugar donde traten a gente como tú por favor házmelo saber – Y los dos echaron a reír de nuevo.

– Por dios… no puedo más… – Decía ella intentando recuperar el aliento por tanto reír – Pobre chica… le deben estar ardiendo las orejas en este momento… – Cuando logró calmarse un poco se puso de pie – Discúlpame Daniel, tengo que… – Y se apoyaba en él para no perder el equilibrio – Tengo que ir al baño – Y se fue caminando con algo de dificultad.

– ¡Darien! – Alcanzó a decirle él antes de que se alejara.

Lita y Andrew habían estado observándolos todo el tiempo desde que empezaron a hablar, y al ver que Darien estaba solo, se acercaron a la barra – Amigo – Dijo Andrew – No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo – Darien lo miraba confundido.

– Han congeniado a la perfección – Agregó Lita entusiasmada.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Darien algo molesto. Su amigo siempre quería emparejarlo con alguien, y ahora que su novia se acoplaba en su propósito le irritaba mucho más de lo normal.

– Vamos Darien, los estuvimos observando todo este tiempo, sin duda se han logrado entender muy bien – Dijo Andrew con firmeza.

– Debes haberle causado una muy buena impresión a Serena, doy fe de que ella no está con sus mejores ánimos esta noche y siempre es muy exigente a la hora de fijarse en alguien – Dijo Lita.

– Están imaginándose cualquier cosa – Darien comenzaba a enojarse – Sólo estamos conversando y bebiendo algo distendidamente, además… – Y se calló cuando vio que Serena estaba regresando.

– ¡Escucha Daniel! – Gritaba contenta mientras se acercaba con las sandalias en las manos – ¡Esa canción es genial! – Llegó hasta ellos – Hola amigos – y los abrazó efusiva a Lita y Andrew. Ambos rieron y cruzaron miradas cómplices.

– Serena ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó Lita mostrándose preocupada – Creo que no puedes volver sola a tu casa en este estado… –

– Es cierto – Siguió Andrew – ¿Por qué no la acompañas Darien? – Y le dio una palmada a su amigo.

– ¡¿Yo?! – Si bien Darien estaba bebiendo a la par de Serena, él no estaba tan ebrio como ella y sus reflejos y lucidez se mantenían intactos – Bueno… es que… en realidad... yo… – Se puso muy nervioso e incómodo con la situación y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Vamos Daniel… – Serena se acercó a él – Acompáñame, nada malo va a pasar… – Y los otros dos no podían contener las risas frente a tan insólita escena.

– ¿Ahora? – Ella asintió sonriente – Está bien… – Darien aceptó de mala gana – Pero sólo hasta la puerta de tu casa – Serena se colgó de su brazo y se dispusieron a partir.

– Adiós chicos – Dijo Serena mientras los saludaba con la mano, y ellos no dejaban de reír.

– Serena eres inoportuna… – Murmuró Darien molesto – Lo menos que esperaba esta noche era tener que socorrer a una damisela en apuros… –

– Si yo soy tu damisela, entonces tú eres mi valiente y noble caballero… – Dijo ella en tono coqueto – Aunque también resultaste ser bastante antipático… – Bromeó y apoyó su rostro en su hombro mientras seguían caminando hacia la salida. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír por su actitud.


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hola de nuevo! Cómo están? Yo muy bien :)_**

**_Acá les traigo un nuevo cap recién recién salidito del horno.. La verdad me gusta mucho cómo quedó, espero que a ustedes también..!_**

**_Entre ayer y hoy he logrado escribir bastante, terminé Lilac Wine y comencé con Inoportuna, por suerte he logrado muchos avances. Pero lamentablemente en los próximos días volveré a ausentarme, es que estoy yendo y viniendo a las corridas por ciertas cuestiones familiares que me tienen al trote y no dispongo del tiempo que quisiera para dedicarme a escribir. Pero no desesperen, ya me conocen bien y saben que jamás los abandonaré!_**

**_Quiero agradecer a mis fieles y adoradas seguidoras por ya estar pendientes de este nuevo proyecto, me alegra de corazón que se hayan divertido con el primer cap! Y espero que con este también disfruten y se sientan a gusto.. No dejen de comentarme qué les pareció! Todas sus opiniones son sumamente valiosas para mí, y totalmente bienvenidas!_**

**__****_Bueno, sin más que agregar los invito a leer el dos. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí! Y que me cuenten sus impresiones!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y hasta prontito!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 2 ::_

Serena y Darien tomaron un taxi para dirigirse al departamento de ella. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, él con la mirada fija en la calle y la ventanilla abierta, necesitaba tomar aire fresco para recuperarse un poco del mareo que las bebidas le habían provocado. Ella estaba recostada somnolienta sobre su pecho, y aunque en un principio Darien se sintió un tanto incómodo por cómo ella lo abrazaba tan confianzudamente no podía evitar sonreír enternecido cada vez que la miraba.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena, Darien se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida – Vas a tener que cargarla muchacho – Le dijo el taxista mientras le guiñaba un ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Él suspiró resignado, le pagó al hombre y con mucho cuidado tomó a Serena entre sus brazos para bajar del auto – Menos mal que eres pequeña... – Protestó y ella sin despertarse rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho soltando un largo suspiro, y provocando que Darien volviera a sonreír. Serena ya le había dicho la dirección exacta de su casa apenas se subieron al taxi, así que no quiso despertarla para avisarle que ya habían llegado hasta por lo menos llegar a la entrada del departamento.

Entraron al edificio, tomaron el ascensor y cuando llegaron al piso de Serena, Darien atravesó el pasillo y se acercaron a la puerta, todo sin dejar de llevarla entre sus brazos. Él se fijó si ella seguía durmiendo – Serena… – Susurró para llamarla – Serena ya llegamos… – Ella volvió a suspirar y lo abrazó más fuerte sin despertarse.

Él también volvió a suspirar con resignación y con mucha dificultad buscó las llaves en la cartera de Serena que él llevaba colgando de su cuello. Cuando logró abrir la puerta y entraron al departamento, caminó lentamente para adentrarse a la sala y cuando divisó el sofá lo primero que pensó fue en dejarla a Serena ahí, pero no le pareció correcto. Así que cerró la puerta con llave y caminó hasta la habitación. Cuando llegó recostó a Serena en la cama con mucha delicadeza.

Dejó la cartera y las sandalias en una silla y se acercó a ella de nuevo para sentarse a su lado y contemplarla unos instantes antes de irse. No era consciente de que al verla de esa forma no dejaba de sonreír… Ella dormía tranquilamente y hacía muecas graciosas con la cara, quizás estaría soñando. La observaba detenidamente, recorría con los ojos una a una las facciones de su rostro e intentaba imaginarse cómo se vería sin ese maquillaje y esa ostentosa ropa, creía adivinar que tendría un rostro claro y fresco, como ella, como su sonrisa, como su contagiosa risa...

Acercó casi instintivamente una mano a su rostro para acomodarle con suavidad el cabello que caía sobre su frente y ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel Serena lentamente se despertó. Él alejó rápidamente su mano, y ella después de refregarse los ojos con las manos lo miró con una tranquila sonrisa – Hola… – Dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

Él se puso serio al darse cuenta de las inesperadas sensaciones que comenzaban a inundar su pecho al encontrarse con sus ojos – Hola... – Dijo casi sin voz. Estaba perdido en sus ojos, aunque la habitación estaba casi en penumbras podía ver el brillo de los celestes ojos de Serena que lo miraban con tanta ternura, con tanta calma, y las inquietantes sensaciones se hacían más intensas.

– ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – Preguntó ella mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro.

Darien sabía muy bien que el alcohol que Serena tenía encima era quien en realidad hablaba por ella – No, ya me voy – Respondió cortante – Tienes que dormir – Pero no pudo evitar sentir cómo se estremecía al percibir el tibio contacto de la mano de Serena sobre su mejilla. Tantas electrizantes e intensas sensaciones comenzaban a ponerlo incómodo y temía que ella lo notara.

– Quédate conmigo… – Insistió Serena, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo tumbó en la cama junto a ella – Por favor… quédate… – Y lo abrazó volviendo a acomodar su rostro contra su pecho.

Darien empezó a impacientarse y la tomó de los hombros para separarla de él – ¿Qué estás haciendo Serena? – Dijo molesto – Has entendido cualquier cosa, no vine hasta aquí para dormir contigo –

Intentó incorporarse pero ella no lo dejó – ¿Es que acaso no te gusto? – Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

– ¡No! – Respondió sin rodeos. Claro que le gustaba, le encantaba, estaba fascinado con ella, pero no permitiría que eso lo hiciera flaquear, debía comportarse y mostrarse lo más frío y cortante posible. Serena al sentirse rechazada por él comenzó a hacer pucheros – Bueno… – Darien no pudo resistir mucho, si hacía llorar de nuevo a Serena todo estaría perdido... – No es que no me gustes… – los ojos de Serena empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y él se sentía cada vez más incómodo y nervioso – Pero no quiero quedarme, tengo que irme a mi casa – Insistió en mostrarse indiferente.

Ella volteó casi de un salto para darle la espalda y empezar a llorar desconsolada – No te gusto… – Protestaba entre sollozos – Soy fea… –

Darien se desesperó al ver su reacción – No por favor… otra vez no… – Siempre se sentía fatal cuando veía a una mujer llorar, era su debilidad, y no pudo evitar intentar consolarla – No Serena… eso no es cierto… – La tomó del hombro y la hizo girar con delicadeza para poder mirarla de frente – Tú no eres fea… – Le decía con una dulce sonrisa – Todo lo contrario, eres muy bonita… – Y acariciaba su rostro suavemente. Volvía a perderse en sus ojos, ahora las cosas cada vez se ponían peor al tenerla tan cerca, al estar acostado a su lado viéndola de esa forma, tan movilizada y vulnerable. Limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos y no dejaba de sonreír.

Ella poco a poco se iba tranquilizando – ¿Entonces por qué nadie me quiere? – Gimoteaba y volvía a hacer pucheros.

Él no pudo evitar reír al verla así, parecía una niña pequeña y deseaba protegerla – Estás exagerando Serena – No dejaba de acariciarla – Seguro que hay mucha gente que te quiere… –

– ¿Tú me quieres? –

Darien volvió a sentirse terriblemente incómodo por la forma en que ella lo miraba y se acercaba cada vez más a él, temía llegar a perder el control – No… – Respondió sin rodeos y ella empezó de nuevo con los pucheros – No, no me malinterpretes… – Ya no sabía qué más decirle, cómo consolarla – No puedo decir que te quiero porque casi no te conozco, hace apenas un par de horas que te vi por primera vez y… –

– ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste? – Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa coqueta – Y dime la verdad, no todas esas tonterías sobre las modelos y los margaritas... –

Sin dudas era una chica más que despierta, a pesar de tener tantas copas encima había captado perfectamente que él estaba interesado en ella. Y estaba siendo más que directa en la forma que le preguntaba lo que pensaba. Darien no sabía cómo responder, cómo decirle que estaba cautivado con ella desde el primer instante que la vio sentada en aquella barra, que se acercó a ella a propósito aunque la haya tratado tan mal desde un principio. Pero era algo que no podía manejar de otra manera, aunque sus sentimientos y emociones lo conducían hacia un rumbo, su calculadora y estructurada mente lo llevaban al lugar opuesto. Era un extraño mecanismo de defensa que siempre había tenido y se había potenciado en los últimos años de su vida.

No sabía cómo decirle a Serena que por más que moría de ganas no estaba dispuesto a intentar nada con ella, porque hacía años que se había propuesto no volver a fijarse en una mujer tras una dolorosa experiencia de su pasado – Bueno… eh… yo… – Titubeaba y se sentía un verdadero tonto.

– Dime qué piensas Darien… – Por primera vez ella no se equivocaba con su nombre, y eso lo sorprendió aún más. Él no podía emitir sonido, se sentía tan expuesto y confundido por cómo ella le hablaba que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca y él sentía a su corazón acelerarse de tal forma que temía que se le saliera del cuerpo – Darien… – Susurró ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuello y se acercaba aún más a él – ¿Alguna vez permites que un momento romántico te haga cometer una estupidez sin pensarlo dos veces? – Le preguntó casi rozando sus labios con los de él.

Darien se estremecía entero por la forma en que ella lo trataba y se esforzaba con desesperación por mantener el control y la calma – Jamás – Respondió con determinación.

– Yo tampoco… – Agregó ella y sin darle oportunidad a que reaccione lo besó en los labios.

Darien se quedó estupefacto ante la atrevida actitud de Serena y no reaccionaba con ningún movimiento, ni respondía al beso ni intentaba cortarlo. Sólo la miraba con los ojos como platos sin saber qué hacer. Pero lentamente comenzó a dejarse vencer por las caricias de Serena, cerró los ojos y se animó a devolverle el beso con timidez. Llevó una mano a su cintura para acercarla más a él y acariciarla delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos, y ella respondía de igual forma acariciando suavemente su cuello y su cabello. No fue un beso apasionado, tampoco casto, era más bien romántico, como ella había dicho. Se acariciaban alternada y suavemente con sus labios y no llegaron a pasar a besos más húmedos. Sin embargo era un beso sencillamente perfecto… Y lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron...

Serena lentamente se separó de él y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Él también sonrió sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y acariciarla por la espalda. Ella acarició su rostro una vez más y volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho soltando un largo suspiro. Darien la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Serena… – También suspiró – ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? – Y notó que ella se había quedado dormida instantáneamente – No puedo creerlo… – Se refregó la cara, tiró su cabello hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el sueño también empezaba a vencerlo. Decidió que dormir era la mejor opción. Si se movía podía despertar a Serena y las cosas se pondrían peligrosas. Se quitó los zapatos que arrojó al suelo intentando no hacer ruido, acomodó a Serena entre sus brazos y soltando un último suspiro también se durmió.

* * *

Cuando amaneció la fuerte luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana hizo que Serena se despertara. Encandilada por la claridad de la habitación le llevó varios minutos poder abrir los ojos. Se desperezó y bostezó largamente, y se dio cuenta de que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Giró lentamente en la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos y cuando notó que alguien estaba a su lado sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos – Oh por dios... – Murmuró nerviosa mientras se tocaba la ropa para asegurarse de que aún siguiera vestida – Ay dios mío... – Y suspiró aliviada al encontrarse ilesa.

Volvió a mirar a su lado, había un chico recostado de espaldas a ella, también vestido, pero no podía ver de quién se trataba. Lentamente intentó acercarse a él para ver su rostro y no pudo evitar despertarlo con sus movimientos. Él giró para verla y ella se levantó de un salto cubriéndose con las sábanas – Buenos días damita... – Dijo él mientras bostezaba.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó nerviosa – ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – Y caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de la cama.

– Oye... – Dijo él mientras se sentaba – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? – No podía creer que no lo reconociera – Es cierto que bebiste mucho, pero no me pareció que perdieras la consciencia – Agregó algo molesto.

Serena se agarraba la cabeza preocupada intentando recuperar los recuerdos de la noche anterior – ¿Daniel? – Él suspiro frustrado – No... ¡Darien! – Y él se puso de pie después de ponerse los zapatos – Darien ¿verdad? – Intentaba mantener la calma y no demostrar el pánico que sentía. Él no respondía y esquivaba su mirada – Dime Darien... Explícame por favor qué haces aquí –

Él pudo mirarla al fin y comenzó a caminar hacia ella – Estabas algo pasada de copas y te acompañé para que no vinieras sola a tu casa – Serena seguía retrocediendo mientras él se acercaba – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Y se detuvo.

– Darien... dime por favor que nosotros no... – No quería ni mencionar la palabra – ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros? –

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dijo en tono seductor. En un principio le resultaba graciosa la situación y quiso torturarla un poco.

– Oh por dios... dime por favor que no... – Negaba con la cabeza – Dime que no pasó... – Y se cubría aún más con la sábana.

– ¿Por qué te tapas? Estás vestida – Ella no le hizo el menor caso, sólo esperaba impaciente que él le confirmara si había pasado algo entre ellos o no. Darien suspiró otra vez, ahora con pena – No pasó nada Serena... –

Serena suspiró aliviada – Gracias a dios... – Pero dudó al ver la expresión de Darien, algo no le estaba diciendo – ¿Nada de nada? – Él no respondía – ¿Ni siquiera un beso? –

Él se dio cuenta de que le molestaba enormemente que ella no recordara – No, nada de nada – Y prefirió dejarlo así.

– Vaya... – Dijo ella confundida – Entonces debo haberlo soñado o algo por el estilo – Darien la miró sorprendido, sí recordaba el beso aunque aparentemente de manera muy borrosa, igualmente no creyó correcto decírselo – Bueno, entonces me quedo tranquila... – Volvió a suspirar llevándose la mano a la cabeza, la terrible jaqueca la estaba matando – Discúlpame Darien por favor, por haberte hecho pasar por esto... Yo jamás bebo de esta forma, jamás... –

– Descuida – La interrumpió – No me debes ninguna explicación. Te acompañé porque me pareció lo más correcto, no era seguro para ti regresar a tu casa en el estado que te encontrabas – Dijo cortante.

– Gracias... – Dijo ella un tanto avergonzada y bajó la mirada.

Él la observaba detenidamente sin que ella lo notara, estaba descalza, envuelta en la sábana aunque estuviera vestida, tenía el maquillaje corrido y el cabello desordenado. Sin embargo la encontraba más hermosa de cómo la vio la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír embelesado. Sin dudas estaba más que impresionado con ella, no podía negarlo. Pero cuando Serena volvió a mirarlo se puso serio de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación – Ya me voy – Dijo sin mirarla.

– Darien... – Lo llamó antes de que saliera. Él volteó para verla – Gracias... en serio... – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Él volvió a sentirse perdido en sus ojos, su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella para volver a abrazarla, como cuando se durmió entre sus brazos horas antes, necesitaba sentirla cerca de nuevo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, acariciarla, besarla... Pero prefirió no ceder ni un poco su empecinada actitud de hombre superado y autosuficiente. No debía permitir que ninguna mujer lo conmoviera de forma alguna, había decidido no fijarse más en nadie y estar solo, así se sentía seguro de sí mismo y no correría ningún riesgo de volver a salir lastimado – De nada – Respondió con un tono duro y salió.

Serena se quedó inmóvil en el medio de la habitación, con una extraña e inquietante sensación en su pecho después de esa intensa mirada de Darien que la hizo estremecer entera. Recordaba el beso, y no comprendía porqué él lo omitió. Pero no quiso pensar más, el intenso dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y necesitaba darse una ducha urgente.

Se dirigió hasta el baño sin soltar la sábana y se encerró. Permaneció largo rato mirando su desalineado rostro en el reflejo del espejo. Sentía mucha vergüenza de sí misma. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera tan suelta y desinhibida como la noche anterior. Pero con Darien había logrado sentirse tan cómoda, tan a gusto, se había divertido tanto con él. Y le costaba creer lo que estaba sintiendo, no sólo era consciente de cuánto le atraía, él era un hombre admirablemente atractivo. Pero también era dulce, gracioso, atento, a pesar de su duro aspecto. Había descubierto en sus ojos que era sensible, cálido, cariñoso, aunque se esforzara por mostrar todo lo contrario. Sus ojos... esos azules y oscuros ojos que le provocaban sensaciones que jamás nadie la habían hecho sentir... Sacudió la cabeza para soltar las ideas y se lavó la cara.

Darien se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir del departamento, quería huir de ahí, no soportaba ni quería reconocer que se sentía atraído por ella, no debía. Pero mientras atravesaba la sala se detuvo repentinamente. Si se iba sin hacer más nada no sabía si volvería a verla ¿pero realmente quería volver a verla? ¿para qué? ¿para conocerla mejor? ¿para descubrir que no sólo era una bonita chica sino que además era dulce, inteligente, graciosa...? ¿para ilusionarse inútilmente y volver a sufrir...? No, no quería volver a verla. Sin embargo dudaba al recordar cómo se habían reído y divertido, cómo lo miró, cómo lo besó... Ese beso... había sido tan perfecto... Sí, sí quería volver a verla. Sacó su billetera del bolsillo y buscó una tarjeta personal para dejarla sobre la mesa después de escribir algo rápidamente. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo de nuevo – Rayos... – Maldijo entre dientes y regresó a la mesa para tomar la tarjeta y volver a guardarla.

Cuando estaba buscando nuevamente la billetera, apareció Serena en el pasillo – ¿Todavía no te fuiste? – Preguntó confundida.

Seguía cubierta con la sábana, evidentemente ella también estaba anonadada con lo que había pasado y no había podido reaccionar – Lo siento, ya me voy, adiós – Y salió apurado.

Serena se acercó a la mesa al ver la tarjeta que él había olvidado. La tomó y leyó curiosa, sólo tenía el nombre completo, su número de matrícula y un teléfono – Doctor Darien Chiba... ¿Será médico? – Se preguntaba en voz alta – ¿O será abogado? Andrew es abogado, quizás son colegas – Miró el reverso de la tarjeta y vio que él había escrito algo: "Para que no olvides mi nombre y no vuelvas a llamarme 'Daniel'...". Y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Holaaa a todos! Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Al final volví antes de lo esperado, a pesar de los tumbos que estoy viviendo en estos días, por suerte logré terminar un nuevo cap recurriendo a compus prestadas, y aquí estoy de nuevo dando acto de presencia. En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que ilustra un poco el panorama emocional de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Las cosas no pintan muy esperanzadoras que digamos, pero confiemos en que a la larga puedan encaminarse hacia buen puerto.._**

**_Quiero agradecer a quienes me empezaron a seguir y comentar con tanto entusiasmo. En verdad valoro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, y les pido que no dejen de decirme lo que piensan y sienten al leerme. Sé que mis historias son capaces de provocar impresiones muy diversas, y todas son válidas y totalmente bienvenidas!_**

**_Bueno, los invito a leer el tres! Después me cuentan qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 3 ::_

Ese día, después de darse un largo baño, de tomar un café bien cargado y varias aspirinas y de intentar mejorar su humor, Serena decidió visitar a sus padres como lo hacía cada domingo. Se sentía fatal por todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas 24 horas y necesitaba los mimos de su familia para recuperar fuerzas.

Se sentía tan perdida, confundida, no sabía cómo seguir adelante después de su desilusión con Steven y de haber conocido a Darien. No quería sentir nada por ninguno de los dos, por ningún hombre, nunca más. Tenía pésimas experiencias amorosas, siempre que se interesaba en alguien salía lastimada, nunca era capaz de concretar una relación como ella quería, y si alguna vez parecía conseguirlo las cosas jamás prosperaban y terminaba con su corazón roto en mil pedacitos...

Necesitaba estar sola, al menos por un largo tiempo, no fijarse más en nadie, no ilusionarse como la niña enamoradiza que seguía siendo a pesar de ya tener 27 años. Se daba cuenta de que necesitaba madurar, revisar su forma de relacionarse con los hombres, ya que siempre se esforzaba en mostrarse y ser agradable para que la acepten, y nunca lograba conseguirlo... Quizás su destino era acabar soltera, y aunque le dolía pensar en eso, se sentía resignada... La soledad, su eterna enemiga, parecía ser la única solución...

Decidió tomarse un par de días para ausentarse al trabajo hasta poder sentirse un poco mejor. No quería ni cruzarse con Steven, y mucho menos con la presumida de Melisa que seguro le refregaría en la cara su divina felicidad con su nuevo amor, y eso no lo soportaría. No porque siguiera creyendo estar realmente enamorada de él, ya se estaba logrando dar cuenta de que no era más que una simple e infantil ilusión, sino porque se sentía tan disminuida, tan insignificante por la forma que Melisa siempre la trataba que heriría su orgullo... Y no quería perder lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

El lunes al mediodía, después de haber hecho algunos trámites y otras cosas que nunca se hacía el tiempo de hacer, fue a visitar a su buena amiga Lita que la había invitado a almorzar. Ella trabajaba en el restaurante de sus padres, y era una excelente chef.

Cuando entró al lugar se acercó a la barra donde estaba su amiga y se sentó en una banqueta – Hola Lita... – Dijo con un melancólico suspiro.

– Serena – Le habló Lita sin rodeos apenas la vio y la miró fijamente a los ojos – No te vas a mover de ahí hasta que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó la otra noche –

– Por favor, ni me lo recuerdes... – Se sentía tan avergonzada por su comportamiento – Fue un verdadero papelón... ¿Cómo permitieron que me embriague de esa forma? Saben muy bien que no estoy acostumbrada a beber... –

Lita echó a reír – No seas dramática, no fue tan terrible, estabas súper desenvuelta y graciosa –

– Sí, seguro, fui el hazmerreír de la noche – Dijo también riendo.

– Bueno, pero cuéntame por favor qué pasó, cómo te fue – Insistió Lita con una pícara sonrisa.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Intentó evadirse.

– De Darien, Serena ¿de quién más? Estaban muy divertidos, conversaron y rieron por horas, y se fueron juntos... Algo pasó entre ustedes, no me lo niegues – Moría de curiosidad.

– No Lita. No pasó nada. Sólo me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y se fue. Eso es todo – Serena prefirió no contarle lo que había pasado, las cosas habían sido demasiado confusas para ella y pensó que era mejor hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido.

– Vaya... – Lita sabía que Darien le había contado la misma versión a Andrew, pero como él siempre se mostraba muy reservado con respecto a su vida amorosa creyó que habría mentido. Y esperaba que Serena le dijera la verdad – Pues qué lástima... – Dijo desilusionada – Creí que habían congeniado... –

– Sí congeniamos, pero no como tú piensas – Agregó Serena – Aunque al principio no me causó una buena impresión, ya que se comportó como un completo grosero y antipático... Creo que a pesar de todo es bastante agradable... –

– Y muy guapo... – Dijo con picardía.

– Sí, es guapo... – Hizo una breve pausa y sonrió al recordarlo – Pero no estoy interesada en él – Dijo cortante – En realidad no quiero volver a interesarme en nadie. Lo de Steven fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya no quiero ilusionarme más con ningún hombre –

– Pero Serena... –

– No amiga, no quiero – La interrumpió – Estoy cansada, estoy harta de ser una cabeza hueca que siempre pretende encontrar al amor de su vida en cada chico que conoce y cada vez termina estampada contra la pared. Me ha sucedido infinidad de veces, y ya no quiero pasar por eso nunca más –

– Es que tú te fijas en hombres que no valen la pena – Intentó animarla – Tipos superficiales, preocupados por las apariencias, machistas... –

– Eso no es cierto – Volvió a interrumpirla – Steven no es así. Él es maduro, respetuoso, inteligente... un verdadero príncipe... –

– Pero se fijó en la tonta de Melisa... La chica más hueca y superficial de la tierra – Serena bajó la mirada – Amiga, no seas tan dura contigo, eres una chica grandiosa, debes confiar más en ti y creer en que puedes conocer a alguien que te valore por lo que realmente eres, no sólo por lo que aparentas. Tú te mereces a alguien que te acepte tal y como eres, que te respete, te trate bien. Y el tonto de Steven no te merece ni un poco, sólo te ha usado como paño de lágrimas y consejera fiel, jamás te valoró... –

– Puede que tengas algo de razón... Pero insisto en que ahora lo mejor para mí es estar sola y no fijarme más en nadie. Te agradezco por tu disposición y tu buena intención de que me acerque a Darien, pero realmente no quiero hacerlo. No estoy lista para intentar de nuevo estar con alguien, necesito estar sola... entiéndeme por favor... –

– Bueno... pues... – No sabía cómo decirle que Andrew acababa de entrar al restaurante acompañado de Darien. Ella y su novio habían acordado reunirlos ese día de manera que pareciera algo totalmente casual y volver a intentar lograr un acercamiento entre ellos – Hola amor... – Le dijo a su novio nerviosa.

Serena volteó para saludar a Andrew y cuando vio a Darien a su lado sintió que su corazón se paralizaba – Hola Serena – La saludó Andrew efusivo y entró a la barra para saludar a su novia.

Serena miró a Lita enojada pero ella la esquivó. Y volteó para ver a Darien intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Él se acercó lentamente con una tranquila sonrisa – Hola damita... Qué sorpresa volver a verte... –

Serena no era consciente de que estaba embelesada al verlo caminar hacia ella. Vestía un elegante pero sobrio traje gris, camisa blanca y un maletín colgando de su hombro. Lucía increíblemente encantador – Ho... hola Darien... – Él se acercó más a ella y la saludó con un corto beso en la mejilla que la hizo estremecer entera. No sólo el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel la había deleitado, sino también el amaderado e intenso perfume que respiró de su cuello al tenerlo tan cerca por esos escasos segundos – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó queriendo disimular y escapar de las sensaciones que él le despertaba.

– Cansado... – Respondió mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata – ¿Tú cómo estás? –

Serena notó cómo repentinamente el modo de Darien pasaba de ser cálido y afectuoso a frío y distante – Bien... – Respondió bajando la mirada algo ruborizada.

Él aprovechó su distracción para observarla detenidamente de arriba abajo, estaba tan diferente a como cuando la conoció. Vestía unos jeans que parecían bastante viejos, zapatillas y una sencilla y delicada blusita floreada. Tenía suelto su ondulado cabello que caía sobre sus hombros formando unos perfectos bucles en las puntas. Su rostro era claro y limpio, tal cuál él se había imaginado que luciría sin maquillaje. Y la encontró sencillamente hermosa...

Ella lo miró de nuevo y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Él no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo sonrió levemente para no ser descortés y giró para saludar a Lita. No toleraba sentirse nuevamente perdido en los claros y expresivos ojos de Serena, y decidió evitar volver a mirarla – Hola Lita –

* * *

Después del ligero almuerzo que compartieron los cuatro juntos, siguieron conversando distendidamente por largo rato, aunque Serena y Darien estuvieron muy callados durante toda la comida, y entre ellos casi ni cruzaban palabra, tampoco se miraban, evitaban cualquier tipo de contacto. Y Lita y Andrew no sabían qué más hacer para que se aflojen, eran dos cabezas duras totales y les estaban dando mucho trabajo... – ¿Sabes Darien? – Dijo Andrew intentando una nueva estrategia para ver si lograba despertarles algún interés – Serena es maestra – Darien no dijo nada, sólo escuchaba con atención – Trabajó en varias escuelas primarias, le gustan mucho los niños ¿verdad Serena? –

Serena quería fulminarlo con la mirada, estaba realmente incómoda con la insistencia de sus amigos de querer emparejarlos a como diera lugar – En realidad soy profesora de literatura, pero sí, prefiero trabajar con niños pequeños –

– ¿Y dónde trabajas? – Preguntó Darien.

– En una radio... –

– ¿Una radio? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– En realidad es un trabajo que tengo hace varios años y no lo dejo porque no son muchas horas, me pagan bien, es tranquilo... Pero hace bastante tiempo que no doy clases, ese sí que es un trabajo que adoro, pero es bastante duro... –

– Vaya... Entonces creo que eres muy cómoda –

– ¿Cómoda? – Preguntó confundida.

– Claro – Siguió él – ¿Sostienes un trabajo que no te gusta pero que te resulta fácil, a costa de renunciar a tu vocación porque es 'bastante duro'...? –

– Disculpa... – Serena comenzaba a sulfurarse – ¿Dijiste que soy 'muy cómoda'? – Lo miró enojada y él sonreía de lado disfrutando de cómo lograba sacarla de sus casillas tan fácilmente.

– No Serena – Agregó Lita riendo queriendo calmar los ánimos – No quiso decir eso, se refería a que en realidad debe ser difícil conseguir un trabajo de docente ¿verdad Darien? –

– No, nada de eso – Refutó – Quise decir exactamente lo que dije, que la de ella es una actitud muy cómoda, simplemente eso –

Serena estaba furiosa con el modo despectivo en que se refería y dirigía a ella, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, Lita volvió a interrumpirlos – Y Darien trabaja con Andrew en la fundación, cuéntale a Serena amor –

– Claro – Andrew reía nervioso – Somos colegas, nosotros fuimos compañeros en la universidad ¿cierto Darien? –

Darien suspiró también molesto, la actitud casamentera de sus amigos lo irritaba inevitablemente, pero respondió lo más acotadamente posible para ver sí así lograría que lo dejaran en paz – Sí, me gradué un poco antes que él y me fui a EEUU para trabajar en un importante buffet durantes varios años. Regresé el año pasado y cuando nos reencontramos me propuso que trabajáramos juntos – Andrew manejaba una fundación de derechos humanos y medioambiente, y Darien se incorporó a su equipo de profesionales cuando regresó a Tokio.

– Qué interesante – Dijo Serena irónica – ¿Y eres capaz de trabajar en pos de las relaciones armoniosas entre el ambiente y los seres humanos? –

– Pues creo que sí, ese es el principal objetivo de la organización, y si estoy trabajando ahí es porque soy lo suficientemente idóneo en el área – Respondió con aires de superioridad.

– Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, porque por lo poco que te conozco con las personas dejas mucho que desear a la hora de relacionarte... –

Darien volvió a sonreír ante el comentario de Serena, la situación en lugar de irritarlo comenzaba a resultarle divertida, el carácter de Serena le fascinaba, y quería seguir provocándola – Dime algo Serena – Dijo riendo – ¿Acaso tú tienes el síndrome de la última palabra? – Y con ese comentario Serena se puso mucho más furiosa.

– Pidamos un café – Los cortó Andrew – ¿Quieren café? Aquí hacen un café delicioso – Y ambos se callaron.

* * *

Momentos después, los ánimos no mejoraron ni un poco, Serena y Darien siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Serena estaba muy molesta con la forma en que él se había dirigido a ella, no podía comprender cómo se empecinaba en comportarse de esa forma cuando creía que habían logrado entenderse tan bien la noche que se conocieron. Pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, estaba más decidida que nunca de que no iba a interesarse más en nadie, que quería estar sola y no volver a ilusionarse con ningún hombre, mucho menos enamorarse.

Por su parte Darien estaba un poco más relajado. Aunque era consciente de lo grosero que se estaba portando con Serena, también sabía que siempre elegía tomar esa actitud cuando temía que existiera alguna posibilidad de que surgiera en él un interés particular hacia una mujer. Y en este caso no sólo se daba cuenta de lo atraído que se sentía por ella, lo cual lo decepcionaba enormemente de sí mismo, sino también que se sentía muy incómodo y molesto con cómo Andrew y Lita lo habían llevado engañado a ese almuerzo y se esforzaban en hacer que él y Serena se agradaran. Pero no quería desesperarse, la comida ya casi terminaba, por lo cual el encuentro también acabaría enseguida y todo volvería a la normalidad. De igual modo estaba en permanente estado de alerta y a la defensiva por si algo lo llegaba a exponer a algún tipo de riesgo. Y si hiciera falta no dudaría en volver a recurrir a sus habituales estrategias que hacían decepcionar y enfurecer a cualquiera.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Andrew y Lita decidieron probar una manera diferente de incentivarlos a que se acerquen y se traten un poco mejor. Y comenzaron a ignorarlos. Hablaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, se hacían mimos, se susurraban cosas en el oído y cruzaban risitas y miradas coquetas.

Serena no despegaba la vista de su taza de café, deseaba que todo terminara de una buena vez, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mínima esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran un poco. Darien observaba divertido a sus amigos, no podía creer lo empecinados que estaban en hacer lo que sea para que él y Serena se entendieran de alguna forma, y decidió darles con el gusto. Se acercó un poco a ella – ¿Sabes lo que están haciendo? – Murmuró. Ella los miró y negó con la cabeza – Nos están mostrando lo que esperan que hagamos nosotros... – Dijo al voltear para mirarla de frente. Ella demoró en reaccionar, podía percibir que Darien estaba demasiado cerca y la aterrorizaba saber qué es lo que le podía llegar a pasar si lo miraba a la cara. Pero tomó valor y se animó a girar para verlo. E inevitablemente sucedió lo que tanto temía, al encontrarse con sus ojos, que la miraban insinuantes, sintió cómo un repentino e inevitable escalofrío le subía por la espalda.

– Ellos quieren que te mire... – Susurraba Darien mientras recorría el rostro de Serena con la mirada, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios – Que te toque... – Llevó una mano a su rostro y acomodó su cabello con delicadeza – Que te hable y te sonría con dulzura... – Le regaló una cálida y sensual sonrisa – Que me acerque más a ti y te susurre algo al oído... – Se acercó más a ella rozando su mejilla con su nariz y se aproximó a su oído – Que respire tu perfume... tu dulce y fresco perfume... – Seguía susurrando y comenzaba a acariciarla con tanta suavidad que apenas lograba rozar su piel – Que te diga que me gustas... – Acariciaba su mejilla y lentamente descendía con sus dedos hasta su cuello – Que me gustas mucho... – Delineaba con los dedos el bretel de su blusa – Que estoy fascinado contigo desde el primer momento que te vi... – Volvía a su cuello con caricias más intensas y llevó la mano hacia su nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello – Que eres la chica más hermosa que jamás haya conocido... – Lentamente movía su rostro volviendo a rozar su mejilla con su nariz – Que me encanta hacerte enojar... – Volvió a sonreír, ella lo miraba estremecida, no dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos – Que me encanta que me hagas reír... – Estaban cada vez más cerca, sus bocas casi se tocaban y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban – Que te bese... – Susurró en un suspiro y Serena cerró los ojos para esperarlo. Pero él de repente la soltó y se alejó de ella. Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida – Ya se fueron – Dijo él en tono cortante mientras volvía a tomar su taza de café.

– ¿Qué? – Serena no comprendía lo que pasaba.

– Ya se fueron. Tuvieron lo que querían y nos dejaron solos – Su tono de voz y su expresión eran totalmente diferentes a los de segundos antes.

– Entonces... – Serena estaba completamente anonadada – ¿Entonces estabas fingiendo...? – Preguntó molesta. Él se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su café. Serena estaba a punto de estallar de rabia, definitivamente estaba frente al tipo más arrogante y cínico que jamás había conocido. Todo lo bueno que había creído ver en él se vino a pique en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba furiosa, decepcionada, convencida de que todos los hombres eran iguales, que nadie era capaz de valorarla y tratarla con respeto, que nadie la tomaba en serio. Y ahora veía que Darien resultaba ser uno más del montón de tontos que la habían desilusionado. Tomó su bolso, se puso de pie y antes de irse lo miró con furia – Eres un... – De nuevo evitó insultarlo para no rebajarse – Adiós Darien... – Y se fue apurada.

– Adiós damita – Respondió él con una alegre y fingida sonrisa. Había logrado su cometido, había conseguido con éxito decepcionar a Serena. Ahora sí su vida volvería a la tranquilidad habitual, ya que las últimas horas habían sido un verdadero infierno para él. Desde que se había encontrado con ella, se divirtieron, se besaron y durmieron juntos, había perdido cualquier resto de calma y seguridad que creía tener. Se había sentido perdido, desesperado, impaciente, deseando volver a verla, o esperando inútilmente que lo llamara, pensando en ella a cada segundo, a cada minuto, como un completo y tonto adolescente enamorado. No debía permitir que se sintiera así por nadie, nunca jamás. Y ahora podía confiar en que todo al fin se había solucionado.

Unos instantes después Lita y Andrew regresaron a la mesa – ¿Y Serena? – Preguntó Lita.

– Acaba de irse – Respondió él con soltura.

Ambos comprendieron enseguida qué era lo que había pasado – ¿Qué rayos le dijiste Darien? – Preguntó Andrew molesto.

– Nada, no le dije nada – Se hacía el inocente.

– Eres insufrible Darien... – Dijo Lita más enojada y se fue.

Andrew suspiró para soltar un poco el enojo que la actitud de su amigo le provocaba y se sentó de nuevo – Darien... – Intentaba conservar la calma – ¿Puedes decirme por favor qué fue lo que pasó? –

– Lo que pasa es que me tienes cansado con tu insistencia en conseguirme novia – Respondió también enojado.

– Mira Darien, voy a tratar de ser lo más sincero posible para decirte lo que pienso – Darien revoleó los ojos al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba a punto de sermonearlo – Yo también estoy cansado de tu actitud, y lo que acabas de hacer es el colmo –

– ¿El colmo? – Dijo riendo – ¿El colmo de qué? Tú sabes más que bien que yo no quiero conocer a nadie, que estoy muy cómodo y tranquilo como estoy, solo, sin nadie que me quite el sueño, que me haga perder el tiempo. Entiéndelo de una buena vez Andrew, no hay espacio en mi vida para nadie, ya no más –

– Está bien, no volveré a insistir. Pero que conste que a Serena yo no te la presenté, fuiste tú quien se acercó a ella la otra noche – Darien bajó la mirada – Lo único que te voy a decir es que es una excelente chica, una de las mejores amigas de Lita, y ni ella ni yo vamos a estar de acuerdo jamás en que le faltes el respeto de ninguna manera. Si quieres decepcionar y despreciar a todas las mujeres del mundo, hazlo, me parece totalmente cruel de tu parte, pero es tu elección. Sin embargo Serena no es cualquier chica, no es una más. Así que no vuelvas a comportarte con ella como lo hiciste hoy –

– No fue para tanto – Intentó suavizar las cosas.

– Sí lo fue Darien, ésta vez sí que te pasaste. Entiendo que estés dolido por lo que viviste, pero eso no te da derecho de querer vengarte de lo que te pasó con cada mujer que conoces –

– Está bien – Suspiró resignado – No volverá a suceder –

– Eso espero... – Dijo Andrew menos molesto y se fue a buscar a Lita.

Darien se quedó un rato más en la mesa pensando en todo lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, en lo que había hecho con Serena, en cómo se obstinaba en despreciarla y tratar de decepcionarla cuando en el fondo deseaba todo lo contrario. Ella había despertado en él sentimientos y emociones que hacía años no sentía por nadie, siendo que sólo la había visto dos veces. Era la chica más encantadora, graciosa y bonita que jamás había siquiera imaginado conocer. Y se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con ella al tratarla de la forma que lo hizo, y que también era injusto con él mismo al no permitirse sentir lo que sentía, al autoboicotearse tan drásticamente. Pero era lo que siempre hacía, no podía evitarlo. Temía salir lastimado, temía enamorarse y creer que una vida plena y feliz al lado de alguien era posible. Sin embargo no se atrevía a descartar que quizás Andrew tenía razón, Serena podría llegar a valer la pena...


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Hola gente bella! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Aquí estoy actualizando una vez más. Logré al fin subir este nuevo cap después de renegar por horas con esta bendita página que no me permitía hacer nada.. Pero parece que se solucionó y acá estoy compartiendo con ustedes un nuevo episodio. En esta ocasión veremos si las cosas entre nuestros queridos protagonistas pueden mejorar un poco.. Yo soy optimista y confío en que así será :)_**

**____****Gracias totales a quienes siguen y comentan dia a dia! En verdad sus palabras y opiniones me entusiasman y motivan a seguir escribiendo, sobre todo con el humor de perros que cargo últimamente.. Se los agradezco de corazón y les pido que no dejen de hacerlo! Todo es más que bienvenido!**

_**Los invito a leer el cuatro en paz y a que me sigan contando qué les va pareciendo esta locurita mía hasta ahora..**_

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y hasta pronto!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 4 ::_

El resto de la semana transcurrió con total normalidad. Serena volvió a su trabajo después de un par de días de haberse ausentado, y por suerte pudo evitar cruzarse con Steven y Melisa, que también se habían tomado la semana para hacer un corto viaje juntos. Seguro habrían ido a algún lujoso hotel en la playa para celebrar su amor, lo cual no dejaba de darle mucha envidia...

Ella jamás había hecho un viaje romántico con un novio, y siempre fantaseaba con recorrer el país sin rumbo ni tiempo fijos, sólo dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y la aventura y descubrir lugares insólitos que jamás figurarían como opción en un paquete turístico. Adoraba viajar, pocas veces lo había hecho, y soñaba con conocer a alguien con el mismo espíritu viajero que ella, un compañero de ruta que disfrutara de las mismas cosas que ella, que le gustara sorprenderse, que supiera divertirse con cosas simples, que quisiera compartir todo con ella... Pero cuando creía conocer al indicado siempre pasaba lo mismo, sólo llegaban a hacerse grandes amigos o el muy desalmado terminaba fijándose en otra persona...

Estaba sentada en su escritorio perdida en sus pensamientos sin dejar de suspirar con nostalgia, hasta que una voz que la llamaba la hizo volver a la realidad – Serena, despierta – Le dijo Molly, otra de sus compañeras de trabajo – Eres una eterna soñadora Serena – Dijo riendo – ¿En quién estabas pensando ahora? –

Serena se puso incómoda al saberse descubierta, su amiga sabía muy bien que ella vivía fantaseando y soñando despierta sobre su amor ideal, tan ideal que jamás lo conocía... – En nadie Molly, en nadie... – Respondió riendo nerviosa.

– Amiga – Dijo un poco más seria – Has estado muy triste estos días... Dime la verdad ¿es por lo que pasó con... – Y no quiso mencionarlo a Steven por si alguien más escuchaba, los chismes en esa radio corrían demasiado rápido, y Molly quería y respetaba mucho a Serena, no deseaba que su mal de amores circulara de boca en boca empeorando su estado de ánimo – con el 'innombrable'...? –

– Sí... – Respondió con un melancólico suspiro – Por eso y por otras cosas que me pasaron en estos días... Pero no quiero hablar del asunto, estoy muy cansada de todo esto... –

– Serena, no seas tan pesimista, ya vendrán tiempos mejores, ya conocerás a alguien que valga la pena. Es sólo que tú estás... cómo decírtelo... obsesionada con encontrar al hombre perfecto... y lamentablemente debo avisarte que no existe... – Serena bajó la mirada – Debes ser más realista amiga, más flexible... y relajarte un poco –

– Puede ser... – Dijo suspirando de nuevo.

– Vamos, arriba esos ánimos. Te propongo algo: sal esta noche conmigo y con Kelvin – Serena no la miró muy entusiasmada – Vamos a ir a ver una película en el bar de unos amigos nuestros, que inauguran el 'patio cinéfilo' y proyectarán al aire libre –

– No sé... no tengo ganas de salir... –

– Vamos Serena, será divertido, a ti te gustan ese tipo de lugares. Y hoy es viernes, parece que será una linda noche... Y seguro habrá gente interesante... – Le guiñó un ojo con picardía, pero parecía no lograr convencerla – Cambia un poco esa actitud, tú no eres así, tú eres muy sociable, muy divertida, no dejes que por culpa de ese tonto tu linda personalidad se opaque – Sus palabras parecían estar surtiendo algún efecto, Serena estaba esbozando una leve sonrisa – Vamos, lo pasarás bien, te lo prometo – Insistió.

– Está bien... – Molly sonrió satisfecha – Pero si me quiero volver temprano no te enojes –

– Jamás me enojaría contigo Serenita – Dijo riendo y volvió a su escritorio.

* * *

Serena salió un poco más temprano de la radio y antes de regresar a su casa hizo algunas compras. Tenía toda la intención de pasar el fin de semana completo atrincherada en su departamento y quería tener todo el abastecimiento de comida y dulces necesario para no tener que asomarse a la calle.

Una vez que terminó de ordenar todo lo que había comprado, se dio un largo y relajante baño. Y se dispuso a arreglarse sin mucho entusiasmo para la salida con sus amigos. Como su humor no seguía siendo del mejor, no se produjo demasiado. Eligió una falda de jean, una camisita violeta de bambula y zapatitos bajos. Dejó su cabello suelto y se maquilló apenas con una sombra rosada en sus ojos. Era más que suficiente.

Cuando estuvo lista, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que una vez más se le había hecho tarde. Pero no quiso apresurarse, conocía muy bien ese tipo de lugares, y la puntualidad no era algo frecuente en esos sitios. Cenó algo ligero, vio un poco de televisión y cuando comenzó a sentir que las pocas ganas de salir estaban desapareciendo, decidió partir sin pensarlo demasiado, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos.

* * *

Una vez que llegó al bar, que no quedaba lejos de su casa, entró y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio para buscar a sus amigos. Pero alguien la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Giró para ver quién era y cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Steven sintió tanto pánico como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma – Serena, no puedo creerlo – Él la abrazó efusivo pero ella estaba inmóvil como estatua – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo soltando el abrazo – ¡Qué linda sorpresa! –

– Hola Steven... – Dijo nerviosa – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estabas de viaje –

– Estaba, regresamos esta tarde... – Respondió con una clara expresión de desilusión – Melisa estaba molesta porque llovía mucho y no podíamos disfrutar de la playa y el sol como ella quería... – Volvió a sonreír – Qué alegría verte Serena ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste sola? –

– No... – Se sentía tan incómoda con su presencia que deseaba que la tragara la tierra – Me estoy por reunir con unos amigos ¿Y tú que haces aquí? No sabía que venías a este tipo de lugares –

– Me pasó el dato uno de los chicos de la radio que escuchó un comentario sobre este lugar hoy en la oficina –

– Comprendo... Nada se les escapa a los chicos ¿verdad? – Dijo con una fingida sonrisa – ¿Y Melisa? Me imagino que viniste con ella –

– Sí, está en el baño. Ahí viene – Y Serena se sintió peor al saber que tenía que enfrentarse con ella.

– Amor, este lugar es horrible – Dijo Melisa al acercarse a ellos – Ah... hola Serena... – La miró de arriba abajo – Tú sí que encajas a la perfección con este sucucho... – Dijo en tono despectivo.

Serena tenía unas ganas terribles de abofetearla, era tan desagradable, tan engreída, la detestaba tanto – Hola Melisa, a mi también me da gusto verte – Digo al exagerar su falsa sonrisa – Bueno chicos, no quiero interrumpir su linda velada. Me voy a buscar a mis amigos. Nos vemos luego – Y se alejó de ellos casi volando.

Cuando los perdió de vista, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en una banqueta para esperar a sus amigos. Le llamaba la atención que aún no hubieran aparecido. Y estaba furiosa con ellos por dejarla sola. La noche había arrancado de la peor manera, y no veía las horas de que terminara.

De repente sintió que alguien se acercaba a su lado – No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo – Dijo la voz masculina que estaba a sus espaldas.

– Ay... esa voz... – Dijo molesta al reconocerlo y giró para verlo.

– Buenas noches damita, que agradable coincidencia – Darien sonreía con soltura.

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó aún más molesta.

– Oye ¿acaso no te alegras de verme? – Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Darien estaba realmente irreconocible, tenía un aspecto muy diferente a las otras veces que lo vio. Vestía muy informal, jeans y camiseta de algodón, y su expresión era bastante más suave y relajada que la que había conocido – De todos los bares que existen en esta gigantesca ciudad ¿tuviste que venir justo al mismo que yo? Qué buena suerte la mía, cada vez mejor... – Y le dio vuelta la cara para no tener que soportar su sobradora expresión, aunque en esta ocasión no la tenía.

– Es la tercera vez que te encuentras conmigo en una semana, deberías demostrar más entusiasmo – Agregó él – Parece que el destino se empecina en que nuestros caminos se crucen –

– Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí... – Le clavó una mirada llena de rabia, se levantó y quiso empezar a caminar para alejarse de él. Pero Darien la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

– Oye espera – La hizo girar para que lo mire – ¿Por qué te vas así? ¿Tanto te desagrado? –

– ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? – Se soltó bruscamente, no toleraba ni el más mínimo contacto – Eres el tipo más insoportable y arrogante que jamás haya conocido – Decía furiosa subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz – No haces más que repartir insultos gratuitamente, creyéndote superior a los demás, diciendo cosas horribles sin siquiera saber a quién tienes en frente, eres repulsivo, eres grosero, eres... –

– Bueno bueno bueno – La interrumpió para que no empezara a gritar y evitar que armara un escándalo – Ya entendí – Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada – Ya entendí... Sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo... – Suspiró apenado, aparentemente estaba siendo sincero – Y comprendo que me detestes por eso, pero... – Quería intentar ser amable con ella – Pero quizás... si tú quieres... no sé... – Ser gentil de verdad con una mujer le costaba tanto... – A lo mejor si aprovechamos esta ocasión podríamos conversar un poco... conocernos mejor... y no sé... ¿hacer las paces entre nosotros? –

– ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Soltó una carcajada – Es lo más absurdo que podrías haber dicho. Entre nosotros jamás podrá existir la paz, somos polos opuestos, totalmente incompatibles, y tú eres tan detestable... No te soporto... ¡No te soporto! – Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Oye... – Darien no pudo evitar conmoverse – No te pongas así, no te he dicho nada malo, no todavía... – Y consiguió que ella se tranquilice – Vamos, intentémoslo una vez más – Le dijo con una tranquila sonrisa – Hagamos las paces –

Serena pudo calmarse un poco, él parecía realmente esforzarse en mostrarse amable, y en realidad no era sólo él quien la irritaba, sino el inevitable encuentro que acababa de tener con la parejita feliz momentos antes – ¿Hacer las paces? ¿Tú crees que eso sería posible? – Preguntó riendo, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

– Una vez lo conseguimos... – Dijo él refiriéndose a la noche que se conocieron – ¿Por qué no volver a intentarlo? –

Ella abrió la boca para volver a protestar, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de escuchar y se acordó de aquella noche. Recordó que a pesar de haber empezado con el pie izquierdo apenas cruzaron palabra, después lograron entenderse y divertirse mucho juntos. Quizás él no fuera tan desagradable después de todo, y a lo mejor si ella no le demostraba estar interesada en él de otra forma, podrían volver a congeniar – Está bien... – Respondió al fin no muy convencida – Te daré una oportunidad – Sonrió más relajada – Pero será la última, así que no la desperdicies – Quizás era mejor estar 'mal' acompañada que quedarse sola y despertar lástima en Steven si la veía así.

Darien sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta. En verdad creía que podría llegar a lograr un acercamiento con ella sin necesidad de recurrir a insignificantes coqueteos, parecía una chica amigable y para nada superficial, y eso le gustaba – Me parece justo ¿qué tal si empezamos compartiendo algo para beber? – Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

Compraron unas cervezas y salieron al patio donde proyectarían la película. Ya había bastante gente en el lugar, pero encontraron una mesita libre y se sentaron.

– Y dime Serena ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola? – Intentaba sacarle conversación, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo podía sentirse cómodo al notar que por primera vez desde que se conocían ninguno de los dos parecía sentir y demostrar algún tipo de atracción física por el otro. Y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

– No, estoy esperando a unos amigos, ellos me invitaron, son amigos de los dueños – No dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada por si los veía aparecer – ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste solo? –

– Sí, ya vine aquí varias veces. Es un lugar muy agradable para beber algo ligero y relajarse un poco, y ahora que empiezan a proyectar cine creo voy a venir más seguido –

– ¿Y siempre sales solo? –

– Casi siempre –

– Claro, eres tan simpático que seguro debes tener muchísimos amigos que te acompañan – Dijo irónica.

– ¿Podríamos dejar el sarcasmo de lado? ¿Por lo menos por esta noche...? – Dijo sonriendo.

– Está bien... – También sonreía – Pero sólo por esta noche –

Él alzó su vaso para invitarla a brindar – Por la paz del mundo... – Ella rió y chocó su vaso con el de él. Parecían haber congeniado de nuevo, quizás las cosas podrían mejorar de verdad entre ellos. Los dos estaban bastante cómodos tratándose de esa forma, a Serena en realidad no le costaba hacer nuevos amigos, era muy sociable y extrovertida, y Darien podía ver esa actitud en ella, y decidió que era mejor si lograban entenderse en esos términos.

Sonó el teléfono de Serena y ella atendió. Era Molly avisándole que no iba a poder ir, su novio había tenido un imprevisto y tuvieron que suspender la salida. Ella cortó la llamada con una evidente expresión de decepción.

– ¿Eran tus amigos? – Preguntó él curioso.

– Sí... no van a venir... – Suspiró frustrada – Así que mejor termino esta cerveza y me voy –

– ¿Por qué? Acabamos de sentarnos –

– Lo sé, pero... – No quiso decirle el verdadero motivo – Es complicado de explicar... – Y vio aparecer a Steven y Melisa que comenzaron a acercarse a ellos – Rayos... – Maldecía entre dientes con una fingida sonrisa al verlos.

Darien observó a la pareja que se acercaba y creyó comprender lo que pasaba – ¿Esa es tu 'amiga' Marisa? ¿La del descuento de la zapatería? – Murmuró disimuladamente.

– Melisa... – Murmuró ella agrandando su forzada sonrisa.

– Ahora entiendo todo con claridad – Ella lo miró confundida ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿podría confiar en él? ¿o estaría a punto de humillarla de nuevo? Aunque la situación de por sí ya no podía ser más humillante para ella al tener que soportar la presencia de Steven y su adorada novia... Y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... – Esto va a ser divertido... – Agregó Darien con una maliciosa sonrisa.

– Disculpa Serena – Dijo Steven cuando estuvo cerca – No conseguimos mesa por ningún lado ¿podríamos sentarnos con ustedes? –

Cuando Serena quiso responder Darien se le adelantó – Por supuesto – Dijo al ponerse de pie – Será un verdadero placer. Darien, mucho gusto – Le tendió la mano a Steven y éste le respondió el saludo con cara de pocos amigos – Hola linda... – Se dirigió a Melisa – Encantado de conocerte... – Tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y Melisa quedó encantada con él al instante.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tener al antipático de Darien de su lado era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, y le dio toda la razón, la situación se estaba poniendo divertida.

Ambos se sentaron y Darien siguió con su puesta en escena – ¿Quieren beber algo? – Dijo llamando al mesero – Apuesto a que tú eres fanática de los margaritas... – Le dijo a Melisa.

– Totalmente – Respondió sorprendida – ¿Cómo adivinaste? –

– Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido... – Respondió en tono seductor y miró a Serena con picardía, ella no sabía cómo contener la risa.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, Darien y Melisa conversaban y reían sin parar, evidentemente él tenía una gran habilidad para fingir simpatía y seducir a las mujeres.

Serena y Steven estaban bastante callados, a él le molestaba que Melisa coqueteara descaradamente con Darien en sus narices, pero sabía muy bien lo presumida que era, y no le quedaba otra opción que soportar la escena. Serena los observaba mientras platicaban y cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Darien le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad. A Steven también comenzó a inquietarle verla tan alegre y simpática con él – Serena ¿quién es este sujeto? – Le preguntó sin rodeos – ¿Estás saliendo con él? –

Serena se sorprendió por cómo le preguntaba – ¿Con Darien? ¡No! – Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – No no no, para nada, sólo somos amigos, buenos amigos, eso es todo – Reía nerviosa.

– Serena... mira... sé que nosotros no hemos vuelto a hablar desde que... –

– Escucha esto Serena por favor – Los interrumpió Darien – ¿Sabías que Melisa era modelo? –

– Bueno, no es que sea exactamente modelo – Lo corrigió ella – En realidad me pidieron que posara para unas fotografías para la publicidad de la radio, una tontería –

– Esto es increíble ¡eres fantástica Melisa! – La piropeó Darien – Ya me parecía que debías de ser modelo, tienes un rostro angelical, un cuerpo increíble y tu cabello... qué decir de tu cabello, es perfecto, ese tono caoba es natural ¿verdad? – Melisa estaba cada vez más fascinada con él, y cómo no estarlo si le inflaba el ego con cada cumplido. Serena escuchaba cada disparate que Darien decía y no podía dejar de reír. Y Steven cada vez se sentía más molesto con la situación.

En eso uno de los dueños del lugar apareció en el patio anunciando que la proyección se cancelaba por problemas técnicos.

– Qué lastima... – Dijo Melisa – Este lugar comenzaba a agradarme... – Y miró a Darien con una sonrisa coqueta.

Steven se sintió peor y se puso de pie – Entonces mejor vámonos Melisa, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – Dijo enojado.

– Pero Steven, todavía es temprano... – Insistió ella.

– ¿Temprano? Son las 2 de la mañana, linda hora para avisar que se suspende la película – No podía disimular lo enfurecido que se sentía – Serena, Darien, fue un gusto verlos. Adiós – Tomó a Melisa del brazo y comenzó a caminar apurado con ella.

– Adiós Darien – Dijo ella saludándolo con la mano e ignorando olímpicamente a Serena como siempre. Y Darien la saludó con una reverencia y una encantadora sonrisa.

Cuando vieron que salieron al fin y quedaron solos, los dos echaron a reír con descontrol – No puedo... – Serena se reía tanto que no podía hablar – No puedo creer lo que hiciste... –

– Por dios Serena – Decía también risueño – Esa mujer es increíblemente insoportable –

– Te lo dije, es una presumida – No dejaban de reír – No... no lo puedo creer... lo de que era modelo fue lo mejor... – Y se agarraba la panza con las manos soltando carcajadas.

Darien disfrutaba tanto al verla reír, se sentía tan contento con haber conseguido hacerla sentir bien por primera vez – Pobre chica... nunca conocí a alguien tan inocente... –

Y poco a poco pudieron parar de reír – Ay Darien... eres tremendo... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado y fingir de esa forma? –

– No fue difícil fingir con ella, es tan básica que se lo cree todo –

– Bueno – Dijo ella tras una pausa – La verdad es que tuviste toda la razón, fue muy divertido... – Y Darien la invitó a volver a brindar – Creo que es posible que tú y yo hagamos las paces – Y chocaron sus vasos.

– Y todo gracias a Melisa –

– Es cierto – Volvieron a reír – Bueno... – Dijo al mirar su reloj – Yo también me voy –

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

– No, no es necesario. Tomaré un taxi –

– Por favor, déjame acompañarte, es muy tarde para que te vayas sola –

– Está bien... – Aceptó después de dudar por unos instantes – Pero sólo hasta la puerta de mi casa – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

– Por supuesto – Y también sonrió.

* * *

Tomaron un taxi y cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena, Darien bajó con ella para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

– Me divertí mucho esta noche... – dijo ella con timidez.

– Yo también... – Dijo él sonriendo enternecido por el suave rubor de Serena. A pesar de que habían conseguido compartir un agradable momento en términos amistosos, no podía escapar del todo a las cálidas emociones que ella le despertaba. Y parecía evidente que a ella le pasaba algo parecido... Pero no se sentía incómodo con eso, confiaba en que podía relacionarse con ella como amigo y no confundir las cosas.

– Bueno... Gracias por acompañarme... Adiós – Y se quiso acercar a él para saludarlo.

– Espera Serena – La interrumpió – Quería decirte que... – No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella – Bueno... en realidad quería... quería pedirte disculpas... por cómo te traté el otro día... – Ella bajó la mirada – Lamento si te ofendí de alguna forma... –

– Descuida Darien, eso ya quedó atrás – Volvió a sonreír.

– Bueno... – También sonreía – Creo que hoy logré que tengas una mejor impresión de mí... –

– Sí – Rió – Un poco mejor... –

– Quizás podríamos... – Se rascaba la cabeza más nervioso – No sé... quizás... algún día... podríamos... ¿vernos de nuevo...? –

– Podría ser... Algún día... – Y permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír – Adiós... – Dijo ella y lo despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla. Él esperó hasta que entrara al edificio y volvió a subir al taxi para irse.


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Hola gente lindaaa! Cómo les va? Ojalá que súper bien :)_**

_**Nuevo día, nuevo cap. Les traigo uno recién recién salido del horno, me costó bastante terminarlo porque sigo complicada de tiempos y ando a los trotes con problemillas personales... Pero acá sigo firme, escribiendo aunque esté muerta de cansancio, porque este divino hobby me ayuda mucho a relajarme y divertirme, es realmente terapéutico..**_

_**Quiero adelantarles que les estoy preparando una sorpresita.. jiji.. a pedido de mi hermoso público, estoy escribiendo el epílogo de "Lilac Wine". Si si si! Lo pensé mejor y aunque ya había dado por cerrada y terminada esa historia, me pareció que sería lindo agregar un último cap post casorio, así que estoy trabajando en ello. En breve lo subo :)**_

_**Una vez más a**__gradezco de corazón a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, me alegra profundamente que les esté gustando mi nueva obrita. Y espero que de ahora en adelante les guste cada vez más.. Nuestros queridísimos protagonistas comienzan a acercarse..._

_****__La verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con lo que estoy logrando, como siempre trato de poner lo mejor de mí para que ésta sea una linda historia de amor.. y que también podamos entretenernos y divertirnos un poco.. _

_****__Si tienen alguna inquietud o algo para preguntar o comentar, no duden en hacerlo. Todas sus ideas y opiniones son más que bienvenidas!_

_****__Bueno, lean el cinco en paz y después me cuentan qué les pareció!_

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitosssss_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 5 ::_

Otra semana pasó. Serena siguió asistiendo a su trabajo como era habitual. Y las cosas en la oficina transcurrían con total normalidad. No tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse muy seguido con Steven y Melisa, y si se cruzaban se saludaban cordialmente y nada más. Steven se mostraba un tanto esquivo con ella, lo que le llamó un poco la atención, pero en realidad creía que era lo mejor que no llegaran a interactuar mucho. Aunque su desilusión ya no le traía grandes dolores de cabeza, no podía negar que se seguía sintiendo algo decepcionada por todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegó el viernes por la tarde, pocos momentos antes de irse a su casa, se apareció Melisa por el escritorio de Serena. Se acercó a ella con una fingida sonrisa – Hola Serenita – le dijo con su habitual tono despectivo – ¿Cómo estás querida? –

– Hola Melisa... – Respondió con tono cortante – ¿Necesitas algo? –

– Bueno pues... – Mientras hablaba jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, era tan presumida... – Quería hablar contigo un momento ¿tienes tiempo? –

– En realidad no, ya me estoy yendo... – La detestaba irremediablemente, pero no podía ser descortés con ella, no correspondía, eran compañeras de trabajo y debían llevarse bien en la medida de lo posible – Pero dime, te escucho – Dijo suspirando resignada.

– Bueno... Quería preguntarte por tu amigo Darien – Dijo sin rodeos. Serena la miró sorprendida – Es amigo tuyo ¿verdad? ¿No están saliendo o algo por el estilo? –

– No – Serena creía comprender hacia dónde quería ir con su sugestiva actitud – Sólo somos amigos ¿por qué? –

– Bueno... Es que... La verdad es que me pareció un muchacho muy agradable ¿sabes? – Hablaba en voz baja para evitar que los chismosos de la oficina la escucharan – Es simpático, caballero y... muy atractivo... – Dijo mordiéndose los labios al recordarlo.

Serena no pudo evitar molestarse por la forma en que Melisa se refería a Darien – Sí, lo es ¿y? –

– Y bueno... Quería pedirte... Si no es mucha molestia... Que me pases su número –

Serena no podía creer lo descarada que podía llegar a ser esta mujer – ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –

– Baja la voz tonta – Dijo murmurando – ¿Puedes darme su número sí o no? –

– Melisa, tú tienes novio ¿cómo puedes ser tan... –

– No seas anticuada Serena – La interrumpió – No es por ningún interés serio que te estoy pidiendo esto, es sólo que me pareció que hubo una conexión muy particular con él la otra noche, creo que se generó una química especial entre nosotros... No lo tomes en serio, sólo me interesa para algo ocasional, eso no le hace daño a nadie... –

– Melisa... – No sabía qué decir – No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo... –

– ¿Por qué reaccionas así Serena? – Comenzaba a molestarse – Creí que eras más abierta... ¿o es que acaso tienes algo con él y no me lo estás diciendo? –

– No – Respondió con firmeza – No, no es eso – No pensaba reconocer que se estaba sintiendo algo celosa – Es sólo que me parece que no es correcto, tú estás con Steven y... –

– Ay niñita... – Volvió a interrumpirla – Sabía que no podía contar contigo... Eres tan... – La miró de arriba abajo con altivez – Mejor dejémoslo así. Ya me las arreglaré yo sola para conseguir encontrármelo de nuevo – Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella – Gracias por nada Serenita... –

Serena estaba que hervía de rabia. Melisa volvía a confirmarle lo irreverente y poco gente que era. No sólo le irritaba que fuera tan desleal con Steven. Aunque él también había resultado ser un completo superficial y desconsiderado, en algún punto aún sentía algo de respeto y cariño por él, y no creía correcto que Melisa se comportara de esa forma cuando él parecía estar realmente comprometido con su nueva relación. Sino que también le enfurecía sobremanera que Melisa fuera tan prejuiciosa con ella, que pensara que ella aprobaba ese tipo de comportamientos, que la tratara de 'anticuada' por tener principios que obviamente ella ni tenía en cuenta. Serena creía en el amor verdadero, en la fidelidad, en la entrega completa e incondicional hacia la persona amada. Sí, era algo cursi y soñadora, pero creía firmemente en todo eso. Y aunque se había llevado más de una desilusión por esperar conocer a alguien con sus mismas inquietudes, sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría... Al menos no quería dejar de creer que así sería...

Por otro lado también la enfurecía que Melisa se hubiera fijado en Darien. Si bien ella tenía muy en claro que aquella noche en el patio de aquel bar él sólo había fingido estar interesado en ella para seducirla, no podía evitar sentirse tan molesta con que se interesara en él de esa forma ¿Qué le estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Estaría celosa...? ¿Celosa de Darien? No, esa era una idea totalmente absurda. Darien era casi un extraño para ella, sólo lo había visto un par de veces y aunque habían logrado entenderse un poco mejor, sabía muy bien que no tenía ningún interés por él. Y si alguna vez creyó sentirse atraída o algo por el estilo cuando lo conoció, sólo habría sido por una confusión, por haber tenido un mal día y haberse desahogado con unos tragos. Eso era todo. Aquella noche sólo había sido una confusión. Lo besó porque estaba ebria y despechada. Sólo por eso. No por haberse sentido contenida por él en un momento de vulnerabilidad, aliviada y tranquila por sus caricias cuando se sentía tan triste, protegida por sus abrazos al sentirse angustiada, perdida en sus ojos cuando la miraban con tanta calma... No podía negarlo... Aquel beso había sido tan perfecto... Y él le había correspondido con tanta dulzura... Con tanta delicadeza... Jamás nadie la había besado de esa forma... Sólo él... Sólo Darien...

– ¡Basta Serena! – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta cuando notó que una intensa y cálida emoción comenzaba a invadir su pecho al pensar en él. No debía sentir nada por él, por nadie, nunca más. Se lo había prometido a sí misma. No volvería a ilusionarse ni fantasear con ningún hombre, jamás. Si se relacionaba con alguien sólo sería en términos amistosos. Y eso había quedado bien claro entre ella y Darien la última vez que se vieron. Era lo mejor. Estaba convencida de que definitivamente eso era lo mejor para ella. Basta de creer en el amor, en cuentitos de hadas, en mariposas en el estómago. Nada de eso era verdadero, eran sólo absurdas fantasías que jamás se harían realidad. Debía estar sola y conformarse con eso. Y Darien podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, con Melisa, con quien sea. No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Debía dejar de pensar en todo eso.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolso y mientras revisaba si no se olvidada de nada encontró en un bolsillo la tarjeta de Darien. La tomó y leyó lo que él había escrito – Daniel... – Dijo al leer con una nostálgica sonrisa. Y volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado... También recordaba la última vez que se vieron. Cómo se habían divertido, cuánto la había hecho reír, cómo se esforzó en mostrarse amable con ella. Y se acordó además de que él le había pedido volver a verse. Pensó en ello durante toda la semana, y dudaba en que fuera lo correcto. Pero ahora que había encontrado su tarjeta volvió a pensar si volver a verlo sería una buena idea... – Ay Darien... ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo...? – Dijo con un suspiro mientras se llevaba la tarjeta a su pecho...

* * *

Por su parte, Darien esa semana logró sentirse un poco más tranquilo después del agradable encuentro que había tenido con Serena. Los ánimos entre ellos habían mejorado bastante después de lo grosero y descortés que se había comportado con ella. Pero a pesar de ir en contra de sus reglas, no podía dejar de pensar en ella... la extrañaba... La recordaba todo el tiempo, pensaba en su risa, en su mal carácter, en su forma de ser tan desenvuelta y graciosa... Tenía tantas ganas de verla de nuevo, pasar otro momento con ella, hacerla reír, divertirse con ella, conocerla mejor... Tenía muy en claro que las cosas entre ellos dos sólo funcionarían en términos amistosos ¿pero eso era suficiente para él? Aunque se sintiera seguro con comportarse como un amigo ¿realmente quería que así fuera? ¿o deseaba algo más...?

De lo que sí estaba convencido era de que necesitaba volver a verla, tenía que saber qué era lo que le pasaba con ella, lo que sentía por ella. Necesitaba recuperar la seguridad y el control que siempre había tenido sobre sí mismo y sus sentimientos. Y que poco a poco estaba perdiendo desde que la había conocido. Y sólo volviendo a estar con ella, conociéndola más, podría darse cuenta de que a pesar de que se sentía cada vez mejor estando con ella, sólo podían ser amigos. Sólo buenos amigos...

Podría haberle pedido a Andrew o a Lita que le dieran su número, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir con sus amigos que de una u otra manera estaba interesado en Serena, sobre todo después de lo mal que se había portado en aquel almuerzo... Entonces decidió arreglárselas por su cuenta. Y el viernes en la noche volvió a aquel bar donde se habían encontrado la última vez esperando verla ahí.

Fue a la misma hora que la vez anterior, suponiendo que ella podría estar ahí con sus amigos. Se sentó junto a la barra en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado, pidió una cerveza y esperó. Mucha gente comenzó a llegar, esa noche proyectarían la película que habían suspendido el fin de semana pasado. Y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, se ponía cada vez más impaciente. Serena no aparecía por ningún lado...

Mientras miraba su reloj y chequeaba la hora por enésima vez, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él – Hola guapo... – Escuchó la voz de una mujer que le susurraba en el oído.

Giró para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió al reconocer a Melisa – Hola Marisa... Perdón, Melisa –

Ella se acercó más a él y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo seductora – Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí... – Se sentó a su lado – ¿Qué estás bebiendo? – Miró con desagrado el vaso de cerveza – ¿Me invitas una copa? –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste con tu novio? – Preguntó cortante.

– No... – Respondió acariciando el cuello de su camisa – Esta noche no tengo novio... –

Darien intentó alejarse – ¿Ah no? – Y comprendió enseguida cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones – ¿Estás sola...? – También tomó una actitud seductora, quería probar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

– Sí... ¿Y tú...? ¿También estás solo? –

– Sí, estoy solo pero... –

– ¿Esperas a alguien? –

– No –

– Entonces invítame una copa... – Volvía a acariciarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres beber? –

– Margarita –

Él rió y se acercó a ella – Disculpa Melisa... – Susurró – No quiero ser descortés contigo pero me parece que la otra noche me malinterpretaste. Yo no creo que sea correcto que nosotros... –

– Vamos Darien... – También susurraba y no dejaba de acariciarlo – No te hagas el inocente... Es obvio que te gusto... tú me gustas mucho... y la otra noche no pudimos 'conocernos' mejor porque teníamos compañía... Pero hoy estoy sola... y tú también estás solo... ¿así que por qué no aprovechamos la ocasión y retomamos lo que empezamos...? –

– Melisa... – Sabía muy bien cómo provocarla, era muy hábil para seducir a una mujer. Pero en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que se estaba equivocando enormemente en pretender tener algo con él y recurriría a sus mejores estrategias para decepcionarla – Eres una chica muy linda, te lo dije la otra noche... Pero tú tienes novio... y yo... –

– Eso no es problema, Steven no tiene porqué enterarse... ¿o es que acaso tú tienes novia? – Se alejó un poco – ¿Es Serena? –

– No – Respondió volviendo a sonreír – Te dije que estoy solo... –

– Entonces no perdamos tiempo... – Intentó acercarse de nuevo pero él la tomó del rostro para detenerla.

– Melisa... – Retomó el tono seductor – Eres una linda chica... muy linda... – Ella sonreía halagada – ¿Pero sabes lo que pienso de las mujeres como tú...? –

Estaban tan cerca que Melisa estaba convencida de que conseguiría lo que quería – ¿Qué piensas...? – Preguntó en un suspiro.

– Pienso... – Darien la seguía provocando acercándose cada vez más a su rostro – Pienso que... – Casi rozaba su boca con sus labios – Pienso que las mujeres como tú son despreciables – Dijo al soltarla repentinamente y su rostro se transfiguró.

Melisa estaba totalmente confundida – ¿Qué? –

– Me das lástima Melisa... – Dijo él al ponerse de pie y dejar algo de dinero sobre la barra – Si decidiste tener novio, respétalo, no estés coqueteándole a otros por ahí –

Comenzó a caminar para irse pero ella intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo – Darien, espera –

Él se soltó y volteó para mirarla con furia – Sólo te diré una cosa más – Se acercó de nuevo y la miró con una expresión amenazadora – Nunca ¿oíste bien? nunca jamás vuelvas a buscarme ¿entendiste? – La miró de arriba abajo con desprecio – Miserable... – Y salió apurado sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba en su departamento cómodamente recostada contra el respaldo de su sofá viendo televisión y tomando café. Adoraba los sábados, le encantaba atrincherarse en su departamento para descansar y relajarse sin hacer absolutamente nada. Había decidido no pensar más en sus frustrantes problemas sentimentales y pasar el día en paz.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que demoró en darse cuenta de que su teléfono estaba sonando. Buscó el celular que estaba en la mesita y atendió sin fijarse en quién llamaba – Hola... – Dijo desganada, odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba viendo una película.

– Hola Serena... ¿cómo estás? – Dijo la voz masculina del otro lado.

Serena pegó un salto en el sillón al reconocerlo – ¿Steven? – Y bajó nerviosa el volumen de la televisión.

– Sí, soy yo... ¿Es que acaso ya borraste mi número? – Preguntó riendo.

– No no – También reía nerviosa – Es que no me fijé... ¿cómo estás? Qué sorpresa que me llames... después de tanto tiempo... un sábado en la tarde... – Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar decir en voz alta lo que pensaba.

– Lo siento ¿te estoy interrumpiendo? –

– No no, no es eso – Volvía a reír – Es sólo que no esperaba recibir una llamada tuya... eso es todo... –

– Bueno, igualmente seré breve. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar ahora –

– Está bien, te escucho – El tono de voz de Steven comenzaba a darle desconfianza.

– Serena... yo... – Cada vez hablaba más bajo – Mira... quisiera verte un día de estos... para que hablemos... –

– Pero nos vemos todos los días en la radio –

– Sí, lo sé... pero es por un asunto que... no puedo decírtelo ahora... quiero verte, en privado, quiero hablar contigo... – Insistió.

– Mira Steven, no sé de qué quieres hablar, pero no me parece conveniente que... –

– Por favor Serena... No he vuelto hablar más contigo desde que pasó lo de Melisa y... todo fue tan rápido, tan repentino... y nosotros dejamos de vernos de un día para el otro y... – Hizo una pausa – Te extraño Serena... quiero verte... –

Serena sintió como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua helada encima ¿Steven le estaba diciendo que la extrañaba? ¿Que quería verla? ¿En privado? ¿Después de que le rompió el corazón yendo a los brazos de la mujer más desagradable de la tierra? – Lo siento Steven... yo... – No sabía qué responder – No puedo... –

– ¿Por qué Serena? Por favor, necesito hablar contigo... es importante... – Volvió a insistir.

– No Steven, no puedo... No quiero... Lo siento... –

– Pero Serena... –

– Lo siento... Adiós... – Y cortó la llamada. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Por primera vez en años Steven le estaba demostrando interés, justo cuando ella había decidido no volver fijarse en nadie y estaba al fin dándose cuenta de que nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de él. Se puso tan nerviosa, se sentía tan confundida que caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse – ¿Qué hago...? ¡¿Qué hago?! – Estaba desesperada. No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. Todos sus planes, toda su seguridad volvían a caerse a pedazos. Y no lo toleraba – Esto no está bien... No Serena, esto no está nada bien – Se decía a sí misma – Recapacita Serena, tú eres fuerte, firme, por primera vez en tu vida estás segura de lo que quieres... y de lo que no quieres... – Hablaba sin dejar de caminar – Él no te merece. No. No te merece ni un poco – Se detuvo – Ay dios... – Se agarraba la cabeza con las manos – Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí... –

No quiso atormentarse más con sus pensamientos y decidió salir a caminar o a comprar algo, cualquier cosa con tal de distraerse y dejar de pensar. Se calzó las zapatillas, buscó su bolso y salió apurada.

* * *

Darien tampoco estaba en sus mejores días. No había conseguido volver a ver a Serena en toda la semana y el desagradable encuentro con Melisa la noche anterior lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Mujeres como ella eran las que más evitaba conocer, aunque en realidad siempre pensaba que todas eran así. Pero con Serena había comenzado a descubrir que estaba equivocado, que podía encontrar en ella alguien que lo respetara, que se interesara en él sin dobles intenciones, que se acercara a él sin insulsos coqueteos ni insignificantes jueguitos de seducción. Pero aún estaba algo confundido con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, y tampoco quiso seguir pensando en el asunto, por lo menos por un rato. Y decidió salir a correr, eso siempre lo relajaba y lo ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia el parque, pero cuando iba llegando a una esquina no alcanzó a ver que una persona se cruzaba por su paso caminando apurada y no pudo evitar atropellarla. Él salió ileso del accidente, pero la pobre chica quedó desparramada en el suelo – Lo siento – Dijo apenado al acercarse a ella para ayudarla a levantarse – Lo siento mucho, no te vi –

Ella volteó furiosa – ¿Es que acaso no te fijas por dónde caminas? – Le gritó enojada al soltarse.

Él no pudo evitar reír al reconocerla – ¡Serena! –

Ella se sintió tan avergonzada al reconocerlo que su rostro se encendió de rojo – Darien... Hola... – Dijo riendo nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie.

– Discúlpame Serena por favor – Volvió a ayudarla – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te lastimaste? –

– No... – Respondió ella mientras se frotaba el codo con la mano – No tengo nada, estoy bien – Y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando – ¿Qué haces por acá? – Lo miraba de arriba abajo y volvía a sorprenderse por su informal aspecto – ¿Vives cerca de aquí? – Preguntó curiosa, era la única explicación que le podía encontrar a tan inesperado 'choque'.

– Sí, a pocas calles de aquí –

– ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste, si me acompañaste dos veces a mi casa? – Preguntó aún más confundida.

– Porque no me lo habías preguntado – Respondió cortante.

– Vaya que eres extraño Darien... – No dejaba de impresionarle lo obstinado que era en mantenerse reservado.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando con demasiada frialdad y quiso intentar romper el hielo – Serena... – Aunque le resultaba bastante difícil... – Lo siento Serena... ¿quieres... – Ella lo miraba expectante y él se ponía más nervioso – Si quieres... podemos... no sé... – Titubeaba y se sentía un completo tonto – ¿Puedo invitarte un café? – Pudo decir una frase completa al fin – Para disculparme por haberte hecho caer... – Y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Ella se enterneció al verlo de repente tan nervioso y dirigirse a ella con tanta timidez, evidentemente volvía a esforzarse en ser agradable y amable con ella, y quiso darle otra oportunidad – Está bien – Respondió sin rodeos.

– Claro, si es que no tienes algo que hacer... o estás ocupada... o... – Volvió a titubear.

– No estoy ocupada – Dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa – Acepto el café –

– Bueno... – Comenzó a mirar para todos lados, se sentía tan nervioso que no sabía ni dónde estaba parado – Hay un pequeño bar por aquí... – No tenía idea dónde había un bendito bar.

Ella echó a reír – Yo sé dónde hay uno – Lo tomó del brazo – Vamos – Y empezaron a caminar juntos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Hola gente! Cómo están?_**

**_Volví de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar. Poco a poco nuestros adorados protagonistas comienzan a reconocer lo que sienten e intentan acercarse... Todo indica de que tarde o temprano el amor llegará a sus vidas..._**

**_Quiero contarles que finalmente ayer subí el epílogo de Lilac Wine, pero según entiendo como es una historia que ya está completa no aparece en las actualizaciones. Así que les aviso por acá que ya está listo para leerlo, y los invito a que pasen y vean. Y por supuesto que me cuenten qué les pareció._**

**_Bueno, queridos y queridas, los dejo leer el seis en paz. Espero que les guste! Y les pido que no dejen de escribirme y decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y buen finde para todos!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 6 ::_

Serena y Darien caminaron sólo un par de calles hasta llegar al bar que ella conocía. Se sentaron en una mesita de la vereda y esperaron a que los atendieran. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, Darien porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a estar a solas con una chica en una situación tan informal y que surgiera de manera tan espontánea, y sobre todo con una chica que le gustara... Y Serena por su parte estaba histérica después de la llamada de Steven, y aunque en parte también se sentía algo inquieta por el inesperado encuentro con Darien, en realidad esa llamada la había desestabilizado de tal forma que se sentía totalmente desorientada.

Darien la observaba detenidamente y notaba su nerviosismo, lo que en un principio le resultó algo gracioso. Le fascinaba cómo ella no era para nada capaz de disimular jamás que algo le pasaba – Serena ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó amablemente.

– ¡Sí! – Respondió ella enseguida – Estoy espléndidamente bien, me siento mejor que nunca, estoy muy bien – Reía nerviosa y su teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. Pero ella lo ignoró completamente y sólo miraba a Darien sonriente.

– Disculpa... – La actitud de Serena comenzaba a intrigarle – Tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde que nos encontramos... ¿No piensas atender? – Ella negó con la cabeza y no dejaba de sonreír – ¿Segura? – Insistió.

– Segura – Volvió a reír – No voy atender, no debe ser nada importante – Y cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar comenzó a buscar impaciente al mesero con la mirada. Quería hacer de cuenta de que nada extraño sucedía, pero mientras más se esforzaba más se le notaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

– Serena... – Darien intentó hablar de nuevo, pero el bendito teléfono volvió a sonar interrumpiéndolo – ¡Serena por dios, atiende ese teléfono o apágalo por favor, me está volviendo loco! – Exclamó impaciente.

– Lo siento... – Dijo Serena avergonzada y buscó el celular en su bolso. Antes de apagarlo se fijó quién había llamado tan insistentemente y esta vez no le sorprendió que se tratara de Steven. Evidentemente estaba empecinado en hablar con ella. Suspiró afligida y volvió a guardar el teléfono – Listo – Miró a Darien con una nueva sonrisa – Ya no volverán a interrumpirnos –

Él también sonrió un poco más tranquilo, le alegraba que a pesar de que vaya a saber qué la tenía tan nerviosa, Serena se mostraba interesada en compartir un momento distendido con él y dejar sus asuntos a un lado – Bueno... – Dijo con timidez – Ahí se acerca el mesero ¿Qué quieres ordenar? –

– Ay... no sé... tengo mucha hambre... – Siempre que estaba ansiosa se le daba por comer de todo, siempre era muy glotona a todas horas, pero especialmente cuando sus ánimos no eran de los mejores – Quiero... – Pensó un momento antes de hablarle al hombre que ya estaba junto a ellos para tomar su pedido – Tráigame una malteada, un sándwich y un pastel doble de chocolate y un jugo... y también... –

Darien la miraba sorprendido – Vaya damita... – Dijo riendo – Parece que tienes hambre... – Y ella se sonrojó inmediatamente – Eres muy pequeña como para querer comer todo eso – No dejaba de reír.

– Bueno... eh... yo... – Y el mesero comenzaba a impacientarse por su indecisión – Mejor sólo tráigame un café... – Le dijo finalmente.

– Y otro para mí, por favor – Pidió Darien.

– ¡Espere! – Detuvo al hombre antes de que se alejara – El pastel de chocolate también... – Dijo con timidez, era demasiado golosa, no podía disimularlo.

Darien volvió a sonreír enternecido por su reacción, pero cuando ella lo miró de nuevo se puso serio automáticamente – Y dime Serena – Carraspeó para disimular lo nervioso e incómodo que se sentía – ¿Cómo has estado? – Quería poder hablar con ella, conocerla mejor – La última vez que nos vimos no pudimos conversar mucho, ya que llegaron tus amigos y... –

– No son mis amigos – Dijo molesta – Sólo son compañeros de trabajo – Estaba tan enojada con todo lo que había pasado que no quería ni hablar de ellos, mucho menos seguir pensando en todo lo que sucedió. Enseguida apareció el mesero con el pedido y apenas tuvo el plato de pastel en frente comenzó a comer apurada.

Darien tomó su taza de café y rió otra vez al verla – Parece que sabe bien... –

Ella se detuvo de repente y volvió a sonrojarse – Sí, está delicioso... – Dijo con la boca llena y se dio cuenta de la manera desaforada con la que estaba comiendo – Lo siento... ¿quieres un poco? – Intentó ser gentil con él para tratar de disimular su ansiedad.

– No gracias – Respondió mientras bebía su café con calma.

– Vamos, no seas tan amargado – Insistió – Pruébalo así te endulzas un poco – Bromeó y le acercó un bocado de pastel a su boca.

Él se puso más nervioso por la confianzuda actitud de Serena – Está bien, está bien – Aceptó la invitación – Pero déjame servirme yo solo – Tomó otra cuchara y se sirvió un modesto bocado. Ella sonreía por lo moderado y serio que él se comportaba. Darien saboreó el pastel y sonrió – Está bueno – Dijo contento.

– ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Ahora serás más dulce... – Agregó ella con una cálida sonrisa – Tienes... – Notó que Darien tenía una manchita de chocolate en la comisura de los labios – Déjame limpiarte... – Y se acercó a él con una servilleta para borrarle la mancha con suavidad.

Él no se resistió porque lo tomó de sorpresa y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero al tenerla tan cerca sintió de repente un tibio regocijo en su pecho – Tú debes comer mucho pastel ¿verdad? – Susurró y tomó la mano de Serena que tenía en su rostro – Porque eres muy dulce... – Y sonrió. Por primera vez desde que la conocía estaba regalándole un cumplido con total sinceridad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse, pero temía que él estuviera siendo sarcástico o algo por el estilo – Gracias... – Respondió cortante y se alejó rápidamente de él.

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba a la defensiva con él, y la comprendía totalmente. La mayoría de las veces él se había comportado muy grosero con ella. Así que decidió que era mejor ir más despacio para evitar volver a decepcionarla. Retomó su café y el tono serio – Anoche volví al bar del 'patio cinéfilo' – Comentó con soltura.

– ¿Ah sí? – Al notar que Darien no insistió en coquetearle, se sintió algo más tranquila, y creyó comprender que esta vez no estaba fingiendo, sino que el cumplido podría haber sido sincero. Pero también pensó que sería mejor ir más despacio – ¿Y cómo te fue? –

– Bien... – Y recordó el encuentro con Melisa – Aunque me llevé una linda sorpresa – Pensó que si le contaba lo que había pasado y que la había rechazado podría volver a darle una mejor impresión de sí mismo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Apareció Melisa – Dijo ligeramente y Serena se ahogó con el café – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Sí sí – Respondió después de toser un poco – Continúa –

– Definitivamente es una mujer muy desagradable... – Dijo en tono despectivo – Estaba sola y se comportaba de una manera bastante insinuante y provocativa... –

– No me sorprende... Ella siempre es así... ¿A cuántos hombres le coqueteó? –

– Sólo a mí – Dijo sin rodeos mientras bebía de nuevo de su café.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Serena volvió a ahogarse.

Él sonrió de lado – Pero creo que entendió bastante bien que estaba muy equivocada –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó impaciente.

– En pocas palabras le dije que era despreciable y miserable – Le dio otro sorbo a su café – Y sin más, me fui –

Serena comenzó a reír – ¿Eso le dijiste? ¿Así, sin vueltas? – Él asintió triunfador – Vaya... No fuiste para nada sutil –

– No se lo merecía –

Serena estaba encantada con lo que le contaba, Darien había sido totalmente franco con Melisa como pocos se atrevían a serlo y la había puesto en su lugar. Sobre todo le agradaba saber que él había sido capaz de rechazar a una mujer que jamás obtenía ni aceptaba un no como respuesta de cualquier hombre al que se le insinuara. Evidentemente tenía muchas armas para despreciar y decepcionar a las mujeres, y esta vez la damnificada realmente se lo merecía – Es una descarada... ¿sabes lo que hizo ayer en la oficina? –

– ¿Qué hizo? –

– Se me acercó a mi escritorio haciéndose la amable y sacándome conversación ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? – Él la escuchaba con atención – Me pidió tu teléfono –

– Vaya –

– ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una desvergonzada, una atrevida, una... bruja ¡ay, la odio! –

Darien reía por la forma en que Serena hablaba – ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Se lo diste? –

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó con firmeza – ¡Ni loca se lo daba! –

– ¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó insinuante, evidentemente la reacción de Serena era nada más y nada menos que celos.

– Bueno... – Se puso nerviosa por cómo le preguntaba, temía que se haya dado cuenta de que en realidad se había sentido celosa – Porque no me parece algo correcto – Respondió otra cosa, pero no dejaba de decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba – Ella tiene novio, y no está bien que se ande fijando en otros hombres, ni siquiera para 'algo ocasional' como ella dice. No me parece que esté bien, al menos yo lo veo así –

A Darien, Melisa le terminó de caer pésimo al escuchar que pretendía 'algo ocasional' con él, su actitud le confirmaba su teoría sobre las mujeres, que eran todas infieles... Pero no quiso darle mayor importancia. Y pensaba en todo lo que Serena le decía, aparentemente tenía principios y valores muy diferentes a los que él creía que tendría una linda y joven chica como ella. Y una vez más se sorprendía por cómo ella era capaz de hacerle ver las cosas de manera diferente y cambiar de parecer – Comprendo... – Agregó pensativo – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso no es correcto –

Quedaron un rato en silencio. Darien con la mirada fija en su taza de café. Y Serena observándolo sin que él lo notara, y pudo ver una triste expresión en su rostro. No quiso importunarlo con preguntas, y decidió retomar la conversación con otro tema.

– ¿Y anoche por qué te fuiste del bar? – Intentó no insistir en hablar más sobre el asunto – ¿No te quedaste a ver la película? –

– No... – Repentinamente Darien comenzó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo, temía que ella se diera cuenta de que en realidad había vuelto a ese bar para buscarla.

– No comprendo... ¿para qué fuiste entonces? – Preguntó confundida.

– Bueno... fui... porque... – No había vuelta atrás, debía decirle la verdad – En realidad... fui porque... – Y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso – Porque... creí que tú también irías y... – Esquivaba su mirada – Y pensé que quizás... que tal vez volvería a verte... –

– ¿Fuiste a buscarme? –

Él se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo – Sí... – Respondió con timidez.

Permanecieron viéndose fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, perdiéndose en sus miradas, sintiendo de nuevo las mismas cálidas e inquietantes sensaciones que tuvieron aquella noche que se conocieron, y el tiempo y el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor… Serena no podía salir de su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar. El antipático de Darien la había estado buscando, estaba interesado en ella, y a su modo, asustadizo y tímido, se lo estaba demostrando.

– Serena... yo... – Él se acercó más a ella – Yo... – Quería decirle lo que sentía, que le gustaba, que le encantaba, que estaba fascinado con ella desde el primer momento que la vio... Serena lo miraba con tanta dulzura, con tanta calma que creía que podría ser capaz de ir más allá de sus miedos y poder ser abierto con ella – Enseguida regreso – Y no se animó... Se levantó de la mesa y se fue al baño.

Serena se quedó estupefacta con lo que acababa de pasar. Darien estaba permitiendo mostrar un aspecto de él que no conocía, al menos sólo había logrado ver muy mínimamente la noche que lo conoció. La miró con tanta ternura, con una cálida expresión de... ¿afecto...? Y se sintió muy confundida. No quería admitir que ella también estaba interesada en él, que se sentía atraída de una forma muy especial que iba mucho más allá de lo físico y superficial... Y prefirió no pensar demasiado y ver cómo seguía el curso normal de las cosas. Ya se había estado preocupando demasiado los últimos días, y creyó que quizás lo mejor era confiar en que todo se fuera dando de manera natural, sin planificar ni prever nada. Soltó un suspiro, terminó su café y lo esperó.

En el baño, Darien se lavó la cara con agua fría intentando quitarse de encima las inquietantes sensaciones que Serena le despertaba. Miró el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo e intentó reflexionar fríamente – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Murmuraba – ¿Qué me está pasando...? – Se sentía perdido, intranquilo, impaciente, como un completo tonto y adolescente enamorado. No podía negarlo más, no podía disimularlo. Estaba fascinado con ella... Pero también estaba siendo demasiado duro con él mismo, y se daba cuenta de que ya no quería seguir peleando con sus sentimientos... De que quería volver a confiar en que era posible sentirse de nuevo así por alguien... Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba solo, empecinado en rechazar a toda mujer que conocía... Pero ella había logrado vencer sus defensas de una forma que jamás se hubiera imaginado que sucedería... Y decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad que las inexplicables casualidades de la vida o el destino o lo que sea le estaba poniendo en frente. Ya que sin haberla buscado, sin haberlo si quiera planeado como todo en su vida, ella había aparecido y había conseguido que poco a poco él cambiara su perspectiva de las cosas, de las mujeres, de su propia vida, del amor... Inspiró profundo para tomar valor y salió.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, ella le regaló una sonrisa – Disculpa Serena – Dijo al volver a sentarse a su lado – No quise hacerte esperar –

– Descuida, no demoraste nada – Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. Serena estaba impaciente por saber qué pasaría ahora, pero no se atrevía a soltar palabra. Y Darien estaba otra vez nervioso, sabía que quería hacer algo, dar un paso en otros términos que no fueran simplemente amistosos, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo – Ya esta oscureciendo... – Dijo para romper el silencio.

– Sí... – Agregó ella – Y parece que será una bonita noche... – Y miraba el cielo donde ya empezaban aparecer las primeras estrellas.

– Mira Serena... – Darien finalmente se atrevió a intentar arriesgarse. Y se esforzaba para no volver a titubear – Quiero preguntarte algo... –

– Dime – Lo miró.

– ¿Tienes... tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – No tenía idea de lo que decía, de lo que pensaba, estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones como nunca lo hacía, y se sentía totalmente sorprendido de sí mismo por su inesperada actitud.

– No... – Respondió ella. También estaba sorprendida por la forma en que se dirigía a ella.

– Bueno... – Intentó continuar – Porque... la verdad es que... estuve pensando... que quizás... si tú quieres... – Titubeaba de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, sus nervios y ansiedad eran más fuertes que él... – Si quieres... más tarde... tú y yo... podríamos... – Serena lo escuchaba impaciente, y se esforzaba por no atreverse a interrumpirlo – Bueno... ¿quieres que... que salgamos juntos esta noche? – Soltó la frase al fin – Podríamos ir a beber algo o a cenar... o... bueno... si es que tú quieres... o si no tienes otros planes... o... –

– Está bien – Finalmente lo interrumpió antes de que se arrepintiera – Quiero salir contigo esta noche – Y otra vez sonrió con timidez.

Él también sonrió – Bueno... entonces... – Miró la hora – ¿Te parece que... crees que dentro de dos horas estará bien? Puedo pasar a buscarte por tu casa –

– En dos horas está perfecto – Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Darien se puso serio, pero no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos con ternura... Volvieron a perderse en sus miradas y otra vez sintieron que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. De nuevo reconocían las fuertes emociones que mutuamente se despertaban y cada uno podía encontrar en la mirada del otro una calidez y una paz que con nadie más habían sentido… Darien carraspeó de nuevo, dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y los dos se pusieron de pie – Bueno... – Miró la hora otra vez – Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de volver a mi casa, así que... nos vemos más tarde... ¿de acuerdo? – No sabía cómo despedirse. Estaba tan ansioso que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Ella sonreía enternecida al verlo tan nervioso, parecía un jovencito que acababa de acordar su primera cita con una chica. Se acercó a él y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos... – Sonrió coqueta – Hasta luego... – Y cada uno se fue caminando en sentido contrario.

* * *

Ya en su departamento, Serena estaba entusiasmadísima con la salida que tendría con Darien. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una cita. Y aunque durante las últimas semanas se había jurado e hiper jurado a sí misma que no volvería a fijarse en nadie, con Darien todas sus teorías y argumentos se vinieron a pique. Con él se sentía de una manera tan diferente a cómo se había sentido con otros hombres. Sentía que podía ser ella misma y mostrarse tal cual era, impulsiva, abriboca, enojona. Se sentía cómoda, aceptada, comprendida. Y él, a pesar de su duro aspecto, poco a poco también le demostraba que se sentía a gusto con ella. Y aunque habían acordado relacionarse en términos amistosos, era más que evidente que a ninguno de los dos les alcanzaba. Pero a pesar de todo, de que las cosas aparentemente marchaban bien, sin estrategias, sin presión, sin interferencias, no dejaba de sentir algo de miedo... Tantas veces se había ilusionado en vano y le habían roto el corazón... Y no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por algo así otra vez... Sin embargo lo intentaría...

Después de darse un corto baño, pasó un montón de tiempo eligiendo cómo arreglarse para la ocasión como hacía años que no lo hacía. Eligió minuciosamente qué ropa ponerse, cómo peinarse, cómo maquillarse. Después de muchas vueltas y de probarse mil cosas, se decidió por un vestido violeta, sandalias bajas, dejó su cabello suelto como siempre y se maquilló natural. Se veía realmente preciosa.

* * *

Por su parte Darien también estaba muy ansioso con la salida. Hacía años que no tenía una cita con una mujer y no tenía idea de dónde había sacado el valor para invitar a Serena. Pero se sentía tan a gusto con ella, cada vez podía sentirse más relajado y cómodo con su compañía, ella lo hacía reír, lo ayudaba a dejar de lado su estructurada y fría forma de ser, y podía mostrarse, aunque muy de a poco, como realmente era. Cuando llegó a su departamento, también se dio una corta ducha y no demoró en elegir cómo arreglarse. Se decidió por un atuendo elegante pero informal. Jeans oscuros y un pulóver de hilo azul. Cuando estuvo listo, miró la hora por enésima vez y repasó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía una expresión tan diferente a la habitual, se sentía renovado, contento, suelto, con ganas de pasar un buen momento y disfrutar de la compañía de Serena. Confiaba en que sería una linda noche, que podrían conseguir acercarse más y conocerse mejor. Y aunque no dejara de sentir miedo por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por exponerse y mostrarse como jamás lo hacía, tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Y creía que se merecía darse una oportunidad para intentar darle otro rumbo a su solitaria vida...

Suspiró largamente para soltar la tensión que sentía, buscó sus llaves y salió.


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Buenas noches a todos! Cómo están?_**

**_Aquí volví al fin con nuevo cap. En esta ocasión les traigo la tan ansiada cita entre nuestros queridos protagonistas. Las cosas aparentan encaminarse hacia donde todos queremos, ahora lograremos conocer un poquito más a Darien y ver cómo poco a poco se anima a acercarse más a Serena... ¿Vendrá la definición? ¿O aún faltará caldear un poco más los ánimos...? Pues lean y averígüenlo..._**

**__****___Una vez más agradezco infinitamente a quienes me siguen y me comentan día a día, en verdad aprecio mucho sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con todos uds lo que surge de mi y que uds también me cuenten cómo se sienten al leerme. Así que les pido que por favor no dejen de hacerlo, todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido para mí!_**

**__****___Bueno, lean el siete con calma y en paz, y después me cuentan qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 7 ::_

Cuando se hizo la hora en que habían acordado encontrarse, Darien llegó en su auto al edificio de Serena para buscarla. Esta vez había decidido conducir para evitar beber, quería comportarse lo más correctamente posible.

Después de avisarle a Serena que ya había llegado, la esperó en la entrada unos minutos que para él resultaron eternos. Estaba muy ansioso, como si nunca antes hubiera salido con una chica a una cita romántica. Y en realidad hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba por una situación como ésta que verdaderamente sentía que lo hacía por primera vez. Pero... ¿sería en verdad una 'cita romántica'? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él ya no creía en el romance, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para seguir creyendo en ese tipo de cosas. Eso era sólo para jovencitos o ilusos enamoradizos y soñadores que no tenían idea sobre la vida real, que no sabían nada sobre lo frustrantes e inútiles que eran las relaciones, que todas las parejas estaban destinadas a fracasar, que el amor puro y sincero sólo existía en las cursis películas hollywoodenses. Él ya no creía en nada de eso, definitivamente. Y no esperaba tener otra vez una relación así con nadie, ni siquiera con Serena que era la única chica que en años había sido capaz de despertar en él emociones y sentimientos que creyó que jamás volvería a sentir. Pero sólo serían amigos, nada más y nada menos que amigos. Y esa noche saldrían en esos términos, para cenar y conversar distendidamente como dos buenos amigos. Y nada más.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta pensando en todo eso, de pie en el medio de la vereda con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por convencerse a sí mismo de todos los disparates en los que pensaba y mantener la calma, para no demostrar en lo más mínimo lo nervioso que se sentía al estar por encontrarse de nuevo con Serena.

Ella no demoró en bajar, casi no hizo ruido al salir, y como vio que él seguía de espaldas lo llamó – Hola Darien... – Dijo en voz muy baja. También se sentía muy ansiosa, no podía evitarlo. Era su primera cita en años, y después de los desafortunados episodios de las últimas semanas estaba aterrada porque algo llegara a salir mal. Temía tanto ilusionarse de nuevo con alguien, que le volvieran a romper el corazón... Pero ella siempre se mantenía optimista, aunque sea mínimamente, y confiaba en que las cosas con Darien podrían llegar a funcionar, al menos como amigos...

Él volteó al escucharla y cuando la vio todas sus teorías volvieron a desvanecerse y confirmó una vez más lo cautivado que estaba con ella. No podía negarlo, le encantaba... Y esta noche lucía tan bonita... Estaba arreglada muy sencilla, pero para él se veía despampanante, parecía una princesa salida de un cuento... Serena se acercó lentamente con una tímida sonrisa, y Darien la miraba embelesado, sin poder disimular lo maravillado que estaba con ella.

Ella lo saludó con un corto beso en la mejilla – Hola... – Dijo de nuevo algo sonrojada, ya que apenas lo vio lo encontró tan atractivo y encima mirándola de una forma tan intensa que no pudo evitar sentirse más nerviosa todavía.

– Hola damita... – La saludó él también con timidez – Estás muy linda... – Y sonrió.

– Gracias... Tú también... – Dijo ella – Te ves muy se... – Casi se le escapa lo que realmente pensaba, que lo encontraba increíblemente sexy... – Te ves bien... – Se corrigió a tiempo y volvió a ruborizarse.

– ¿Vamos? – Agregó él. Serena asintió sonriente y Darien la acompañó hasta el auto. Abrió la puerta del acompañante para que subiera, ella estaba encantada con lo caballero que se comportaba, y cuando él también subió, se fueron.

* * *

Durante el corto trayecto que recorrieron no hablaron mucho, Darien le comentaba a Serena sobre el sitio adonde irían a cenar y ella le hacía algunas preguntas al respecto. Y poco a poco la tensión entre ellos disminuía y podían volver a sentirse cómodos estando juntos.

Llegaron al lugar, un pequeño restaurante cerca del parque. Darien había reservado una mesa en la terraza y un mesero los acompañó. Él amablemente la invitó a sentarse, se comportaba con tanta gentileza y cordialidad que ella se sentía como una verdadera princesa. El sitio era muy sencillo, pero no dejaba de ser agradable y acogedor. La terraza estaba iluminada con farolitos de colores y las mesas con lámparas de vitraux.

– Esto es muy bonito – Dijo Serena asombrada mientras observaba cada detalle – No conocía este lugar –

– Además de bonito también sirven una deliciosa comida – Agregó él – Lo descubrí hace un par de meses, preparan unos verdaderos manjares ¿te gusta la comida étnica? –

– Creo que jamás la he probado... – Respondió riendo nerviosa. Darien parecía ser un muy buen conocedor en el tema y se sentía algo avergonzada por su ignorancia.

– Mejor así – Dijo entusiasmado – Aquí preparan los platillos más deliciosos de todo Tokio, voy a hacerte probar algo especial – Llamó de nuevo al mesero – ¿No te molesta si ordeno por ti? –

– Adelante, sorpréndeme – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

Él pidió lo mismo para los dos y cuando les trajeron la comida comenzó a explicarle fascinado a Serena sobre cada ingrediente, la forma de preparación, el origen – Este plato es tradicional en varios países – Comentaba con entusiasmo – Y lo más curioso es que a pesar de que en términos políticos estos países están y han estado muy enfrentados por mucho tiempo, en realidad tienen mucho más cosas en común de lo que parece. Por ejemplo sus comidas son prácticamente las mismas, sólo que con diferentes nombres. Es increíble que aparentando ser tan opuestos sean en verdad tan parecidos... –

– Es cierto, parece increíble... Pero yo pienso que a veces las personas se empecinan en mostrarse y sostener tozudamente una única y rígida forma de ser sólo para confrontar y poderse diferenciar de los demás... – Reflexionó Serena – Y esa actitud a veces hace mucho daño y trae muchos problemas... –

– Puede ser... – Darien sin quererlo se sintió identificado con lo que ella decía, pero prefirió continuar la conversación por el rumbo con la que había iniciado. Y le explicaba a Serena cómo había que servirse y comer el plato que les habían preparado – Bueno, entonces a esto le agregas la salsa y listo, lo comes así – Y se llevó un poco de comida a la boca con las manos.

– Esto es muy divertido – Agregó ella riendo mientras repetía el mismo procedimiento – Y sabe delicioso ¿cómo es que conoces tanto? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Cuando vivía y trabajaba en EEUU hacía muchos viajes de negocios – Relataba – Pero siempre eran demasiado cortos, entonces lo único que me servía para acercarme a lo típico y regional de cada lugar que visitaba era la comida. Una vez que terminaba mi trabajo, que la mayoría de las veces era una aburridísima reunión con otros abogados, buscaba algún lugar cerca del aeropuerto y probaba los platillos más exóticos que encontraba –

– Qué divertido –

– Sí, lo era... aunque más de una vez llegué a intoxicarme – Ambos rieron – Pero valía la pena, aprendí muchísimo –

– ¿Y viajabas mucho? –

– Bastante, por lo menos una vez al mes. Pero siempre de esa manera, viajes de negocios de uno o dos días. Mi trabajo era muy demandante, me iba muy bien, ganaba mucho dinero, llevaba una vida más que confortable, pero no tenía tiempo para nada... Sólo para trabajar... – Hizo una pausa, aunque se sentía muy cómodo contándole estas cosas a Serena, al hablar de su pasado no podía evitar evocar recuerdos poco gratos... – Pero un día me harté de todo y renuncié. Vendí todo lo que tenía, mi casa, unos departamentos, autos, muebles, ropa, absolutamente todo lo que tenía. Saldé algunas deudas pendientes, junté todo el dinero que pude y comencé a viajar. Y ahí pude hacer lo que siempre había soñado, viajar por el mundo sin rumbo ni tiempo fijos, sólo dejándome llevar por la curiosidad y la aventura para poder descubrir lugares insólitos que jamás figurarían como opción en un paquete turístico... –

– Guau... eso es fantástico... – Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Darien tenía el mismo espíritu viajero que ella añoraba poder tener algún día.

– Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida – Continuó él – Viajé por más de un año, conocí lugares y gente increíbles, y trabajé de mil cosas, mesero, cocinero, vendedor, hasta llegué a hacer tareas agrícolas – Dijo riendo.

– Qué alucinante... Habrás conocido tantas cosas maravillosas... – Serena estaba fascinada con lo que le contaba – Qué envidiable... me encantaría poder viajar así alguna vez... –

– Te lo recomiendo cien por ciento. Viajar es lo mejor para aprender, abrir tu mente y dejar de lado tantos prejuicios, al menos a mí me sirvió bastante para eso... De hecho debería repetirlo apenas pueda... – Rió de nuevo.

– ¿Y alguna vez hiciste algo así por Japón? Yo sueño con recorrer el país de esa forma algún día... –

– ¿Sabes que no? – Reflexionó – Jamás viajé por Japón... Es más, no conozco nada mucho más allá de Tokio –

– Qué curioso... No conoces tu propia tierra... –

– Sí, es curioso... Recorrí casi todo lo que hay afuera de mi propio país y no conozco el interior de mi propia tierra... No lo había tenido en cuenta... – Dijo pensativo.

– Bueno, ahora sabes que todavía tienes muchos destinos por descubrir... –

– Es verdad... – Serena tenía razón, toda su vida había esperado encontrar afuera lo que no hallaba dentro, ni de su propio país ni de él mismo... – Bueno, ahora cuéntame algo de ti – Y de nuevo prefirió sostener el curso liviano de la plática.

– Está bien – Y comenzó a relatar entusiasmada – Me llamo Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto –

– Un placer... –

– Tengo 27 años... –

– ¿27? – La interrumpió – Creí que eras más joven –

– ¿Ah sí? – No pudo evitar reír por el comentario – Siempre me dicen eso... Soy algo infantil... – Él también reía – ¿Y tú qué edad tienes? –

– 34 –

– Vaya... – Dijo sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pensabas? –

– Bueno, en un principio me diste la impresión de que eras algo mayor... Siempre te muestras tan serio y maduro, hasta algo amargado... – Bromeó – Pero ahora que te conozco mejor... pienso que eres un chico muy agradable y para mi sorpresa también eres muy simpático... –

– Gracias... – Ahora él se sonrojaba levemente ante el cumplido de Serena – Continúa –

– Soy profesora, como ya sabes, aunque hace tiempo que no trabajo de eso... – Dijo algo apenada – Vivo sola desde que me gradué – Continuó – Hace ya varios años –

– ¿Y cómo es que acabaste trabajando en una radio? –

– Conseguí ese empleo mientras estaba en la universidad, necesitaba costear mis estudios yo misma porque mis padres son algo mayores y en aquel tiempo ya estaban retirados y era muy difícil para ellos ayudarme con mis gastos... –

– Comprendo... Cuéntame entonces de tu familia –

– Mis padres son adorables... docentes también... Unas hermosas personas, muy humildes, muy sencillos, pero con un corazón enorme... Tengo un hermano, un poco menor que yo, ya casado con dos hijos y uno en camino. Adoro a mis sobrinos... adoro a los niños... pero no los veo con mucha frecuencia porque viven en otra ciudad... – Hizo otra pausa – ¿Y tú tienes familia? –

– No... – Su expresión cambió al tener que hablar sobre ese tema – Perdí a mis padres siendo muy pequeño y crecí con mis abuelos maternos. Pero hace poco más de un año fallecieron. Estaban muy enfermos, y cuando lo supe decidí volver e instalarme de nuevo aquí para acompañarlos... –

– Lo siento... – Serena notó la misma tristeza que más temprano había visto en su rostro, y de nuevo decidió no preguntarle más al respecto.

Después de una nueva y algo tensa pausa, Darien pudo volver a hablar – Bueno... Creo que al fin de cuentas estamos consiguiendo hacer definitivamente las paces entre nosotros ¿no te parece? – Dijo con timidez.

– Sí, es cierto... –

– Esto amerita un brindis – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa – Por la paz de Darien y Serena – Ambos rieron y chocaron sus copas.

* * *

Después de cenar, siguieron conversando y riendo por largo rato. No tenían noción de cuánto tiempo pasó, estaban tan compenetrados en la agradable plática que tenían que no se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos clientes que quedaban en el lugar. El mesero se acercó a ellos para avisarles que tenían que cerrar y recién ahí se retiraron.

Mientras iban hacia el auto decidieron caminar un poco por el parque, no querían separarse. Lo estaban pasando tan bien, estaban logrando conocerse mejor y descubrir que no sólo tenían muchas cosas en común, sino que cada vez disfrutaban más de su compañía, y que a pesar de aparentar ser tan diferentes se complementaban a la perfección, aunque en un principio, cada uno por sus propios motivos, no confiaban mucho en que las cosas podían llegar a funcionar tan bien entre ellos. Podían darse cuenta de que congeniaban más que bien y se sentían cada vez más cómodos estando juntos.

Se sentaron en una banca para seguir conversando un rato más. Y cuando quedaron en silencio, Serena volvió a hablar para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera tenso – Está refrescando bastante... – Comentó mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos.

– Es verdad... – Dijo él y se quitó su pulóver para dárselo – Toma, abrígate con esto –

– Pero sólo tienes una camiseta, te va a hacer frío – Dijo preocupada.

– Descuida damita, así estoy bien – Ella obedeció y se puso el pulóver – Déjame ayudarte – Se acercó a ella y le acomodó el cabello con delicadeza.

– Esto me queda enorme – Bromeó.

– Pero te queda muy bien... – Dijo él sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con dulzura – Así te ves muy bonita... – Y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y un suave rubor se le encendió en el rostro al encontrarse con sus ojos – Serena... – Susurró él mientras se acercaba más a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

– Darien... – Susurró ella en un suspiro y notaba que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más al tenerlo tan cerca.

– Serena... – Repitió también suspirando. Ella lo miraba con tanta ternura, con tanta calma que se sentía perdido en sus ojos. Otra vez las emociones que ella le despertaba lo desbordaban de tal forma que se sentía flotar en el aire, pero temía tanto dar un paso en falso, arruinarlo todo... Deseaba tanto poder animarse a besarla... Poder tener el valor que ella había tenido la noche que se conocieron y se atrevió a hacerlo... Sin embargo tenía tanto miedo... La última vez que se había entregado por completo con alguien se había llevado una desilusión muy grande y había sufrido tanto... Pero la tenía tan cerca que temía perder el control... Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, sus bocas casi se rozaban, sus respiraciones se profundizaban... Ambos lo necesitaban, los dos querían dar el paso y animarse a encontrarse en un beso... Pero de repente Darien se puso serio y se alejó de ella – ¿Escuchas eso? – Se puso de pie.

Serena aterrizó de golpe, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño – ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida. Él se alejó y caminó hacia unos arbustos, ella lo seguía con la mirada sin comprender lo que pasaba.

– Pero qué agradable sorpresa – Dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a la banca – Mira Serena, tenemos compañía – Traía entre sus brazos una pequeña gatita negra.

– Ay no... pobrecita... ¿dónde estaba? – Tomó a la gatita y comenzó a acariciarla – Es muy pequeña... –

– Creo que está perdida – Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y también acariciaba a la gatita que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Serena – Mira la marca en su frente, parece una luna –

– Es verdad... Luna ¿te llamas Luna? – Le decía a la gatita y ésta maullaba y comenzaba a ronronear. Ambos rieron.

– Parece que sí... Hola Luna ¿estás perdida? –

– Pobrecita... está muy asustada... –

– ¿Y si la adoptamos? – Sugirió él con una alegre sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡La quiero, la quiero! – Serena estaba encantada con la idea – ¿Qué dices Luna? ¿Te gustaría que te adoptemos? – La gatita no dejaba de maullar y ronronear contenta.

– Creo que está de acuerdo – Dijo él volviendo a reír.

– Eres hermosa Luna... Yo cuidaré de ti... Te llevaré conmigo... –

– ¿Puedes quedártela? Si quieres me la llevo yo –

– No no... se quedará conmigo... – Y la abrazaba con fuerza.

– Está bien, pero tengo derecho de visitarla cuando quiera ¿verdad? –

– Por supuesto, tú la rescataste –

– Bueno... – Miró la hora – Ya es bastante tarde. Las llevo a su casa así no toman más frío ¿Vamos? – Serena asintió sonriente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena, ambos bajaron del auto para despedirse y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada – Lo pasé muy bien hoy... – Dijo él con timidez.

– Yo también... Me divertí mucho... – Agregó ella también tímida.

– Bueno... cuida mucho de nuestra Luna ¿si? – Se acercó para volver a acariciar a la gata.

Serena alzó la vista para verlo, pero él no dejaba de mirar a Luna – Gracias Darien... – Y cuando él la miró permanecieron unos instantes viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Ahora no sólo eran conscientes de cuán atraídos e interesados se sentían el uno por el otro, de una forma muy diferente a dos buenos amigos... Sino que también se daban cuenta de que al haber logrado conocerse mejor podían reconocer que entre ellos estaba naciendo un nuevo sentimiento, más profundo, más comprometido... No negaban lo que sentían, pero aparentemente aún no se atrevían a hacer algo al respecto, al menos no por ahora...

Sin embargo Serena no pudo resistirse mucho, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se acercó más a él, se puso en puntitas de pie y le dio un corto y cálido beso en los labios. Darien quedó perplejo ante la actitud de Serena, y ella le regaló una coqueta sonrisa – Serena... – No sabía qué decir, qué pensar. Estaba totalmente atónito, ella volvía a demostrarle su valor y su genuino interés hacia él, pero la situación no dejaba de darle mucho miedo... Pensaba que todavía no se sentía preparado para dar ese paso, y la atrevida actitud de Serena lo acobardó aún más – Lo siento Serena... yo... – Y se alejó de ella.

Serena se sintió tan mal con su rechazo... No podía creer que él reaccionara de esa forma, cuando durante toda la noche se había mostrado tan desenvuelto, tan abierto, tan cálido y atento con ella... Quizás estaba pasando de nuevo lo mismo de siempre, sólo era capaz de ser una buena amiga para él, para todos los hombres que conocía... Y se sintió tan frustrada que no quiso estirar más la tan incómoda situación. Se puso seria – Descuida Darien – Dijo en tono cortante – No digas nada, con tu mirada me estás diciendo mucho más de lo que crees... – Se sentía fatal, y no quería llorar enfrente de él.

– Pero Serena... – Él intentó explicarle.

– Buenas noches Darien... – Murmuró con frialdad.

– Buenas noches damita... – Dijo con pesar y bajó la mirada. No podía mirarla a los ojos después de haberla rechazado de esa forma y darse cuenta de que la había decepcionado otra vez... Serena caminó hasta la puerta, él esperó a que ella entrara al edificio y sin atreverse a hacer más nada volvió a su auto para irse.


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Hola gente linda!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevo cap. Sé que decepcioné a varias con lo que pasó al final del cap anterior, perdonnnnn! Espero que hoy consiga dejarlas un poco más tranquilas... En este episodio continúo con lo que venía contando hasta ayer, y quizás las cosas a partir de ahora sean menos confilctivas entre nuestros queridos protagonistas... Yo confío plenamente en que así será... Así que las invito a leer para que lo averigüen :)_**

**_Agradezco una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, y espero que sigan haciéndolo, todo lo que comparten conmigo me anima a seguir escribiendo, así que sus comentarios como siempre son totalmente bienvenidos!_**

**_Bueno, lean el ocho en paz y no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 8 ::_

Darien se subió al auto y antes de irse permaneció inmóvil sin poder reaccionar por unos instantes. Se sentía totalmente confundido, aturdido, sin comprender qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Con muchísima dificultad intentó recuperar la calma y pensar fríamente para analizar la situación. Serena lo había besado de nuevo, y él... ¿él la había rechazado? ¿qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza para reaccionar así, cuando en realidad él también deseaba besarla? Había pensado en eso toda la noche, desde que le propuso salir a cenar juntos. Por un lado, sabía muy bien que deseaba poder animarse a dar algún paso en esos términos en algún momento, aunque sea a la hora de despedirse. Pero por otro lado, también había pensado en que esa cita no iba a ser romántica, sino que sería una salida de amigos y nada que no fuera amistoso tenía que suceder, nada de coqueteos, ni de besitos, ni nada de eso.

Pero no podía negarlo, Serena le gustaba tanto... era tan bonita, graciosa, espontánea... Lo hacía reír, lo enternecía, lo conmovía, lo ayudaba a aflojar su estructurada y fría forma de ser y mostrarse como realmente era, lo motivaba a abrirse, a contarle cosas de su vida, a tener ganas de compartir todo con ella... Sin embargo sus miedos y desconfianza como siempre lo superaban enormemente... Y esta vez le impidieron atreverse a responder al beso como hubiera querido... Por tanto pensar, por tanto preocuparse en planear no hacer nada fuera de lugar, al final lo mismo había logrado arruinar todo y volver a decepcionarla... No podía terminar de comprender ni mucho menos tolerar esa eterna tendencia a autoboicotearse, a no permitirse dejarse llevar por sus emociones, a insistir en ser y comportarse de manera tan fría y calculadora. Y se sentía dividido entre lo que quería, lo que sentía y lo que pensaba que era lo que tenía que hacer... – Soy un idiota... – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta y apoyó su frente en el volante del auto – Soy un completo idiota... –

* * *

Mientras tanto, Serena apenas entró a su departamento ya era un mar de lágrimas... Una vez más había salido lastimada tras haberse interesado en alguien y sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos... Se sentía una completa tonta, una niña enamoradiza y cabeza hueca empecinada en encontrar al amor de su vida en el primer tonto que se cruzaba en su camino... Y eso pensaba de Darien, que era un tonto más que la desilusionaba, que no la tomaba en serio, que sólo había estado jugando con ella, como ya se lo había demostrado en otras ocasiones... Y se sintió tan humillada por la forma en que la rechazó que deseaba que esa noche nunca hubiera existido, que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, que nunca se hubieran conocido...

Se acostó en el sofá para llorar desconsolada sin soltar a Luna, se sentía furiosa, frustrada, disminuida... Sabía que tenía que aprender de una buena vez que no debía esperar ni ilusionarse más en que existiera y conociera a alguien capaz de valorarla, respetarla y tratarla como se merecía, jamás había encontrado a alguien así, y una vez más confirmaba que nunca lo conseguiría... Debía estar sola, definitivamente. Esa era la única solución.

Lloraba y abrazaba con tanta fuerza a Luna que la pobre gata comenzó a asfixiarse y pegó un salto para alejarse de ella. Se sentó en la mesita y la observaba desde ahí. Serena se sentó al ver su reacción y también la miraba – ¿Tú también me rechazas Luna? – Le preguntó entre sollozos y la gatita maulló – Ay Luna... soy tan patética que hasta mi propia gata me rechaza... – Se rió de sí misma y acarició a Luna que no dejaba de maullar y ronronear.

Mientras seguía 'conversando' con su gatita, escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta y pegó un salto del susto. Miró la hora confundida y se puso de pie – ¿Quién será? – Reflexionó unos segundos – ¿Darien? – Miró a Luna – ¿Tú escuchaste la puerta Luna? ¿o acaso estoy alucinando? – Y volvieron a golpear – Es real... están golpeando a mi puerta... – Murmuró nerviosa y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del departamento – ¿Quién es? – Preguntó simulando sorpresa.

– Soy yo Serena, Darien – Respondió del otro lado.

Serena no podía creer lo que pasaba – ¿Qué quieres? – Aunque seguía molesta, no podía negar que en el fondo se sentía feliz porque él hubiera regresado.

– Quiero hablar contigo Serena, por favor, déjame pasar un momento –

– No quiero – Respondió con firmeza y prefirió no ceder tan fácilmente.

– Por favor Serena, será sólo un minuto... –

– Entonces dímelo desde ahí, porque no pienso abrirte – Y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡No! ¡Estoy muy molesta contigo! ¡No quiero verte! –

– Pero Serena, por favor... –

– ¡Te dije que no! ¡No insistas! –

– No puedo creerlo... Serena, en serio te lo digo, quiero hablar contigo... –

– ¡Pues habla desde donde estás, te escucho perfectamente! –

Del otro lado, Darien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la cabeza intentando no exasperarse por la tozudez de Serena – No Serena, no voy a hablar con una puerta. Déjame pasar por favor, necesito explicarte lo que pasó... quiero disculparme contigo... –

– ¡No quiero que pases! – Ella seguía gritando desde adentro – ¡Te dije que estoy muy molesta contigo! –

– ¿Pero por qué estás tan molesta si no te hice nada? –

– ¡Por eso mismo, porque no hiciste ni dijiste nada! ¡Y si recién ahora te das cuenta de que tienes algo para decir, dilo desde ahí! ¡No pienso abrirte! –

– Pero Serena... Por favor... –

– ¡Te dije que no! –

– Por favor Serena – Comenzaba a impacientarse – No seas infantil, déjame pasar un momento y hablemos con calma –

– ¡No quiero! ¡Y soy todo lo infantil que se me da la gana! ¡Así como tú eres todo lo grosero y antipático que se te antoja! –

– Recapacita un poco Serena, no somos unos niños, hablemos por favor, abre la puerta –

– ¡No! –

Él comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro del pasillo sin saber qué hacer – Rayos... No puedo creerlo, esto es tan humillante... – Protestaba entre dientes sin dejar de caminar – Eres una caprichosa... No puedes hacerme esto... Te comportas como una niñita... Yo ya no tengo paciencia para estas cosas... ¿Qué hiciste conmigo Serena? ¿Cómo te atreviste a aparecer en mi vida y quitarme de esta forma mi tan preciada y valiosa tranquilidad...? Eres inoportuna damita... Me estás volviendo loco... Esto ya no lo soporto más... – Cuando volteó para volver a hablar vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y sonrió satisfecho – Al fin... – Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y antes de entrar inspiró profundo para tomar valor.

En la sala, Serena estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y él entró sin decir nada – ¿Qué quieres? – Lo miró furiosa – ¡Vamos, habla! –

Darien suspiró resignado, por más que ella lo había dejado pasar seguía empecinada en tratarlo mal, y aunque sabía que se lo merecía no toleraba verla tan molesta. Cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente a ella – Serena, por favor, no te enojes –

– ¡Habla Darien, di lo que sea que tengas para decir y vete rápido! –

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – Ella no respondió, le dio vuelta la cara y volvió a tomar a Luna entre sus brazos. Darien igualmente se sentó a su lado – Serena, por favor discúlpame... – Se mostraba realmente arrepentido – Sé que no reaccioné como tú esperabas que lo hiciera... pero... – No sabía qué decirle, se sentía tan culpable – Pasamos una linda noche, no la arruinemos por una tontería... –

– ¿Una tontería? – Volvió a mirarlo enojada – ¡¿Una tontería dices?! –

– No grites por favor... –

– ¡No te entiendo Darien! Te comportas como un caballero conmigo, me llevas a cenar a un lugar increíble, te abres conmigo y me cuentas un montón de cosas de tu vida, te interesas en mí, me tratas con respeto, con cuidado, con dulzura, me haces sentir como una princesa, me prestas tu abrigo, me acompañas hasta la puerta de mi casa... – Hizo una pausa para volver a respirar – ¿Y cuando quiero despedirte con un beso me rechazas? –

– No Serena, no lo tomes así... –

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?! – Dejó a Luna en el sofá, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar nerviosa sin dejar de gritar – ¡Me confundes Darien, me vuelves loca con tus actitudes! ¡En un momento te muestras tan atento conmigo, me miras y me tratas con tanta ternura, con tanto afecto, estás a punto de besarme o hacer algo por el estilo ¿y de repente cambias rotundamente de actitud y me rechazas?! – Él bajó la mirada – ¡No puedo creerlo Darien! ¡No puedo entender cómo te obstinas en convertirte de un momento a otro en alguien tan frío y desagradable! ¿Por qué haces eso Darien? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Eso haces? ¿Cómo aquella vez en el restaurante de Lita? ¿O cómo la forma en que trataste a la tonta de Melisa? ¿Es eso Darien? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –

– No Serena, no es nada de eso... – Volvió a mirarla – Lo que pasa es que... –

– ¡¿Qué pasa Darien?! ¡Explícame por favor porque yo ya no entiendo más nada! –

– Es que... – Suspiró de nuevo – Lo que pasa es que... –

– ¡Deja de titubear por dios! ¡Compórtate como el adulto que eres! ¡Y habla de una bendita vez Darien! ¡Dime la verdad, dime lo que te pasa! ¿es que acaso me ves como a una amiga? ¿es eso? ¿sólo soy una buena amiga para ti? – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – ¡Si es así dejémoslo claro de una vez y no volvamos a confundir las cosas! – No pudo contener más las lágrimas y volvió a llorar – ¡No volvamos a salir, no tengamos más 'citas', no me vuelvas a tratar como lo hiciste esta noche, no me hagas creer cosas que no son! –

– Serena, por favor no llores... – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella – No soporto verte llorar... –

– ¡Es que me siento mal con todo esto Darien...! ¡Me siento muy mal...! – Y se tapó el rostro con las manos para que él no la viera en ese estado, pero no dejaba de llorar con intensidad y no conseguía disimularlo ni un poco.

– ¿Pero por qué? No pasó nada tan terrible como para que reacciones así – Intentó tomar sus manos.

Ella se soltó bruscamente y volvió a gritar – ¡Para ti no será terrible, porque estás acostumbrado a rechazar y despreciar a cualquier mujer que se te cruza en tu camino! ¡Pero para mí esto es... es tan humillante...! – Y se alejó de él – ¡Y estoy harta de sentirme así, de ser invisible como mujer, de que sólo me vean como una gran amiga y consejera, de que me rechacen...! – Lloraba desconsolada y no podía dejar de gritar enojada – ¡Estoy harta, estoy harta...! ¡Eres igual a todos Darien, eres un... – Evitó insultarlo – ¡Eres un tonto, un grosero! ¡Y yo soy más tonta todavía por haber esperado que fueras diferente...! –

– Lo siento damita... lo siento tanto... no quise lastimarte... – Se acercó de nuevo a ella casi corriendo y la abrazó para intentar contenerla – Perdóname por favor... –

– ¡Suéltame Darien, déjame sola! – Y forcejeaba para soltarse sin conseguirlo – ¡Déjame, quiero que te vayas! –

Él la abrazaba con más fuerza – No voy a soltarte Serena –

– ¡Suéltame, no quiero tenerte cerca! ¡No quiero! – Seguía forcejeando.

– Te dije que no voy a soltarte, jamás te soltaré – Dijo con determinación y ella al escucharlo dejó de resistirse – Jamás permitiré que te apartes de mi lado... – Serena se quedó atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar, y al tener el pecho de Darien tan cerca podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras hablaba – No hasta que te tranquilices y me dejes hablar contigo – Aunque notaba que sus latidos se seguían acelerando por lo nervioso que se sentiría, la seguridad y el acogedor abrazo de Darien la ayudaron a calmarse poco a poco. Y finalmente también lo abrazó... Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por un momento, él la mecía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, y ella suspiraba a cada instante ya casi sin llorar.

Cuando notó que Serena ya no lloraba, Darien se separó un poco sin soltar el abrazo y tomó su rostro con dulzura – ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – Le preguntó con calma, ella asintió haciendo pucheros y él no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por su expresión – Serena... – Inspiró profundo para reunir fuerzas y poder decirle lo que le pasaba – Serena necesito que entiendas que no quise rechazarte... esta vez en verdad no quise hacerlo... – Ella lo miraba con incredulidad – Pero me tomaste por sorpresa y... me asusté... no sé... no esperaba que fueras tú quien volviera a tener la iniciativa... –

– ¿Te asustas por un simple beso? – Preguntó aún molesta.

– Sí... Y sé que no es sencillo de entender... yo... – Temía tanto abrirse con ella y ser sincero, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya la había lastimado demasiado con su hermética actitud y le debía una explicación – He estado solo durante mucho tiempo... y por años estuve convencido de que así me sentiría bien, que no quería volver a estar con nadie, que estando solo no correría ningún tipo de riesgo, no sufriría... y decidí no volver a fijarme ni a interesarme por ninguna mujer... Hasta que te conocí... – No podía creer que se estaba animando a decirle al fin lo que sentía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si volvía a arrepentirse echaría todo a perder de nuevo y esta vez podría ser demasiado tarde – Me gustas mucho Serena... – Comenzó a acariciar su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Estoy fascinado contigo desde el primer momento que te vi... Eres la chica más hermosa que jamás haya conocido... Y me encanta todo de ti... Me gusta hacerte enojar... – Ambos sonrieron – Y que me hagas reír... Y quiero acercarme a ti, para poder conocerte mejor, para que me conozcas más, para ver si es posible que entre nosotros... – Volvió a suspirar – No sé... que entre nosotros pueda surgir algo diferente, algo especial... Pero por favor, vayamos despacio... esto es muy difícil para mí... y sé que a veces soy muy frío y cortante contigo, pero no es porque quiera rechazarte, nada de eso... es sólo que me cuesta mucho abrirme, demostrarte sin rodeos lo que me pasa, lo que siento... me cuesta mucho exponerme, ser sincero y abierto... y necesito tiempo, necesito ir despacio... ¿puedes comprenderme? – Ella bajó la mirada – Por favor Serena, necesito que me entiendas... Y que no me malinterpretes cuando no digo o hago lo que tú esperas... –

Serena se separó de él y se alejó unos pasos. Aunque comprendía cada cosa que Darien acababa de decirle, no podía hacer de cuenta de que nada malo había pasado. Él la había lastimado, aparentemente sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo, pero la había hecho sentir mal – Darien, yo... – No quería ser dura con él, tampoco con ella misma – Creo que puedo entender todo lo que me dices pero... – Él la escuchaba con atención, y temía haberla decepcionado irremediablemente y que fuera demasiado tarde – Pero para mí también todo esto es muy difícil... Yo he estado sola mucho tiempo, pero no por decisión propia como tú... Me he llevado más de una desilusión, me han lastimado muchas veces y tampoco quiero volver a sufrir... Yo también había decidido no volver a fijarme en nadie, no volver a ilusionarme para evitar salir lastimada de nuevo... Pero cuando te conocí... – Lo miró de frente – Aunque la mayoría de las veces nos llevamos pésimo... – Ambos sonrieron – Algo tan diferente comencé a sentir estando contigo... Siento que puedo ser yo misma y mostrarme tal cual soy, impaciente, infantil, con mal carácter... Me siento cómoda contigo, siento que eres capaz de aceptarme y comprenderme como soy... Pero cuando haces cosas como la de hace unos momentos, cuando nos despedíamos, me confundes de tal forma que no sé si soy yo la que está haciendo algo mal o si es que tú estás siendo sarcástico o algo por el estilo... – Suspiró con pena – Y me lastimas Darien... Con tu extraño comportamiento me lastimas... –

– Lo siento... – Dijo afligido y se acercó de nuevo a ella – En verdad lo siento... No tienes idea de cuánto me duele saber que te hago daño... Por favor perdóname... – Tomó otra vez su rostro con dulzura – No volverá a ocurrir... Te lo prometo... Me importas mucho Serena... De verdad... Dame otra oportunidad y te lo demostraré... Déjame intentarlo una vez más... Intentémoslo juntos... Pero por favor entiéndeme, necesito tiempo, necesito que vayamos despacio... –

Ella tomó la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – Está bien... – Susurró en un suspiro – Volveremos a intentarlo... Pero quiero que confíes en mí Darien... No te cierres más, habla conmigo cuando lo necesites... – Y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Él también sonrió – Gracias Serena... – Y volvía a acariciarla – Eres muy dulce... – Susurraba – Eres... – Y no pudo seguir hablando al tenerla y sentirla tan cerca... se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca, sus alientos se confundían, sus narices se rozaban... Estaban a punto de besarse, esta vez ya no podrían evitarlo, se necesitaban, se deseaban, ya no podían ocultar más lo que sentían... Serena cerró los ojos para esperarlo, él volvió a sonreír y muy lentamente se acercó más a ella y acarició sus labios con un dulce beso. Comenzaron a besarse con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, que se sentían flotar. Él la tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo y ella abrazó su cuello y acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Era un beso sencillamente perfecto, como el de aquella noche que se besaron por primera vez… Y de nuevo lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron...

Darien lentamente se separó de ella y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Ella también sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Él acarició su rostro una vez más – Bueno damita... – Y acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente – Ahora que volvimos a hacer las paces y ya nos despedimos como queríamos ¿vas a estar más tranquila? – Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa y se sonrojó – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo? –

– No... – Se separó de él – Todo está bien, en serio, ya me siento mejor... – En realidad quería pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero recordó todo lo que acababan de hablar y que habían acordado ir despacio, y prefirió no decirle nada.

Él también hubiera deseado quedarse, pero esta vez estaba más que seguro de que quería hacer las cosas bien y no precipitar nada con un impulso. Ella no era una chica más para él, y lo que estaba comenzando a sentir no era sólo deseo y pasión, sino algo mucho más profundo y real... Volvió a tomar su rostro – ¿Segura? – Y ella asintió de nuevo – Bueno... entonces me voy... – La tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta la puerta – Te llamaré ¿si? Quiero que volvamos a vernos... –

– Yo también... – Y volvió a sonreír.

Luna se acercó a ellos y maullaba entre sus pies. Darien rió al verla y la alzó con cuidado – Protege a mi damita, Luna – Y se la entregó a Serena – Adiós... – Le dio un último beso en los labios – Qué descanses... –

– Adiós Darien... – Él salió y después de cerrar, Serena se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró largamente. Aún se sentía algo confundida y anonadada por todo lo que había pasado... Darien le había dicho cosas que jamás se imaginó que le diría, y aunque parecía haber sido sincero sentía que no lo había sido del todo... Temía que hubiera algo más que le seguía ocultando... Y aunque todo parecía haber quedado claro entre ellos y al fin él le había correspondido, no dejaba de sentir algo de miedo... Pero había decidido aceptarlo y darle una nueva oportunidad, y quería confiar en que esta vez las cosas pudiesen funcionar bien, como ella lo deseaba... Recordó cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia y cada beso... Y una inmensa emoción la invadió entera, una muy diferente a las que antes había tenido... – Ay Darien... – Volvió a suspirar - ¿Qué hiciste conmigo...? – Conocía muy bien esa emoción, una mucho más profunda y comprometida que el simple deseo o la atracción física. Esa noche había conseguido conocerlo mejor y descubrió que a pesar de su duro aspecto y sus desagradables actitudes era una hermosa persona. Y no podía negarlo, le encantaba todo de él... Y deseaba que a partir de ahora pudieran entenderse mejor – Bueno Luna... – Le habló a la gatita que ya estaba casi dormida entre sus brazos – Vamos a dormir, ya tuvimos demasiado por hoy... – Apagó las luces y se dirigió a su dormitorio.


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Hola gente lindaaa! Cómo están? yo muriendo de calor para variar... verano te odeo... :(_**

**_Bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar. Lo leo y releo y la verdad me gusta mucho cómo quedó, así que espero que también sea de su agrado. Hasta ahora las cosas parecen encaminarse bastante bien entre nuestros amados tortolitos, pero quizás muy lentamente... Este Darien me está saliendo bastante cabezón, jiji! Y Serena no tan impaciente, je! Pero bue, así son las cosas por ahora.._**

**_N__uevamente a__gradezco de corazón a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, me alegra profundamente que les esté gustando mi locurita. Y espero que si tienen alguna inquietud o algo para preguntar, no duden en hacerlo. Todas sus ideas y opiniones son más que bienvenidas!_**

**_Lean el nueve en paz y después me dicen lo que les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 9 ::_

Al día siguiente...

Serena estaba con Luna en su habitación profundamente dormida, y desparramada por toda la cama con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Había estado tan conmocionada y agotada por todo lo que había pasado que cuando se acostó se durmió en el acto con lo puesto.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que poco a poco comenzara a despertarse – Tengo sueño... – Murmuraba somnolienta con su rostro contra la almohada – Sólo cinco minutos más... – Y se volvió a dormir. Pero el celular empezó a sonar otra vez – Ay... – Giró enojada para quedar boca arriba y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada – ¡Sólo cinco minutos más por favor! – Y ante la insistente llamada que no dejaba de sonar, decidió atender. Antes de hacerlo se fijó de mala gana quién era el maleducado que osaba interrumpir su placentero sueño, y cuando vio que se trataba de Darien se sentó en la cama pegando un salto por la emoción – ¡Darien! ¡Hola! – Atendió efusiva. Y al intentar ponerse de pie se le enredaron los pies con las sábanas y cayó al suelo haciendo un verdadero escándalo.

– ¿Serena? – Dijo Darien del otro lado de la línea – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Preguntó preocupado.

Serena, aunque nadie la estuviera viendo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza que sentía con la situación – No fue nada – Respondió riendo nerviosa mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad – Se me cayó el teléfono, eso es todo – Y se frotaba la rodilla con la mano – Es que soy un poco torpe... – Volvió a reír.

Él también reía – Está bien... ¿cómo estás damita? ¿dormías? –

– ¡No no! – Al ver la hora en el reloj de su mesita de luz volvió a sentir vergüenza de sí misma al notar lo tarde que era – Estaba... estaba ordenando un poco mi casa... – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió inventar y cuando se percató del desorden que la rodeaba volvió a reír nerviosa – En realidad me levanté hace rato... –

– Bueno, mejor así... – Siguió Darien – Porque quería proponerte algo... –

– Dime – Dijo curiosa mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama y acariciaba a Luna que se había acurrucado sobre sus piernas.

– Bueno... estuve pensando… en realidad estuve pensando mucho en ti hoy y… tengo ganas de verte… –

– ¿En serio…? ¿Pensaste mucho en mí…? –

– Pues… sí… – Respondió con timidez.

– Ay Darien… yo también estuve pensando en ti… –

– Bueno te decía… – Carraspeó nervioso – Ahora estoy en el centro comercial... acabo de hacer algunas compras... y pensé que quizás... que tal vez podríamos comer juntos... ¿quieres? –

Serena abrazó a la gata con fuerza al escucharlo – ¡Seguro, me encantaría! – Respondió entusiasmada.

– Claro, si es que aún no has almorzado... o no tienes que ir a lo de tus padres... o... – Titubeó.

Ella revoleó los ojos al escuchar las repetitivas vacilaciones de Darien – No Darien, aún no almorcé... y no iré a lo de mis padres hoy... – Respondió con paciencia.

– Bueno... entonces... ¿qué te parece si... si voy a tu casa y... y cocino para ti? –

– ¿Vas a cocinar para mí? – Preguntó en un suspiro, y volvió a apretar a Luna contra su pecho.

– Sí damita... quiero cocinar para ti... –

– Ay Darien... – Volvió a suspirar conmovida por la forma en que él le hablaba – Eh... bueno... yo... – Quiso disimular lo emocionada que se sentía con su propuesta – Entonces... – Y se puso nerviosa otra vez – Entonces... –

– Entonces en media hora estoy por ahí ¿está bien? –

– ¡Sí sí, en media hora está perfecto! – Respondió contenta.

– Bueno... entonces… hasta luego damita... –

– ¡Nos vemos Darien! – Y cortó la llamada – ¡Ay Luna! – Alzó a la gata en alto y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama mientras reía contenta pensando en él y en la invitación que le acababa de hacer. Y volvió a apretar fuertemente a la pobre gatita contra su pecho – No puedo creerlo... ¡vendrá a cocinar para mí! – Y mecía a Luna entre sus brazos sin dejar de reír y suspirar emocionada, se sentía en las nubes, como una adolescente enamorada, hacía años que no le pasaba algo parecido – Vamos a arreglarnos Luna – Dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la gatita sobre la cama – Y a ordenar un poco este lío... – Se quitó el pulóver de Darien que todavía tenía puesto y olió su perfume – Ay Darien... – dijo con un nuevo suspiro y se fue al baño apurada para empezar a arreglarse.

* * *

Por su parte, Darien no había conseguido dormir muy bien esa noche después de la cita y la discusión con Serena. Aunque había logrado aclarar las cosas con ella y poder ser sincero sobre lo que sentía, en el fondo no podía evitar que la situación le siguiera provocando cierta desconfianza y miedo. Temía equivocarse, arriesgarse a intentar algo serio con ella y poder salir lastimado si las cosas no salían bien. La última vez que lo había intentado y se había entregado por completo a alguien para hacer funcionar una relación, se había llevado una terrible decepción que le causó mucho dolor, y no quería pasar por algo así de nuevo… Sin embargo Serena le demostraba todo el tiempo que era una gran persona, confiable, con valores y principios idénticos a los de él, sensible, respetuosa… Y quería creer que ella no sería capaz de hacerle el menor daño, pero al mismo tiempo también temía ser él quien la lastimara. Sobre todo después de haberlo hecho en más de una ocasión…

Esa mañana, mejor dicho ese mediodía, había decidido salir a correr un rato para tratar de despejar su mente y dejar de pensar un poco en todo lo que lo preocupaba. Y cuando pasó por el centro comercial para comprar algo para comer, se le ocurrió que quizás podría sorprender a Serena si le proponía que almorzaran juntos. Tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo, aunque sólo hubieran pasado algunas horas desde la última vez. Pero la extrañaba… la extrañaba tanto… Se sentía tan bien estando con ella, tan cómodo y relajado, disfrutaba tanto de la forma en que lo hacía reír, la manera en que lo motivaba a dejar de lado su arrogante y fría forma de ser, para lograr mostrarse como realmente era. Desde que la conocía se sentía renovado, contento, suelto, y tenía ganas de pasar otro buen momento con ella y disfrutar de su compañía.

Antes de llamarla, no sólo había comprado los ingredientes necesarios para la comida que compartiría con ella, sino también algunos accesorios para Luna. Estaba siendo muy espontáneo, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y al mismo tiempo alegrarlo, y confiaba en que Serena aceptaría la invitación. Y después de hablar con ella y acordar encontrarse, compró algunas cosas más y volvió apurado a su departamento para ducharse y cambiarse.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo listo, Darien se dirigió hasta lo de Serena y cuando llegó miró la hora antes de golpear a su puerta, eran recién pasadas las tres de la tarde, había sido meticulosamente puntual como siempre lo hacía y sonrió satisfecho.

Serena demoró un poco en atender, pero él esperó pacientemente – ¡Ya voy! – Gritó ella desde adentro y él no pudo evitar reír al escucharla, se imaginaba que estaría retrasada ordenando algo o terminando de arreglarse, adoraba su despistada y atolondrada forma de ser.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y la vio, sonrió embelesado por la imagen que tenía enfrente. Estaba arreglada muy sencilla, unos jeans claros y su camisita violeta de bambula, pero estaba descalza y tenía el cabello mojado, probablemente habría interrumpido su baño. Ella se ruborizó al notar la forma en que él la miraba – Llegaste temprano... – Dijo con timidez y lo dejó pasar.

– Hola damita... – No dejaba de observarla detenidamente, la encontraba tan hermosa... – Estás... – Dijo en voz muy baja y al encontrarse con sus ojos cuando ella también lo miró, sonrió seductor – Estas preciosa... – Murmuró y muy lentamente se acercó a su rostro para darle un suave beso en la frente.

Serena se estremeció de pies a cabeza al percibir cómo unas inesperadas e inquietantes cosquillas le recorrieron el cuerpo entero al escucharlo y al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel. Y no supo cómo reaccionar… – Tú... tú... – Ahora ella titubeaba nerviosa al recorrerlo de arriba abajo con los ojos, no podía creer que luciera tan atractivo cuando vestía tan informal, llevaba puestos unos simples jeans y una camiseta gris – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta apurada para evitar que él la viera sonrojada.

– Muy bien... – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa – Muriendo de hambre... Con permiso, voy a la cocina a dejar estas cosas ¿si? –

– Adelante... – Y lo acompañó.

Mientras Darien acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesada le contaba entusiasmado lo que iba a preparar – Voy a sorprenderte con un platillo muy especial… –

– Con que sabes cocinar… – Comentó ella sorprendida mientras observaba todas las cosas que había traído – Eres una caja de sorpresas Darien – Ambos rieron.

– Bueno, tampoco creas que soy un chef profesional o algo parecido… Aunque la verdad es que me defiendo bastante bien –

– Eso está por verse… – Dijo ella sin dejar de reír.

– Pero antes... – Agregó él con una pícara sonrisa – Tengo algunas sorpresas... –

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella impaciente mientras curioseaba las bolsas y él reía de nuevo.

– Son unos regalos para nuestra Luna – Y juntos desenvolvieron los paquetes. Había un montón de cosas, un platito de acero, una caja arenero, un peine, una camita, algunos juguetes.

– ¡Qué lindo! – Dijo contenta y lo abrazó efusiva, él no dejaba de reír por su entusiasmo – Iré a buscarla así le mostramos todo – Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Enseguida regresó con Luna en sus brazos – Mira Luna, mira todo lo que papá Darien te trajo – Le hablaba a la gatita.

– ¿Papá Darien? – Preguntó curioso.

– Claro, y yo soy mamá Serena, somos sus padres adoptivos ¿verdad? –

Él volvió a reír – Es cierto, lo somos… – Acarició a Luna – También le traje algo de comida – Y sirvió un poco en el plato que dejó en el suelo. Serena la bajó y la gatita enseguida comenzó a comer – Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno ¿me vas a ayudar a cocinar? –

– ¡Claro! – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa – Aunque... en realidad no soy muy buena para esto... – Dijo algo avergonzada.

– No te preocupes, yo te diré qué hacer – Y empezó con los preparativos.

– Está bien, haré lo que tú me ordenes – Y esperó las primeras indicaciones.

– Bien, pela las papas – Le pidió.

– Yo no sirvo para pelar... –

– Entonces... pica la cebolla –

– Ay no... eso me hace llorar mucho... –

– Bueno... – Comenzaba a impacientarse – Entonces prepara el arroz –

– Pero no sé cómo hacerlo... siempre se me quema... –

– ¿Entonces no piensas ayudarme en nada? – Preguntó simulando estar enojado pero no dejaba de reír.

– Lo siento... – Y bajó la mirada algo ruborizada.

– Bueno... a ver... – Pensaba qué tarea podía indicarle – Ya sé – Sacó una botella de una de las bolsas – Destapa el vino y sirve en unas copas para que se airee –

– ¡Eso sí puedo hacerlo! – Dijo guiñando un ojo con picardía y obedeció.

* * *

Darien finalmente cocinó solo sin la ayuda de Serena, pero no dejó de ser un momento realmente divertido porque al ser ella tan inexperta en el arte culinario, él tuvo que explicarle sobre cada ingrediente, cada paso, cada procedimiento, y también le relataba entusiasmado cómo y dónde había aprendido a preparar ese plato. Y ella no dejaba de hacerle un montón de preguntas y comentarios graciosos que lo hacían reír a cada rato. Una vez más lo estaban pasando espléndidamente bien estando juntos, cada vez se sentían más a gusto con su compañía, disfrutaban de todo lo que hablaban, bromeaban, se divertían, reían, cruzaban miradas coquetas, todo era simplemente perfecto entre ellos...

Después de comer, Serena ayudó a Darien a ordenar y limpiar todo, y mientras él terminaba de preparar algo de café ella lo esperó en el sofá junto con Luna. Unos instantes después Darien apareció con una bandeja – Y aquí te traigo la última sorpresa damita… – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

– Eres demasiado atento conmigo Darien, me vas a malacostumbrar – Bromeó, y cuando vio en la bandeja la enorme barra de chocolate que él le estaba regalando sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¡Chocolate! – Exclamó contenta – ¡Adoro el chocolate! – Y volvió a abrazarlo efusiva.

– Cuidado damita – Dijo él riendo mientras acomodaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentaba a su lado. Serena enseguida tomó la golosina y comenzó a desenvolverla. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle el primer bocado Darien la interrumpió – Oye, no seas tan glotona, es para compartir –

Ella enseguida se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su despiste – Lo siento… – Y cortó un pedacito de chocolate con las manos – Toma – Le dijo con una infantil sonrisa.

– ¿Sólo esto me vas a dar? – Ella volvió a sonrojarse – Eres muy golosa Serena – Rió de nuevo – De haber sabido que te gustaban tanto los dulces habría traído más… – Y ella también echo a reir.

Siguieron conversando y riendo por largo rato. Se entendían tan bien que se compenetraban tanto con la agradable plática que tenían que no tuvieron noción de cuánto tiempo pasó. Decidieron buscar algo para ver en la televisión, y cuando encontraron una película que acababa de empezar se quedaron en silencio. Serena se recostó sobre el pecho de Darien, él sonrió enternecido por su reacción y la abrazó por los hombros. Y poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Serena comenzó a despertarse muy lentamente. No tenía idea de cuándo se había quedado dormida ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, y estaba algo desorientada. Cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el sofá junto con Darien. Él estaba a sus espaldas, la tenía abrazada por la cintura y dormía tranquilo con su rostro acomodado sobre su cuello. Y al sentir su cálida respiración sobre su piel y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo se sintió tan contenida y protegida por él que no pudo evitar soltar un nostálgico suspiró. Acarició suavemente las manos que la rodeaban y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Y pocos segundos después, Darien también había despertado – Hola damita... – Susurró en su oído con un suspiro mientras profundizaba el abrazo y le regalaba cortos besos en su hombro.

Serena volteó lentamente para poder verlo y cuando quedaron enfrentados le regaló una tímida sonrisa – Hola... – Susurró.

Él comenzó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura y la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Te ves tan bonita cuando acabas de despertar… – Volvió a susurrar con un nuevo suspiro. Ella no dijo más nada, sólo lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Él la observaba detenidamente, recorría cada facción de su rostro con su mano, y estaba cautivado con su mirada, perdido en sus ojos, en su boca, la tenía tan cerca... – Serena... – Susurró casi sin voz y sin poder resistirse más la besó.

En un principio fue un beso casto, dulce y delicado, pero lentamente Darien comenzó a alternar suaves y tibias caricias con sus labios sobre los de Serena mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cuello y su cabello. Ella respondía de la misma forma, lo besaba muy despacio, pero de a poco se animó a profundizar los besos, cubriendo con cálidas y húmedas caricias los labios de Darien. Se sentían flotar, electrizantes e inquietantes cosquillas recorrían sus cuerpos y los besos se hacían poco a poco más intensos. Ella acariciaba su cuello, enredaba los dedos en su cabello y él se atrevió a delinear sus labios con su lengua. La abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cintura con las yemas de sus dedos. Se besaban con calma pero con mucho deseo contenido. Los besos cada vez se hacían más profundos, recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, se besaban largamente y se acariciaban con impaciencia. Pero Darien comenzó a suavizar los besos cuando sus respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse y sus manos a inquietarse – Serena... – Susurró agitado. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, acariciaban sus rostros con ternura y no dejaban de sonreír – Serena… yo… – Suspiró afligido y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

– ¿Qué sucede Darien? – Le preguntó preocupada sin dejar de acariciarlo – ¿Qué te pasa? –

Él se alejó de ella y se sentó. Serena también se incorporó y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Temía que él la estuviera rechazando de nuevo – Lo siento Serena… Creo que… – Deseaba con locura poder estar con ella, tocarla, abrazarla, hacerla suya... Pero el miedo a involucrarse sentimentalmente volvía a interrumpirlo… Miró la hora y volvió a suspirar – Ya es algo tarde… mejor me voy... – Y antes de intentar ponerse de pie la miró y notó que ella estaba muy tensa, tanto que casi temblaba – Serena… ¿te sientes bien? –

– ¿Me estás rechazando otra vez? – Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

– No Serena – Él se asustó por su reacción – No no no… por favor no me malinterpretes… – Y tomó su rostro con suavidad para que lo mire – Por favor Serena, no te lo tomes así… yo ya te expliqué anoche que… – Se sentía tan culpable, veía que los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas y no sabía que hacer para consolarla – Créeme Serena… No pienses que te estoy rechazando ni nada por el estilo... Todo lo contrario... Muero de ganas por estar contigo ahora pero... – Bajó la mirada, se sentía tan expuesto y tan avergonzado por lo que decía y hacía que no soportaba que ella lo viera de esa forma – Lo siento, no quiero apresurarme… necesito que vayamos despacio, ya te lo dije anoche… Por favor entiéndeme… –

– Darien – Lo llamó con un tono duro – Darien mírame – Él no obedecía – Mírame Darien – Insistió con más firmeza y él finalmente la miró. Ahora no la veía dolida, tampoco enojada, sino con una expresión que le transmitía que lo comprendía y lo aceptaba – No digas más Darien. Todo está bien – Aunque su rostro aún estaba algo tenso, él sabía que estaba siendo sincera, y se sintió plenamente agradecido con ella.

Serena se puso de pie y le tendió la mano – Vamos, te acompaño hasta abajo –

Él tomó su mano y también se puso de pie – No es necesario, hasta la puerta está bien – Y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Caminaron hasta la entrada del departamento tomados de la mano y en silencio. Y cuando llegaron, Darien la abrazó con fuerza – Gracias Serena… –

– Gracias a ti Darien… por el delicioso almuerzo, los regalos… lo pasé muy bien hoy… – Dijo ella sin soltarlo.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes, en silencio, sin la más mínima intención de soltarse, no querían separarse… Pero al tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, Darien no pudo resistirse y comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo por la espalda, acomodando su rostro en su cuello para sentirla más cerca. Respiró el fresco perfume de su cabello y cerró los ojos para entregarse a las profundas e intensas emociones que ella le despertaba. Muy lentamente comenzó a mover su rostro para volver a mirarla de frente – Buenas noches damita… – Susurró y volvió a besarla. Pero ahora los besos repentinamente pasaban de ser delicados y dulces a demandantes y abrasadores. Darien acorraló a Serena contra la puerta y la aprisionó con sus brazos y su cuerpo para tenerla lo más unida a él que pudiera, y ella reaccionó de la misma manera abrazando su cuello con fuerza. Se besaban y acariciaban de tal forma que el calor y el deseo intensos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, y con cada beso y cada caricia se lo demostraban… Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el control, Darien volvió a suavizar los besos y las caricias – Lo siento… – Susurró más agitado y poco a poco se separó de ella sin dejar de acariciarla con suavidad.

– Deja de disculparte por todo… – Lo retó ella y volvió a besarlo con pasión – Quiero… – Susurraba entre besos – Quiero que se te grabe bien en la cabeza… – No dejaba de besarlo – Que deseo estar contigo… – Lo miró a los ojos – Y que voy a esperarte… – Acarició su rostro con dulzura– Pero no para siempre… – Agregó con una coqueta sonrisa.

Él también sonrió seductor – Eres mala conmigo damita… – También la acariciaba y acomodaba el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

– Tú eres el malo que se hace rogar… – Bromeó y ambos rieron.

– Serena… No tienes idea de cuánto te… – Y estuvo a punto de decirle lo que acababa de descubrir que sentía por ella – Te voy a extrañar… – Se corrigió a tiempo y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Yo también… – Suspiró largamente – Yo también Darien… –

Finalmente soltaron el abrazo, se dieron un último y largo beso – Adiós… – dijo ella, y Darien se fue.


	11. Capitulo 10 - Primera Parte

**_Hola gente! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Acá_****_ estoy de nuevo volviendo a actualizar con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión se trata de un episodio que me va a quedar bastante largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, que a mi criterio queda mejor así porque son dos momentos de tonos emocionales muy diferentes pero a la vez relacionados entre sí._**

**_Acá les dejo la primera parte ___****que acabo de terminar. Esta vez las cosas entre nuestros queridos protagonistas se empiezan a caldear un poco... y en muchos sentidos, así que los invito a leer para que entiendan de qué les hablo. **Y mañana si llego a terminar a tiempo la segunda parte también la subo.

**_Gracias a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día! Sigan haciéndolo por favor! Y les pido a quienes aún no lo han hecho que también me escriban, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, me dan ánimos para seguir produciendo! :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos y buen finde per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 10 : Primera Parte ::_

La siguiente semana transcurrió con total normalidad. Serena y Darien estuvieron bastante ocupados con sus obligaciones y no volvieron a verse en esos días, pero estuvieron comunicados todo el tiempo. Se llamaban todas las noches para hablar por largo rato y ponerse al día con sus asuntos, aunque seguían manteniendo cierta distancia en la forma en que se trataban para no apresurar las cosas como habían acordado. Tampoco les habían contado a sus amigos lo que pasaba entre ellos, querían ir despacio y no precipitar nada. En realidad era Darien el que deseaba que las cosas se dieran así, y Serena con muchísimo esfuerzo respetaba su decisión, confiando en que era lo mejor para los dos. Pero no podían negar que cada vez se sentían más involucrados el uno con el otro y durante ese tiempo se extrañaron mucho...

Darien estuvo muy demandado por su trabajo en esos días, y aprovechó para estar lo más ocupado que le fuera posible y tener su atención y concentración enfocadas en sus obligaciones. Y todas las tardes salía a correr hasta por horas para despejar su mente. Después de todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior con Serena, se sentía muy confundido, intranquilo, impaciente. Había descubierto que además de sentirse intensamente atraído por ella, también estaba naciendo en él un sentimiento mucho más profundo, se estaba enamorando... A pesar de sus rígidas resistencias, de luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que sentía, de querer controlar lógica y racionalmente sus emociones e impulsos, de planificar y calcular cada paso, cada movimiento, no podía negarlo más... la amaba... Y no lo toleraba, le costaba tanto admitirlo, pensaba que no debía permitirse sentir algo así por nadie, eso rompía todas sus reglas y sus estructuras, no era correcto, no lo era. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ella todas sus teorías y argumentos se venían a pique y la inmensa emoción que ella le despertaba se le imponía con mayor intensidad, no podía controlarlo... Y después de regresar a su casa luego de haber invertido todas sus energías en otros asuntos, la recordaba y se daba cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba... Así que cada una de esas noches la llamó para hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba, decirle que la echaba de menos... Y así transcurrieron esos días para él.

Por su parte Serena también se sentía algo confundida por todo lo que había pasado... Si bien tenía bien en claro que ella había aceptado y comprendido la necesidad de Darien de ir despacio, no dejaba de inquietarle esa manera tan extraña de actuar de él. Sobre todo la última vez que se vieron, cuando la besó de esa forma, con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo, y repentinamente se echó atrás... No quería volver a pensar que la estuviera rechazando, porque tenía muchos otros gestos que le demostraban que no era así, sino que estaba interesado en ella de verdad... Sin embargo no dejaba de sentir algo de miedo, no podía evitarlo... Pero había decidido darle otra oportunidad y quería confiar en que las cosas funcionarían como ella deseaba... Porque le importaba, porque deseaba estar con él, porque lo quería, porque lo amaba... Sí, lo estaba reconociendo al fin, se estaba enamorando de él y eso también la asustaba...

* * *

El viernes en la noche habían acordado en encontrarse para ir juntos al bar del 'patio cinéfilo'. Y Serena estaba ansiosa por volver a su departamento y arreglarse para la ocasión. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a verlo, lo había extrañado tanto... Por la tarde, antes de retirarse de su trabajo, ordenó todas las cosas de su escritorio y cuando se disponía a partir se topó con Steven. Durante esos días había evitado encontrárselo, pero tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarlo.

– Serena ¿ya te vas? – Le preguntó apenas la vio.

– Sí Steven... ya me voy... – E intentó alejarse de él.

– Espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo en privado – Le dijo en voz baja.

– No puedo, estoy apurada –

– Es sólo un momento por favor – La tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un pasillo contra su voluntad para hablar a solas con ella – Serena ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntaba impaciente – Has estado evitándome todo el tiempo, no atendiste ni una sola de mis llamadas, te dije que necesito que hablemos ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? –

– Steven – Suspiró resignada – Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar –

– Pero Serena... –

– Por favor no insistas –

– Pero Serena, no te entiendo, nosotros éramos tan buenos amigos, compartíamos tantas cosas, nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba y de repente, de un día para el otro comenzaste a ignorarme y... –

– Sí, lo sé... – Lo interrumpió – Pero tú lo dijiste, éramos amigos. Y ahora las cosas cambiaron. Tú estás con una nueva relación, la cual debo admitir no apruebo en lo más mínimo porque ya sabes lo que pienso de Melisa... Y yo estoy... estoy ocupada con otros asuntos... –

– ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – Ella no respondió – Sí, estás saliendo con alguien, ya me lo imaginaba... ¿es ese sujeto Darien? ¿el del bar? –

– No voy a decirte nada Steven. Y ya deja de buscarme, no quiero hablar contigo –

– ¿Es que acaso... – Y comprendió finalmente lo que pasaba – ¿Acaso fue lo que pasó con Melisa? ¿Qué me declaré al aire y comencé a salir con ella? ¿Es eso Serena? ¿Estás celosa? –

– No Steven, basta, no insistas más en hablar de esto – Intentó alejarse de nuevo.

– Claro, ahora entiendo todo con claridad – La tomó de los brazos con fuerza – Estabas celosa, esperabas que fueras tú la que yo nombrara en ese programa, cómo pude ser tan ciego... Es eso Serena, y a mí me pasó lo mismo, aunque un poco después. Desde el día que te encontré en aquel bar con ese tipo me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba... Melisa no me interesa, no me importa, tú tenías razón, es una tonta y una presumida que no deja de coquetearle a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino... En cambio tú... – Y se acercaba más a ella – Tú Serena... eres tan diferente... eres tan especial... –

– Suéltame Steven – Intentaba separarse de él – Me estás poniendo nerviosa –

– ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Estoy loco por ti Serena... Desde aquel día yo... –

Y muy oportunamente apareció Molly y los interrumpió – Disculpen ¿hay algún problema? – Intervino enseguida al notar lo tensión entre ellos.

Steven enseguida soltó a Serena y ella se acercó a Molly – No amiga, ningún problema, sólo estábamos conversando sobre un chisme de la oficina – Dijo riendo nerviosa y tomó del brazo a su amiga para salir con ella apurada – Adiós Steven –

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Serena? – Murmuró Molly mientras se alejaban de él.

– Nada Molly... No pasa nada, no te preocupes –

* * *

Ya en su departamento, Serena se arregló para encontrarse con Darien que pasaría a buscarla para ir juntos al bar. Eligió un colorido vestido y zapatitos bajos, dejó su cabello suelto y se maquilló natural. Y mientras se preparaba intentó olvidarse de la desafortunada conversación que había tenido con Steven más temprano en la oficina y decidió concentrarse en poner su mejor disposición para la salida con Darien.

Él la buscó en su auto a la hora acordada y cuando llegaron al bar se sentaron en una mesita del patio. Había poca gente en el lugar, porque una tormenta amenazaba con arruinar el ambiente y con que la película volviera a suspenderse. Mientras conversaban distendidamente y bebían unas cervezas, llegaron Molly y Kelvin que ya le habían avisado a Serena que también irían.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para saludarlos y Serena los presentó – Molly, Kelvin, él es mi amigo Darien –

– Hola, mucho gusto – Él los saludó cordialmente a los dos.

Los chicos se sentaron con ellos – Parece que va a llover... – Dijo Molly – Ojalá que no suspendan la proyección –

Serena conversó un momento con sus amigos y notó que Darien estaba bastante serio y callado. Cuando la pareja dejó de prestarle atención y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Serena se acercó a él – ¿Todo está bien? Te noto algo preocupado... –

– Descuida – Respondió cortante – Estoy bien, sólo que me preocupa qué va a pasar si llega a llover –

– ¿Seguro? – Insistió ella – Estás muy callado... –

– Estoy bien Serena, no te preocupes – Y cuando Serena intentó volver a hablar, se cortó la luz y todo el lugar quedó en penumbras – Bueno, no llovió pero parece que no podremos ver la bendita película... – Dijo molesto.

Tal como habían predicho, la función se canceló, y apenas los dueños anunciaron que se suspendería comenzó a llover.

– Vamos rápido adentro a buscar mesa antes de que todas se ocupen – Dijo Molly y entró apurada con Kelvin.

Serena y Darien los siguieron, pero antes de volver a reunirse con ellos Darien la detuvo – Espera Serena, creo que es mejor si nos vamos. Parece que será una tormenta muy fuerte y no quiero conducir con el clima así –

– Está bien, mejor vámonos – Se dio cuenta de que él estaba de muy mal humor, pero prefirió no volver a preguntarle. Así que se despidieron de los chicos y partieron.

* * *

Mientras iban en el auto, comenzó a llover torrencialmente y él se empezó a poner algo nervioso – Rayos... está lloviendo mucho, no se puede ver nada... –

Además de la intensa lluvia, las luces de las calles también estaban apagadas, y realmente era muy difícil conducir en esas condiciones. Así que decidieron pasar por lo de Serena, que era más cerca que la casa de Darien, y quedarse ahí a esperar a que pase la tormenta.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron corriendo hasta la entrada del edificio sin poder evitar empaparse con la fuerte lluvia. Y se dieron cuenta de que allí también la luz se había cortado. Subieron por las escaleras muertos de risa, aparentemente el mal humor de Darien ya había pasado.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Serena, ella buscó algunas toallas y encendió velas para no estar completamente en penumbras – Bueno... cambio de planes... – Dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a él para secar su rostro con una toalla.

– Eso parece... – Dijo él con una sonrisa y acarició su mano.

– Ponte cómodo – Ella se puso nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a sus repentinos cambios de humor – Iré a buscar algo para beber – Y se fue a la cocina. Darien se sentó en el sofá para esperarla, ella enseguida regresó con una botella de vino y dos copas y se sentó a su lado – Bueno... no sé si este vino estará muy bueno pero tenía que improvisar – Volvió a reír nerviosa.

Él destapó la botella y sirvió – Me gusta improvisar... – Dijo seductor y le entregó una copa a Serena – Pocas veces lo hago... – Y alzó su copa para invitarla a brindar – Y esta noche quiero que brindemos por nosotros... –

– ¿Por nosotros? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí... por nuestra primera cita a ciegas – Dijo en tono irónico.

Ambos rieron y chocaron las copas – Por nosotros... – Dijo ella con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Bueno... – Darien se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá – Ya que no podemos ver ninguna película ni escuchar algo de música ni nada que consuma electricidad... – Volvieron a reír – Creo que tendremos que conversar un poco... –

– Está bien – Dijo ella algo inquieta por su actitud – ¿Sobre qué quieres conversar? –

– Bueno... hay muchas cosas sobre las que podríamos hablar pero... hay algo en particular que quiero preguntarte hace rato... –

– Dime – Y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por la forma en que él le hablaba.

– En realidad ya me había olvidado del asunto, pero al volver al bar esta noche recordé que la vez que te encontré ahí y después aparecieron tus amigos... perdón, tus compañeros de trabajo... noté algo extraño... –

Serena se puso más nerviosa aún – ¿Qué cosa? –

– Ese tal Steven... ¿tiene algo que ver contigo? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Intentó evadirse y bebió apurada de su copa.

– Vamos Serena, no te hagas la distraída. No soy tonto, me di cuenta enseguida de lo nerviosa que te pusiste cuando él apareció acompañado de su 'flamante novia' –

A Serena comenzó a incomodarle cada vez más la frialdad y arrogancia de Darien para tocar un tema que era tan delicado para ella – Bueno... no sé qué habrás pensado... pero en realidad no pasa nada entre nosotros, sólo somos amigos... –

– ¿Ahora sí son amigos? – Preguntó riendo – ¿No es que sólo eran 'compañeros de trabajo'? –

– Bueno... lo que pasa es que... – Titubeaba.

– Vamos Serena, puedes contarme, confía en mí – Y bebió de su copa con calma.

– Bueno... – Inspiró profundo para tomar valor y animarse a hablar – Está bien, te contaré... A Steven lo conozco desde que trabajo en la radio, él ya era el locutor permanente cuando yo llegué. Y enseguida nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hablábamos mucho, compartíamos muchas cosas, salíamos de vez en cuando, nos llevábamos muy bien... Y con el paso del tiempo yo... – Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada.

– Te enamoraste – Agregó él en tono cortante.

Ella echó a reír – No, no me enamoré... aunque debo admitir que eso creía al principio... y estuve convencida de que así era por mucho tiempo... Pero... al final pude darme cuenta de que lo que sentía no era más que una infantil ilusión... Y que lo estaba idealizando... como lo buena cabeza hueca y soñadora que soy... Creí que él era el indicado para mí, que era 'el amor de mi vida', y hasta fantaseaba con la idea de que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí... Pero nunca me animé a demostrarle lo que sentía, sólo me limitaba a comportarme como su fiel e inseparable amiga creyendo que con esa actitud podría conseguir que él se fijara en mí... pero... –

– Pero se fijó en otra, nada más y nada menos que en Melisa – Volvió a interrumpirla.

– Sí... – Suspiró afligida, aunque creía que este ya era un tema más que superado, no podía evitar sentirse algo triste al recordar – Y recién ahí me di cuenta de lo ciega que había sido... Él resultó ser un completo superficial, sólo se fijó en ella por su 'encantadora' apariencia y yo por supuesto no encajaría jamás con sus esquemas... Fui una verdadera tonta al esperar que él fuera diferente... pero finalmente logré abrir los ojos y aunque en un punto fue doloroso para mí, conseguí desilusionarme de él y de lo que creía que sentía... –

– Bueno, no sé si es tan terrible como para decir que fuiste una tonta, yo creo que a veces uno apuesta mucho a una relación, a una persona, y los demás no son capaces de ver y valorar el esfuerzo y la energía que uno pone para intentar que las cosas sean como uno quiere, como uno cree que es lo mejor –

– No sé si es tan así... – Reflexionó – Yo creo que en una relación, aunque no funcione, la responsabilidad es compartida... En mi caso yo pude admitir al fin que estaba esperando algo que no existía, y además nunca fui completamente sincera... No puedo echarle toda la culpa a él de lo que no pasó, yo sólo me mostré como una buena y confidente amiga, y creo que con eso solo no alcanza –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundido.

– Me refiero a que si bien es muy importante en una relación la confianza, la complicidad, la comunicación, creo que también influyen mucho otras cosas como la atracción física, la seducción... – Hizo una nueva pausa y sonrió de lado – Y la verdad es que yo tengo bastante desventaja en ese sentido... soy infantil, enojona, torpe... todo menos 'sexy' –

– Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo contigo en ese punto –

– ¿No? – Lo miró incrédula.

– No... – Se acercó lentamente a ella – Porque a mí sí lograste seducirme... – Murmuró con una insinuante sonrisa.

– ¿Ah sí? – También sonreía y comenzaba a ruborizarse, él sí que sabía cómo seducir sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, con una simple mirada ya la tenía encantada.

– Sí... Aquella noche que nos conocimos quedé fascinado contigo desde el primer momento que te vi... –

– Vaya... ¿aquella noche? no me lo habías dicho... – Dijo sorprendida.

– Sí... Yo estaba tan aburrido, era un lugar tan poco agradable para mí, y no veía las horas de irme – Ambos rieron – Pero como era el cumpleaños de Andrew, aguanté lo más que pude sin salir despavorido de ahí... Y cuando te vi acercarte a la barra, noté que tampoco estabas muy a gusto con el lugar aunque por tu aspecto encajabas a la perfección –

– Es cierto – Volvió a reír – Esa noche las chicas fueron las responsables de mi ostentoso atuendo –

– Y me acerqué a ti a propósito, aunque te haya tratado tan mal desde un principio –

– Fuiste muy grosero conmigo... –

– Sí, pero tú no te quedaste atrás, me gritaste y me insultaste sin cuidado – Volvieron a reír.

– Me diste motivos... –

– Sí, es cierto... pero después los ánimos se calmaron y pudimos entendernos mejor –

– Sí, fue muy divertido, recuerdo que yo no paraba de hablar mal de Melisa –

– Y todo el tiempo me llamabas Daniel –

– Es verdad, Daniel... Qué vergüenza, estaba muy pasada de copas... –

– Y después te acompañé hasta tu departamento, porque eras una pobre damisela en apuros... – Se acercó más a ella.

– Y tú fuiste mi valiente y noble caballero... – También se acercaba a él.

– Y no me dejaste ir... – Acarició su rostro.

– Tú tampoco te resististe demasiado... – También comenzó a acariciarlo.

– Cómo resistirme si estaba cautivado contigo... – Susurraba y repasaba con sus dedos cada facción de su rostro – Con tus hermosos ojos... – Acariciaba sus párpados – Con tu sonrisa... – Acariciaba sus labios – Con tu forma de ser tan desenvuelta y graciosa... – Suspiró y sonrió con dulzura – Y me mirabas así... como me miras ahora... – Cada vez estaban más cerca – Y me sentí perdido cuando me besaste... – Dijo casi rozando sus labios con los de ella – Y fue un beso tan perfecto... fuiste tan espontánea... te veías tan hermosa... – Y sin resistirse más la besó. Y mientras profundizaba el beso llevó una mano a su cuello y la otra a su cintura, la quería toda para él, la necesitaba. Ella respondía al beso con la misma intensidad, acariciaba su cuello con suavidad y lentamente descendió con sus manos por sus hombros hasta sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella. Él intensificó los besos acariciando sus labios con su lengua y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Él se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos – Serena... – Susurró agitado – Eres muy hermosa... – Ella sonrió halagada y acarició su rostro con dulzura. Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, sentían que el tiempo y el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, sólo eran conscientes de lo que sentían, que se deseaban, que se necesitaban... que se amaban...

Él intentó volver a hablar – Ser... – Pero ella lo interrumpió besándolo tan apasionadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y él se entregó por completo a sus besos y sus caricias. Recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, suspiraban a cada instante y muy lentamente él comenzó a inclinarla contra el sofá sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla. Se acomodó sobre ella y dejó por un momento sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello. Besaba y lamía cada centímetro de su estremecida piel y le dedicaba suaves caricias a la parte inferior de su oreja, para luego besar y morder el sensible lóbulo. Con sus labios recorrió todo su cuello y cuando llegó a uno de sus hombros empujó con suavidad el delicado bretel de su vestido sin dejar de besarla. Con sus manos se dirigió hasta el escote para comenzar a desabrochar los botones del vestido. Empezó a recorrer su piel bajo la tela de su ropa y con su boca se acercó muy despacio hasta su pecho, lo que la hizo soltar unos suaves gemidos. Al escucharla y percibir su acelerada respiración se dio cuenta de que la deseaba con desesperación, que necesitaba hacerla suya, que ya no podría controlarse...

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro y la llamó con un susurro – Serena... – Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con tanto deseo, con tanta pasión, pero al mismo tiempo con tanta ternura, con tanto... ¿amor...? Se sintió perdido en su mirada, desbordado por los sentimientos que ella le despertaba, no podía negarlo más, la amaba con locura...

Intentó volver a hablar, pero ella lo detuvo apoyando sus dedos en sus labios – No digas nada... – Susurró agitada – Deseamos esto Darien... por favor... no te detengas... – Él la besó de nuevo con tanta intensidad que provocó que Serena comenzara a desprender los botones de su camisa. Acarició suavemente su torso desnudo, él soltó un suspiro de placer ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su trato. Ella intensificaba las caricias, repasaba su pecho, sus hombros y descendiendo por sus brazos se deshizo finalmente de su ropa. Volvieron a abrazarse y besarse con más desenfreno, ella acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos y él se sentía estremecer cada vez más. También la acariciaba con impaciencia, descendió con su mano por su costado, su cintura y poco a poco retiró su vestido para comenzar a acariciar una de sus piernas y ascender lentamente hasta su muslo. Ella soltó un nuevo gemido al sentir cómo él comenzaba a moverse contra su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarla entera y besarla, y las sensaciones la hacían temblar de placer. Volvió a su cuello – Eres hermosa Serena... – Susurró agitado y ella apretaba su rostro contra su piel para profundizar los besos.

Estaban totalmente inmersos en las intensas y placenteras sensaciones que mutuamente se provocaban con sus besos y sus caricias. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, se amaban... y sin decirlo con palabras se lo estaban demostrando... Pero de repente el sonido de un fuerte trueno los asustó y las luces de todo el departamento se encendieron de golpe. Darien separó su rostro del cuello de Serena y miró hacia todos lados sin entender lo que pasaba. Ella rió al ver su expresión y lo acarició con delicadeza para acomodar su alborotado cabello. Cuando la miró de nuevo, Serena sonrió con timidez y él recapacitó súbitamente – Serena... – Dijo con una expresión de pánico imposible de disimular – Esto... esto... – Estaba aterrado, había perdido el control, y no debía hacerlo – Esto está mal Serena – Se alejó rápidamente de ella y buscó su camisa para vestirse. Serena no podía creer lo que hacía, y permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes sin poder reaccionar. Él se puso de pie y abotonaba su camisa apurado dándole la espalda – Esto no está bien... – Decía nervioso – Esto no está nada bien... –

* * *

**_no me odien todavía por favor! aún falta la segunda parte.._**


	12. Capitulo 10 - Segunda Parte

**_Gente bella! finalmente volví con la continuación del cap diez. Ahora los ánimos sí que no van a ser de los mejores... y de hecho va a costar mucho que las cosas se vuelvan a encaminar... pero bue, lamentablemente tenía que llegar al momento de los violines tristes... :(_**

**_Aclaración: la canción que transcribo al final de este cap es "730 días" de Jorge Drexler. Les recomiendo que la busquen y la escuchen, es realmente preciosa. Si bien la letra menciona tiempos y espacios que en esta historia no aparecen, creo que lo mismo encaja a la perfección con la escena, más por el sentido que por el contenido de la letra. Al menos yo la interpreté así..._**

**_Bueno, los invito a leer la segunda parte del diez en paz - si pueden.. - y después me cuentan qué les pareció.._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti! y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 10 : Segunda Parte ::_

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Darien se quedó de pie en el medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar. Estaba completamente obnubilado, confundido, asustado... No entendía qué le estaba pasando, qué lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma tan inesperada ¿Por qué se empecinaba en echarse atrás para estar con Serena como realmente deseaba hacerlo? ¿Qué lo interrumpía de esa manera? Creía saber que la verdad era que no se permitía perder el control, no debía, era peligroso, para él, para ella, no era lo correcto, debía ir despacio. Aún en contra de sus deseos y sus sentimientos, tenía que ser lo más cauteloso posible, no confiar en lo que sentía, ni en lo que ella le demostraba, debía tomarse todo el tiempo necesario para estar seguro de que estaba yendo por el camino correcto, para no precipitarse a hacer nada fuera de lugar, para no arriesgarse a equivocarse, a salir lastimado, a enamorarse... Pero también sabía que una vez más había estado a punto de echar todo a perder de nuevo, y no tenía que permitir que eso sucediera.

Intentaba recuperar la calma analizando todas esas ideas, y cuando se percató de que aún estaba en el departamento de Serena sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho al recordar lo que acababa de pasar, o mejor dicho lo que no había llegado a suceder. Y lo aterrorizaba enormemente la idea de enfrentarla y ver su reacción después de su rechazo. Seguía de espaldas a ella, entre los dos se había instalado un silencio insoportable, y él se sentía tan nervioso que no registraba ni el sonido de la intensa lluvia y los fuertes truenos que segundos antes los habían interrumpido. Giró muy lentamente para verla, temía que no estuviera más ahí pero también lo asustaba tener que mirarla a la cara después de lo que había hecho...

Cuando finalmente volteó, vio que ella estaba sentada en un extremo del sofá terminando de prender los últimos botones del escote de su vestido. Y al darse cuenta de que él la miraba, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos en un inútil intento de esconder su cuerpo aunque estuviera vestida.

Darien se sentó en el sofá, pero tomando cierta distancia de ella, no quería importunarla, se imaginaba que estaría furiosa con él y prefirió esperar un momento antes de intentar hablar. La observaba detenidamente, estaba muy tensa, con todo su cuerpo contraído de tal forma que parecía más pequeña todavía de lo que era. Y no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en la botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesita. Quizás se estaría conteniendo las ganas de arrojársela por la cabeza, y no sería una mala idea, era lo menos que se merecía por su comportamiento...

Él finalmente se animó a hablar – Serena... – Intentó acercar una mano a su hombro pero ella se alejó más.

– No te atrevas a tocarme – Dijo con voz temblorosa, y seguía sin mirarlo. Él no quiso insistir, y decidió esperar un poco más. Se sentía tan culpable, sabía que había vuelto a decepcionarla, y era muy probable que esta vez ella no lo tolerara. Pero había sido franco con ella, le había advertido que para él era muy difícil abrirse, animarse a demostrarle lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, y necesitaba ir despacio. Tenía verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, y ella supuestamente había accedido a esperarlo, a comprenderlo, a darle el tiempo que necesitara. Pero recordó que también ella le había advertido que no lo esperaría por siempre, y quizás ahora sí estaría todo perdido… Se había comportado como un completo cobarde, había sobrepasado un muy delicado límite al que jamás debió haberse si quiera acercado... Y tal vez sería demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas... Era un cobarde, y no era sincero con ella como se lo merecía...

El silencio y la tensión entre ellos se hacía cada vez más insoportable, él hubiera deseado salir corriendo de ahí, pero decidió tener algo de valor, que de hecho ya casi no lo tenía, y esperó con paciencia. Ella volteó para mirarlo al fin, tenía una expresión muy tensa en su rostro, pero no era enojo ni furia ni decepción lo que denotaba, en realidad se mostraba profundamente dolida y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Darien – dijo con voz un poco menos temblorosa – Espero... – Tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas, no quería llorar enfrente de él – Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación sobre lo que acaba de pasar – Le dijo con determinación.

– Lo siento Serena, yo... –

– No me pidas perdón – Lo interrumpió molesta – Estoy cansada de tus disculpas. Quiero una explicación Darien, una verdadera explicación – Él bajó la mirada – Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, que me digas lo que realmente te pasa –

Él suspiró afligido, no podía mirarla – Ya te dije lo que me pasa, te lo expliqué la otra noche – Intentó evadirse.

– Eso no es suficiente para mí – Insistió ella – No soy tonta Darien, sé que hay algo más y no me lo estás diciendo – Él no respondía y ella comenzaba a impacientarse – ¡Habla Darien! – Exclamó más molesta – Dime lo que te pasa... – Intentó suavizar su tono – Por favor, habla conmigo... –

– Ya te lo dije Serena, hace mucho tiempo que estoy solo y me cuesta volver a involucrarme con alguien, no quiero… no quiero volver a sufrir – Seguía esquivando su mirada.

– ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? –

– No es que no quiera estar contigo Serena – También comenzaba a molestarse – Ya te lo dije, simplemente necesito que vayamos despacio –

– Pero dime por qué Darien… Por qué tienes estos repentinos cambios de humor, de parecer. No te entiendo, lo haces todo tan difícil con tus actitudes… –

– ¿Quieres saber por qué? – La miró con una dura expresión – ¿En serio quieres saber? –

– Sí Darien, quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, quiero que confíes en mí –

– ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? – Echó a reír – Confianza, que bonita idea la de la confianza... Yo no confío en nadie Serena... en nadie –

– No seas tan orgulloso por dios, y habla conmigo de una bendita vez – Dijo levantando el tono de su voz – Deja esa absurda actitud de hombre superado y autosuficiente de lado y dime lo que te pasa. Tú no eres de hielo, no eres insensible, me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Por favor Darien, quiero saber por qué tienes tanto miedo, por qué te cierras tanto, por qué te echas atrás y te resistes a… –

– ¿En verdad quieres saber por qué? – La interrumpió. Ella asintió – Está bien, te lo diré – Soltó un largo suspiro – Te diré qué fue lo que me pasó… Qué fue lo que me llevó a ser este 'témpano de hielo' en que me convertí… Yo... – No sabía cómo decírselo, era algo tan doloroso para él que le costaba muchísimo volver a recordar y hablar sobre eso – Yo... hace unos años atrás yo... – Bajó la mirada de nuevo – Estuve casado –

– ¿Qué? – Serena no podía creer lo que le decía – ¿Eres… eres casado? ¿Tienes esposa? –

– Ex esposa, soy divorciado –

– Eres casado... – Estaba totalmente anonadada.

– No soy casado – Volvió a mirarla enojado – ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? Me divorcié – Hizo una pausa, hablar de esto era muy difícil para él – Hace ya tres años –

– Divorciado... – Intentaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, y tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle, aún seguía sin comprender del todo porqué estaba tan dolido – ¿Y qué... qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te separaste? –

– Porque ella me engañó – Ahora sí Serena pudo entender al fin – Me engañó con uno de mis socios y apenas lo supe me divorcié, renuncié a mi trabajo y me marché –

– ¿Y qué... qué pasó con ella? – Volvió a preguntar.

– No lo sé –

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Serena creía poder comprender finalmente porqué Darien siempre se mostraba tan desconfiado, tan receloso, y maltrataba a toda mujer que se le cruzaba. Y él, al volver a recordar lo que había vivido, que no sólo era lo que acababa de contar, comenzó a sentirse furioso, no quería seguir hablando del asunto, era una pérdida de tiempo, todo lo que estaban haciendo era una total y completa pérdida de tiempo, él hacía años había decidido estar solo y no volver a involucrarse con ninguna mujer nunca más. Y ahora estaba sentado junto a Serena rebajándose a darle explicaciones de su comportamiento, de su vida, y no tenía porqué pasar por esto de nuevo – Lo... lo siento... – Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– ¿Lo sientes? – Volvió a reír – ¿Qué es lo que sientes Serena? ¿Lástima? ¿Compasión? –

– No... yo... –

– Ahórrate la molestia damita, yo ya sentí demasiada lástima por mí mismo durante mucho tiempo, no necesito más – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Para él ya no había más nada de qué hablar.

– Pero... –

– ¿Pero qué? – La miró enojado – ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Tienes algo para decirme? ¿Algún consejo sanador? ¿Alguna frase célebre de superación o de autoayuda? No Serena, no te molestes, no necesito nada de eso, esto que acabo de contarte es un tema muy personal, algo muy privado, y es asunto mío. Y de mis asuntos me ocupo yo –

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él – Yo también te conté cosas personales de mi vida ¿por qué tú no puedes compartir conmigo lo que te pasa? ¿por qué no quieres confiar en mí? –

– Porque yo no confío en nadie Serena, ya te lo dije –

– Pero yo no te he hecho nada como para que desconfíes de mí, al contrario, te dije que te comprendo, que estoy dispuesta a esperarte –

– ¿En serio? – Volvió a reír – ¿Tú te crees eso? Porque bien que te pones como loca cuando yo no me comporto como esperas que lo haga –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó confundida.

– Vamos Serena, no te hagas la inocente. Dices que me entiendes, que me vas a esperar, pero apenas hago algo que tú no quieres que haga, o mejor dicho, no hago lo que tú deseas, te enojas, me gritas, me reprochas, me echas en cara todas tus frustraciones, y yo… –

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Lo interrumpió molesta – ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarme diciéndome estas cosas tan horribles? –

– ¿Yo te lastimo? ¿Te lastimo por la forma en que te trato? Pues no parecías estar sufriendo mucho hace un momento... – La miró de arriba abajo con altivez.

– ¿Qué? –

– Vamos Serena, a mí no me engañas tan fácil, es más que obvio lo que sucede –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– De lo que te pasa, de tus verdaderas intenciones. Tú sólo quieres estar conmigo por despecho, ahora comprendo todo con claridad. Cuando te conocí me dijiste que habías tenido un pésimo día, era obvio que acababas de desilusionarte de Steven, y quisiste desquitarte con el primer tonto que te dio pie, y yo fui el afortunado en cruzarme en tu camino –

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

– Me trajiste a tu departamento, querías que durmiera contigo, y yo era un completo extraño para ti, sólo querías estar conmigo por despecho, para tener algo ocasional de una noche, para desquitarte por lo que te había pasado –

– Eso no es cierto –

– Claro que lo es, yo no te importo, no me tomas en serio, tú sólo quieres jugar conmigo ¿no ves cómo reaccionas cada vez que me acerco a ti, que te beso, que te toco? Eso es lo que quieres realmente, que te de lo que Steven no está dispuesto a darte –

– No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí… –

– Pues sí Serena, eso es lo que pienso. Y esta misma noche lo demostraste en el bar cuando llegaron tus compañeros y me presentarme como tu 'amigo'. No eres capaz de reconocer lo que realmente significo para ti, porque yo no soy más que un objeto para ti –

– No Darien, eso no es verdad – Intentó explicarle – Lo dije porque creí que tú no querías que… –

– No me tomas en serio Serena – La interrumpió – Sólo soy un paño de lágrimas para ti, alguien que sólo puede servirte para quitarte las ganas de… –

– ¡Cállate Darien! – Gritó enojada – Deja ya de decir tantas estupideces, tantos disparates. No haces más que empecinarte en ocultar lo que realmente sientes bajo esa falsa y absurda actitud agresiva y grosera. Te conozco poco, pero sé muy bien cómo te comportas. Sólo finges, sólo intentas manipularme con las ridículas cosas que dices. Pero tus horribles palabras ya no me lastiman, sé muy bien que mientes, sé muy bien que tú… –

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes Serena? ¿Qué sabes de mí? – Ella no respondió – ¿Lo ves? No sabes nada, no tienes idea de quién soy, de lo que me pasa –

– Está bien, puede que no sepa con seguridad qué rayos pasa por tu mente, por tu corazón. Pero sí sé qué es lo que a mí me pasa, lo que yo siento –

– ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? –

– Que te amo… – Él se quedó helado al oír esas palabras – Sí Darien… te amo… – Y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar – Me enamoré de ti… y quiero estar contigo… – Intentó acercarse a él – Quiero que sigamos intentándolo… quiero… – Darien volvió a reír – ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Piensas que esto que te digo es gracioso? –

– No… supongo que no lo es – Y se puso serio de nuevo, pero seguía esquivando su mirada.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué significa esto para ti? –

– Pues… significa que… para mí… – Estaba totalmente confundido, jamás se imaginó que ella fuera capaz de decirle que lo amaba, volvía a demostrarle lo valiente que era, y él se sentía más cobarde todavía – Yo creo que estás equivocada Serena. Tú no puedes… no puedes amarme… –

– ¿Por qué no? – Tomó su rostro para que la mire – ¿Acaso tú… acaso a ti no te pasa lo mismo? –

Darien se sintió peor al verla llorar – No importa lo que a mí me pasa… lo que yo siento… porque sea lo que sea yo aún no estoy preparado para involucrarme con nadie, para volver a apostar a una relación –

– ¿No estás preparado dices?

– No, no lo estoy – Se alejó de nuevo – No estoy listo para esto –

– Pues creo que ya no somos niños Darien, somos adultos. Y me parece que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para no estar listo… Y yo lo suficientemente grande como para ignorarlo… –

– Puede ser… puede que tengas razón… pero yo creo que ahora lo mejor para mí es… –

– ¿Qué? ¿qué es lo mejor para ti? -

– Estar solo –

– ¿Eso crees? ¿en verdad eso es lo que crees que es mejor para ti? ¿y yo qué? ¿qué es lo mejor para mí entonces? – Volvía a llorar.

– Creo que también deberías estar sola –

– Yo no me merezco esto Darien… – Decía entre sollozos – Esto que estas haciendo conmigo no me lo merezco… y tú tampoco te lo mereces… estás siendo demasiado injusto… –

– Pues yo creo que es lo mejor – La interrumpió – Que nos separemos, que no volvamos a vernos –

– ¿es eso lo que quieres? –

– Sí Serena, es lo mejor, dejemos todo así. Esto fue un error, jamás debió haber sucedido nada entre nosotros, jamás debimos involucrarnos. Olvidémonos de lo que pasó, no insistamos más en algo que no funciona, que jamás funcionó – Y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

– No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué Darien? – Lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo – ¿Por qué? –

Él se soltó sin dejar de darle la espalda – Ya no quiero repetirlo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros –

– ¿Piensas que te creo eso? –

– Es que ya estoy harto de todo esto – Gritó enojado – ¿Por qué tengo que seguir atado a ti? ¿tan sólo por lo que pasó? Yo… – Y cuando giró para verla notó que lloraba con más desconsuelo y se sintió la peor basura por hacerla sufrir así.

– Darien… – Intentó calmarse para hablar con claridad – Hagas lo que hagas ahora, será definitivo – Lo miraba a los ojos con determinación, pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de sus ojos – ¿Te vas o te quedas? – Él no respondía, sólo la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin saber qué decir – Lo que pase entre nosotros de ahora en más depende de ti. Si te quedas, yo estoy dispuesta a recibirte, a aceptarte de nuevo. Pero si te vas te juro que no volveré a buscarte –

Los ojos de Darien también comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al escucharla, ella tenía razón, él tenía que tomar una decisión de una buena vez y supo que aunque fuera doloroso para los dos lo mejor era marcharse. Volvió a darle la espalda y se acercó a la puerta – Lo siento Serena… en verdad lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo con mis tonterías… – Y sin decir más nada ni volver a mirarla a la cara, salió del departamento.

Serena sintió que un inmenso dolor la inundaba entera al verlo salir y se acercó a la puerta llorando incesantemente. Por un momento pensó en abrir y llamarlo, pedirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara. Pero ya no tenía más fuerzas, había agotado todas sus energías, había recurrido a todo lo que tenía a su alcance para intentar estar con él. Y ya no podía más. Él acababa de romperle el corazón y se sentía devastada. Se apoyó en la puerta, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, sólo lloraba con intensidad – ¿Por qué Darien…? – Decía entre sollozos – ¿Por qué…? – Se sentó en el suelo sin despegarse de la puerta y notó que Luna se había acercado a ella. La tomó en sus brazos y siguió llorando mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

.

_"No hay rincón en esta casa _

_que no te haga regresar…_

_Cada grano de memoria, _

_y la casa es un arenal…_

_._

_Fui a tus playas por el día_

_y allí me quedé dos años…_

_Fui lamiendo tus heridas, _

_fuiste dándome un remanso…_

_._

Del otro lado de la puerta, Darien estaba de pie en el medio del pasillo intentando reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Escuchaba a Serena llorar y repetir su nombre, y sintió que se rompía por dentro al saberse responsable de su dolor.

_._

_A la sombra de tu luna _

_se acunó mi corazón,_

_se borraron mis arrugas, _

_mi casa se iluminó…_

_. _

_Germinaron más canciones _

_de las que yo merecía…_

_Se paró el reloj de arena, _

_730 días…"_

_._

Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su frente en el marco – Serena… perdóname… – Susurró apretando los ojos para intentar contener sus lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió – Yo no soy capaz de darte lo que te mereces… Lo siento… – Se alejó unos pasos – Adiós damita… – Y se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**_auch..._**

**_ahora sí pueden odiarme con total libertad... :(_**


	13. Capitulo 11

**_Hola gente linda! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Bueno, después del tan triste y amargo cap que subí la última vez, acá estoy de nuevo actualizando con uno nuevo. Sé que decepcioné enormemente a la gran mayoría de mis queridas lectoras, sin embargo 3 "te odio" de 11 comentarios fue mucho menos terrible reacción de la que esperaba, jeje! Lamento mucho haberlas hecho sufrir, y les confieso que yo también lo pasé muy mal escribiendo ese cap, lloré como magdalena y me dolió mucho lo feito que los hice pasar a nuestros queridos protagonistas... Pero bueno, intentaré remontar las cosas para lograr que todo vuelva al rumbo que todos queremos... Me va a costar mucho trabajo, pero confío en que lo conseguiré.._**

**__****_Quiero agradecer una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, y a los nuevos lectores que se han sumado en estos días. Aprecio de corazón sus palabras y su interés en leerme, y les pido que no dejen de contarme todo lo que piensan y sienten con mis historias. Su opinión es muy valiosa para mi!_**

**__****_Bueno, los invito a leer el once en paz y después por supuesto espero que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 11 ::_

El fin de semana siguiente resultó ser insoportablemente interminable y pesado... Tanto Serena como Darien estuvieron atrincherados en sus respectivos departamentos totalmente desconectados del mundo y encerrados en su dolor… Ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que se habían dicho, en cuánto se habían lastimado… Y no querían ni asomarse al exterior, a encarar la vida después de cuánto habían sufrido por todo lo que se dijeron, lo que no se dijeron, de lo difícil que era para ellos estar separados sin quererlo así en verdad… Pero una nueva semana comenzaba y sus vidas debían volver a tomar su curso normal.

Serena asistió a su trabajo como era habitual y cumplió lo mínimo indispensable con sus obligaciones, no tenía energías para nada… Se sentía tan desconsolada, tan confundida y triste que no sabía cómo seguir adelante después de su terrible desilusión con Darien. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no sentir nada por él, no haberse interesado en él, no haberlo conocido nunca... Pero él había aparecido en su vida en un momento tan poco optimista para ella y a pesar de eso y del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, había logrado conmoverla de tal forma, hacerla sentir cosas tan intensas que jamás antes había logrado sentir por nadie, y lo amaba profundamente… Aunque la hubiera lastimado, aunque la hubiera abandonado… Y lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, y se sentía tan mal por su ausencia y su silencio… Pero había decidido ser fuerte, no sabía cómo, pero no debía dejarse derrumbar por lo que había pasado… Y aunque tuviera su corazón roto en mil pedacitos, necesitaba estar sola, madurar y encontrar la manera de sanar sus heridas…

El lunes al mediodía decidió reunirse con sus amigas para almorzar y regresar más tarde a la oficina. Quizás si veía a gente querida y salía un poco podría despejar su mente y levantar un poco sus ánimos, aunque con lo mal que se sentía lo veía bastante difícil… Pero por más devastada que se sintiera no quería permitir que esta nueva desilusión arruinara su vida…

Fue hasta el restaurante de Lita, allí se encontraría con las chicas, pero aún era algo temprano y fue la primera en llegar. Se acercó a la barra para buscar a su amiga que estaba concentrada ordenando unas cosas – Hola Lita… – Dijo al sentarse en una banqueta.

– Hola Serena – Seguía de espaldas – Llegaste temprano, qué milagro – Bromeó, pero cuando volteó para saludarla y vio su expresión se puso seria automáticamente – Por dios Serena ¿qué te pasó? –

– Nada Lita… – Intentó evadirse – ¿De qué hablas? – Y bajó la mirada con una fingida sonrisa.

Lita salió de la barra y se sentó a su lado – Amiga por favor no me asustes – Se mostraba realmente preocupada, y conocía muy bien a Serena, jamás podía ocultar que algo le sucedía – Te ves fatal, mira esas ojeras, esa expresión tan… – No sabía cómo describirla – Estás triste Serena… estás muy triste… –

– No Lita… estoy bien… – Dijo con voz temblorosa y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Sólo… sólo estoy cansada… –

– Serena vamos… eres pésima disimulando cuando algo te pasa… cuéntame por favor… – Insistió.

– Es que… – Gimoteaba – Lo que pasa es que… –

– No me digas que es otra vez el tonto de Steven – Exclamó enojada.

– No no no – Se apuró en responder – No es Steven, él… – Aunque no dejaba de ser un tema que todavía le preocupaba, su malestar claramente pasaba por otro lado… – Él es asunto aparte… En realidad… lo que me pasa es que… –

– ¡Por dios Serena, desembucha de una vez! – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

Serena volvió a bajar la mirada – Es que no sé si deba contarte… –

– Dime ya Serena – Dijo molesta – Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí… –

– Está bien… te contaré – Soltó un largo suspiro y se animó a hablar – Lo que pasó… es que… me involucré con una persona y… y las cosas no resultaron ser como yo esperaba y… – No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al recordar – Y me rompió el corazón… –

– ¿Quién es Serena? – Preguntó más impaciente.

– Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a las chicas ni a Andrew ni a nadie –

– ¡Sí sí! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Pero dime de una buena vez, me estás poniendo nerviosa! –

Serena volvió a suspirar con pena – Darien… – Dijo al fin en voz muy baja.

– ¿Quién? – Lita creyó haber escuchado mal.

– Darien… – Repitió con un nuevo suspiro.

– No puede ser – Comenzaba a enfurecer – No puedo creerlo ¿Darien? – No pudo evitar levantar el tono de su voz – ¿El insufrible de Darien Chiba? –

– Baja la voz por favor… –

– Lo siento… lo siento… – Suavizó su tono e intentó calmarse – Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué pasó? –

– Me encontré de casualidad con él algunas veces y… poco a poco nos empezamos a llevar mejor… –

– ¡Qué milagro! – La interrumpió – Después de vaya saber qué desplantes te habrá hecho el día que almorzaron aquí –

– ¿Me dejas hablar? – La retó y Lita asintió – Bueno… después de ese día nos vimos algunas veces más y todo parecía marchar bien… pero él me pidió que fuéramos despacio, que no le dijéramos a nadie, que necesitaba tiempo… – Hizo una pausa – Y las otras noches… – Le dolía tanto recordar… – Después de… de un malentendido… discutimos y… me contó algunas experiencias de su pasado que habían sido muy dolorosas para él… y después de decirnos cosas muy fuertes… no pudimos llegar a ningún acuerdo… – Volvía a llorar – Y me dijo que… me dijo que no está listo para estar conmigo, para estar con nadie… y me pidió que dejáramos de vernos… –

– Pero... no comprendo… ¿dices que te involucraste con él? –

– Sí, bueno… en realidad los dos… eso creo… o al menos eso parecía… – Volvió a suspirar con nostalgia – Sólo duramos una semana, pero para mí fue más que suficiente para conocerlo mejor y… –

– Enamorarte… – Serena no respondió, pero obviamente su amiga había comprendido claramente lo que sentía… – Continúa por favor… –

– Pasamos tan lindos momentos… – Pudo seguir hablando sin llorar – Salimos un par de veces, hablábamos mucho, nos divertíamos… Adoptamos una gatita… – Y sonrió al recordar a Luna.

– ¿Adoptaron una gatita? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí… la encontramos en el parque… Y un día fue a mi casa para almorzar juntos, llevó un montón de regalos para Luna, cocinó para mí… Tenía actitudes tan lindas conmigo… Y no entiendo… No puedo terminar de comprender qué fue lo que le pasó… Nos estábamos empezando a llevar tan bien… Y yo… yo me animé a mostrarme con él como jamás me atreví a hacerlo con nadie… Fui sincera con él, le dije lo que sentía… Nunca me pasó algo así antes… Nunca me había animado a demostrar abiertamente lo que me pasaba… En verdad creía que esta vez todo era diferente, que había encontrado en él a alguien que me ayudara a creer que era posible tener algo distinto, algo especial… Pero todo se echó a perder tan rápido, tan inesperadamente… –

– Vaya… –

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sorprende? – Preguntó confundida.

– Bueno… la verdad es que de ti me sorprende encontrarte en este estado, te he visto llorar por otros hombres antes, pero ahora sinceramente creo que de verdad este chico te llegó al corazón… –

– ¿Y de él qué es lo que te sorprende? –

– Bueno, según entiendo él hace años que no se interesa ni se fija en nadie, ni siquiera para algo ocasional, Andrew siempre me cuenta de la infinidad de mujeres a las que vive rechazando… Y si eso es verdad, pues entonces tú serías la única chica con la que se ha involucrado desde que se separó, por más que sólo haya sido por una semana… –

– ¿Tú sabías que era divorciado? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí… lo sabía… –

– ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que le pasó en realidad? Porque él algo me contó, pero no me parece que haya sido algo tan terrible como para tomar una decisión tan drástica y seguir tan dolido después de tanto tiempo… –

– ¿Qué fue lo que te contó? –

– Que ella lo había engañado –

– Pues eso fue lo que pasó – Relató Lita – Sostuvo una relación con uno de sus socios por más de un año y él lo descubrió cuando supo que estaba embarazada –

– ¿Embarazada? ¿De él? –

– No, de su socio… – Continuó – Ellos habían decidido no tener hijos, él sólo estaba enfocado en su trabajo y su carrera para ofrecerle una vida llena de lujos y confort a su mujer. Llevaban un estilo de vida muy caro y ostentoso, y él debía esforzarse mucho para sostenerlo. Se la pasaba trabajando, viajando, yendo a cientos de reuniones, y evidentemente la descuidó y ella se buscó a otro –

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto? – Estaba totalmente conmocionada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Andrew me lo contó –

– Vaya… – Comenzó a molestarse – Entiendo que entre ustedes dos haya mucha confianza, hace años que están juntos, es natural que compartan todo, pero… ¿no te parece que es algo desconsiderado de tu parte contarme cosas tan íntimas del mejor amigo de tu novio? Creo que no debí preguntarte... –

– Sí Serena, es cierto, son cosas muy personales, pero no se las estoy diciendo a cualquiera, te las estoy contando a ti, que eres mi mejor amiga y me acabas de confesar que estás enamorada de él… – Refutó.

– Sí, pero no me parece correcto que… –

– Serena, no lo tomes a mal – La interrumpió – Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte, creo que si conoces la verdad podrías llegar a comprenderlo mejor… Él sufrió mucho, y aunque eso no justifica su horrible comportamiento, creo que es un motivo válido como para actuar de la manera que lo hace… –

– No lo sé… no creo que eso justifique la forma en que me lastimó… me dijo cosas horribles, que en el fondo sé muy bien que él no cree que sean ciertas, que no piensa realmente eso de mí, pero fue muy cruel… – Suspiró afligida – Yo también sufrí muchas decepciones a lo largo de mi vida, pero eso no me impidió hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para intentar acercarme a él… en verdad hice todo lo que pude… – Lloraba de nuevo – Porque lo quiero… yo… – Apretaba los ojos para contener sus emociones – Me enamoré Lita… – Volvió a mirarla – Jamás sentí por nadie lo que siento por él… jamás… y él no lo vio, no lo valoró… y fue tan injusto conmigo… con él mismo… –

Lita la abrazó para intentar contenerla – Lo siento Serena… – Y ella lloraba desconsolada refugiada en el cuello de su amiga, y permanecieron así por unos instantes hasta que poco a poco consiguió calmarse – Ay amiga… – Dijo Lita de repente mientras soltaba el abrazo.

– ¿Qué… – Serena se secaba las lágrimas – ¿Qué sucede? – Y al notar que Lita miraba hacia la entrada del restaurante, volteó para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Y cuando vio que Andrew acababa de entrar acompañado de Darien sintió que su corazón se paralizaba – Ay no… – Dijo asustada.

Lita se puso de pie y se paró a su lado en actitud protectora – Hola chicos – Dijo riendo nerviosa cuando ellos se acercaron.

– Hola amor – Andrew saludó a su novia con un beso – Hola Serena, tanto tiempo – y también la saludó.

– Hola Andrew… – Dijo en voz muy baja sin levantar la vista.

– Hola Serena – Dijo Darien en tono frío pero cordial – ¿Cómo estás? –

Serena quería que la tragara la tierra, y no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, mucho menos a mirarlo – Lita, lo siento – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se colgaba su bolso en su hombro – Tengo que irme, acabo de recordar que tengo que… tengo algo pendiente que hacer – Dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió inventar – Y voy a aprovechar el horario del almuerzo antes de volver al trabajo… Saluda a las chicas de mi parte ¿Sí? Adiós – Y salió apurada.

Darien se sintió fatal al darse cuenta de que Serena había estado llorando, seguro había estado hablando con Lita sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Y peor se sintió todavía por la forma en que ella lo había ignorado y se había ido – Te espero en la mesa Andrew – Dijo sin la más mínima expresión de descontento y se alejó de sus amigos.

Andrew no entendía nada de lo que pasaba – ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó confundido a su novia.

– Nada – Respondió ella intentando disimular.

– Vamos Lita, tú debes saber lo que está pasando, Serena se veía terrible ¿acaso estaba llorando? –

Lita estaba tan consternada con todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y tan furiosa con Darien por saber que la había lastimado, que decidió romper su promesa de no contarle nada a Andrew – Está bien, te lo diré – Dijo al ver que el resto de sus amigas acababa de llegar – En una sola palabra: Darien –

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Darien? – Y enseguida comprendió todo – Maldición… – Exclamó enojado.

– Enseguida regreso – Dijo Lita y se acercó a las chicas para saludarlas.

* * *

Darien se sentó en la mesa de siempre, dándole la espalda a sus amigos, al resto de la gente que estaba en el lugar. Encontrarse con Serena después de lo que había pasado no era algo que esperaba que sucediera, al menos no tan pronto. Sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, teniendo amigos en común y viviendo cerca era inevitable que en algún momento se cruzaran. De hecho pensaba que era mejor tener que hacerse a la idea de que estos encuentros lamentablemente iban a ser frecuentes, no podría estar huyendo y evitándola por siempre… Mientras esperaba a Andrew intentó pensar fríamente para recuperar la calma sin conseguirlo. Al volver a verla, encima en tan deplorable estado, se sintió tan culpable, tan miserable, tan responsable de su dolor… Y no podía perdonárselo, sabía que había tomado una decisión irreversible, pero era tanto o más doloroso para él como para ella… Y no lo toleraba, creía que había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho, pero al contrario de todas sus teorías y argumentos se sentía devastado, estaba sufriendo tanto, la extrañaba, la necesitaba… y la había perdido…

Andrew llegó hasta la mesa donde Darien lo esperaba y cuando se sentó frente a él lo miró con furia – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – Le dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó con calma. A pesar de estar destrozado por dentro, siempre conseguía mostrarse tranquilo.

– Sobre Serena – Dijo Andrew sin rodeos.

– ¿Serena? – Se hizo el desentendido – ¿Qué pasa con Serena? –

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué te pasa con Serena? ¿Qué le hiciste? – Se mostraba muy enojado.

– No sé de qué hablas… – Intentó evadirse.

– Sí lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, y no permitiré que te muevas de ahí hasta que me lo cuentes todo – Sentenció con determinación.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – Preguntó con un nostálgico suspiro. No tenía escapatoria, su insistente amigo no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que hablaran del asunto.

– Darien, por favor, dime que no hiciste algo incorrecto… que no le faltaste el respeto ni nada de eso… – Intentaba hablar con calma, pero estaba tan furioso que no podía disimularlo – Creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro contigo la última vez que hablamos sobre esto, que es una de las mejores amigas de Lita, una excelente chica y que ni ella ni yo vamos a estar de acuerdo jamás en que la trates mal como lo haces con cada mujer que conoces y que… –

– Bueno pues lo hice – Lo interrumpió y lo miró con una dura expresión – Hice todo lo que no debí haber hecho. La desprecié, la decepcioné, la lastimé… –

– ¿Pero por qué Darien? – Lo interrumpió – No lo entiendo, ella es tan dulce, tan honesta, jamás te daría motivos para que la maltrates, para que pienses que es capaz de traicionarte o nada parecido. Porque es eso lo que piensas ¿verdad? Crees que todas las mujeres de la tierra son iguales, traicioneras, desconsideradas, mentirosas, que te van a engañar, te van a lastimar. Pero Serena no es así, yo puedo dar fe de eso –

– Lo sé, claro que lo sé, pero… – Bajó la mirada intentando ocultar que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Pero no pude… no pude hacer otra cosa… yo… –

– ¿A qué le temes tanto Darien? ¿A enamorarte? – Darien no respondía – ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Eso te pasa? – Seguía sin responder – Pues enhorabuena que te hayas enamorado de nuevo, es lo mejor que te podría haber pasado amigo ¿por qué te resistes tanto a volver a sentirte así por alguien? ¿por qué no quieres… –

– ¡Porque no puedo! – Volvió a interrumpirlo – No puedo Andrew, entiéndeme, te lo dije mil veces, no hay espacio en mi vida para nadie… Ni siquiera para ella, que es la única persona que en años me hizo sentir como jamás creí que volvería a sentirme… ella me respeta, se interesa por mí sin dobles intenciones, con ella puedo sentirme tranquilo, me hace reír, me ayuda a dejar de lado mi estructurada y fría forma de ser, a comportarme y mostrarme tal cual soy… – Mientras hablaba y nombraba todas las cosas que estando con ella había logrado descubrir, se sentía cada vez más arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado, de haber elegido el camino más fácil y cobarde, de negar lo que realmente sentía…

– Todo eso es maravilloso Darien ¿por qué te lo niegas? ¿por qué no permites que suceda? ¿por qué no quieres admitirlo? –

– ¿Qué tengo que admitir Andrew? ¿Que me equivoqué? ¿Que me involucré con ella como jamás debí haberlo hecho? ¿Que la lastimé de la peor manera? ¿Que soy un idiota, un cobarde, un… –

– Darien… no puedo creerlo… No puede entender por qué te empecinas en resistirte de esta forma a conocer a alguien, volver a ser feliz, volver a apostar a una relación… Ya supéralo amigo, lo que te pasó fue muy doloroso para ti, sí, yo lo sé muy bien, te vi, soy testigo de cuánto sufriste… Pero tienes que superarlo, ya es parte del pasado, eso no tiene porqué condicionar de esta forma tu vida, impedirte que seas feliz, que encuentres algo verdadero y bueno en otra persona –

– Yo también pensaba lo mismo… – Volvió a bajar la mirada – Que ya era hora de cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas, de mi vida, de lo que necesito… Y con ella comencé a darme cuenta de todo esto… pero… lo eché todo a perder… y no sólo una vez, sino muchas… la decepcioné enormemente… por miedo, por orgullo, por desconfianza… –

– ¿Pero por qué Darien? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Al fin te estabas animando a darte una nueva oportunidad, a abrirte con alguien, jamás en todo este tiempo hiciste algo parecido, nunca antes te vi como te estoy viendo ahora. Movilizado, conmovido, enamorado… – Hizo una pausa al notar que con cada cosa que decía Darien se sentía peor – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te rendiste tan rápido? ¿Acaso ella te demostró lo contrario, te rechazó o algo por el estilo? –

– No… No es por ella… Es por mi… Yo no soy capaz de darle lo que se merece… – Suspiró largamente – No estoy listo para esto… Y ella no tiene por qué tolerarlo, no se lo merece… Ella necesita a alguien que la sepa valorar, cuidar, aceptar… Y yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, aunque en realidad sea lo que más deseo, lo que más quiero… No puedo, no estoy preparado… Y lo mejor es dejar de insistir, dejar de verla… –

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Andrew sabía muy bien lo testarudo que era su amigo, y decidió no insistir en hacerlo cambiar de parecer, al menos por el momento – Darien – Volvió a hablar – Sólo te diré una cosa más – Darien lo miró expectante – No puedes tener absoluto control sobre lo que sientes, nadie es capaz de hacerlo, al menos no de la forma que tú pretendes. Y sí al fin has conseguido volver a enamorarte, después de haberte cerrado tan herméticamente por años, deberías hacer algo al respecto y dejar de comportarte como un cobarde, como un niñito asustado. Sino tarde o temprano algún día te arrepentirás y será demasiado tarde… –

* * *

Serena corrió un par de calles sin dejar de llorar, no esperaba volver a toparse con Darien tan pronto, y estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma porque la haya visto en el terrible estado en que se encontraba que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir despavorida de ahí…

Decidió volver a la oficina, aún era temprano y la mayoría de sus compañeros todavía estarían almorzando, así que pensó que era lo mejor regresar para estar un momento a solas y tratar de tranquilizarse. No quería pensar más, no quería seguir llorando, deseaba olvidarse de todo, por lo menos por algunas horas… Pero apenas se sentó en su escritorio, Steven se acercó a ella – Hola Serena… – La saludó mientras se sentaba frente a ella, hablar con él era lo último que le faltaba para completar tan desastroso día…

– Hola Steven ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No saliste a almorzar? – Le dijo en tono cortante.

– No, siempre almuerzo aquí, porque tengo el programa temprano, ya lo sabes ¿Tú no saliste a comer? –

– No… no tenía hambre… – Tampoco tenía ganas de seguir hablando, así que encendió su computadora y se puso a trabajar.

Steven permaneció un rato en silencio sin moverse de la silla y la observaba detenidamente, era evidente que ella estaba teniendo un muy mal día y no quiso molestarla. Sin embargo había estado pensando en ella durante todo el fin de semana, en lo que le dijo la última vez que la vio, en su fallida relación con Melisa, en lo equivocado y ciego que había estado durante tanto tiempo, y decidió intentar hacer las cosas bien, sin presionarla, sin ser intrusivo – Bueno Serena, veo que estás ocupada así que no te molesto más – Le dijo amablemente y se puso de pie. Ella lo miró sorprendida, lo último que esperaba era que él se comportara de esa forma, que se mostrara tan comprensivo y respetuoso con ella – Solamente quiero decirte una cosa y te dejo tranquila –

– Dime –

– Quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te hablé el otro día… Fui impulsivo, desconsiderado, te dije cosas de una manera poco sutil y creo que no debí actuar de esa forma… Mira, en realidad a mí me gustaría mucho que podamos volver a tratarnos como antes, que volvamos a ser buenos amigos, pero sólo si tú quieres… Así que si algún día tienes ganas de conversar o salir a beber algo conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos, sabes que yo estaré dispuesto… –

– Bueno… Steven… yo… – No sabía qué decir, qué pensar.

Él empezó a caminar – Ah, y una cosa más… – Se detuvo y volteó para verla – Ya no estoy más con Melisa, terminé con ella el fin de semana – Ella lo miraba confundida – Tenías razón, jamás debí haber estado con ella… En fin… que tengas muy buenas tardes Serena, nos vemos… – La saludó con la mano y una amplia sonrisa y se alejó de ella.


	14. Capitulo 12

**_Hola gente! Cómo están? Yo muy bien, después de una cruel semana de calor (casi 50º C) estoy recuperando el aliento y la felicidad porque el bendito viento sur llegó al fin... :)_**

**_Acá les traigo un nuevo cap. Demoré un poco en escribirlo porque anduve complicada de tiempos, por imprevistos técnicos, anímicos, climáticos y no pude dedicarme a escribir como quería.. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando y retomando mi tan adorado hobby. Y espero poder demorar menos en terminar el próximo episodio. Igualmente les aclaro que aunque se me compliquen los tiempos o la vida misma, no voy a abandonar esta historia por nada en el mundo, me conocen bien y saben que jamás dejaré mis proyectos inconclusos. Hacer esto es algo que disfruto inmensamente, y aunque no esté atravesando buenos momentos, este pasatiempo me ayuda mucho a desenchufarme y sentirme bien. Sobre todo al saber que uds aprecian lo que hago y comparten conmigo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme. Nunca dejen de hacerlo, sus palabras y sus impresiones son muy valiosas para mí y me motivan a seguir... Me puse sensible! :)_**

**_Bueno, los invito a leer el doce en paz y espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos y abrazos per tutti! Que tengan un muy lindo finde! Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 12 ::_

Un mes después…

Era un viernes por la tarde de un bonito y agradable día de sol. Serena estaba en un pequeño bar cerca de su casa, sentada sola en una de las mesitas de la vereda. Estaba arreglada con una larga falda violeta, una musculosa negra y el cabello recogido, se encontraba muy bonita, y su semblante era muy tranquilo y descontracturado, como era habitual en ella. Se veía realmente radiante. Después de haber pasado unas semanas terribles sin poder dormir, sin dejar de llorar desconsolada, sin poder salir de la profunda tristeza que la desilusión con Darien le había provocado, poco a poco había logrado comenzar a sentirse mejor y recuperar algo de la alegría y frescura que la caracterizaba.

Estaba muy concentrada revisando los mensajes de su celular y no se percató de que alguien se había acercado a ella – Hola dam… hola Serena… –

– Ay no... esa voz... – Murmuró para sí asustada. Levantó la vista lentamente, recorrió con los ojos al elegante y sobrio hombre de traje gris que la saludaba y corroboró que se trataba de quien ella creía. Cuando vio que era Darien quien estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola con una tranquila sonrisa, sintió que se quedaba sin aire – Da… Darien… – Dijo nerviosa – Qué.. qué sorpresa Darien… – Intentó ponerse de pie pero por los nervios que el inesperado encuentro le causó se enredó las piernas con la pollera y tropezó con tan buena suerte que cayó sobre él.

Darien la sostuvo con sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo y ella lo abrazó con la misma intención – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Muerta de vergüenza y sonrojada hasta las orejas separó su rostro de su pecho y lo miró. Él seguía sonriendo y ella sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza al encontrarse con sus ojos que temía que se le escapara del cuerpo. Darien de pronto se puso serio, pero no dejaba de observarla fijamente, ambos estaban cautivados por la mirada del otro, no podían negarlo... Entre ellos existía una intensa conexión, algo que los unía fuertemente a pesar de estar distanciados. Y aunque sólo permanecieron por unos escasos segundos mirándose así y reconociendo una vez más todo lo que sentían, para ambos fue como si durante esos breves instantes el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Pero Serena reaccionó de repente y se alejó de él. Si bien no hacía mucho que no lo veía, ya que en varias ocasiones había tenido que tolerar encontrarse con él a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente incómoda con su presencia. Habían cortado todo tipo de contacto y comunicación entre ellos, no cruzaban más que un ocasional 'hola', y ésta era la primera vez que intercambiaban más de dos palabras en un mismo encuentro – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo ella con la mirada baja mientras acomodaba su ropa.

– Regresando del trabajo, vivo aquí cerca, ya lo sabes – Respondió él en tono cortante.

– Claro… – Dijo ella algo molesta por el eterno modo tan frío y distante de Darien.

– Bueno… en realidad justo pasaba por aquí… y te vi… y quise acercarme para saludarte… – Intentó ser más cordial al darse cuenta de que ella comenzaba a irritarse – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Bien – Respondió acotadamente y seguía evitando su mirada.

– ¿Estás… esperas a alguien? – Preguntó algo temeroso, no quería ni imaginarse que podría llegar a existir la remota posibilidad de que ella estuviera viendo a alguien más...

– Bueno… en realidad… – Y se puso más nerviosa todavía al ver que Steven acababa de llegar y se acercaba a ellos. Darien al ver su expresión volteó para saber qué sucedía y cuando lo vio a Steven se dio cuenta de repente que la sangre le hervía de la rabia que sintió al reconocerlo.

– ¡Hola Serena! – Dijo Steven al llegar a su lado y la abrazó efusivo ignorando olímpicamente a Darien – ¿Cómo estás preciosa? –

– Bien… estoy bien… – Respondió riendo mientras soltaba el abrazo lo más rápido que pudo – Llegaste temprano Steven… – Y lo fulminó con la mirada pero con una fingida sonrisa. La situación no podía ser más incómoda.

– Es que estaba muy ansioso por verte… – Dijo seductor. Tomó su mano y la besó, pero ella de nuevo se soltó enseguida.

– Bueno… creo que… yo… – Darien estaba tan furioso con la escena que estaba presenciando que no podía articular palabra – Yo… ya tengo que irme… –

– Adiós Darien… – Dijo Steven con actitud triunfadora.

Darien lo observó de arriba abajo con desprecio y no respondió. Volvió a mirar a Serena – Adiós Serena, fue un verdadero gusto volver a hablar contigo – Dijo con sarcasmo, pero ella no respondió y bajó otra vez la mirada. Y él se alejó rápidamente de ellos sin mirar atrás.

Mientras caminaba apurado y maldecía entre dientes, buscó su celular en su maletín y llamó a su mejor amigo que lo atendió enseguida – Andrew, necesito verte, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente. En 10 minutos estoy en tu departamento – Y cortó sin darle tiempo a responder.

* * *

Serena estaba tan conmocionada con lo que acababa de pasar que no podía reaccionar. Pero Steven la hizo aterrizar de nuevo a la realidad al tomarla del rostro para que lo mire – Serena ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró enojada y se soltó bruscamente – Deja de tratarme así Steven ¿qué te pasa? –

Él sonrió de lado – Sólo me preocupo por ti Serena, eso es todo –

– Preocúpate todo lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a actuar de esa forma porque… –

– ¡Hola amiga! – Los interrumpió Molly que acababa de llegar corriendo acompañada de su novio – Disculpa la tardanza Serena – La abrazó con fuerza – ¿Hace mucho que nos esperas? –

– Descuida Molly – Respondió ya más tranquila y agradecida con su amiga por salvarla de quedarse a solas con Steven – Llegué hace un momento –

– Bueno, el resto de los chicos me avisó que llegan en cualquier momento, así que juntemos algunas mesas para que haya lugar para todos – Dijo Molly entusiasmada.

– Está bien – Y entre las dos comenzaron a ordenar las mesas.

Lo que sucedía era que Serena había renunciado a su trabajo y ese había sido su último día en la radio, entonces sus compañeros organizaron una pequeña reunión para hacerle una especie de despedida. Todos la querían mucho y deseaban homenajearla y desearle suerte en sus nuevos proyectos.

Después de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, Serena se había replanteado muchas cosas sobre sí misma, y había decidido darle un nuevo rumbo a su monótona vida, la cual ya la tenía muy cansada. Pensó que una buena forma de empezar a concretar algunos cambios era dejar el trabajo que había sostenido durante tantos años cuando en realidad la idea original había sido que fuera algo temporal. Y como su verdadera vocación siempre había sido la docencia, quiso apostar a eso y ponerse a buscar un trabajo que le apasionara. No era una decisión para nada sencilla, porque no contaba con mucho dinero hasta que consiguiera algo nuevo y tuvo que recurrir al apoyo de sus padres para que durante el tiempo que le tomara encontrar un empleo pudiera cubrir sus gastos. Pero estaba convencida de que era lo mejor para ella. Necesitaba un cambio rotundo en su vida, uno que tuviera que ver con ella, con sus inquietudes, con sus verdaderos deseos, y aunque estaba bastante asustada por la decisión que había tomado, sabía que era lo mejor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Darien llegó a lo de Andrew lo más rápido que pudo. Golpeó a su puerta insistentemente hasta que lo atendió – Darien por dios – Exclamó su amigo al abrir – ¡Me vas a dejar sordo! – Y lo dejó pasar.

Darien entró apurado y arrojó su maletín y su saco en el sofá – Estoy… – Se aflojaba nervioso el nudo de su corbata – Estoy… – Estaba tan ansioso que no podía hablar, sólo caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar – ¡Estoy furioso! – Soltó al fin.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Andrew preocupado.

– ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó? – No dejaba de caminar y se quitó la corbata que también arrojó al sofá – Serena me pasó –

Andrew echó a reír – Eso no es nada nuevo amigo – Darien le clavó una mirada fulminante y él se puso serio – Lo siento… Cuéntame ¿qué pasó con Serena? –

– Acabo de encontrarme con ella, otra vez – Seguía caminando – En un bar cerca de aquí y tuve la genial idea de acercarme para saludarla ¿y sabes lo que sucedió? –

Andrew se sentó en el sofá y escuchaba pacientemente – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

– Apareció ese tal Steven, el tipo más desagradable y soberbio que vi en mi vida. Y por la forma en que la saludó es obvio que tiene algo con ella ¿puedes creerlo? Serena tiene algo con Steven, y yo lo sabía, yo sabía muy bien que esto iba a pasar. Ese imbécil seguro la engañó con vaya uno a saber qué cuentito cursi y la muy ingenua cayó en sus encantos, porque él es tan encantador, con esa voz y esa forma de hablar tan cautivadora, que se cree que puede tener a cualquier mujer rendida a sus pies y que… –

– Espera espera espera – Lo interrumpió – No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices ¿Quién es Steven? –

– El tipo que está con Serena ahora –

– ¿Con Serena? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Serena está con alguien? Eso no puede ser –

– Claro que está con alguien, está con ese tipo ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Yo lo vi venir Andrew, yo sabía que tarde o temprano él… –

– No Darien, eso no puede ser cierto – Volvió a interrumpirlo.

– ¿Cómo que no? Acabo de verlo, acabo de encontrarme con ellos –

– No Darien, debes haber interpretado todo mal, Serena no está con nadie –

– ¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó incrédulo.

– Porque Lita es su mejor amiga y si Serena hubiera empezado a salir con alguien se lo hubiera contado –

– ¿Y Lita qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –

– Que si ella sabe, yo también lo sé – Respondió con seguridad.

– ¿Acaso eres una extensión de tu novia? Ustedes dos no pueden ser más simbióticos porque no tienen tiempo… –

– ¿Qué quieres Darien? – Lo cortó molesto – ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿que te de algún consejo? Porque si me agredes no lo conseguirás – Darien dejó de caminar e intentó reflexionar sobre lo que su amigo le decía. Quizás tenía razón, tal vez era cierto que Serena en realidad estaba sola y él sólo interpretó cualquier cosa por celos… – Tranquilízate por favor y hablemos con calma ¿puede ser? –

Darien se sentó a su lado – Calma… yo ya no tengo calma… – Continuó quejándose – Desde que Serena apareció en mi vida yo ya no sé lo que es la calma… Toda mi tranquilidad, toda la estabilidad que con tanto esfuerzo logré construir durante estos años se desvaneció, desapareció de repente, como por arte de magia. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… mi vida es un infierno Andrew, un completo infierno – Se recostaba en el respaldo del sofá agarrándose la cabeza con las manos – Esto es terrible Andrew… mi vida es un caos… ya no puedo más… perdí el control de todo… lo perdí… – Hizo una pausa – Y a ella también la perdí… – Suspiró melancólico – Y no sé qué hacer… estoy desesperado Andrew… necesito recuperarla… –

– ¿A tu vieja vida o a Serena? – Darien no respondió y bajó la mirada. Andrew volvió a reír – No seas tan fatalista Darien, sólo estás enamorado, nada más y nada menos que eso – Quedaron en silencio, Darien sabía muy bien que a quien necesitaba recuperar era a Serena, pero prefirió no decirlo – Darien ¿me permites decirte algo? – Andrew volvió a hablar, Darien no respondió – Esa misma expresión que tienes ahora, de desesperación, de impotencia, de furia, la tienes por lo menos desde que llegaste a Tokio, y seguro que la traes a cuestas desde antes. Porque tú estás así por lo que te pasó con Dayna – Darien lo miró con una dura expresión, no toleraba ni escuchar el nombre de su ex mujer – Es eso lo que te pasa, todavía no la perdonas y sigues resentido con ella, con lo que te hizo, y eso es lo que te impide seguir con tu vida como quisieras, como te mereces. Ya supéralo Darien, pasaron más de tres años, ya es historia, ya quedó atrás –

– Eso es asunto del pasado Andrew, yo ya me olvidé de ella, ahora tengo otros problemas que no tienen nada que ver con eso – Él sabía muy bien que todo lo que su amigo le decía era cierto, estaba resentido y ese dolor que no podía soltar lo interrumpía de tal forma que no se permitía volver a sentir algo por otra mujer. Pero a pesar de todo inesperadamente y en contra de todas sus razonables teorías, Serena había aparecido en su vida y había conseguido despertar en él una profunda emoción que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir por nadie. Y no podía controlarlo, no podía resistirse, y eso lo aterrorizaba terriblemente…

Andrew inspiró profundo para intentar contener el fastidio que la orgullosa y testaruda actitud de su amigo le provocaba – Claro, porque el mundo es una fiesta y a ti no te invitaron – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Estoy hablando en serio, mi vida como era ya no existe más, lo perdí todo, y no sé qué hacer – Insistió – ¿Qué hago Andrew? ¿qué hago? – Preguntó desesperado.

– No lo sé –

Darien volvió a enfurecer y se puso otra vez de pie para empezar de nuevo a caminar nervioso – ¿No lo sabes? ¿No tienes nada para decirme? Tú estás cambiado Andrew, ya no te preocupas por la gente como antes, por tus amigos, ya no me escuchas, no me ayudas, ya no… –

– No puedo creerlo Darien – Dijo molesto – Si pudieras darte cuenta del grado de ingenuidad con el que te manejas –

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Yo soy ingenuo? Pues a lo que tú llamas ingenuidad yo lo llamo amistad –

– Deja de reprocharme ridiculeces – También se puso de pie – Entiéndelo, yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu vida, porque eso no depende de mí, sino de ti. Tienes que entender que pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, vas a continuar estando solo, amargado, dolido, hasta que no asumas que lo que se acabó es la adolescencia, no la amistad –

– A mi no me parece que… –

– Basta Darien – Lo interrumpió – Madura de una buena vez. Deja ya de querer ver las cosas de una única manera y buscar respuestas afuera. Porque de eso se trata, de buscar dentro de ti mismo esas respuestas – Hizo una pausa y suspiró para intentar suavizar su tono de voz – Darien, tienes que entender que ni yo ni nadie te va a quitar todo ese viejo dolor que tienes, tú solo tienes que hacer el movimiento que te permita salir de ese lugar ¿Por qué no pruebas y dejas de querer dar lástima todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no le pierdes un poco el gusto a eso? A lo mejor así consigas salir adelante de a poco y… –

– ¿De dónde sacaste todo ese palabrerío? – Preguntó riendo.

Andrew suspiró frustrado, Darien no cedía ni un poco con todo lo que le decía – Está bien – Se sentó de nuevo – Sigue así Darien, ríete de mí, de lo que te digo, y todos tus problemas se solucionarán –

– Lo siento… – Recapacitó al fin – No quise… no quise ofenderte… – Se acercó al sofá para tomar todas sus cosas – Mejor me voy, tengo… tengo cosas que hacer y… –

– Te acompaño – Andrew lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando Darien ya no quería continuar hablando y decidía irse de repente sin decir más nada, era porque en realidad estaba recapacitando verdaderamente sobre lo que habían platicado. Sólo que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y decírselo con franqueza. Entonces fueron juntos hasta la puerta en silencio – Bueno Darien, llámame si necesitas algo –

– Gracias Andrew – Dijo en voz muy baja – Adiós – Y se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Serena se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos una vez que la reunión había terminado. Y el único que quedaba era el obstinado de Steven – Bueno… – Dijo ella al regresar a la mesa después de que Molly y Kelvin se retiraron – Ya todos se fueron, así que yo también me voy –

– Espera Serena – La tomó de la mano – ¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato más? Te invito una copa ¿quieres? –

– No gracias – Se soltó – Ya es un poco tarde, prefiero irme – Y se puso de pie.

– Por favor Serena – La detuvo tomándola otra vez de la mano – Sólo una copa, estuve esperando toda la tarde para estar a solas contigo, déjame invitarte –

– Steven – Volvió a sentarse a su lado – Mira, no quiero ser grosera contigo pero… –

– Vamos, será sólo un momento – Insistió.

– Lo siento Steven – Se puso otra vez de pie y colgó su bolso en su hombro – No acepto tu invitación, me voy a mi casa –

Él suspiró frustrado – Está bien… – También se puso de pie – ¿Entonces... me dejas acompañarte? –

Serena echó a reír por su insistencia – ¿No piensas dejarme en paz? – Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió – Bueno... – Suspiró resignada – Está bien, acompáñame – Y se fueron juntos.

Mientras caminaban el corto trayecto desde el bar hasta lo de Serena, conversaron y rieron distendidamente sobre temas ligeros, ella tenía la impresión de que aparentemente todo volvía a ser natural como siempre entre ellos y se trataban simplemente como compañeros de trabajo, como amigos, como antes. Al menos eso parecía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Steven habló de nuevo al notar que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo pasar – Bueno… lo pasaste bien hoy ¿verdad? –

– Sí, unos divinos los chicos, me encantó que hayan ido todos… los voy a extrañar tanto… –

– ¿A mí también me extrañarás? – Preguntó con una insinuante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Steven por favor… – Comenzó a incomodarse al darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

– Porque yo si voy a extrañarte… – Acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba más – En realidad hace tiempo que te extraño Serena… porque ya no hablas más conmigo… ya no nos tratamos como antes y… a mí me gustaría mucho que las cosas entre nosotros… –

– Lo siento Steven – Se alejó de él – Yo ya te aclaré que entre nosotros ya no hay nada de que hablar, ya no somos amigos, y ahora tampoco seremos más compañeros de trabajo, así que… –

– Por favor Serena, no me hagas suplicarte, dame una oportunidad – Volvió a tomar su rostro – Yo sé que sigues dolida por lo que pasó con Melisa, pero eso es historia, ya no estoy más con ella, ya te lo expliqué, porque a mí quien realmente me importa eres tú… siempre fuiste tú… – Intentó besarla, pero ella se soltó bruscamente de él.

– Basta Steven, no insistas más – Exclamó molesta.

– ¿Pero por qué Serena? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Por qué me rechazas así? Yo creí que tú… que nosotros podríamos… Cuando me invitaste para que venga esta tarde pensé que… –

– Pues pensaste mal – Lo interrumpió – Te invité porque eres uno de mis compañeros de trabajo y no quería ser descortés contigo, sólo por eso. Lamento que hayas entendido otra cosa, yo no estoy interesada en ti de la forma que tú crees. No estoy interesada ni en ti ni en nadie, en este momento estoy sola y me siento muy bien así, no necesito involucrarme con nadie, mucho menos contigo –

– Pero Serena… yo… –

– Tú me decepcionaste tanto Steven, tanto… – Decía enojada – Tenía una idea muy diferente de ti cuando éramos amigos, creía que eras una persona muy distinta a quien demostraste ser cuando te fijaste en Melisa. Me di cuenta de que eres superficial, prejuicioso, arrogante, que sólo te fijas en las apariencias – Cada vez subía más su tono de voz, al fin se atrevía a decirle todo lo que pensaba y ponerlo en su lugar – Jamás te diste cuenta de lo que me pasaba, de que no sólo era tu amiga fiel y consejera, sino que tenía sentimientos por ti… Nunca lo viste, nunca lo valoraste… – Hizo una pausa para intentar calmarse y no ponerse a gritar – Y ahora las cosas cambiaron mucho Steven, yo ya no soy la misma ilusa y enamoradiza de entonces, ya no estoy más interesada en ti… Lamento que hayas interpretado otra cosa –

– Bueno… – Estaba atónito tras escuchar las duras palabras de Serena – No sé qué decirte… –

– No digas nada, no es necesario – Buscó las llaves en su bolso – Gracias por acompañarme – Lo saludó con un corto beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches – Y entró al edificio sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Una vez dentro de su departamento, soltó un largo suspiro y se apoyó en la puerta – Vaya… no puedo creer que se lo haya dicho… – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, se sentía tan aliviada con lo que había hecho, al fin había logrado darle un cierre a su frustrada relación con Steven, y eso le daba mucha satisfacción.

Mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, apareció Luna corriendo – Hola hijita – La tomó en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en el sillón – ¿Cómo estás Lunita? ¿Extrañaste a tu mamá Serena? – La gatita maullaba y ronroneaba contenta – Ay hija… lamento decirte que desde este momento tienes oficialmente una madre soltera… – Dijo con un suspiro – Y encima también desempleada… – Echó a reír y abrazó a Luna mientras se recostaba en el sofá. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho a Steven, la reunión con sus amigos, el encuentro con Darien… – Hoy lo vi de nuevo a tu papá Darien – Volvió a hablarle a la gata, ésta maulló – Ya lo sé… lo extrañas ¿verdad? – Volvió a suspirar melancólica – Yo también lo extraño Luna… lo extraño mucho… – Y apretó a la pobre gatita contra su pecho.

Si bien ya no estaba tan triste como antes, no podía negar que seguía pensando en él, que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba, que seguía teniendo intensos sentimientos por él como nunca antes había tenido por nadie... Y no podía evitarlo, a pesar de su ausencia y la enorme distancia que existía entre ellos, lo amaba profundamente… Sin embargo muy lentamente estaba consiguiendo sentirse mejor y sanar su corazón roto, al menos eso creía… Y confiaba que con el paso del tiempo podría recuperar la calma que había perdido desde que lo conoció... Estaba decidida a intentarlo, ya no quería sufrir más...


	15. Capitulo 13

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo están? Yo mucho mejor, el clima y los ánimos por estos lados mejoraron bastante en estos días por suerte :)_**

**_Bueno, acá estoy de vuelta después de no muchos días de ausencia actualizando mi fic con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión un evento que _****_en un principio parece _**algo difícil los ayudará a nuestros queridos protagonistas a acercarse un poco después de tantas pálidas entre ellos... Así que a partir de ahora las cosas poquito a poco comenzarán a encaminarse hacia el rumbo que todos deseamos... Aclaro que no entiendo casi nada de cuestiones legales, así que lo que narro es prácticamente invento mío, je! pero a los fines del desarrollo del cap creo que sirve y es bastante claro..

**_Pero no les quiero adelantar más y prefiero mejor invitarlos a leer para que lo averigüen por ustedes mismos :)_**

**__****_Una vez más agradezco enormemente a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, en verdad me llenan de entusiasmo las cosas que me dicen y me motivan a seguir desarrollando este hermoso hobby que cada vez disfruto más! Gracias totales por su apoyo y sus palabras! No dejen de contarme todo lo que sienten y piensan al leerme, tanto los que lo hacen habitualmente como los que aún no lo han hecho, todo es absolutamente bienvenido!_**

**__****_Lean pues el trece en paz y después me dicen qué les pareció! Espero que les guste!_**

**_Todos _****_los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos para todos y todas! Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 13 ::_

Algunas semanas después…

Serena había empezado con su perseverante búsqueda de trabajo, estaba empecinada en conseguir un empleo de docente en alguna escuela primaria. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder lograrlo, ya que esa era su verdadera vocación y estaba convencida de que necesitaba encaminar su vida hacia ese rumbo. Sin embargo las cosas no parecían nada sencillas para ella, ya que por la altura del año y por no tener experiencia y formación actualizadas en el área, las pocas oportunidades que encontraba no resultaban concretarse como esperaba. Pero no pensaba rendirse, sabía que iba a ser duro pero que tarde o temprano alcanzaría cumplir sus objetivos.

Una tarde estaba caminando tranquila por la calle mirando algunas vidrieras mientras regresaba a su casa. Acababa de tener una entrevista de trabajo, esa semana había tenido varias, pero no la habían vuelto a llamar. Y estaba pendiente de su celular, revisándolo a cada minuto con la ilusión de que alguien la llamara para darle la buena noticia de que la habían aceptado para un cargo, pero jamás sonaba…

Cerca de ahí Darien también caminaba de regreso a su departamento. Esas últimas semanas habían sido un poco menos tortuosas para él después de la charla con Andrew y de haber confirmado de que el tonto de Steven no estaba con Serena como él temía. Sin embargo seguía sintiéndose intranquilo, ansioso, impaciente y sin saber qué hacer… Por más que se esforzara y se llenara de trabajo para tener su mente ocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo cruel que había sido al decirle las horribles cosas que le dijo, en lo cobarde que se había comportado por haberla abandonado, en lo culpable que se sentía por haberla lastimado y alejado de él, en cuánto la extrañaba y la necesitaba a su lado, en cuánto la amaba…

Y mientras se acercaba a una esquina, la reconoció del otro lado de la calle de pie frente a la vidriera de una juguetería. Al verla sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban, no la había vuelto a ver desde el desafortunado encuentro en el bar con Steven, y temía tener que volver a enfrentarla… La observó detenidamente por unos instantes, la encontraba tan bonita, llevaba puesto un colorido y suelto vestido, botitas bajas y el cabello suelto, que el suave viento le desordenaba sin que a ella le molestara. Y se sentía tan tranquilo al verla, al tenerla cerca de nuevo, y sonreía cautivado por la imagen que tenía enfrente…

Decidió tomar valor y hacer algo para tratar de acercarse a ella otra vez. Sin embargo estaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, no quería imaginarse cómo podría llegar a reaccionar cuando lo viera, no soportaba que lo ignorara o que fuera cortante con él, y desde que se separaron ella siempre se comportaba así. Y no era para menos, él había sido muy duro con ella y lo mínimo que se merecía era que lo tratara de esa forma… Pero por más asustado que se sintiera sabía que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad, algo tenía que hacer para volver a intentar estar con ella, aunque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo…

Estaba parado en el medio de la vereda pensando en todo eso, dudando, especulando, analizando y midiendo paso a paso lo que debía hacer, hasta que Serena, como si hubiera adivinado, volteó hacia él y enseguida lo reconoció y lo saludó con la mano. Así que no le quedó más opción que reaccionar y aproximarse a ella. Cruzó la calle, caminó hacia donde ella estaba y cuando estuvo cerca esbozó una tímida sonrisa – Hola Serena… –

– Hola Darien – Ella estaba muy seria, pero no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, lo cual lo ponía mucho más nervioso todavía – ¿Cómo estás? – Y sonrió levemente.

Darien se tranquilizó bastante al verla sonreír, aparentemente en esta ocasión no tenía intenciones de ignorarlo – Bien… – Respondió – Algo cansado, recién estoy volviendo del trabajo –

– Es cierto, te ves muy cansado, estás ojeroso, más delgado… – Lo observaba de arriba abajo – ¿Estás trabajando mucho? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Sí… – Respondió algo avergonzado, por su aspecto y por cómo ella le hablaba y lo observaba condescendientemente – Bastante… – Bajó la mirada e hizo una corta pausa que comenzó a hacerse incómoda, sobre todo porque ella no dejaba de mirarlo – ¿Tú cómo estás? – Se animó a preguntarle al volver a verla a la cara con algo de temor.

Ella volvió a sonreír – Bien, estoy muy bien – Respondió acotadamente.

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía intenciones de contarle nada de nada, que sólo estaba siendo cortés con él y eso lo hizo sentir un poco abatido y triste – Bueno… – Dijo con pena, no sabía qué más decirle, y no quería que ella notara su malestar – Me alegra haberte visto… – Esquivaba su mirada.

– Igualmente Darien – Ella también se sentía muy nerviosa, pero se esforzaba por mostrarse entera y firme aunque por dentro moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que le pasaba, que aunque todavía seguía dolida y enojada por lo que había hecho no dejaba de pensar en él, que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba… Pero estaba decidida a no ceder ni un poco, a tener algo de orgullo y no volver a exponerse como lo había hecho antes – Adiós – Dijo con frialdad y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él, no toleraba tenerlo enfrente y ver su habitual y eterna actitud distante y reservada.

Darien se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo ella se alejaba y no soportó verla partir – Serena espera – la llamó.

Ella se detuvo y volteó lentamente para verlo de frente con una fingida sonrisa – ¿Si? –

Él se acercó de nuevo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, demostrarle de alguna manera que estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho, que la necesitaba, que deseaba intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos – Serena… yo… – Inspiró profundo para reunir fuerzas y poder hablar alguna vez sin titubear – Mira… quiero decirte que… – Pero le costaba tanto…

– Dime – Dijo ella impaciente.

– Sé que las cosas entre nosotros… –

– ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Bueno… yo… –

– ¿Qué quieres Darien? ¿Qué tienes para decirme? – Comenzaba a molestarse.

– Yo… – Estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular palabra, se sentía un completo tonto.

– Habla Darien, estoy apurada, no tengo todo el día… – Miraba la hora en su teléfono.

– Serena… me parece que… creo que… sería bueno que… que nosotros podamos tratarnos mejor… volver a acercarnos… intentar llevarnos bien… como antes… – Ella se mostraba tan fría y distante, sentía que lo rechazaba y no podía soportarlo. Ahora comprendía perfectamente cómo él la había hecho sentir en más de una ocasión, y se sentía más culpable todavía…

– Lo siento Darien – Dijo ella con determinación – Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podemos volver a tratarnos como antes. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros no me parece para nada conveniente que… – Y su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolos. Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja creyendo que la llamarían de algún trabajo – Disculpa, es una llamada importante, tengo que atender – Se alejó un poco y cuando se fijó quién llamaba suspiró frustrada – Oh… sólo es mi mamá… – Y atendió de mala gana – Hola… – Mientras hablaba Darien volvía a acercarse a ella – ¿Qué te pasa mamá? – El rostro de Serena se transfiguró de repente – ¡¿Qué?! – Aparentemente no le estaba comunicando una buena noticia – Ay no… – Decía con voz temblorosa – No no no… – Comenzó a llorar desconsolada y Darien se desesperaba al verla en ese estado – ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Dónde está? – Se agarraba la cabeza con la mano y no dejaba de llorar – Ay por dios… no puede ser… ¿Estás con él? ¿Le avisaste a Sammy? – Intentaba calmarse – Está bien, voy para allá… ¡Que voy para allá te dije! Cálmate mamá, enseguida estoy ahí – Y colgó.

– ¿Qué pasa Serena? – Preguntó Darien preocupado.

Serena estaba tan conmocionada con lo que su mamá le acababa de avisar que no podía dejar de llorar – Mi… – Intentaba contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo – Mi papá… – Temblaba entera por los nervios y el miedo que sentía – Mi papá… tuvo un accidente… – Y volvía a llorar con intensidad.

Darien no lo dudó y la abrazó enseguida para contenerla – Tranquila… – Ella sollozaba y temblaba nerviosa refugiada en su pecho – Tranquila Serena… – Se sentía fatal al verla tan desconsolada.

Ella se separó de golpe e intentó calmarse – Está… – Trataba de hablar con claridad – Está internado… tengo que… tengo que ir a verlo… –

– ¿Dónde está? Yo te llevo –

– ¡No! – Respondió cortante mientras se secaba las lágrimas – No Darien, no es necesario. Tomaré un taxi –

– Pero Serena, tengo el auto aquí a la vuelta, permíteme llevarte –

– No, no quiero, voy en taxi –

– Serena por favor, dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado, esto es algo serio, sólo quiero ayudarte, déjame que te lleve – Insistió.

Ella recapacitó – Está bien… – Darien tenía razón, lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba entre ellos, era una situación bastante grave y necesitaba llegar lo antes posible adonde se encontraba su familia – Está bien, llévame –

– Vamos – Y juntos caminaron hasta la cochera.

* * *

Durante el trayecto no hablaron casi nada, ella sólo le indicó la dirección de la clínica donde estaba internado su papá y permaneció en silencio con la mirada fija en la calle llorando sin parar. Él se desesperaba cada vez más al verla tan asustada, afligida, preocupada. Y deseaba hacer lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance para contenerla, protegerla, cuidarla…

Cuando llegaron, entraron casi corriendo al sanatorio. Serena preguntó a algunas personas dónde estaba la guardia y finalmente encontraron a su mamá. Se acercó corriendo a abrazar a Ikuko – ¡Mamá! – Las dos lloraban y se abrazaban con fuerza. Darien permanecía de pie a un costado sin querer importunarlas – ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó impaciente al soltar el abrazo.

– Está en la sala de urgencias, lo están atendiendo – Respondió entre sollozos.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó mamá? ¿Cómo está? – Y acariciaba su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

– Un taxi… lo atropelló en la calle… dicen que el auto pasaba con el semáforo en rojo y no sé… él iba cruzando a pie y parece que no lo vio… –

– Ay dios mío… – Exclamó asustada.

– Se lastimó gravemente en una pierna – Continuó Ikuko – Tienen que operarlo de urgencia, pero no quieren autorizar la cirugía porque el seguro no se lo cubre –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Comenzaba a enojarse – ¿Pero por qué? Si ustedes tienen cobertura médica –

– Sí, pero en esta clínica no la aceptan porque es privada – Explicó – Y como lo trajeron acá porque era la más cerca que había del lugar del accidente, lo tienen que operar aquí o trasladarlo a otro sanatorio. Pero de cualquier manera tenemos que pagar en forma particular y piden una locura, no pueden autorizar ninguna intervención si no pagamos –

– Malditos… son unos inhumanos… – Dijo furiosa.

– Estoy desesperada hija – Volvía a llorar – No tenemos ese dinero, no podemos pagar lo que nos piden, y si no lo operan enseguida puede ser peligroso… –

– Tranquila mamá… tranquila… – La abrazó de nuevo para contenerla – Tiene que haber una solución, ya pensaremos en algo… –

– Disculpen… – Darien las interrumpió y se acercó a ellas – Señora ¿usted dijo que fue un taxi el que lo atropelló? –

– Sí, un taxi – Respondió un poco más tranquila.

– Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, la agencia debería tener seguro y ellos tienen que hacerse cargo de los gastos – Dijo con calma – Hablaré con los de la administración del sanatorio y haré algunas llamadas, enseguida regreso. Con permiso – Y se fue.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre Serena? – Preguntó Ikuko confundida.

– Es Darien, un amigo mío. Es abogado, quizás entiende más de estas cosas que nosotras. Confiemos en él, seguro nos va a ayudar – Volvió a abrazarla – Tranquilízate ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien –

* * *

Transcurrieron algunas horas y tal y como Darien les había dicho, las cosas parecían haberse solucionado. Al papá de Serena ya lo estaban operando y ella junto a su mamá esperaban sentadas en un pasillo – A ver si entendí bien – Dijo Ikuko – ¿La agencia de taxis y el seguro nos van a pagar? –

– Claro – Explicaba Serena – Porque fue delito culposo, y para no ir a juicio se llegó al arreglo de la indemnización –

– Lo dices tan simple pero para mí es tan difícil de entender… Porque todo eso lleva algo de tiempo ¿verdad? Ese dinero todavía no lo cobramos ¿entonces fue Darien quien se hizo cargo de los gastos médicos? –

– Sí, de los gastos y de los arreglos legales –

– Vaya… ese muchacho es un ángel… – Reflexionó – Y es un milagro que haya estado contigo justo en un momento así… ¿cómo vamos a pagarle todo lo que hizo por nosotros? –

– Descuida mamá, él sólo lo hizo para ayudarnos. Yo ya hablaré con él para ver cómo compensarlo, no te preocupes –

– Además de atento y generoso también es muy guapo… – Dijo con una pícara risita.

– ¡Mamá! – Exclamó molesta.

– Y por la cara que pone cada vez que te mira o habla contigo se le nota de sobra que está más que interesado en ti ¿en verdad sólo son amigos o pasa algo más…? –

– ¡Basta mamá! – La interrumpió al ver que Darien se acercaba a ellas – No es momento para hablar de estas boberías –

– Señora, Serena, aquí tienen café – Dijo él cordialmente mientras les entregaba unos vasos – No está muy bueno que digamos, pero es lo único que conseguí – Agregó con una cálida sonrisa.

– Gracias querido, eres todo un caballero – Dijo al recibir el café mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Serena, quien se ponía cada vez más roja de la vergüenza y la miraba furiosa.

Darien enseguida notó lo que pasaba, volvió a sonreír con timidez y se sentó junto a Serena – ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

– Aún no – Respondió Serena – Pero ya pasaron más de dos horas, supongo que en cualquier momento sabremos algo –

Ikuko se disculpó para atender una llamada en su celular, dejó su café sobre la silla y se alejó de ellos dejándolos solos.

– Bueno – Siguió Darien – Ya está arreglado lo de la habitación privada. Así que apenas salga de la cirugía lo instalarán allí. Va a estar mucho más cómodo que en una sala común, y ustedes también podrán acompañarlo mejor mientras esté internado –

– ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto Darien? – Preguntó preocupada.

– No fue nada Serena, sólo quiero ayudarlos –

– Pero no tenías porqué hacerlo, ni siquiera conocías a mi familia –

– Es cierto, pero te conozco a ti y tú me importas mucho, por ende lo que le pase a tu familia también me importa – Respondió con determinación.

– Pero… –

– Serena – La interrumpió – No seas tan dura conmigo, sólo quise ayudarte – Ella bajó la mirada – Yo sé muy bien lo difícil que es lidiar con estos asuntos, las aseguradoras y las clínicas privadas en general son nada más y nada menos que unos comerciantes, siempre complican las cosas y pasan todo por el beneficio económico. Yo pasé por algo parecido con mis abuelos. Y si no fuera porque soy abogado y sé cómo enfrentarlos, los pobres viejos habrían terminado en la calle –

– Pero tus honorarios, tus gastos… tenemos que arreglar todo eso también – Insistió ella.

– No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de todo, ni tú ni tu familia tienen que gastar un solo centavo –

– Darien… yo… – Bajó otra vez la mirada y no pudo contener las lágrimas – Lo siento… – Comenzó a llorar – Estoy muy movilizada con todo esto y… –

– Tranquila… – La abrazó – Tranquila Serena… ya todo está bien, tu papá se va a recuperar… – Intentaba consolarla.

– No es eso… – Decía entre sollozos – Es que… todo sucedió en un momento tan difícil… yo… – Gimoteaba y le costaba hablar con claridad – Yo renuncié a mi empleo hace poco… y estoy buscando trabajo… y mientras tanto ellos… mis padres me iban a ayudar para cubrir mis gastos hasta que consiguiera algo… y ahora pasó esto… y me siento tan culpable… – Volvía a intensificar su llanto y él la abrazaba con más fuerza – Porque… porque ellos no cuentan con muchos ingresos… y ya son mayores… y si yo tuviera trabajo y no los hubiera puesto en aprietos… nada de esto hubiera pasado… habrían podido pagar lo que les pedían… y no tendrían que haber hecho todo este lío legal… y… –

– No es cierto Serena, no fue tu culpa, a ellos no les corresponde pagar nada, ya te lo expliqué –

– Pero… – Se separó de él para poder mirarlo – Pero… no puedo evitarlo… me siento culpable… me siento tan… tan tonta… no puedo hacer nada bien… soy una fracasada… tengo 27 años y no me he estabilizado en nada… ni en mi trabajo, ni en mi profesión, ni en mi vida amor… – Se detuvo antes de completar la frase y bajó de nuevo la mirada – Soy un desastre… soy torpe, infantil, llorona… –

– Serena… – Dijo él al tomar su rostro con delicadeza para que lo mire. Estaba tan conmovido al verla de esa forma, sólo deseaba protegerla, cuidarla, demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado para apoyarla y acompañarla, para no dejarla sola nunca más – Serena no digas esas cosas – La acariciaba con dulzura sin dejar de sonreír – No eres un desastre ni nada de eso… Eres una hermosa persona… Eres honesta, sensible, noble, te preocupas por los que quieres… Pero a veces cuando menos te lo esperas sucede todo de golpe, todo junto, y te asustas… A todo el mundo le sucede… Sin embargo yo estoy seguro de que todo se va a solucionar, ya vas a ver… Tu papá se va a recuperar, tú conseguirás el trabajo que buscas… y todo estará bien… no tengas miedo… – Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Serena se podía sentir más tranquila por la forma tan cálida y acogedora en que él la trataba – Y yo… – Se puso serio, necesitaba decirle que podía contar con él, que no la iba a volver a abandonar jamás, que la amaba… – Yo estaré a tu lado… para acompañarte… para ayudarte en lo que necesites… –

– Darien… – Dijo en un suspiro y acariciaba la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – Yo… – También deseaba poder decirle todo lo que sentía… y que con todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas, con cómo él se había preocupado e interesado en ella y sus seres queridos y le demostraba cuánto le importaba, todo el amor que sentía por él se intensificaba y se hacía mucho más profundo… Pero no podía olvidar que las cosas entre ellos seguían algo tensas y no habían quedado en muy buenos términos desde que se separaron – Lo siento… – Se alejó de él y bajó la mirada – Pero creo que no debemos confundir las cosas – No quería que las emociones de la tan ajetreada situación que atravesaba la hicieran flaquear – Yo en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí y mi familia, pero… –

– Está bien Serena – La interrumpió – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay que mezclar las cosas – Y su tono pasaba de ser cálido y afectuoso a frío y distante – Lo que pase entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede ahora, eso lo tengo más que claro. No te creas que soy un oportunista o un aprovechado que no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad para tirarse un lance contigo –

– Yo no pienso eso de ti – Agregó ella con determinación – Yo pienso que eres un hombre extraordinario – Él la miró sorprendido – Que eres generoso, sensible, dulce… Y hoy lo demostraste y pude confirmarlo una vez más… – Volvió a mirarlo – Y te agradezco de corazón por todo lo que has hecho… –

Él también la miraba y con sus palabras podía sentirse más tranquilo – Gracias a ti Serena… – Ambos estaban serios, pero no dejaban de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus miradas, reconociendo otra vez la fuerte conexión que se había generado entre ellos, pudiendo encontrar cada uno en el otro una calidez y una paz que los envolvía enteros, que con nadie más habían sentido, descubriendo de nuevo cuánto se necesitaban, cuánto se amaban… Pero al mismo tiempo se daban cuenta de que aún no era momento ni lugar para hacer algo al respecto…

– ¡Hija! – La voz de Ikuko que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos los interrumpió – ¡Serena, mira, ahí está el doctor! – Y efectivamente el médico había salido de la sala de cirugía y los estaba buscando para darles las novedades. Los tres se acercaron a él y escucharon con atención. Todo había salido perfectamente bien, la intervención había sido todo un éxito y en pocos minutos iban a instalar a Kenji en la habitación. Ikuko y Serena se abrazaron efusivas, y Darien sonreía contento al verlas.

* * *

Momentos después, Serena salía de la habitación donde estaban sus padres y se encontraba con Darien que la esperaba en el pasillo – ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó él algo preocupado.

– Está muy bien – Respondió sonriente – Pero aún está bajo el efecto de la anestesia, no puede hablar mucho –

– Comprendo… –

– Mi mamá no deja de hablarle de ti – Comentó riendo – Y él sin entender ni una palabra de lo que pasó ya te quiere conocer –

– Vaya… eso es algo inesperado… – Dijo con timidez mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Entonces vendré a visitarlo un día de estos –

– A él le encantará que vengas un día… Y a mí también… – Dijo también tímida.

Él sonrió enternecido al verla suavemente ruborizada – Bueno… – Miró la hora – Ya es bastante tarde –

Ella también miró la hora – Es cierto, por dios, es tardísimo –

– Sí, mejor me voy – Se puso su saco y acomodó su maletín en su hombro – ¿Tú te quedas? –

– Sí, me quedaré a acompañarlos hasta mañana, total la habitación es enorme y estaremos muy cómodas las dos –

– Bueno, mejor así – Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Les costaba tanto tener que separarse después de compartir un día tan intenso que no sabían cómo despedirse…

Finalmente Serena se animó a volver a hablar – Gracias por todo Darien… – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza – Muchas gracias… –

– Descuida Serena… – Acariciaba su cabello con ternura – No fue nada… – Serena soltó un nostálgico suspiro, y él supo al tenerla entre sus brazos que no iba a renunciar a ella por nada en el mundo, que la necesitaba a su lado y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella y por demostrarle cuánto le importaba... Cuando se separaron Darien acarició su rostro con dulzura – Saluda a tus padres de mi parte ¿si? – Ella asintió sonriente. Él le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Adiós damita... – Susurró sin dejar de acariciarla. Ambos sonrieron y él se fue.


	16. Capitulo 14

**_Hola gente linda!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevo cap. En esta ocasión les comparto un episodio donde podremos ver por fin cómo Darien decide dejar atrás los violines tristes para superar su 'trauma' de una buena vez. Confieso que en un principio tenía la idea de hacerlo de otra manera -no vale la pena decirles cuál- pero decidí dejarlo como quedó y no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Ya al pobre lo vengo haciendo quedar muy mal hace rato, y creo que es hora de que empiece a recuperar algo de dignidad.. jiji! de hecho ya habrán notado que empecé a reivindicarlo desde el cap anterior.._**

**_Bueno, no les adelanto más y los invito a leer el catorce en paz. No dejen de comentarme qué les pareció! Saben que valoro y aprecio mucho que compartan conmigo lo que sienten y piensan al leerme, todas sus opiniones son más que bienvenidas para mí! Y les agradezco infinitamente por su entusiasmo e interés!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 14 ::_

Los días transcurrieron y poco a poco el papá de Serena se fue recuperando. Había sido una cirugía muy compleja y debía permanecer internado por algunos días más. Pero ella y su mamá lo visitaban a diario para acompañarlo, y entre ellas se turnaban para pasar las noches con él.

Una tarde, algo temprano, Serena llegó a la clínica con un nuevo ramo de flores frescas, como cada vez que iba a visitarlo. Entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Kenji – ¡Hola papá! – Se acercó a la cama y lo abrazó efusiva.

– Hola hija – Reía contento mientras ella le daba ruidosos besos en la mejilla – ¿Cómo está mi princesa? –

– Muy bien, hoy tuve un muy buen día – Comentaba mientras cambiaba las flores del día anterior por las que acababa de llevar – Me volvieron a llamar de aquella escuela donde tuve mi primera entrevista ¿te acuerdas? – Él asintió y la observaba embelesado mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol, ella siempre conseguía iluminar y llenar de color cualquier lugar donde se encontrara – Bueno, me dijeron que vuelva mañana temprano para una segunda cita, parece que hay una posibilidad de hacer una suplencia – Volvió a sentarse junto a él con una enorme sonrisa.

– Hija ¡es una excelente noticia! – Exclamó entusiasmado.

– Ay si… crucemos los dedos… estoy tan ilusionada… – Dijo al tomarlo de las manos.

– Ten paciencia princesa, tú eres muy capaz, estoy seguro de que vas a conseguirlo – Apretaba sus manos para transmitirle su apoyo y ella sonreía aún más – Mira hijita… disculpa que te cambie de tema pero… quiero preguntarte algo –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Bueno… ya han pasado algunos días desde el accidente y la operación y todo eso y… tu amigo Darien todavía no ha venido por aquí… ¿te has comunicado con él? ¿sabes si vendrá? Yo te dije que quiero conocerlo, para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros –

Serena se puso seria – Bueno… – En realidad sí había hablado con él, casi a diario la llamaba para preguntarle cómo seguía todo, cómo evolucionaba su papá, y cada vez le decía que algún día pasaría a visitarlo, pero aún no lo había hecho… – Hablé con él ayer y dijo que va a venir un día de estos –

– Está bien, avísame apenas sepas cuándo vendrá ¿sí? Estoy ansioso por conocerlo de una buena vez – Ella asintió y su teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolos. Serena se disculpó y se alejó un poco para atender. No demoró mucho, y enseguida regresó con una nueva sonrisa – ¿Quién era hija? ¿Los de la escuela? –

– No – Volvió a sentarse a su lado – Era Darien – Dijo agrandando su sonrisa – Preguntando el horario de visitas para venir esta tarde después del trabajo –

– ¡Qué buena noticia! – Exclamó efusivo – Al fin voy a conocer al noble caballero que socorrió a mis dos hermosas damiselas en apuros – Y ambos rieron.

* * *

Entrado el atardecer, Kenji dormía plácidamente y Serena estaba sentada junto a la ventana intentando leer un libro, pero le costaba concentrarse porque estaba pendiente de que Darien llegara. Ya se acercaba la hora que él había dicho que iría, y se ponía cada vez más impaciente. Observaba a su papá mientras dormía – Ay papá… cómo roncas… ahora entiendo de quién lo heredé… – Murmuró para sí y rió. Se puso de pie, se desperezó largamente, volvió a mirar la hora y se acercó a la mesita de luz para servirse un poco de agua. Mientras bebía oyó que golpeaban a la puerta y se puso tan nerviosa al escuchar que pegó un salto del susto y se tiró toda el agua encima – Ay no… ¿por qué soy tan torpe? –

– ¿Qué pasa hija? – Preguntó Kenji confundido que acababa de despertar por el alboroto que hacía Serena mientras limpiaba la mesita y su ropa.

– Nada nada – Respondió riendo nerviosa – Golpearon a la puerta, voy a ver quién es –

– Si es Darien hazlo pasar – Dijo mientras se limpiaba los anteojos.

– Sí papá… – Caminó hasta la puerta, se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello y abrió – Hola Darien… –

Darien estaba en el medio del pasillo de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando la escuchó volteó para verla y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, provocando inevitablemente que Serena se sonrojara – Hola damita… – Se acercó a ella y la saludó con un corto beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Bien… – Respondió con timidez – Te estaba… te estábamos esperando – Y también sonrió.

– Bueno… – Suspiró para soltar la tensión, conocer al padre de Serena era una situación que no entendía porqué lo ponía tan nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo – Aquí estoy – Notaba que Serena también estaba muy nerviosa, y permanecía inmóvil en medio de la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo con una evidente expresión de pánico – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? – Preguntó riendo.

– Claro… – También reía – Lo siento… pasa… – Y entraron juntos.

Darien dejó su maletín y su saco en una silla y se acercó a Kenji – Buenas tardes señor – Lo saludó cordialmente y le tendió una mano.

– Ven aquí muchacho – Para sorpresa de Darien, Kenji lo abrazó con fuerza y le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda – ¡Por fin apareciste! – Serena los observaba y sonreía contenta – No veía las horas de conocerte hijo – Dijo al soltar el abrazo – El famoso doctor Darien Chiba – Lo observaba de arriba abajo – Es un inmenso placer conocerte al fin muchacho –

– Muchas gracias, el placer es mío –

– ¿Quieres beber algo hijo? ¿Un té? ¿un café? – No lo dejó responder – Ve Serena, busca algo para servirle – Ella obedeció y salió de la habitación – Bueno hijo, antes que nada… – Comenzaba a emocionarse – Quiero decirte… de todo corazón… – Se llevaba una mano a su pecho – Que te agradezco infinitamente por todo lo que hiciste… –

– No fue nada señor… – Dijo con timidez.

– No sólo por mí… sino por mi esposa y mi hija… – Continuó con voz temblorosa – Porque ellas son lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo… Además de mi hijo y mis nietos por supuesto… Pero ellas son mis princesas ¿sabes? Y sé lo terrible que fue para ellas pasar por toda esta situación a la que las expuse por mi imprudencia… No sé qué habrían hecho sin ti… –

– Descuide… no fue nada, en serio… en realidad fue una suerte que yo haya estado con Serena cuando su esposa le avisó lo que había pasado, sólo fue una afortunada coincidencia y yo… –

– No hijo – Lo interrumpió con firmeza – No fue ninguna coincidencia, fue un milagro, Ikuko me lo dijo, apareciste como un ángel que nos envió dios en el momento más oportuno... –

– Bueno… yo… – La forma de hablar tan sincera y extrovertida de Kenji lo ponía algo incómodo.

Serena entró y los interrumpió – Aquí traje café – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y le entregaba un vaso a Darien.

– En verdad hijo – Siguió Kenji – No sé qué habrían hecho estas pobres mujeres sin ti, sobre todo Serena que se ahoga en un vaso de agua con tanta facilidad… –

– Papá… – Exclamó molesta.

– Es cierto princesa, eres muy miedosa y llorona – Él y Darien rieron y ella se enojaba aún más.

– Me pregunto de quién lo habré aprendido… – Bromeó ella y también rió.

Siguieron conversando y riendo por largo rato. Darien poco a poco pudo sentirse más cómodo y en confianza al ir conociendo mejor a Kenji, tenía el mismo modo carismático y cálido de Serena y eso lo hacía sentir cada vez más a gusto. Hablaron de muchas cosas, le contó de su familia, de sus viajes, de su trabajo y no tuvieron noción de cuánto tiempo pasó.

* * *

Momentos después llegó Ikuko, esa noche ella se quedaba a dormir en la clínica para acompañar a su esposo. Entonces Serena y Darien decidieron partir. Se despidieron de ellos y salieron. Él se ofreció para acercarla hasta su casa, pero antes tuvieron que pasar por su departamento porque él tenía que entregarle unos papeles que debía firmar su papá por el asunto de la indemnización.

Cuando llegaron y Darien detuvo el auto, Serena no se movió de su asiento – Te espero aquí en el auto – Dijo cortante.

– ¿No quieres pasar un momento? – Preguntó él cordialmente.

– No, mejor te espero –

– Pero… si quieres puedes pasar y podemos comer algo, ya es un poco tarde ¿no tienes hambre? –

– No, estoy bien, gracias –

– Vamos, déjame invitarte a cenar. Puedo cocinar algo y… – Insistió.

– Darien… – Lo interrumpió, pero evitaba su mirada – No quiero ser grosera contigo… pero yo ya te aclaré que no debemos confundir las cosas entre nosotros ni podemos volver a tratarnos como antes. No creo que sea correcto que… –

– Serena, por favor, no seas tan dura conmigo ¿por qué no intentamos tratarnos mejor, volver a acercarnos, llevarnos bien de nuevo? – Suspiró apenado – Yo no quiero mezclar las cosas, no me malinterpretes… sólo creo que quizás… no sé… quisiera que probemos si podemos ser amigos… –

– ¿Amigos? – Lo miró incrédula.

– Sí ¿podemos ser amigos? – Preguntó temeroso, pero ella no respondía – Vamos damita, déjame invitarte a cenar… como amigo… –

– No sé… no me parece… – Bajó otra vez la mirada.

– Vamos, sólo será un momento, preparo algo ligero para comer, conversamos un poco y hacemos las paces… como amigos… –

– ¿Hacer las paces? – Volvió a mirarlo sorprendida.

– Más de una vez lo conseguimos… ¿por qué no volver a intentarlo? –

Serena reflexionó un momento. Quizás él tenía razón, podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Darien parecía estar siendo realmente sincero y una vez más se esforzaba en mostrarse amable y respetuoso con ella, y tal vez las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar bien en términos amistosos. A lo mejor si ella no le demostraba estar interesada en él de otra forma, podrían volver a congeniar. Y decidió que no sería tan mala idea aprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino o la suerte o lo que sea les había dado para volver a acercarse – Está bien… – Respondió al fin – Acepto tu invitación… – Y sonrió.

* * *

Cuando entraron al departamento de Darien, ella observaba detalladamente el lugar. Era un amplio pero modesto dúplex, sobriamente decorado, con una gran terraza junto a la espaciosa sala – Vaya… que bonito departamento… me sorprende que tu casa esté tan limpia y ordenada… todo está en su lugar… –

– ¿Por qué te sorprende? – Preguntó él riendo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sofá.

– Bueno… no sé… yo pensaba que los hombres que viven solos eran muy desordenados… – También reía.

– Tienes cada ocurrencias Serena… – Se acercó a la mesa – Bueno, antes que nada ya mismo te doy los papeles – Le mostró y le explicó todo lo necesario con respecto a los trámites que debía hacer y guardó las cosas en una carpeta – Y ahora vamos a ver qué hay para cenar… – Fue hasta la cocina acompañado por ella y abrió la heladera – Veamos… no hay muchas opciones… – Se rascaba la cabeza preocupado – No sabía que estaba tan desabastecido… – Comentó riendo.

Ella se acercó a curiosear – Hazte a un lado, déjame ver – Lo empujó para ponerse a revisar y él volvió a reír por su reacción – Vaya… no tienes casi nada… –

– Es que hace varios días que no voy de compras… – Dijo avergonzado – ¿Quieres que pidamos algo por teléfono? –

– No, espera – Seguía revisando – Hay huevos… queso… ¡ya sé! ¿Tienes condimentos? – Él asintió – Entonces prepararé unos deliciosos omelettes – Agregó entusiasmada.

– ¿No era que no sabías cocinar? –

– No sé cocinar otra cosa que no sea omelettes – Respondió riendo mientras sacaba las cosas de la heladera – Y con lo que hay aquí tenemos los ingredientes necesarios –

– Está bien, confío en ti – Serena empezó a cocinar y hacer un verdadero enchastre con los preparativos – Oye… me parece que deberías… – Darien intentó intervenir.

– ¡Ya déjame en paz! – Lo empujó de nuevo – Nunca dije que sabía mucho de esto… – Y continuaba afanada en su tarea.

– Pero déjame ayudarte… – Finalmente Serena accedió y juntos terminaron de cocinar entre bromas y risas. De nuevo podían volver a disfrutar de su compañía, sentirse cómodos y a gusto estando juntos. Se trataban con mucha naturalidad, hablaban fluidamente y se divertían...

Cuando estuvo todo listo llevaron las cosas a la mesa de la terraza y se sentaron a comer – No se ve muy delicioso que digamos pero el sabor es todo lo contrario – Dijo ella un tanto desconfiada – Bueno… eso creo… – Y empezó a comer. Darien la observaba expectante para ver su reacción – Sabe bien… – Dijo sorprendida – Vamos, pruébalo – le acercó un bocado a su boca.

– Te quedó muy bien Serena – Darien saboreó el omelette y sonrió – Está delicioso –

– ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó contenta.

– No pensé que pudieras hacerlo… – Bromeó.

– ¡Oye, no seas odioso! – Se quejó simulando estar enojada pero no dejaba de sonreír.

– Bueno, esto amerita un brindis – Dijo él con una alegre sonrisa mientras servía un poco de vino para los dos – Por los omelettes de Serena – Ambos rieron y chocaron sus copas.

– Yo también quiero brindar – Dijo ella sin dejar de alzar su copa – En primer lugar por mi familia, que día a día me enseñan que a pesar de las adversidades siempre se puede salir adelante… Y en segundo lugar… por ti Darien… – Él la miró sorprendido – Por la ayuda que nos brindaste desinteresadamente en un momento tan difícil para nosotros… para mí… – Y se sonrojó levemente – Gracias… –

– Gracias a ti Serena… por confiar en mí… – Chocaron sus copas de nuevo.

* * *

Después de comer y conversar por largo rato sobre temas ligeros, permanecieron un momento en silencio. Pero cuando el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse algo incómodo, Darien volvió a hablar – Creo que tus padres son unas personas muy agradables –

– ¿Verdad que sí? Son adorables –

– Y se nota que te quieren mucho – Agregó mientras volvía a servir algo de vino en sus copas.

– Sí… a veces demasiado… me consienten y me miman mucho… quizás porque soy la mayor… Verás, a ellos les costó mucho tener hijos, mi mamá perdió varios embarazos antes de tenerme a mí y fue muy duro para ellos… y yo creo que por eso son tan pegotes conmigo… y yo con ellos… – Dijo riendo – En cambio con Sammy no lo son tanto, de hecho él no tuvo mayores dificultades para irse de casa, formar una familia, él es más independiente… en cambio yo… – Hizo una pausa y se puso seria – Soy muy miedosa, me cuesta tomar decisiones importantes, tomar riesgos… – Suspiró apenada – Esta es la primera vez que estoy sin trabajo desde que vivo sola y me está costando tanto… –

– Pero debes tener paciencia, recién empiezas a buscar –

– Sí lo sé, ese es otro defecto que tengo, soy muy impaciente… – Ambos rieron – No veo las horas de poder trabajar en una escuela… Las pocas veces que lo hice, ya hace algunos años atrás, lo disfruté tanto… Me encanta enseñar, adoro a los niños… Definitivamente es mi vocación y deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder conseguir un trabajo así… Pero es tan difícil… –

– A mí también me costó mucho dedicarme a mi profesión –

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí – Continuó – Sobre todo porque nunca fue mi verdadera vocación… De hecho le dediqué mi tiempo completo al trabajo durante muchos años creyendo que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer, y me exigía demasiado, prácticamente no tenía vida fuera del estudio, las reuniones y los viajes de negocios… Ganaba mucho dinero, tenía un lujoso y confortable estilo de vida, pero no era para nada satisfactorio… Estaba tan equivocado… – Hizo una nueva pausa, al hablar de su pasado no podía evitar evocar recuerdos poco gratos, sin embargo se sentía muy cómodo contándole estas cosas a Serena... – Sostenía una vida vacía, superficial, estaba obsesionado con mi trabajo, dejé de lado tantas cosas importantes… No tenía amigos, casi no tenía contacto con mi familia, descuidé mi matrimonio… Y cuando al fin logré abrir los ojos… Me di cuenta de que había perdido tantas cosas importantes… Y ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo… La realidad se me impuso de una forma tan cruda que me sentí devastado… abatido… Y la única salida que encontré fue dejarlo todo y alejarme, darle la espalda a lo que yo mismo había permitido que sucediera… – Serena lo escuchaba atentamente, por primera vez él estaba siendo completamente abierto con ella relatándole cosas de su vida y no quería interrumpirlo – Pero cuando regresé a Tokio y me reencontré con Andrew y su proyecto de la fundación, ahí pude darle una nueva dirección a mi profesión, encontré un lugar con valores y principios con los cuales puedo sentirme identificado y ahora disfruto mucho de mi trabajo –

– Andrew es una gran persona – Comentó ella.

– Lo es… – Y le dio un sorbo a su vino.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero Serena no quiso desaprovechar el hecho de que él se estaba abriendo con ella y quiso intentar conocerlo mejor – Oye Darien… – Se animó a volver a hablar – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –

– Adelante –

– Sé que es algo muy privado… no quiero ser entrometida ni irrespetuosa, sólo respóndeme si realmente quieres hacerlo –

– Descuida, pregúntame lo que quieras, estamos en confianza – Él mismo se sorprendía de lo desenvuelto que se mostraba y realmente deseaba poder abrirse con ella como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. Aunque se imaginaba qué querría preguntarle, no se sentía para nada incómodo ni nervioso, al contrario, estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella, que lo respetaba, que lo comprendía y que genuinamente estaba interesada en él y en quererlo conocer de verdad.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu esposa? – Preguntó al fin.

– Eso ya te lo había contado... –

– Sí pero… – Aunque ella ya había conocido más detalles sobre el asunto cuando habló con Lita, quería que fuera él mismo quien le contara lo que le había pasado, y demostrarle que podía confiar en ella – Sólo lo mencionaste una vez, pero nunca me hablaste de lo que realmente sucedió y… –

– Está bien – La interrumpió – Te contaré – Inspiró profundo, sabía muy bien que si quería reparar las cosas con ella debía ser sincero, no ocultarle más nada, sino mostrarle todo lo que tenía, quien realmente era, y su historia era parte de su vida y ya no quería seguir renegando y escapando de ello, o mejor dicho no quería seguir atado a su pasado. Y comenzó a hablar, con la mirada fija en su copa – A Dayna la conocí al poco tiempo que me instalé en EEUU. Congeniamos enseguida, sólo estuvimos juntos algunos meses y nos bastó para creer que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... Nos comprometimos y nos casamos sin siquiera conocernos realmente, pero en verdad sentíamos que estábamos muy enamorados… Ella era publicista, no trabajaba mucho. Y yo comencé a trabajar en el bufett y a ganar mucho dinero, entonces ella se dedicaba a gastarlo decorando nuestra casa, comprando infinidad de cosas, invirtiendo en departamentos, autos, eventos… Yo cada vez trabajaba más y la veía menos, creía que así podía ofrecerle lo que ella necesitaba, lo que se merecía… Y entre nosotros las cosas se fueron enfriando cada vez más, aunque yo no lo veía y jamás dejé de quererla… Decidimos no tener hijos, en realidad ella me lo pidió, quería cuidar su figura, decía que era demasiado joven para ser madre… Pero un día, cuando regresaba de un viaje de trabajo, la encontré llorando con un test de embarazo en la mano y me lo dijo todo… Que tenía una relación con mi socio, hacía más de un año… Que todo había empezado como algo ocasional pero que se había enamorado y quería formar una familia con él… Yo sentí que el mundo se ponía patas para arriba… Todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo durante tantos años había construido no era más que una farsa, una fantasía… Y la odié tanto… me sentí tan humillado… Y no lo dudé ni un poco y le pedí que nos divorciáramos… Podría haberla dejado en la calle si quería, no cederle ni un solo centavo. Pero ya no me importaba nada, vendí todo, le di el 50 por ciento y me marché. Jamás volví a saber nada de ella… Pero hasta hoy no he podido olvidar todo lo que pasó, no he dejado de sentirme furioso, resentido, dolido… –

– Lo siento… – Dijo ella tras una larga pausa. Ahora podía comprenderlo mejor, era evidente que para él era una historia terrible, había sido una experiencia muy dolorosa, y se sentía conmovida al verlo tan movilizado.

Él la miró, y al encontrarse con sus ojos, que lo veían con tanta ternura, con tanta calma, pudo darse cuenta de lo aliviado que se sentía al haberle podido contar al fin todo lo que había vivido – ¿Sabes Serena? – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa – Es la primera vez en años que no me siento mal al hablar y recordar todo esto – Ella también sonrió – Creo que… por fin puedo decir que… que ya lo superé… – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Que ya no estoy enojado, que ya no me importa… –

– ¿En verdad lo sientes? –

– Sí… – Realmente podía darse cuenta de que ya no le dolía, que estaba cansado de seguir así, que ya no quería continuar cargando con ese peso y ese dolor que durante años lo había atormentado, que deseaba estar tranquilo, poder seguir con su vida de otra manera, desde otro lugar. Y podía sentirse renovado, contento, relajado, con ganas de pasar buenos momentos junto a Serena, de compartir todo con ella... Ya no tenía miedo por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por exponerse y mostrarse como jamás lo había hecho, y tenía la esperanza de que esta vez todo saldría bien. Ya no temía salir lastimado, reconocer que se había enamorado, y se sentía capaz de creer que una vida plena y feliz era posible a su lado... Estaba convencido de que valdría la pena luchar por ella... Y creía que se merecía darse una oportunidad para intentar darle otro rumbo a su solitaria vida... – En verdad lo siento… – Volvieron a quedar en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse profundamente a los ojos. Ella tomó su mano y sonrió – Gracias Serena… – Dijo en un suspiro y acarició su mano con dulzura.

Serena comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda por la forma en que él la miraba – Bueno… – Se soltó de repente y miró la hora – Ya es bastante tarde, mejor me voy… –

Él comprendió enseguida que ella aún podría estar dolida por lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y prefirió no presionarla ni precipitar las cosas. No quería volver a equivocarse y arriesgarse a lastimarla de nuevo, estaba convencido de que esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, respetar sus tiempos, no apresurarla a algo que no quisiera... La última vez se había comportado muy mal con ella y no quería volver a arruinarlo todo y perderla… – Está bien, te llevo –

* * *

Durante el corto trayecto en el auto de Darien, los dos estuvieron callados. Ambos estaban muy conmocionados por todo lo que habían hablado, por lo que habían compartido desde que habían vuelto a acercarse. Y aunque sentían que poco a poco podían volver a sentirse cómodos estando juntos, todavía las cosas entre ellos estaban bastante tensas y necesitaban tiempo, ir despacio.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena, ambos bajaron del auto para despedirse y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada – Bueno… gracias por todo Darien, lo pasé muy bien hoy… – Dijo ella con timidez.

– Yo también… – Dijo él sonriendo enternecido por el suave rubor que se encendía en su rostro. Podía darse cuenta de que a pesar de que habían conseguido compartir un agradable momento en términos amistosos, ya no podía ni quería negar lo que realmente sentía por ella, que la necesitaba, que la amaba con locura... Y confiaba en que tarde o temprano ella volvería a aceptarlo... – Ven aquí... – Dijo al tomar su mano y la acercó a él para abrazarla con fuerza – Serena... – Soltó un profundo suspiro – Mi bella damita... – Ella también lo abrazaba con fuerza y suspiraba emocionada. Lo que aún no se animaban a decirse con palabras se lo estaban demostrando con ese abrazo... Y permanecieron así por largo rato.

Cuando al fin se separaron Darien le dio un corto y cálido beso en la frente y ella cerró los ojos para sentirlo – Adiós... – Susurró al separarse y él no dijo nada más, sólo volvió a sonreír y la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró.


	17. Capitulo 15

**_Hola gente bella! Cómo están? Yo muy bien, espero que ustedes también :)_**

**_Bueno, acá estoy de vuelta, antes de lo que esperaba actualizando con un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar de escribir y que en realidad pensaba guardarlo para el fin de semana, pero como muchos ya saben soy muuuuuy impaciente, y no me aguanté las ganas de compartirlo con ustedes lo antes posible, je! _**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio donde pasan varias cosas, alegrías, nervios, tironeos, discusiones... Pero a la larga aparentemente las cosas entre nuestros adorados protagonistas comienzan a encaminarse bastante bien, o al menos eso parece... Pues tendrán que leer para averiguarlo..._**

**__****_N__uevamente a__gradezco de corazón a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, me alegra profundamente que les esté gustando esta locurita mía. Y les pido que si tienen alguna inquietud o algo para preguntar o compartir, no duden en hacerlo. Todas sus ideas y opiniones son más que bienvenidas!_**

**__****_Sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer el quince en paz y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes y deseos de buen finde adelantados para todos!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 15 ::_

La siguiente semana, Darien regresaba a su departamento bastante más temprano de lo habitual. Después de haber hablado con Serena la última vez que se vieron, podía sentirse mucho más tranquilo y ya no necesitaba refugiarse en su trabajo como lo venía haciendo. Se hacía tiempo para descansar, para salir a correr, para hacer compras y cocinar. Se sentía renovado, con energías, con unas ganas y un entusiasmo que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Una vez en su casa, dejó su maletín y su saco en el sofá y mientras terminaba de ordenar las compras que acababa de hacer, sonó su celular. Atendió sin fijarse quién llamaba y sin interrumpir su tarea – Hola –

– Hola Darien… – Dijo Serena del otro lado de la línea.

Al reconocer su voz se puso muy nervioso. Si bien hablaban por teléfono casi a diario, porque él la llamaba con frecuencia para preguntarle por su papá, no podía evitar sorprenderse de que esta vez sea ella quien llamara – Hola damita, qué sorpresa –

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás ocupado o algo? –

– No no no – Dejó la botella que tenía en la mano sobre la mesada para evitar arrojarla al suelo por los nervios que tenía – Estoy… estoy… – No entendía porqué titubeaba tanto – Acabo de llegar a mi casa –

– Porque necesito hablar contigo –

– Te escucho –

– Bueno, estoy aquí en la clínica y hace un momento vinieron los médicos y nos avisaron que el próximo viernes le darán el alta a mi papá –

– ¡Qué buena noticia Serena! –

– Sí, por suerte será mucho antes de lo que esperábamos, él ya no ve las horas de estar en su casa, es tan quejoso… – Dijo riendo.

– Comprendo… –

– Entonces el sábado al mediodía haremos un almuerzo familiar, porque también vendrá Sammy con su esposa y los niños, y bueno… como tú nos ayudaste tanto y ya prácticamente te quieren como si fueras un hijo más, mis padres me pidieron que te invite… –

– Vaya… – Dijo sorprendido.

– Si no quieres o tienes otro compromiso no hay problema, no tienes ninguna obligación de asistir… –

– Está bien Serena… – La interrumpió – Me encantaría ir… –

– ¿En serio? –

– Claro que sí, tu familia es muy agradable, me gustaría mucho compartir con ustedes ese almuerzo –

– ¡Genial! Digo… eh… bueno… – Él echó a reír – Mis padres se alegrarán mucho cuando les cuente que irás –

– ¿Y a ti no te alegra que vaya? – Preguntó seductor.

– ¡Por supuesto! Digo… eh… bueno… yo… –

– Bueno – Volvió a reír – Entonces pásame la dirección –

* * *

El siguiente sábado al mediodía Darien llegó en su auto a la casa de los padres de Serena a la hora que habían acordado, estaba siendo tan meticulosamente puntual como siempre.

Golpeó a la puerta y esperó. Se sentía muy ansioso, no podía evitarlo, por más que ya conocía a la familia de Serena era una situación bastante inusual para él, y quería dar una buena impresión, sobre todo para no decepcionarla a ella.

– ¡Ya voy! – Gritó Serena desde adentro y él suspiró aliviado al saber que sería ella quien lo recibiría. Enseguida llegó y abrió la puerta. Al verla quedó cautivado con ella al instante, estaba tan bonita, vestía unos jeans oscuros, una blusita rosa de gasa y zapatitos bajos – Hola… – Dijo con timidez y algo sonrojada por la forma en que él la miraba – Llegas temprano… – Y se acercó a él para saludarlo con un corto beso en la mejilla.

– Hola damita… – Pudo reaccionar al fin – Estás… – Y la miraba de arriba abajo – Estás muy linda… –

– Gracias… – Sonrió coqueta – Tú también te ves bien… – Y le devolvió el cumplido mientras lo recorría entero con los ojos, se veía muy formal y llamativamente atractivo, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul – Pasa… –

Entraron juntos y apenas Serena cerró la puerta apareció una niña de unos 4 años que corría hacia ella – ¡Tía! – Gritó efusiva y abrazó sus piernas.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó preocupada al notar que estaba llorando.

– El tonto… – Gimoteaba – El tonto de mi hermano no me deja jugar con él… –

Serena se agachó y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura – ¿Por qué? Ustedes siempre juegan juntos –

– Porque… porque… dice que soy muy bajita… Está jugando con la pelota de básquet que le regalaste y no me deja jugar con él… – Y volvía a llorar desconsolada.

– Tranquila… – Serena la abrazaba – Ese enano es un odioso, no le hagas caso… –

La niña se calmó cuando se percató de la presencia de Darien, que estaba inmóvil junto a la puerta observando la escena – ¿Y tú quién eres? – Le preguntó directamente ya sin llorar.

Serena volvió a ponerse de pie con ella en brazos – Él es mi amigo Darien, vino a visitarnos –

– Hola… – Dijo él con timidez.

– Mi sobrina – Murmuró Serena – Emily –

– Hola Emily, encantado de conocerte – Y sonrió.

La niña lo miraba detenidamente – Eres… eres muy alto… – Dijo impresionada – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

Serena echó a reír y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo – Ahora no Emily, acaba de llegar –

– Está bien, pero después vas a jugar conmigo ¿si? – Y se alejó corriendo.

– Lo siento… no fue una presentación muy formal que digamos – Dijo Serena riendo.

– No hay problema, es muy linda –

– Y muy llorona… –

– Como su tía – Bromeó él.

– ¡Oye! – Quiso protestar.

– Quise decir linda como su tía… – La interrumpió y sonrió seductor.

– Eres un presumido… – Ambos rieron – Vamos, pasa – Y juntos se encaminaron hasta la sala.

Allí se encontraron con el resto de la familia.

– ¡Hola querido! – Dijo Ikuko al acercarse a Darien y abrazarlo con fuerza – ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! –

– Hola señora – Dijo él con timidez al soltar el abrazo – Muchas gracias por haberme invitado –

– ¡Hola muchacho! – Dijo Kenji al acercarse en su silla de ruedas – Bienvenido a la residencia Tsukino –

Darien lo saludó estrechándole la mano – Hola señor ¿cómo está? Se lo ve muy bien –

– No me quejo… Por lo menos ya estoy en mi casa ¿tú cómo has estado hijo? –

– Bien… Estuve hablando con Serena estos días y me contó que… –

– ¡Darien! – Los interrumpió Emily que de nuevo llegaba corriendo y lo tomaba de la mano – Ven Darien, ya le dije al tonto de mi hermano que tengo un amigo muy alto que va a jugar en mi equipo – Y tiraba de su mano para que saliera con ella, él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Oye enana, deja a las visitas en paz – Apareció Sammy acompañado de su esposa y alzó a la niña en sus brazos.

Serena los presentó – Darien, él es mi hermano Sammy y mi cuñada –

– Mucho gusto – Los saludó cordialmente a los dos.

– Disculpa a mi hija Darien, es un poco confianzuda… – Continuó Sammy.

– Y todavía no conociste al otro demonio – Agregó Serena.

El ambiente era sumamente ameno y agradable, todos recibieron tan bien a Darien que él ya se sentía parte de la familia. Cada vez podía sentirse más cómodo y a gusto con ellos, ya que lo trataban como a un hijo más y eran muy atentos y afectuosos con él. Compartieron el almuerzo distendidamente, entre pláticas, bromas y anécdotas familiares.

* * *

Después de comer, los niños llevaron a Darien al patio para que juegue con ellos. Serena los acompañó un momento y mientras los veía jugar no dejaba de reír y disfrutar de verlo tan desenvuelto y divertido con sus sobrinos. Estaba conociendo una faceta de él que jamás se imaginaría que tendría, se entendía a la perfección con los niños como jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, y no podía salir de su asombro. Cada vez descubría que tenían más cosas en común…

Su mamá la llamó para pedirle que la ayudara en la cocina, se disculpó con ellos y entró a la casa. Mientras ordenaban un poco y preparaban café empezaron a conversar – Y dime Serena… ¿cómo marchan las cosas con Darien? – Preguntó Ikuko curiosa.

– ¿Qué cosas? – Serena intentó evadirse.

– Vamos hija, es muy evidente que entre ustedes pasa algo, están saliendo ¿verdad? –

– No mamá, interpretaste cualquier cosa. Sólo somos amigos – Respondió cortante.

– Pues la verdad es que no se tratan como 'amigos'… –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– A que durante todo el almuerzo estuvieron cruzando risitas y miraditas coquetas, sobre todo él… Vi varias veces cómo se te quedaba mirando de una forma tan especial… Se le nota tanto que está loco por ti… –

– Lo dudo mucho… – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó confundida.

– Mamá… a ver… ¿cómo puedo explicártelo…? – Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla de frente – Él y yo sólo somos amigos ¿sí? Y si alguna vez pareció haber algo más, sólo fue un malentendido. Entre nosotros no pasa nada, nada de nada, así que deja ya de insistir – Y retomó su tarea.

– Pero hija – Insistió – ¿cómo vas a dejar pasar a semejante muchacho? Es un sol… es guapo, profesional, atento, respetuoso… –

– Sí, puede que sea todo eso, pero yo no estoy interesada en él, ya no… –

– Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Serena… –

– No mamá – Suspiró molesta – Deja de fantasear y acéptalo, entre él y yo no hay nada más que una simple amistad, punto –

– Ay hija… con ese carácter jamás vas a dejar de ser soltera… –

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó más molesta aún.

– Vamos hija, no seas tan exigente, quiero verte feliz con alguien, quiero nietos tuyos, quiero… –

– Mamá – La interrumpió enojada – ¿Por qué siempre me presionas con esto? –

– Es que quiero que seas feliz hija – La tomó de los hombros – Quiero que encuentres a alguien con quien formar una familia, alguien que te quiera, que te cuide… y Darien parece un muchacho tan agradable… –

– Basta mamá – Se soltó furiosa – Por favor, deja de insistir con esto. Yo estoy sola, y estoy muy bien así. Tú ya tienes dos nietos y uno en camino ¿no puedes conformarte con eso? –

– Está bien… lo siento hija, no quise hacerte enojar… – Ambas retomaron los preparativos y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes – Pero es que nunca nos presentas a nadie… – Siguió la insistente de Ikuko – Es la primera vez que traes a un muchacho a casa y yo me había hecho la ilusión de que… –

– ¡Basta mamá por favor! – Volvió a interrumpirla – Deja de imaginarte cosas que no son, deja de buscarme esposo en cada hombre que conoces. Toda la vida hice lo mismo que tú estás haciendo ahora, querer encontrar al 'indicado' en cada chico que se me cruzaba. Y ya me cansé de eso, por primera vez me siento bien y segura estando como estoy. Ya déjame tranquila ¿quieres? –

– Está bien, está bien, no me grites. No diré más nada – Tomó una de las bandejas.

– Eso espero – Suspiró de nuevo y tomó la otra bandeja – ¿Vamos? –

Volvieron juntas al comedor y llamaron a todos para que regresen a la mesa. Darien entró con los dos niños que lo tomaban de las manos e Ikuko se acercó a Serena – Mira qué adorable se ve con ellos, seguro sería un excelente padre… – Susurró en su oído y Serena la fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

Entrada la tarde, Serena y Darien se dispusieron a partir después de que se despidieron de todos. Él como siempre se ofreció para acercarla hasta su departamento. Durante el trayecto conversaron sobre la reunión que habían compartido con la agradable familia de Serena, él en verdad se mostraba muy contento por haberlos conocido y agradecido por haber pasado tan lindos momentos junto a ellos. Y ella también estaba muy a gusto con todo lo que habían vivido ese día, sin embargo algo la tenía un poco preocupada, y no podía disimularlo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena, los dos bajaron del auto para despedirse. Ella estaba muy seria y él podía notar su tensión – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó algo preocupado.

– Sí, sólo estoy cansada – Respondió con frialdad – Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Adiós – Y quiso despedirlo.

– ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Estás molesta? – La detuvo.

– No, estoy bien –

– Vamos, no me engañas, algo te pasa –

– No me pasa nada, en serio. Hoy tuve un día muy largo, y estoy cansada, eso es todo – Esquivaba su mirada.

– ¿Segura? –

– Segura –

– ¿Sabes que no te creo? –

– Te estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy cansada – Su tono de voz comenzaba a ser más duro.

– Pues pareces molesta –

– No estoy molesta te digo –

– Sí lo estás, es más que claro que lo estás ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? –

– No –

– No me pienso ir hasta que me lo digas –

– ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? – Lo miró al fin. Él asintió – Está bien, te diré lo que me pasa – Inspiró profundo – Me pasa que… que estoy… estoy muy incómoda con todo esto… –

– ¿Incómoda? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sí, contigo, con cómo te comportas, con cómo te muestras, tan encantador, tan agradable y atento conmigo, con mi familia… no puedo tolerarlo, no lo soporto… ¡no lo soporto! – Ya no podía ocultar más su malestar.

– ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo indebido? Creí que todo estaba bien, creí que… –

– No Darien, no está todo bien… no lo está… yo… – Suspiró molesta – Tú eres muy bueno, fuiste muy generoso con todo lo que hiciste desde el accidente de mi papá y yo estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por eso, pero… –

– ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

– Sucede que no quiero ser tu amiga, eso sucede –

– Pero Serena… – Se acercó a ella.

– No quiero… no quiero ser tu amiga Darien… no puedo… no… – Retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él.

– ¿Por qué no? – Se detuvo al notar su nerviosismo.

– Porque no puedo… no puedo hacer de cuenta que… – Volvió a suspirar – Las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, todo lo contrario… lo que pasó… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó… y… – Bajó la mirada.

– Bueno… yo… yo creí que… – No sabía qué decir.

– ¿Tú te acuerdas de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? – Le preguntó más molesta todavía.

– No, claro que no me olvidé –

– Pues a veces pareciera que sí, que te olvidaste de todo, porque actúas con tanta soltura, con tanta naturalidad, como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido – Empezó a levantar el tono de su voz, se mostraba realmente enojada.

– No Serena, eso no es cierto –

– ¿Ah no? Pues a mí me parece que no te acuerdas muy bien, así que déjame refrescarte un poco la memoria – Se acercó de nuevo a él y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una dura expresión – Nosotros nos involucramos, empezamos a tener algo, bastante inconcluso, pero comenzamos a tener una 'relación'. Y tú me pediste que fuéramos despacio, me dijiste que tenías miedo, que necesitabas tiempo, y yo te respeté y te esperé porque estaba realmente dispuesta a hacerlo, porque me importabas, porque tenía profundos sentimientos por ti… Pero aquella noche… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó esa noche? ¿Cuando regresamos del bar y estuvimos a punto de…? ¿Y tú volviste a rechazarme? ¿te acuerdas de eso? – Él bajó la mirada – ¿Recuerdas también las cosas horribles que me dijiste? Fuiste tan grosero, me dijiste cosas tan espantosas… Y yo… – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Yo fui sincera contigo, como nunca antes me había animado a serlo con nadie… Te dije lo que sentía… te dije que… – Sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar – Te dije que te amaba… y tú… tú saliste huyendo despavorido… y me dejaste sola… ¿te acuerdas de eso? – Él no respondía, no la miraba – Me lastimaste Darien… no tienes idea de cuánto me lastimaste… me rompiste el corazón… me causaste mucho dolor… me humillaste… me abandonaste… y yo no puedo perdonarte… no puedo… – Lloraba con intensidad – No puedo hacer de cuenta de que nada de eso sucedió… porque fue… fue muy importante para mí… yo… –

– Perdóname… – Dijo él al volver a mirarla, pero ella lo ignoró.

– Yo creí que eras diferente… – Continuó – Hice todo lo que pude para acercarme a ti… porque… – Bajó otra vez la mirada – Porque me enamoré… – Apretaba los ojos para contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo – Me enamoré de ti Darien… y tú… – Volvió a mirarlo furiosa – No te importó nada y me dejaste… fuiste tan injusto… fuiste… –

– Perdóname… – No resistió más verla en ese estado y la abrazó para contenerla – Perdóname por favor… – Ella lloraba desconsolada – Me equivoqué… me equivoqué tanto… fui un completo idiota… me comporté como un verdadero cobarde… y te lastimé… y me arrepiento tanto por lo que hice… perdóname por favor… –

– No puedo perdonarte… – Se soltó bruscamente – No puedo Darien, no es tan fácil… –

– Tienes razón… todo lo que dices es cierto, todo… y yo lo reconozco… y en verdad estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice, por lo que te dije… y quiero reparar mi error… quiero recuperarte… necesito recuperarte… te necesito Serena… te necesito conmigo… – Quiso tomar su rostro.

Ella no dejó que se le acercara – Pues debiste haber recapacitado antes… –

– Sí, es cierto, debí haberlo hecho antes de lastimarte como lo hice, pero no pude… en verdad no pude… estaba encerrado en mi dolor, aferrado a mi pasado, resentido, enojado, y no me di cuenta, o no quise darme cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto contigo, y también conmigo, me estaba resistiendo a admitir todo lo que me hacías sentir… y tuve miedo… tuve tanto miedo de sufrir, de salir lastimado, de lastimarte… – Intentó tomar su rostro de nuevo.

Ella volvió a alejarse – Pero lo hiciste, me lastimaste, me hiciste mucho daño… –

– Sí… lo hice… y no tienes idea de lo culpable y miserable que me siento por ser responsable de tu dolor… pero ahora todo es diferente, pude abrir los ojos al fin, y ya no tengo miedo, ya no quiero negar más lo que siento, lo que quiero… y necesito demostrártelo, necesito que me creas, que confíes en mí… –

– Pero no puedo Darien, no es tan fácil para mí… Yo también sufrí antes de conocerte, sufrí mucho… pero eso no me impidió hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para intentar estar contigo… porque yo deseaba acercarme a ti, en verdad lo deseaba, y creí que tú también… –

– Sí quería, claro que quería pero… –

– Pero lo echaste todo a perder, por tu tonto orgullo, por tus miedos… – Volvía a llorar – Y me rechazaste… me lastimaste… me humillaste… –

– Sí, hice todo eso, fui un cobarde, me comporté como una basura, no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí al haberte lastimado de esa forma… en verdad lo siento, estoy arrepentido… y ahora estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, ya no tengo miedo, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser sincero como nunca antes lo fui, quiero demostrarte todo lo que me pasa, todo lo que siento… –

– ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? – Él no respondió – ¿Lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? No tienes valor, no tienes las agallas para ser realmente sincero conmigo y decirme lo que… –

– Te amo… – Ella se calló enseguida al escucharlo – Te amo Serena… – Y sin poder resistirse más se acercó de nuevo a ella casi corriendo y la besó en los labios estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y estaba tan conmocionada que no podía reaccionar y responder al beso. Pero él no la soltaba y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos intentando profundizar el beso – Te amo… – Susurraba sin dejar de besarla – Te amo tanto… – Y Serena finalmente se dejó vencer y pudo responder a sus besos – Te amo Serena… – Repitió Darien abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con tanta desesperación y al mismo tiempo con tanto miedo... Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le devolvía los besos con igual desenfreno. Acariciaba su cuello y su cabello y él le correspondía con suaves caricias en su espalda. Se amaban, se necesitaban, no querían separarse, estaban juntos al fin como tanto lo habían deseado…

Poco a poco Serena comenzó a suavizar los besos e intentó alejar su rostro pero él no la dejaba, seguía dándole cortos besos en los labios y la abrazaba con fuerza, la necesitaba tanto, no quería soltarla – Darien… – Susurró ella entre besos – Darien… –

– No… – También susurraba sin dejar de besarla – No voy a soltarte… no quiero… – Ella sonreía emocionada y le devolvía los besos – Jamás… jamás te soltaré… – Intensificaba los besos – Jamás permitiré que te alejes de mi lado… Nunca más… – Dejó de besarla y la abrazó con más fuerza acomodando su rostro en su cuello. Ella también lo abrazó y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, soltando algunos suspiros y acariciándose con dulzura.

– Darien… – Lo miró de frente – Darien yo… – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preocuparse – ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? –

– Tengo miedo… – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Tengo miedo de volver a ilusionarme en vano… Tengo miedo de que se te cruce vaya a saber qué cosa por la cabeza y te eches atrás… lo hiciste tantas veces que… –

– Serena escúchame – Tomó su rostro con las dos manos – Escúchame bien Serena, yo ya no tengo más dudas, no desconfío de lo que siento, ya no más… – Dijo con determinación – Yo te amo… te amo con locura… y quiero estar contigo… ¿puedes creerme? –

Ella volvía a llorar y él la acariciaba con delicadeza para limpiar sus lágrimas – Es que… es que… – Gimoteaba – No quiero… no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarme… –

Darien comenzaba a impacientarse – ¿Qué estás insinuando Serena? – Sentía que ella lo estaba rechazando y empezaba a desesperarse – ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? –

– No Darien… no es eso… – Se soltó y se alejó de él dándole la espalda.

– Dime Serena, dime lo que te pasa por favor… – La tomó del brazo para hacerla girar – ¿Es que acaso… – Le dolía reconocer lo que sucedía – ¿Tanto te lastimé como para que no quieras darme una nueva oportunidad? – Ella bajó la mirada – ¿Ya no… ya no me amas? – Preguntó con temor.

– Darien… yo… – Seguía esquivando su mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede Serena por dios? – Tomó de nuevo su rostro para que lo mire – Habla, dime lo que te pasa –

– Es que todo esto es tan complicado para mí… es tan difícil… porque aunque me digas que estás arrepentido por lo que pasó, aunque puedas reconocer lo que sientes… yo… no estoy segura de que esto pueda funcionar… – Volvía a llorar – Tengo miedo de que estés haciendo lo mismo de siempre, que des un paso hacia delante y después retrocedas, que te eches atrás otra vez… yo no…–

– Escúchame Serena, déjame decirte que... – Inspiró profundo para poder hablar con claridad – Necesito que sepas que yo sé muy bien que piensas que lo nuestro no funcionó por mi culpa… Pero a pesar de que al final todo haya salido tan mal, también sé que entre nosotros siempre existió algo verdadero, algo real – Ella comenzaba a tranquilizarse y él no la soltaba – Mira, durante este tiempo que estuvimos separados yo pensé mucho en todo lo que me dijiste la última vez… Me dijiste que te confundía con mis actitudes, que no entendías mis cambios de humor, de parecer, que me escondía bajo la apariencia de un hombre superado y autosuficiente, que fingía y te manipulaba diciéndote cosas horribles, siendo agresivo y grosero contigo… Y con mi comportamiento no te permití que me conozcas de verdad, no dejé que sepas quién soy, qué siento, qué quiero… Y debo admitir que ni yo lo sabía con claridad… Pero ahora ya lo sé, ya sé quién soy… – Y sonrió – Soy el hombre que te ama Serena… si pudieras verlo… si pudieras creerme… Te prometo… te juro que nunca seré ni me comportaré como lo hice… nunca más… –

– ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no volverás a lastimarme otra vez? –

– Porque esta vez voy a probártelo, sólo déjame intentarlo – Acarició su rostro con dulzura – Déjame demostrarte lo que siento… estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque esto funcione… porque te amo Serena… y estoy más convencido que nunca de que quiero estar contigo a como de lugar… no me importa que ahora no estés lista o tengas miedo… yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerte conmigo… para no perderte de nuevo… para no dejarte sola nunca más… te lo juro… te juro que te lo demostraré… sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo… que me des una oportunidad… por favor… –

– Darien… – Se separó de él y de nuevo bajó la mirada.

– Por favor Serena… te lo suplico… te lo ruego… déjame intentarlo una vez más… te necesito… te necesito conmigo… por favor… –

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Serena estaba totalmente anonadada, confundida, sorprendida. Darien le estaba diciendo y demostrando sentimientos que ya no esperaba que tuviera. Ella creía que todo había terminado entre ellos, aunque no era lo que deseaba. Y sabía que quería estar con él, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba… Pero no quería ceder después de cuánto la había lastimado, y al mismo tiempo tampoco quería rechazarlo… Sin embargo él parecía estar siendo realmente sincero y quizás sí podría intentarlo una vez más… – Está bien… – No estaba muy convencida, pero decidió aceptarlo de nuevo – Te daré una oportunidad… pero… –

– Gracias… gracias damita… – La abrazó – No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces… –

– Pero no será tan fácil… – Se separó y él la miró confundido – Si en verdad quieres que te de una oportunidad debes ganártela – Dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? –

– Que no voy a ceder tan fácilmente, que si realmente estás decidido a hacer que lo nuestro funcione tendrás que esforzarte y demostrarlo –

– Claro que estoy decidido, y por supuesto que me voy a esforzar para demostrártelo –

– Bueno, eso espero –

– Ya lo verás, haré que funcione, te recuperaré, haré lo que sea por ganarme tu confianza – Se acercó de nuevo a ella para abrazarla por la cintura y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Y si ésta es la última oportunidad que me das… – Susurró casi rozando sus labios con los de ella – Entonces tengo que besarte como si fuera la primera vez… – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar apretó sus labios contra los de ella en un apasionado beso. Al notar que ella no se alejaba ni se resistía, la estrechó contra su cuerpo lo más que pudo y profundizó el beso. Sintió a su corazón acelerarse de tal forma por el inmenso amor que sentía al poder tenerla entre sus brazos como tanto deseaba que temía que se le escapara del cuerpo. Ella abrazó su cuello y le respondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Se acariciaban con sus labios, se saboreaban con sus lenguas, era un beso tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan abrasador que no se atrevían a cortarlo. Se besaron y acariciaron largamente, como si ya nada importara, sólo ellos dos, sólo el inmenso deseo de estar juntos…

Lentamente se separaron, Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró extasiada, como si saliera de un estado de trance. Él sonrió satisfecho y ella se sonrojó – Ser… –

Ella apoyó sus dedos sobre sus labios para no dejarlo hablar – No digas nada Darien… – Susurró – Ya dijimos suficiente por hoy… – Y sonrió. Le dio un último y corto beso en los labios y se separó de él – Ahora yo me voy a dormir y tú te vas a tu casa… – Dijo con una provocativa mirada.

– Pero… – Intentó volver a hablar.

– Pero nada – Lo interrumpió – Si es cierto todo lo que me acabas de decir, tienes que irte sin chistar –

Él soltó un largo suspiro – Está bien… – Dijo resignado – Me parece justo… –

– Buenas noches… – Se despidió ella sin dejar de sonreír. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al edificio y regresó al auto.

* * *

_**ay ay ay... qué pasará de ahora en más entre estos dos? pues a esperar se ha dicho... ;)**_


	18. Capitulo 16

**_Bueno gente, como ya casi es costumbre en mí, volví antes de lo esperado... No puedo con mi genio, apenas tengo un cap listo me desespero por subirlo! jeje!_**

_**En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que me salió algo corto, porque en realidad vendría a ser una continuación del cap anterior. Pero igualmente me gusta mucho como quedó, y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten tanto como yo. Debo confesar que en un principio tenía pensado hacer algo un tantito subidito de tono, pero al final no me animé, y preferí optar por el tipo y estilo de relato con el que más cómoda me siento, con el que siempre me manejo. Así que a las 'candencias' las dejo por ahora para más adelante.. Cuando lean creo que entenderán a qué me refiero...**_

_**Bueno, les recomiendo que lean con mucha calma y se tomen el tiempo necesario para apreciar cada frase, cada palabra, porque por más breve que parezca ser, este cap tiene mucha carga emocional, al menos yo lo veo así.. Y me gustaría que puedan captar lo que intento transmitir.. si es que lo logro... **_

_**Sin más aclaraciones, los invito a leer **__**el dieciseis en paz. No dejen de contarme qué les pareció!**_

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Ahora sí, besitos y buen finde per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 16 ::_

Serena entró a su departamento y apenas cerró se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta. Sus piernas ya no podían responderle más por cómo se había sentido con todo lo que Darien acababa de decirle y por los increíbles besos que le había dado… Luna se acercó a ella corriendo – Ay hija… no vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar… – Le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciarla – Tu papá… – Soltó un largo suspiro – Tu papá me dijo que me ama… – Y la apretó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que la pobre gatita pegó un salto para alejarse – ¿Puedes creerlo Luna? – La gata se sentó frente a ella y la observaba mientras Serena seguía hablándole – Me ama… ¡Darien me ama! – Y Luna maulló haciéndola reír – No puedo creerlo… – Volvía a suspirar – No puedo creer que lo haya dejado ir así… – Murmuró con una risita pícara – Aunque para mí también fue difícil separarme de él después de esos besos tan… – Abrazó de nuevo a Luna y se recostó en el suelo boca arriba – Fueron unos besos tan hermosos… – Mecía a Luna entre sus brazos sin dejar de reír y suspirar emocionada, se sentía en las nubes – Ay hijita… – Alzó a la gata en alto – Estoy enamorada… estoy loca por él Lunita… – Y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

Mientras seguía 'conversando' con su gata, escuchó que su celular empezaba a sonar. Se incorporó sin soltar a Luna para buscar el teléfono en su bolso que también estaba en el suelo y cuando se fijó quién llamaba sonrió triunfante – Mira Luna – Le enseñaba el celular como si ésta pudiera leer – Estos son los resultados de hacerse rogar ¿ves? Y eso que esto recién empieza… – Rió con picardía y atendió – Hola Darien… – Dijo con soltura.

– Hola damita… – Dijo él del otro lado con tono melancólico.

– ¿Todo está bien? ¿Olvidaste algo? – Se hacía la desentendida.

– No, no es eso… Es sólo que… – Su voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Bueno… es que… en realidad sucede que… – Titubeaba, ella sonaba tan tranquila que se ponía más nervioso todavía.

– ¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Te encuentras bien? –

– Sí sí… lo que sucede… es que… – Le costaba decirle lo que le pasaba – Es que todavía no me fui… no me puedo ir… –

– No comprendo… –

– Estoy aquí en el auto… en la entrada de tu edificio… aún no me fui… –

– ¿Por qué? – No pudo evitar echar a reír.

– Porque… porque… – Inspiró profundo – Porque no quiero irme… –

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dormir en el auto? – Bromeó.

– Eres mala conmigo damita… – Dijo algo molesto.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – No dejaba de reír – Si no te hice nada –

– Porque no me dejaste pasar a tu departamento… –

– Pues no me lo pediste… –

– ¿Y si te lo pido ahora? ¿Me dejarás pasar? – Preguntó temeroso.

– Déjame pensar… – Hizo una pausa para hacerse la misteriosa – No – Respondió con determinación – No te dejo –

– ¿Lo ves? Eres mala… –

– Y tú eres un mañoso – Volvió a reír.

– ¿Esa es Luna? – Preguntó al escuchar a la gatita maullar.

– Sí, está aquí conmigo, te manda saludos –

– Dile que la extraño –

– Dice que ella también te extraña mucho… –

– Pregúntale si quiere que pase a saludarla –

– Dice que su mamá no le da permiso para recibir visitas a esta hora –

– Pero soy su padre, tengo derecho –

– ¿Ahora te acuerdas de tus derechos? – Lo retó – Hace meses que no la visitas –

– Tienes razón… – Suspiró resignado, evidentemente Serena estaba firme en su decisión de no ceder tan fácilmente – Bueno… visto que no piensas ceder ni un poco, tal cual me lo dijiste, no voy a insistirte más. Al menos por hoy… –

– Me parece muy bien –

– Pero tampoco voy a colgar, así que seguiremos hablando –

– Si tú quieres… –

– Cuéntame ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Estoy… estoy… – Se puso de pie – Estoy con Luna, voy a la cocina y le doy de comer – Describía lo que iba haciendo mientras hablaba.

– ¿Y tú no vas a cenar? –

– No, aún es algo temprano, además no tengo hambre, hoy comí mucho en lo de mis padres… –

– Tú mamá cocina como los dioses –

– Sí, es una experta… prepara platillos demasiado deliciosos… –

– Podrías pedirle que te enseñe –

– ¿Qué insinúas? –

– Bueno, podrías agregar algo a tu acotada lista de habilidades culinarias, no podré comer omelettes toda la vida –

– ¡Oye, mis omelettes son riquísimos! –

– Sí, pero… –

– ¿Y cómo es eso de 'toda la vida'? – Lo interrumpió – Tú sabes cocinar ¿acaso pretendes dejar de hacerlo y esperas que yo sola me ocupe de eso? –

– Bueno, es lo que corresponde ¿no? –

– Estás muy equivocado jovencito. Eso de la mujer consagrada a la cocina y demás tareas del hogar no va conmigo –

– ¿Eres una mujer moderna? –

– Muy moderna – Él rió – Así que si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que seguir cocinando tú –

– Está bien, no te enojes –

Ella también rió y siguió hablando mientras ponía agua a calentar – Está bien dejémoslo así por ahora… Creo que mejor me callo y me preparo un té –

– A mí me encanta el té de hierbas… ¿no me invitas uno? – Preguntó seductor.

– Darien… –

– Está bien, está bien… no insisto más… –

– ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo ahora? –

Darien suspiró de nuevo – Bueno, estoy poniendo el teléfono en alta voz y empiezo a conducir –

– ¿Finalmente te vas? –

– ¿Quieres que me quede? –

– No… –

– Entonces sí, me voy –

– Bueno... Vete… –

– Qué mala eres damita… – Murmuró molesto de nuevo.

– ¡Deja de decirme mala! Si soy un sol… –

– Es verdad… Lo eres… –

– ¿En serio piensas que lo soy? –

– Sí, lo pienso… eres un sol… –

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué más soy? –

– Eres… – Retomó el tono seductor – Eres muy dulce… eres graciosa… eres… muy hermosa… Y también eres muy mala conmigo… –

– ¡No soy mala, soy justa! – Sentenció con firmeza.

– ¿Quieres decir que me merezco que me trates así? ¿Que no me dejes estar contigo ahora? –

– Ahora no te dejo… –

– ¿Pero algún día me dejarás? –

– Puede ser… Algún día… –

Volvió a suspirar – ¿Y cuándo será el día? –

– No lo sé… depende de cómo te portes… –

– Eso significa que tengo que hacer muy buena letra… –

– Por supuesto, debes comportarte como todo un caballero –

– ¿Quieres que te corteje? ¿Como un caballero? –

– Claro, porque yo soy tu damisela –

– Eres una damisela muy testadura… – Ella rió – Bueno, sigue contándome qué haces –

– Preparo mi té y me voy a mi cuarto ¿tú qué haces? –

– Yo llego a la cochera, guardo el auto y camino hasta el ascensor –

– ¿Llegaste tan pronto? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Vivo muy cerca de tu casa –

– Es cierto… –

– Ahora entro a mi departamento, dejo las llaves en la mesa, voy a la cocina y busco algo para beber –

– ¿Te harás un té también? –

– No, beberé agua fría, muy fría… –

– ¿Tienes calor? – Ahora ella tomaba un tono seductor.

– Un poco… – Susurró – ¿Tú no…? –

– Pues… – Disfrutaba del modo en que se trataban, pero se sentía algo nerviosa e intentó evadirse – En realidad tengo algo de frío… así que creo que me voy a la cama… –

– Vaya… –

– ¿Qué pasa? – Temió haber dicho algo indebido.

– Pasa que… – Volvía a susurrar insinuante – Si estuviera contigo ahora… te estrecharía en mis brazos para abrigarte… – Serena se quedó en silencio – ¿Estás ahí? –

– Sí sí – Respondió riendo nerviosa – Aquí estoy –

– ¿Estás bien? – Ahora él temía haber dicho algo fuera de lugar.

– Sí… sólo que… pensaba… – Decidió seguirle el juego para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

– Dime –

– Si… si tú… si estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora… además de abrigarme entre tus brazos… ¿qué más harías…? – No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba provocando como jamás creyó que sería capaz de hacerlo…

– Bueno… – Respondió sorprendido por su sugerente actitud – Pues eso depende… – Y se atrevió a intentar seguirle la corriente – ¿Dónde estás ahora? –

– En mi cuarto –

– ¿De pie? ¿Sentada? ¿Acostada? –

– Sentada en la cama, quitándome los zapatos, dejando la taza de té en la mesita de luz y recostándome… – Y hacía cada cosa que mencionaba.

– Bien… entonces… si ahora yo estuviera ahí contigo… también me quitaría los zapatos… me acercaría a tu cama… y me acostaría a tu lado… –

– Puedo imaginarte aquí conmigo… a mi lado… –

– ¿Sí? ¿Y si estuviera a tu lado ahora… qué harías…? –

– Voltearía para quedar frente a ti y poder mirarte a los ojos… –

Darien sintió estremecerse entero al imaginársela frente a él – Adoro tus ojos… – Dijo en un suspiro – Adoro cuando me miras con tus hermosos ojos… tan claros… tan profundos… –

– ¿Qué sientes cuando te miro…? –

– Siento… siento que… me quedo sin aliento… que me invade una magia indescriptible… que un inesperado escalofrío me sube por la espalda y… y deseo… –

– ¿Qué deseas…? – Lo estaba provocando deliberadamente, necesitaba comprobar qué sentía por ella…

– Deseo ser el único que te mire… que te toque… que te abrace… –

– Darien… – Sus palabras y su forma de hablarle también comenzaban a estremecerla… No sólo era sensual y sutilmente erótico… sino también romántico y tierno…

– Déjame continuar Serena… – Ella no habló más y lo escuchaba cautivada… Ya no había vuelta atrás, él parecía estar dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía – Cuando te tengo enfrente… como me imagino que te tengo ahora… lo único que quiero es… quiero llevar mi mano a tu rostro para acariciarte… para recorrer con mis dedos cada una de tus facciones… tus delicadas y bellas facciones… y tocarte tan suavemente… y provocar que cierres los ojos para sentirme… y repasar muy delicadamente tus cejas… tus párpados… tus pómulos… tu nariz… la comisura de tus labios… y hacerte suspirar… y acercarme más a ti… y sentir tu tibio aliento sobre mi boca… y desear besarte… y besarte con dulzura… y seguir acariciando la piel de tu cuello mientras te beso con más intensidad… y que tú vuelvas a suspirar… y llevar mi mano a tu nuca para enterrar mis dedos en tu cabello… tu espeso y suave cabello… y besarte… besarte tanto… y sentir que el resto del mundo simplemente desaparece… que sólo existimos nosotros dos… que no hace falta nada más… que me puedo olvidar de todo lo que me hace mal o me pone triste… y decirte que… que desde que te encontré soy feliz… que quiero entregarte mi alma entera… para amarte… para cuidarte… para tenerte siempre conmigo… porque… porque te amo… –

– Darien… – Susurró con un cortado suspiro.

– Te amo tanto Serena… te necesito… – Él también suspiraba y comenzaba a impacientarse. Deseaba tanto poder estar con ella…

– Yo… yo también… – Su respiración se entrecortaba y le costaba hablar con claridad, y él al escucharla se desesperaba cada vez más.

– ¿Tú también qué? – Preguntó suplicante.

– Yo… – No dejaba de suspirar…

– Dímelo… dime lo que sientes… –

– Darien… – Quería poder decirle lo que sentía, que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba… Y se mordía los labios para contenerse.

– Serena… déjame… – Su respiración también se hacía más irregular – Déjame amarte… Necesito tenerte de cualquier manera… mis brazos te reclaman… mi corazón te espera… te amo… te amo damita… – Decía impaciente. Pero ella no respondía y comprendió que aún no estaba lista para recibirlo como él quería…

– Gracias… – Dijo ella después de una larga pausa.

– Eso no es precisamente lo que esperaba que dijeras… – suspiró frustrado.

– Muchas gracias… –

– Está bien… – Echó a reír resignado – No quiero presionarte a que me digas lo que aún no estás preparada para decirme… – Y los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Estoy… – No sabía qué decir, qué pensar – Me siento algo avergonzada... –

– Me imagino que estás sonrojada… – Adivinó.

– Lo estoy… – También echó a reír.

– ¿Esa es Luna de nuevo? – Preguntó al escuchar un maullido.

– Sí, acaba de subirse a la cama conmigo y está acurrucada entre mis brazos –

– Cómo envidio a esa gata… – Ambos volvieron a reír – ¿Sabes algo Serena? – Dijo después de una pausa – Muy pocas veces en mi vida, contadas veces… me he atrevido a experimentar momentos de claridad en los que durante unos brevísimos instantes dejo de escuchar el torturante ruido de mi mente, de mis miedos, de mis interrupciones… y puedo permitirme sentir en lugar de pensar… y todo parece ser tan claro, tan definido, tan fresco como si acabara de nacer… y eso es exactamente lo que siento ahora… Contigo puedo sentirme como jamás creí que volvería a hacerlo… me siento tranquilo… aliviado… siento que soy capaz de dejar de lado mi estructurada y fría forma de ser… y comportarme y mostrarme tal cual soy… todo gracias a ti… –

– Yo… – Él no habló más para no interrumpirla y poder escucharla con atención – Desde que te conozco yo también puedo sentirme como nunca me he sentido con nadie… Siento que puedo ser yo misma y mostrarme tal cual soy, miedosa, infantil, llorona... – Él rió – Me siento muy cómoda contigo… siento que eres capaz de aceptarme y comprenderme como soy... Y eso me da mucha tranquilidad… y me alivia… –

– Gracias damita… – Volvió a suspirar – Gracias por darme otra oportunidad… por permitirme comenzar a demostrarte cuánto me importas… –

– Gracias a ti Darien… por comprenderme y respetarme… –

– Bueno… – Dijo después de una pausa – Creo que tenías razón cuando nos despedíamos hace un momento… ya dijimos suficiente por hoy… Así que… vamos a dormir ¿Si? –

– Está bien… –

– Buenas noches damita… –

– Buenas noches Darien… –

* * *

Después de colgar, Darien dejó su teléfono en el asiento del acompañante. Aún estaba en el auto, en realidad jamás se había ido de ahí. Miró por la ventanilla el balcón del departamento de Serena que aún tenía la luz encendida y suspiró largamente. Las cosas no habían salido como él hubiera esperado, ya que deseaba con locura poder pasar la noche junto a ella... Pero sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Después de tanto resistirse, de tanto pelear contra sus sentimientos, había podido al fin sincerarse con ella, y también con él mismo... Y a pesar de que Serena se mostraba firme en su decisión de ir despacio y no ceder fácilmente, por fin le había correspondido. Y eso le bastaba para sentirse más seguro que nunca de que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y no volver a perderla... Estaba decidido, definitivamente la iba a recuperar y volvería a ganar su confianza.

Suspiró una vez más sin dejar de sonreír y se fue.

* * *

**_ahhhhhhhh... me enamoré! serena te odeo... jiji!_**


	19. Capitulo 17

**_Hola gente linda! Al fin estoy de vuelta! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar. Este quedó un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro publicar, pero creo que sirve para compensar mi corta ausencia :)_**

**_En esta ocasión veremos cómo siguen las cosas entre nuestros adorados protagonistas. Todo parece encaminarse hacia donde todos queremos, pero como últimamente estoy bastante más detallista de lo habitual, las cosas avanzan algo lento.. Pero seguro que hacia buen puerto, eso es lo importante.._**

**_Agradezco nuevamente a quienes me siguen y comentan cap a cap, me alegra que les guste lo que hago y que lo compartan conmigo, por favor no dejen de hacerlo! Y quienes aún no lo han hecho, sepan que pueden comentarme lo que sea que piensan y sienten al leerme, todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido para mí!_**

**__****_Bueno, los invito a leer el diecisiete en paz y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció. A mí me gustó mucho cómo quedó, y deseo que lo puedan disfrutar tanto como yo._****_  
_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos per tutti! Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 17 ::_

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba recostada en su cama junto con Luna mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Era muy temprano para lo que ella acostumbraba despertar los domingos, pero casi no había conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. No había podido dejar de pensar en Darien… Recordaba cómo le había dicho y demostrado lo que sentía por ella, y no dejaba de sentirse algo confundida y sorprendida con su repentina y ya prácticamente inesperada confesión... Hasta hacía apenas algunas horas ella aún estaba convencida de que todo había terminado definitivamente entre ellos, y a pesar de que deseaba todo lo contrario pensaba que ya no había posibilidades de que las cosas se arreglaran. Y aunque no dudaba de lo que sentía, que deseaba estar con él, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, y que no quería rechazarlo, al mismo tiempo temía animarse a ceder después de cuánto la había lastimado… Pero aún no estando del todo convencida, había decidido aceptarlo de nuevo y darle otra oportunidad, y quería confiar en que esta vez él estaba siendo realmente sincero…

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo regresar a la realidad. Al ver que era él quien la llamaba sonrió complacida y soltó un largo suspiro. Claramente parecía estar más que decidido a demostrarle que en verdad estaba interesado en ella… – Hola Darien… – Atendió con calma.

– Hola damita… – Dijo él del otro lado de la línea – Buenos días… ¿estabas durmiendo? –

– No… aún no me levanté – Respondió mientras se desperezaba – Pero estoy despierta hace rato… –

– Comprendo… yo también me desperté temprano y salí a correr… –

– Vaya, sí que eres muy disciplinado, salir a correr un domingo tan temprano… yo todavía no puedo salir de la cama… – Dijo riendo.

– Eso significa que aún no has desayunado… –

– No, aún no… y ahora que lo mencionas me doy cuenta de que estoy muriendo de hambre… –

– Entonces aceptarás mi invitación –

– ¿Qué invitación? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Te invito a desayunar… – Respondió seductor – Conmigo… –

– Bueno… en realidad… yo… – La forma directa e insinuante de hablarle la puso algo nerviosa. Y no estaba muy segura de aceptar tan fácilmente.

– Vamos damita, acepta por favor… – Dijo ahora en tono suplicante – Tengo muchas ganas de verte… te extraño… –

– Ay Darien… – Dijo con un nuevo suspiro. No pudo evitar conmoverse con sus palabras…

– ¿Acaso tú no me extrañas…? ¿Aunque sea un poquito…? –

– Sí te extraño… – Se animó a admitir – Pero muy poco –

– Esta bien – Dijo riendo – Con muy poco puedo conformarme… –

– Pero ahora no podemos vernos –

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó afligido.

– Porque tengo que ir a lo de mis padres, Sammy y su familia parten hoy y quiero ir a verlos antes de que se vayan… –

– No hay problema, desayunamos juntos y después te llevo a lo de tus padres –

– Pero… – Seguía dudando.

– Por favor Serena… quiero verte… – Ella no respondía – Por favor… dime que sí… tengo muchas ganas de verte… – Insistió.

Serena demoró en responder – Está bien – Dijo al fin – Acepto tu invitación –

– ¡Excelente! Bueno… eh… entonces… – Carraspeó para intentar disimular su ansiedad – En media hora estoy allá ¿te parece bien? –

– Sí, en media hora está perfecto –

– Nos vemos entonces… –

– Nos vemos… – Y colgó – Ay Lunita… – La abrazó con fuerza – ¡Tu papá viene a visitarnos! Vamos a arreglarnos – Se incorporó casi pegando un salto y dejó a la gata en la cama – Debemos lucir muy bonitas hoy – Dijo entusiasmada guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Por su parte, esa noche Darien tampoco había conseguido dormir muy bien después de todo lo que había pasado con Serena. Aunque había logrado aclarar finalmente las cosas con ella y poder ser sincero sobre lo que sentía, no podía evitar que la situación le siguiera provocando cierto temor ya que ella se empecinaba en mostrarse firme en su decisión de no ceder fácilmente. Sin embargo esta vez estaba más convencido que nunca de que no volvería a equivocarse, de que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a intentar algo serio con ella sin temer más en salir lastimado ni en que las cosas salieran mal. Porque Serena le había demostrado infinidad de veces que era una hermosa persona, confiable, con valores, sensible, respetuosa… Y sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de hacerle el menor daño, e iba a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla y no volver a lastimarla ni decepcionarla.

Esa mañana, después de hablar con ella por teléfono y acordar encontrarse para desayunar juntos, se duchó, se arregló y salió. Antes de ir a su departamento, pasó por el centro comercial para hacer algunas compras, deseaba poder sorprenderla con algún sencillo detalle aprovechando que ella no le había preguntado adónde irían a desayunar… Tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo, aunque sólo hubieran pasado algunas horas desde la última vez. Pero la extrañaba… la extrañaba tanto…

Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario, se dirigió hacia lo de Serena y cuando llegó miró la hora para chequear que había llegado puntual. Inspiró profundo y golpeó a su puerta. Se sentía muy ansioso, estaba muy preocupado por darle una buena impresión y quería mostrarse atento con ella.

– ¡Ya voy! – Gritó Serena desde adentro y él no pudo evitar echar a reír al imaginársela apurada y retrasada arreglándose. Cuando al fin abrió él sonrió cautivado al verla, estaba descalza, vestida con un viejo pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, seguramente habría interrumpido su baño – ¿Por qué siempre llegas tan temprano? – Lo retó.

Él volvió a reír – 'Hola Darien, qué gusto verte, qué bueno que seas puntual' – Dijo en tono burlón y se acercó a ella para intentar saludarla con un beso en los labios.

Serena se sorprendió por su confianzuda actitud y lo esquivó a tiempo para evitar que la bese – ¡Oye! – Dijo molesta, él la miraba confundido – No seas atrevido… – Sentenció con determinación.

– Pero… – Él no entendía porqué lo rechazaba de esa forma.

– Pero nada jovencito, pasa sin chistar y espérame que todavía no terminé de arreglarme – Lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta.

Él entró cabizbajo – Eres tan mala conmigo… – Murmuró molesto y ella echó a reír.

Darien dejó las compras sobre la mesa y Serena se acercó a curiosear – ¿Qué es todo esto? –

– Nuestro desayuno –

– Ah… pero… ¿desayunaremos aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Claro, yo lo prepararé –

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó más sorprendida aún y él asintió con una alegre sonrisa – Pero yo creí que… –

– Pero nada jovencita… – Se acercó a ella mirándola insinuante – Compré todo para prepararte un delicioso desayuno, así que no protestes… – Tomó su rostro con dulzura e intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella no lo dejó – ¿No me vas a dejar darte un beso? – Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió seductora – ¿Y si te doy un pequeño regalo me dejarás…? –

– ¿También me trajiste un regalo? – Preguntó agrandando su sonrisa.

– Sí… pero sólo te lo daré si tú a cambio me regalas un beso… –

– Eso es chantaje… – Él se encogió de hombros – Está bien, trato hecho – Aceptó resignada – ¡Ahora quiero mi regalo! –

Darien echó a reír por su infantil reacción y le acercó la mano que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda – Para ti mi linda damita... – Y le entregó una bonita rosa roja.

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja al recibir la flor y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo efusiva – ¡Es hermosa! – Gritó entusiasmada, él no dejaba de reír y también la abrazaba.

Cuando soltó el abrazo, Darien la miró expectante – ¿Y mi beso? – Preguntó ansioso.

– Eres muy impaciente… – Respondió ella y se acercó a él para darle un corto beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó decepcionado mientras ella se alejaba y olía el perfume de la flor sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con una coqueta sonrisa.

En eso apareció Luna corriendo y comenzó a maullar entre sus pies – Ven hijita – Dijo Serena al tomarla en sus brazos – Mira quién llegó ¿te acuerdas de él? Es tu papá Darien –

La gatita maulló de nuevo y él la acarició – Hola pequeña, qué linda estás –

– Está linda porque su mamá la cuida y la mima mucho… no como el ausente de su padre… – Bromeó.

Darien alzó a la gata y siguió acariciándola mientras Serena acomodaba la rosa en un pequeño florero que había sobre la mesa – Es que tu madre lo maltrata tanto a tu pobre padre que anda con los ánimos por el suelo… Si tan sólo me tratara un poco como te trata a ti todo sería tan diferente… – Luna maullaba y ronroneaba contenta entre sus brazos, y ambos reían.

Serena los observaba enternecida, era evidente que Luna lo recordaba y también lo había extrañado – Bueno… – Dijo al acercarse a ellos y volver a acariciar a la gatita – Tengo que terminar de arreglarme – Y le dio a Darien otro rápido beso en la mejilla – Enseguida regreso… – Dijo con una seductora sonrisa y comenzó a caminar.

Darien dejó a Luna en una silla y antes de que Serena se alejara la tomó del brazo para detenerla y hacerla girar. Y cuando la tuvo enfrente la besó como él quería, con tanta pasión que no la dejó titubear. Y enseguida la tomó del cuello para no dejarla ir y profundizar los besos. La extrañaba tanto, la necesitaba con tanta desesperación que no pudo contener los fuertes deseos que sentía de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla con intensidad.

Ella no se resistió, también lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba tanto que por esos breves instantes se olvidó de sus intenciones de mantenerse firme en su actitud de hacerse rogar, y se entregó a sus besos como realmente lo deseaba... Él la abrazó por la cintura, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y ambos permanecieron inmersos en el apasionado y largo beso hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Darien al mirarla vio que ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a darle dulces besos en el rostro – Ay damita… – Susurraba y besaba un párpado – No tienes idea… – Besaba el otro párpado – De cuánto te extrañé… – Besaba una mejilla y ella volvía a abrir los ojos – Tenía tantas ganas de verte… – Besaba la otra mejilla y ella sonreía emocionada sin dejar de abrazarlo – Y tú eres tan mala conmigo… – Besaba la punta de su nariz y al mirarla a los ojos también sonrió – Ahora sí tuve el beso que quería… – Dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Serena se sonrojó levemente – Eres muy atrevido… – Susurró y volvió a besarlo suavemente en los labios – Y sólo por esta vez… – Decía entre besos – Voy a dejarlo pasar… porque… – No dejaba de besarlo – Porque yo también te extrañé mucho… pero… – Se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Pero ya te lo advertí, no voy a… –

– Ya sé, ya sé… – La interrumpió – No vas a ceder tan fácilmente… – Y completó la frase suspirando con resignación.

Serena se alejó de él – Enseguida regreso… – Y se fue para terminar de arreglarse.

Darien la siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó el pasillo. Volvió a alzar a Luna y murmuró – Tu mamá es muy mala conmigo… ¿Tú crees que algún día me tratará mejor? – La gata maulló haciéndolo reír – Interpretaré tu respuesta como un sí, Luna – La dejó en el suelo y tomó las cosas de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

En el baño, Serena permaneció viéndose en el espejo por unos instantes. Observaba el reflejo de su rostro y se reía de sí misma al reconocer en su mirada la típica expresión de una jovencita enamorada. Y así se sentía, perdidamente enamorada, como hacía tanto tiempo no le sucedía algo parecido... Pero aunque Darien se esforzaba en demostrarle que le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para corresponderle del todo… Pero prefirió no preocuparse ni pensar demasiado y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso normal y confiar en que todo se fuera dando de manera natural, sin planificar ni prever nada. Soltó un suspiro y terminó de arreglarse.

Momentos después, Darien estaba en la cocina afanado en los preparativos del desayuno. Lavó y cortó algunas frutas, preparó jugo natural, un poco de café y mientras revolvía una salsa de chocolate que tenía en el fuego apareció Serena – Hola… – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Darien volteó al escucharla y al verla la encontró tan bonita que no pudo disimular lo encantado que estaba con ella – Damita… – Dijo casi sin voz – Estás… – Serena se acercaba más a él mirándolo acechante, vestía jeans, un strapless violeta de algodón y zapatitos bajos, un atuendo sencillo pero llamativamente provocativo en comparación a las sueltas e infantiles prendas que siempre usaba – Estás preciosa… – Y sonrió embelesado.

Ella se ruborizó instantáneamente ante la intensa mirada de Darien que la hizo estremecer entera – No exageres… – Dijo con timidez y llegó a su lado – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó curiosa para intentar evadirse de la fuerte tensión que acababa de generarse entre ellos…

Él notó su nerviosismo y sonrió – Es una salsa dulce que voy a usar para preparar esto – Y le ensañaba unas tortillitas de harina.

– ¿Panqueques? –

– Algo parecido –

– Mmm… se ve delicioso… –

– ¿Quieres probar? – Ella asintió sonriente. Darien tomó un trozo de frutilla, le vertió un poco de salsa y se la acercó a su boca – Cuidado que está caliente –

Ella saboreó la fruta y sonrió – Por dios… esto sabe muy bien… – Comentó contenta – ¡Quiero más! –

Él echó a reír – Ahora no, espera a que esté todo listo –

– Por favor… – Suplicó ella haciendo pucheros.

– Está bien… – Dijo él mientras le preparaba otra frutilla.

– Es demasiado delicioso… – Exclamó ella al degustar el nuevo bocado. Darien comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella mirando fijamente su boca – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó nerviosa.

– Tienes… – Susurraba y se acercaba cada vez más – Tienes un poco de salsa aquí… – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó en los labios. Enseguida la abrazó por la cintura y al notar que ella no lo rechazaba profundizó el beso para poder saborear el chocolate que acababa de probar. Cuando suavizó los besos y se separó un poco la miró fijamente a los ojos – Tú sabes mucho mejor… – Susurró con una seductora sonrisa.

Serena no pudo resistirse más al tenerlo tan cerca y volvió a besarlo con mayor intensidad llevando sus brazos a su cuello y acariciando su cabello con impaciencia. Era un beso tan apasionado y demandante que inevitablemente el calor y el deseo que ambos se despertaban comenzaba a desbordarlos. Se besaban con desenfreno, se acariciaban con impaciencia, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, se deseaban con desesperación, se necesitaban, se amaban y ya no podrían contener más lo que sentían… Darien la acorraló contra la pared y la aprisionó con sus brazos y su cuerpo para tenerla lo más cerca y unida a él que pudiera. Comenzó a descender por su cuello con besos desenfrenados, sentía que la deseaba, que la necesitaba, que tenía que hacerla suya, que ya no podría controlarse...

Pero Serena al escuchar que él se agitaba cada vez más y soltaba unos suaves gemidos, intentó detenerlo – Darien… – Susurró jadeante – Darien… espera Darien… –

Él volvió a sus labios – ¿Qué sucede? – Susurró también jadeante – ¿No quieres… – No dejaba de besarla y le costaba hablar con claridad – ¿No quieres que siga…? – Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella no quería continuar porque ya no le respondía a los besos. Ella negó con la cabeza y él suavizó los besos y se alejó un poco – Está bien… – Volvió a susurrar mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento – Está bien… – Y soltó un largo suspiro.

Serena acarició su rostro con dulzura – Lo siento… Pero todavía no quiero que… – Intentó disculparse.

– Descuida Serena – La interrumpió – Todo está bien, en serio… – Tomó la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla y la besó en la palma – Yo te espero… – Y sonrió.

Serena podía sentir que él la comprendía, y la miraba con tanta ternura, con tanta seguridad que sentía que no sólo él era capaz de despertar en ella una fuerte atracción y un intenso deseo, sino también un profundo y comprometido sentimiento, un amor tan inmenso que jamás había sentido por nadie – Darien… – quería decírselo, quería ser sincera con él de nuevo como ya lo había hecho una vez…

– Dime… – Ahora él acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza y ella suspiraba emocionada – Dime damita… dime lo que sientes… –

– Darien… yo… – Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y podía encontrar en sus azules y profundos ojos el amor tan sincero y puro que por mucho tiempo no se había animado a demostrarle, y que ahora ya no había miedo ni remordimiento que interrumpiera sus sentimientos. Darien la amaba incondicionalmente, y ella también a él… Pero aún no estaba segura para decírselo abiertamente, no quería precipitarse a hacer algo impulsivamente y exponerse de nuevo… Lo abrazó con fuerza y no dijo más nada.

Darien también la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con calma mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato, Serena suspiraba a cada instante y él no dejaba de acariciarla. Lentamente se separaron para volver a mirarse de frente sin soltar el abrazo – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él un tanto preocupado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y lo besó suavemente en los labios – Bueno… entonces vamos a desayunar… – Dijo con una nueva sonrisa mientras le daba besitos en la punta de la nariz.

* * *

Durante el desayuno conversaron y rieron con soltura, los dos podían disfrutar de su compañía con la misma naturalidad de siempre, y se sentían muy cómodos al compartir juntos un momento tan cotidiano por primera vez. Una vez que terminaron y ordenaron todo, Darien se ofreció para llevar a Serena a casa de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron juntos del auto y Serena golpeó a la puerta. Darien no quería irse sin antes saludarlos a todos. Enseguida los atendió Ikuko – ¡Hola chicos! – Apenas los vio los abrazó efusiva a los dos – Darien, querido, qué linda sorpresa tenerte por aquí de nuevo –

– Bueno… – Dijo él con timidez – En realidad sólo la traje a Serena y quise aprovechar para saludarlos ¿Cómo está señora? –

– Pasa hijo, ya que estás aquí quédate a almorzar con nosotros – Los tomó de los brazos a los dos y los hizo entrar.

Enseguida apareció Kenji acompañado de sus nietos – Serena, Darien, qué bueno que llegaron, ya no podía mantener quietos a estos dos… –

Los niños corrieron hacia ellos al verlos – ¡Tío Darien! – Gritaron efusivos y saltaron sobre él para abrazarlo.

– ¿Tío Darien? – Preguntó Serena riendo.

– Él es nuestro tío porque es tu novio – Explicó Emily – Tú eres el novio de mi tía ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a Darien sin rodeos.

– Bueno… eh… yo… – No sabía qué responder y miraba a Serena como pidiéndole auxilio, pero ella sólo reía divertida con la escena.

– Deja de decir tonterías – Los interrumpió el impaciente de Miki – No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a jugar tío – Los dos lo tomaron de las manos y sin darle tiempo a responder lo llevaron corriendo con ellos hacia el patio.

– Bueno – Dijo Serena aún risueña – Parece que se va a quedar a comer con nosotros –

– ¿Así que son novios? – Preguntó Ikuko curiosa volviéndola a tomar del brazo mientras se encaminaban juntas hacia la sala – ¿Ya es oficial? –

– ¡Mamá! – Exclamó molesta – ¿Le vas a hacer caso a esos enanos chismosos? –

– ¿Cómo que novios? – Intervino Kenji que iba junto a ellas – ¿Acaso Darien y tú…? – Reflexionó un momento – No puede ser hija, él es mucho mayor, podría ser tu padre –

El absurdo comentario de Kenji las hizo reír a las dos – Cariño, no seas exagerado – Dijo Ikuko – Además tú eres 10 años mayor que yo, no te hagas el escandalizado – Y juntos llegaron hasta el comedor donde se encontraron con Sammy y su esposa.

Mientras se saludaban y conversaban distendidamente, apareció Emily corriendo desde el patio hecha un mar de lágrimas – ¡Tía! – Gritaba asustada – ¡Tía, tía Serena! – abrazó sus piernas.

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – Preguntó afligida y se agachó – ¿Por qué lloras? –

– ¡Tío Darien se rompió el brazo! – Respondió la niña entre sollozos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos al unísono y vieron entrar a Darien acompañado de Miki.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Se acercó Serena desesperada y lo revisaba impaciente.

Darien intentó tranquilizarla – No fue nada, sólo me caí y… –

– Fue culpa de la enana – Lo interrumpió el niño enojado – Ella me quitó la pelota y salió corriendo y… –

– ¡Hijo, llama a una ambulancia! – Le dijo Kenji alarmado a Sammy.

– Estoy bien, sólo me caí y… – Darien volvió a intentar hablar.

– Déjame ver ¿dónde te duele? – Serena seguía revisándolo y quiso quitarle la camisa.

– Oye, espera – Él no la dejó, la situación comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

– ¡Tiene sangre! – Gritó Emily sin dejar de llorar.

– Ay dios mío, se rompió el brazo ¡se rompió el brazo! – Exclamó Serena al ver una manchita de sangre en uno de sus brazos.

– Estoy bien – Insistió Darien.

– Fue tu culpa enana – Dijo Miki molesto.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo haciendo un verdadero escándalo, hasta que Ikuko intervino – ¡Silencio! – Gritó y todos se callaron automáticamente – Querido, dime – Le habló a Darien con calma – ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –

– No fue nada – Pudo explicar al fin – Sólo me tropecé con Emily y caí mal para evitar golpearla. Me raspé un poco el codo, eso es todo, estoy bien –

– Bueno – Continuó Ikuko mientras lo revisaba – Serena, ve con él para curarlo y yo buscaré ropa para que se cambie porque su camisa se rompió – Serena y Darien se dirigieron al baño – Y a ustedes dos los castigaré por maleducados y escandalosos – Les dijo enojada a los niños – Se quedarán sin postre –

* * *

En el baño, Darien finalmente se quitó la camisa para dejar que Serena lo cure. Ella buscó unas gasas y agua oxigenada y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiarle la herida de su brazo – Ay Darien… eres un niño grandote – Ambos rieron – ¿Cómo vas a lastimarte así por jugar con esos enanos? –

– Es que mis sobrinos son muy inquietos, no puedo seguirles el ritmo – Bromeó él.

– ¿Tus sobrinos? – Preguntó ella sin dejar de reír – ¿Cómo que tus sobrinos? –

– Claro, yo soy su tío ¿verdad? – Y la miró con picardía.

– Ya cállate – Lo retó – Y quédate quieto que no me dejas curarte – Él volteó y la observaba por el reflejo del espejo – Oh por dios… ¡también te lastimaste la espalda! – Exclamó asustada.

Darien volvió a reír por su reacción – No exageres Serena, es sólo un pequeño rasguño – Ella continuó curándolo y él sonreía halagado al verla ruborizada a través del espejo – Me encanta cuando haces eso… – Dijo en tono seductor.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella sin interrumpir su tarea.

– Que te sonrojes de esa forma cuando me miras… – Serena se puso más roja todavía al saberse descubierta, y se escondió detrás de él para que no la siguiera viendo.

Pero Darien volteó de nuevo para quedar frente a ella y tomó su rostro con dulzura – No puedes disimular nada bien cuando algo te pasa… –

– ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que me pasa? – Preguntó con timidez.

– Yo lo sé muy bien… pero quiero que me lo digas… – Se acercaba a ella con una insinuante sonrisa.

– Darien… Yo… – Titubeaba nerviosa.

– Tú también me gustas mucho damita… – Susurró y sin dudarlo la besó en los labios.

Y justo cuando Serena llevaba sus brazos a su cuello para abrazarlo y responder al beso, de repente su mamá abrió la puerta del baño interrumpiéndolos – Darien, querido, aquí te traje la… – Y se quedó atónita al verlos. Ellos enseguida se separaron, Darien miraba a Ikuko con cara de pánico y Serena les daba la espalda a los dos – Lo siento… – Dijo Ikuko bajando la mirada – Toma Darien, una camisa de mi esposo para que te cambies… –

– Gracias señora – Dijo él muerto de vergüenza mientras recibía la prenda. Y ella salió enseguida cerrando la puerta apurada – Rayos… – Maldijo él entre dientes – Eso sí que fue muy incómodo… – Tomó a Serena del brazo para hacerla girar – ¿Estás bien? –

Serena no podía estar más roja – Te odio… – Lo golpeó en el brazo molesta – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan atrevido? ¡Estamos en la casa de mis padres! –

Darien echó a reír – No fue tan terrible, sólo fue un beso –

– Eres… eres… – Se contuvo para no insultarlo – Vístete rápido y no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima – Dijo enojada e intentó salir del baño.

– Oye espera – Él la detuvo – ¿Por qué te enojas así? – También comenzaba a molestarse – No estábamos haciendo nada malo, además ¿no crees que ya estamos algo creciditos como para pensar que estamos actuando mal? –

– No entiendes nada Darien – Se soltó bruscamente e intentó abrir la puerta para irse.

– Tienes toda la razón Serena, no entiendo nada – Se paró frente a ella para no dejarla salir – ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? –

– Pasa que te estás tomando demasiadas atribuciones que no te corresponden, eso pasa – Dijo más enojada aún – Y yo… yo no… – Bajó la mirada.

– ¿Tú no que? – Ella no respondía – Habla Serena, dime lo que te pasa, has estado muy extraña todo el día – Tomó su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Por qué no quieres que nosotros… –

– No es que no quiera Darien – Lo interrumpió – Pero todo está pasando demasiado rápido, y tú te comportas con tanta soltura, con tanta naturalidad, como si todo estuviera espléndidamente bien entre nosotros y… –

– ¿Es que acaso no es así? ¿No están bien las cosas entre nosotros? – Ella esquivaba su mirada, pero él no la soltaba – Mírame Serena, mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad – Ella finalmente lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – ¿Qué pasa damita? – Preguntó afligido – ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? –

– Tengo miedo Darien… – Respondió con voz temblorosa – Tengo miedo de que esto no sea real, de que sólo sea una fantasía, una ilusión que en cualquier momento se va a desvanecer y volverás a dejarme sola y… –

– No Serena – La abrazó con fuerza – Jamás te dejaré, no volveré a alejarte de mi lado, te lo dije anoche, tienes que creerme… –

– Eso intento – Continuó ella – Quiero creer en ti, en lo que me dices, en lo que me demuestras… – Se separó de él – Y la mayor parte del tiempo lo consigo, puedo creer en que eres realmente sincero conmigo… pero… no sé... a veces me confundo… no puedo evitarlo... – Suspiró apenada – Antes de lo que pasó anoche yo pensaba que no había más nada entre nosotros, que todo había terminado aquella noche que te fuiste y me dijiste todas esas cosas tan horribles… – Aún le dolía lo que había pasado, eso era lo que la interrumpía – Y me confundo… me asusto… no puedo evitarlo… no puedo... –

– Escúchame Serena… – Dijo él con determinación volviendo a tomarla del rostro – Una de las cosas que más admiro de ti es tu sinceridad y tu transparencia. Y te agradezco que me digas todo esto, y por favor jamás dejes de hacerlo, de decirme lo que piensas, lo que sientes, porque lo que a ti te pasa a mi me importa mucho… tú me importas Serena… y quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrártelo… – Tomó su mano y se la llevó a su pecho – Y también quiero ser sincero y abierto contigo… como jamás me atreví a serlo con nadie… Y demostrarte lo que siento por ti… para que me creas… – Serena sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al hablar – Esto que siento ahora… esta inmensa emoción que palpita en mi pecho… es por ti Serena… ¿puedes sentirlo? – Ella asentía y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas – Te amo Serena… te amo con locura… – Le dio un corto y cálido beso en los labios y la abrazó de nuevo – Y si necesitas tiempo para poder sentirte segura… yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte… –

– Gracias Darien… – Dijo ella en un suspiro y lo abrazaba con fuerza – Gracias… –

Cuando notó que Serena ya no lloraba, Darien se separó un poco sin soltar el abrazo y le regaló una dulce sonrisa – ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – Le preguntó con calma, ella asintió haciendo pucheros y él no pudo evitar reír por su expresión – Bueno… – Acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente – ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Quieres que me quede a almorzar con tu familia o crees que será incómodo para ti? –

Serena acarició la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla y sonrió – Quédate… –

– ¿Estás segura? –

– Sí... quiero que te quedes... –

– Está bien, me quedaré – Se separó de ella y se puso la camisa que le había llevado Ikuko. Serena lo ayudó a prender los botones y le acomodó el cuello – Eres muy llorona… ¿sabes? – Bromeó – Como mi sobrina... –

– Y tú eres un odioso… – Refutó ella sonriendo con picardía – Como nuestro sobrino... – Ambos rieron.

Darien repasó su imagen en el espejo y cuando estuvo listo le tendió una mano – ¿Vamos damita? –

– Vamos – Respondió ella al tomar su mano y salieron juntos.


	20. Capitulo 18

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando mi fic con un nuevo cap. A pesar de haber tenido unos días bastante complicados en términos técnicos y también personales, pude seguir escribiendo. Y en esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que vendría a ser una especie de transición entre lo liviano que vengo planteando en los últimos caps y la tan deseada definición de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Porque aunque las cosas se vienen encaminando bastante bien, no deja de existir cierta tensión entre ellos que aún no se termina de definir... Así que quizás a partir de ahora su relación comience a tomar un rumbo menos ligero y llegue al fin la definición que todos esperamos... Pero hay que tener paciencia, porque todavía falta un poquito..._**

**__****__****___Una vez más agradezco infinitamente a quienes me siguen y me comentan día a día, en verdad aprecio mucho sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con todos ustedes lo que surge de mí y que ustedes también me cuenten cómo se sienten al leerme. Así que les pido que por favor no dejen de hacerlo, todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido para mí!_**

_**Y quiero aclarar también una vez más que mi intención no es ser original ni mucho menos escritora profesional. Doy fe de que en este sitio hay producciones realmente increíbles, que me superan enormemente, y quizás mis creaciones no son para nada ostentosas, pero cada cosa que escribo sale auténticamente de mí, de mis gustos, experiencias y principalmente mi loca, o quizás no tan loca, imaginación.**_

_**Los invito entonces a leer el dieciocho en paz y a que me cuenten qué les pareció!**_

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 18 ::_

Pasaron algunos días, también algunas semanas, y todo seguía marchando bien entre Serena y Darien, y muy lentamente su relación se iba afianzando cada vez más. Poco a poco ella podía conseguir sentirse más segura y él más tranquilo. Pero a pesar de que Darien intentaba demostrarle todo el tiempo lo mucho que le importaba con detalles y salidas románticas, llamadas diarias, visitas recurrentes, Serena no terminaba de ceder y corresponderle del todo, y eso a él lo preocupaba bastante y comenzaba a impacientarlo. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a intentar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para recuperar su confianza y luchar por ella, y si aún tenía que esperarla hasta que ella estuviera segura, lo haría sin condiciones.

Llegó un nuevo fin de semana y el sábado en la noche todos se reunirían para festejar el cumpleaños de Lita, en el mismo bar donde también había festejado Andrew la última vez. Y como era su costumbre, las chicas se encontrarían en algún departamento para los arreglos y las copas previas. En esta ocasión correspondía en lo de Lita, y ya todas estaban ahí, sólo faltaba Serena, que como siempre era la última en llegar.

Una vez que Serena estuvo ahí, Lita abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar – ¡Hola amiga! – La abrazó efusiva – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Y las saludó a las demás con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre – ¡Hola chicas! –

– Hola Serena, tanto tiempo – Dijo Ami al saludarla – ¿Cómo has estado? –

– Es cierto – Siguió Rei – Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos ¿por qué andas tan perdida? – Le reprochó.

– Bueno – Explicó Serena – Ya saben, todo el asunto de mi nuevo trabajo, y que aún sigo buscando algo más seguro… – Finalmente había sido aceptada para el cargo de la suplencia en una de las escuelas donde había sido entrevistada y esa semana había empezado a trabajar, sin embargo como era algo temporal seguía en la búsqueda de un trabajo más estable.

– Y a mí me contó un pajarito… – Agregó Mina con una risita pícara – Que también estás muy enamorada… – Ante el comentario de su amiga Serena miró a Lita furiosa, seguro ella le habría estado contando la novedad.

– ¿Cómo que enamorada? – Preguntó Rei impaciente – No sabíamos nada ¿No pensabas decirnos? –

– Bueno… es que… – Serena no sabía cómo contarles, aún no le parecía conveniente decirles ya que para ella las cosas con Darien todavía eran un tanto inciertas – En realidad es algo bastante reciente y… – Su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola.

Mina y Rei se acercaron curiosas para fijarse quién la llamaba – ¿Darien? – Leyeron las dos al unísono.

– Ese nombre me suena… – Dijo Rei pensativa.

– ¿No es ese amigo de Andrew que trabaja con él? – Acertó Ami y todas miraron a Lita expectantes.

– Yo no sé nada… – Lita se hizo la desentendida y comenzó a servir los cocteles que acababa de preparar.

– Con permiso… – Serena se disculpó riendo por la actitud de sus amigas y salió al balcón para atender la llamada – Hola Darien… –

– Hola damita… ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo él del otro lado – Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, es que tuvimos un problema en la fundación y excepcionalmente hoy me tuve que quedar todo el día trabajando con Andrew en la oficina, un verdadero fastidio… –

– ¿Recién te desocupas? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Sí… recién… acabo de llegar a mi casa… estoy exhausto… – Respondió suspirando.

– ¿Y vas a ir esta noche al cumpleaños de Lita? –

– Sí sí, voy, claro que voy, tengo muchas ganas de verte… Hace mucho que no nos vemos y… –

– No exageres – Lo interrumpió riendo – Si nos vimos el miércoles –

– Pues para mí fue hace una eternidad… no sabes cuánto te extraño damita… – Dijo en tono melancólico.

– Yo también… – Dijo en un suspiro.

– ¿Tú también qué? – Preguntó impaciente.

– Te extraño… – Respondió en voz muy baja.

– No te escucho bien… –

– Te extraño Darien… – Repitió con un nuevo suspiro.

Darien también suspiró con cierta pena al escucharla, a ella aún le costaba abrirse del todo y decirle lo que realmente sentía por él y eso era algo que lo tenía cada vez más preocupado – Bueno… – Decidió cambiar de tema – ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora? –

– Estoy con las chicas en lo de Lita – Respondió contenta – Acabo de llegar. Prepararán unos cocteles y más tarde vamos al bar – Hacía mucho que no se reunía con sus amigas y estaba realmente entusiasmada con la salida.

– Ya veo… –

– ¿Y tú qué harás? –

– Creo que voy directo al bar con Andrew, así que nos encontramos allá –

– ¿Pero no estás muy cansado? ¿No prefieres quedarte y hacemos algo más tranquilo mañana? –

– No damita, descuida, estoy bien. Me doy una ducha, como algo ligero y estoy como nuevo –

– Está bien –

– Bueno, no te interrumpo más. Ve con tus amigas y no bebas mucho… Nos vemos más tarde ¿si? –

– Nos vemos… adiós… – Colgó, suspiró de nuevo y antes de entrar se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida en la vista de la ciudad pensando en él. Si bien todo venía marchando bastante bien entre ellos y Darien se mostraba muy comprensivo y respetuoso con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, muchas veces también lo notaba preocupado y hasta un poco triste en algunas ocasiones. Se daba cuenta de que aún se sentía algo confundida e insegura, y temía que su actitud complicara las cosas… Quizás ya era tiempo de tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a su reciente relación y no estirar más su incierta e inconclusa situación. Pero por el momento prefirió no pensar ni preocuparse más, esa noche quería divertirse, extrañaba mucho a sus amigas y tenía ganas de pasarlo bien. Sacudió la cabeza para soltar las ideas y entró de nuevo con una alegre sonrisa.

– ¡Por dios Serena, desembucha de una vez! – Gritó Mina impaciente al verla llegar – ¡Lita no nos quiere decir nada! –

– Está bien… – Se sentó junto a ella – Les contaré ¿Qué quieren saber? –

– ¡Todo! – Gritaron Mina y Rei al unísono.

Serena echó a reír y relató muy acotadamente – Bueno… Darien es un amigo de Andrew, lo conocí hace un tiempo en su cumpleaños, pero comenzamos a salir hace muy poco y bueno… en eso estoy… –

– ¿Nada más? ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Mina con decepción.

– No te noto muy entusiasmada... – Dijo Rei también decepcionada.

– Es que como les dije es algo muy reciente y… – Serena no pudo disimular más su preocupación y bajó la mirada.

– ¿No estás enamorada? – Preguntó Ami temerosa.

– Sí, sí lo estoy… – Respondió con firmeza – Lo amo con locura, no tengo dudas de eso… Jamás antes me había sentido así por nadie… Pero… –

– ¿Él no te corresponde? – Volvió a intentar Ami.

– No no, no es eso, todo lo contrario, es muy dulce conmigo, tiene gestos muy lindos, se preocupa por mí, me llama a diario, me demuestra y me dice todo el tiempo que me quiere, que desea estar conmigo… – Suspiró emocionada – Es todo un caballero… – Y sonreía enternecida al recordarlo.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No comprendo… – Insistió Mina – Él te quiere, tú lo amas, están juntos ¿por qué esa cara de susto entonces? –

– Sí, lo sé… y tienes razón, todo está bien… Pero yo… – Volvió a bajar la mirada – Lo que pasa es que al poco tiempo de conocernos tuvimos algunos problemas, discusiones, malentendidos, y yo me quedé con una fea sensación desde entonces, me dolió mucho todo lo que pasó y… me cuesta confiar del todo en que ahora las cosas sean diferentes… aunque él me demuestre todo el tiempo que está interesado en mí y en lo que tenemos, no me siento segura de que esto pueda llegar a funcionar… –

– ¿Pero ahora está funcionando? – Preguntó Rei.

– Sí… creo que sí… – No sonaba muy convencida.

– Entonces quédate con eso, con lo que sucede ahora… – Intervino Lita – Mira Serena, ninguna pareja es perfecta, siempre suceden cosas 'poco gratas' que parece que pueden llevarte a la ruina. Pero si consigues hablarlo abiertamente y encontrar una solución de común acuerdo, siempre se puede reconstruir y fortalecer la relación –

– Puede ser... – Serena reflexionaba sobre lo que escuchaba.

– Si ustedes realmente se aman – Continuó Lita – Y pueden aceptarse con todo lo que tienen, cada uno como es, como puede, podrán volver a elegirse aunque a veces sucedan cosas que parezca alejarlos… –

– Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga – Agregó Rei.

– Yo también – Dijo Mina – Además cuando hay pleitos y discusiones después vienen las reconciliaciones, y eso sí que vale la pena… – Dijo con picardía y todas rieron por su comentario.

– Vamos Serena, anímate – Dijo Rei alzando su copa – No pienses tanto, relájate un poco y disfruta. Esta noche vamos a celebrar todas juntas – Las demás también alzaron sus copas – Por tu nuevo trabajo, tu nuevo amor y principalmente… ¡por el cumpleaños de Lita! – Y todas brindaron efusivas ante el comentario de Rei.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Darien y Andrew ya estaban en el bar esperando a las chicas. Bebían unas cervezas y conversaban distendidamente sentados junto a la barra – ¡Basta Chiba! – Dijo Andrew molesto – Ya dejemos de hablar de trabajo, no seas tan obsesivo por favor –

– Está bien – Darien echó a reír – ¿De qué quieres hablar? –

– Cuéntame cómo siguen las cosas con Serena –

– Bien… – Respondió con poco entusiasmo – Todo marcha bien – Y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

– No suenas muy convencido… –

Darien suspiró apenado – Lo que pasa es que… – Hizo una pausa, no se atrevía a hablar del asunto, y Andrew lo miraba expectante – Es complicado de explicar… – Intentó evadirse.

– ¿Por qué? – Insistió Andrew – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupado.

Darien volvió a suspirar resignado, sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo – En realidad las cosas marchan bastante bien, o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo eso parece… Nos vemos muy seguido, salimos, nos divertimos, hablamos mucho, nos llevamos muy bien, pero… –

– ¡Eso es fantástico amigo! – Lo interrumpió – Es la primera vez en años que te estás involucrando con alguien, y si dices que las cosas van bien no entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa –

– Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo muy bien… Lo que sucede es que a veces Serena… no sé… se muestra un poco fría y distante conmigo, como si estuviera a la defensiva, enojada… pero no me dice lo que le pasa y yo… –

– ¿Serena fría y distante? – Preguntó sorprendido y echó a reír – Eso sí que no me lo creo. Es la chica más extrovertida y sensible que conozco –

– Lo sé, ella antes era siempre así, pero ahora… desde que volvimos a acercarnos… no sé… está diferente… y me preocupa que… –

– ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Se lo preguntaste? –

– Sí, lo intenté varias veces y me dijo muchas cosas, pero últimamente evita hablar conmigo sobre esto, me dice que está bien y cambia de tema, y no puede disimularlo, algo le pasa y no me lo dice… Y me preocupa que… –

– ¿No será que aún está dolida por lo que pasó la última vez? –

– Eso es lo que yo pienso, de hecho ella me lo dijo en varias ocasiones. Pero yo ya le expliqué que me arrepiento por lo que pasó, le pedí perdón infinidad de veces, le demuestro todo el tiempo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, que quiero estar con ella, que… –

– A lo mejor todavía no te perdonó… –

Darien bajó la mirada – Eso es lo que temo… que no me haya perdonado… y me preocupa que en cualquier momento me diga que ya no quiere que estemos juntos… –

– Pues tendrás que hablar con ella Darien, y aclarar las cosas – Dijo Andrew para intentar apoyarlo y aconsejarlo – La etapa del cortejo y la conquista es muy linda, los detalles románticos, las salidas, los coqueteos, todo eso es maravilloso. Pero por lo que me cuentas creo que hay algo de base que no está para nada definido entre ustedes. Y la verdad es que ya no son adolescentes, y si realmente quieres que las cosas funcionen debes hablar con ella y pedirle que te diga con franqueza lo que sea que le pase –

– ¿Y si me rechaza? – Lo miró afligido – ¿Si me dice que ya no siente nada por mí? ¿Qué no quiere estar conmigo? –

– No seas tan pesimista, no esperes lo peor – Volvió a reír – No creo que sea tan terrible lo que le pase, pero sea lo que sea pídele que te lo diga y acéptalo –

– Tienes razón… – Volvió a bajar la mirada – Tengo que hablar con ella… –

– Anímate amigo – Le dio una palmada en el hombro – Todo va a estar bien, ya vas a ver. Estoy seguro de que ella te quiere, quizás sólo necesitó algo de tiempo para estar segura. Si hablas con ella todo se aclarará y podrán afianzar su relación. Esto es así, para pasar a una etapa de mayor compromiso a veces las cosas se ponen un poco tensas, pero si realmente se quieren y desean estar juntos, podrán resolverlo –

– Eso espero… – Soltó un nostálgico suspiro y permanecieron un momento en silencio – Bueno – Dijo tras una pausa – Tengo que… tengo que ir al baño, enseguida regreso – Y se fue. Andrew no dijo más nada, sabía muy bien que cuando Darien decidía irse de repente para evitar continuar hablando era porque en realidad estaba recapacitando verdaderamente sobre lo que habían platicado.

En el baño Darien se lavó la cara con agua fría varias veces para intentar quitarse de encima la preocupación y la ansiedad que sentía. Pero no lo consiguió… Al pensar en todo lo que Andrew acababa de decirle, en cómo se venían dando las cosas con Serena últimamente, no podía evitar sentir cierto temor al pensar que su relación, que si bien era muy reciente, no estaba avanzando como él quería. Ella se mostraba muy extraña, esquiva, y por más que él intentara ser paciente y comprenderla, poco a poco comenzaba a impacientarse, a desesperarse. Y pensaba que seguramente él tendría la culpa de todo, por haberla lastimado como lo hizo, por haberla abandonado, por haber recapacitado demasiado tarde… Sin embargo no quería rendirse, tenía muy en claro que por nada en el mundo renunciaría a ella. A pesar de sus recurrentes miedos e inseguridades, estaba más seguro que nunca de que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y no volver a perderla. Estaba decidido, la iba a recuperar definitivamente y volvería a ganar su confianza.

Inspiró profundo, repasó su imagen en el espejo y salió. Mientras se acercaba a la barra notó que Andrew ya no estaba. Y un poco más lejos de donde momentos antes él había estado platicando con su amigo, reconoció a Serena sentada en una banqueta. Al verla sonrió cautivado, no podía negarlo, estaba loco por ella, y mientras se iba acercando podía sentir que todos sus temores y preocupaciones se desvanecían, y sólo era consciente del inmenso amor que ella le despertaba…

Serena no lo vio llegar, estaba concentrada revisando su celular y no se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado apoyándose en la barra y hablándole al cantinero – Un vodka con arándano – Dijo Darien y al escucharlo ella alzó la vista para verlo con una enorme sonrisa. Lo encontraba llamativamente atractivo como siempre, vestía jeans y una camiseta negra mangas largas. Él también sonrió y sin dejar de mirarla volvió a hablarle al hombre de la barra – Que sean dos por favor – Se sentó a su lado y la observó embelesado de pies a cabeza, lucía tan hermosa, tenía un entallado y provocativo vestido coral, sandalias altas y su cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos, seguramente sus amigas habían vuelto a hacerse cargo de su atuendo – Hola damita… – Dijo seductor – Estás muy hermosa… ¿Acaso eres modelo? – Bromeó al recordar la noche que se conocieron en ese mismo lugar.

Serena sonrió coqueta – No soy modelo… y tampoco me gustan los margaritas – Respondió con determinación.

– Comprendo… y déjame hacerte otra pregunta… ¿estás sola? –

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír – No… – Se puso de pie y se acercó a él con una mirada acechante – No estoy sola… – Dijo seductora mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y se acomodaba entre sus piernas – Hay un chico… se llama… ¿Daniel? – Él rió y la abrazó por la cintura – No no, Darien… – Se acercaba cada vez más – Este chico es muy encantador… es muy sexy… y me vuelve loca… – Susurró casi rozando sus labios con los de él.

– ¿Ah si? – Ella asintió y se mordía los labios al tenerlo tan cerca – Pues debo reconocer que envidio mucho a ese chico… – Susurró impaciente.

Serena no pudo resistirse más y finalmente lo besó en los labios. En un principio fue un beso dulce y delicado, se besaban muy despacio, con mucha calma, y de repente ella comenzó a profundizar los besos con más desenfreno, a lo que él le correspondió enseguida. Se besaban largamente y se acariciaban con impaciencia. Pero Darien comenzó a suavizar los besos cuando sus respiraciones empezaban a entrecortarse y sus manos a inquietarse – Serena... – Susurró algo agitado. Ella quiso retomar los besos pero él no la dejó – Serena espera… no estamos solos… – Ella suspiró frustrada, miró a su alrededor y recordó que estaban en un lugar público… Él sonrió con dulzura – Me encanta… – Susurraba mientras acariciaba su rostro y la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Me encanta lo que acabas de hacer… – Ella había actuado de manera muy atrevida y espontánea, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía – Me sorprendiste… – Dijo en tono seductor.

Serena sonrió halagada y volvió a besarlo con suavidad – Pues la noche recién empieza… – Decía entre besos – Y puede que más tarde haya más sorpresas… – Y lo miró insinuante.

Darien no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, ella estaba provocándolo como jamás se imaginó que sería capaz de hacerlo – Se… Serena… – Titubeó casi sin voz y ella rió al ver su expresión.

Serena se alejó de él, se sentó de nuevo en su banqueta y alzó su vaso – Por la paz de Serena y Darien… – Dijo al invitarlo a brindar y ambos chocaron sus copas. Mientras bebían y cruzaban miradas coquetas, se acercaron a ellos Mina, Rei y Ami, y al verlas ella las abrazó efusiva – ¡Hola amigas! ¿Cómo están? –

– Ay Serena – Protestó Rei al soltarse – No seas torpe – Y todas rieron.

– ¿No vas a presentarnos? – Preguntó Mina al mirar a Darien.

Serena se acercó a él y se colgó de su brazo – Chicas… él es mi novio Darien –

– ¿Novio? – Dijo él sorprendido, y comprendió que en realidad el desinhibido comportamiento de Serena se debía a que estaba un poco pasada de copas…

– Mucho gusto Darien – Dijo Ami amablemente. Y las tres lo saludaron.

– Ho… hola… – Respondió él con timidez – Mucho gusto –

– Darien ¿nos disculpas? – Dijo Rei al tomar a Serena del brazo – Necesitamos robártela un momento – Y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de él.

– Adiós Darien… – Serena lo saludaba con la mano – No me extrañes… – Y todas volvieron a reír.

– Serena por dios… – Murmuró Mina que iba a su lado – Ese hombre es todo un adonis… –

* * *

La noche siguió su curso normal. La fiesta continuó por algunas horas más, todo era alegría y celebración. La música era intensa y las bebidas no paraban de circular. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban y reían, todos estaban divirtiéndose a más no poder. Darien casi no se movió de la barra en toda la noche, y Serena todo el tiempo iba y venía con sus amigas. Estaba irreconocible, hablaba y bromeaba con todos, de a ratos bailoteaba y reía con las chicas, y cada vez que se acercaba a él lo besaba apasionadamente, y Darien se divertía y disfrutaba al verla tan desenvuelta.

Pero en un momento, mientras Serena estaba algo alejada de la barra con Mina y Rei, unos chicos se acercaron a ellas para invitarles unas copas. Y al notar que ella no los rechazaba y les daba conversación, Darien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso y se acercó a ellos – Buenas noches… – Los saludó cordialmente y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él en actitud protectora.

Ella sonrió contenta al verlo – ¡Darien! – Y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza – Amigos… – Dijo risueña al soltar el abrazo – Les presento a mi novio Darien – Y se colgó de su brazo. Los chicos y sus amigas se disculparon y se alejaron de ellos dejándolos solos. Serena volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello – Hola guapo… – Murmuró seductora.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que soy tu novio? – Preguntó curioso mientras la abrazaba.

– ¿No lo sabías? – Respondió acercándose más a su rostro – Tú eres mi sexy y antipático novio… – Y lo besó con intensidad.

– Bueno bueno bueno – Dijo él al separarse – Creo que ya fue suficiente por esta noche damita… – Soltó el abrazo y le quitó el vaso que tenía en la mano – Ya bebiste y te divertiste demasiado, es hora de irnos –

– Pero… pero todavía es temprano… no me quiero ir… – Refutó algo molesta.

– ¿Temprano? – No pudo evitar reír por su expresión – Es tardísimo Serena, y la cumpleañera hace rato que se fue, así que mejor nos vamos – La tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

– Eres un amargado… – Protestó y él volvió a reír. Se despidieron de las chicas y partieron.

* * *

Tomaron un taxi para dirigirse al departamento de Serena. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, él con la mirada fija en la calle y ella recostada somnolienta sobre su pecho. Cuando llegaron Darien se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida y con mucho cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos para bajar del auto. Serena suspiró y abrazó su cuello con fuerza sin despertarse.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Darien caminó lentamente para atravesar la sala y llegaron hasta la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, recostó a Serena con delicadeza, le quitó las sandalias y se sentó a su lado para contemplarla unos instantes antes de irse. Ella dormía tranquilamente y hacía muecas graciosas con la cara, probablemente estaría soñando, y él sonreía embelesado al verla de esa forma. La observaba detenidamente, la recorría entera con los ojos y acercó una mano a su rostro para acomodarle con suavidad el cabello que caía sobre su frente. Serena al sentirlo lentamente se despertó y lo miró con una tranquila sonrisa – Hola guapo… – Dijo con un bostezo.

– Hola damita… – Dijo él con dulzura sin dejar de acariciarla.

– ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo…? – Preguntó ella mientras acariciaba la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla.

– ¿Quieres que me quede…? – Preguntó algo inseguro, temía que sólo fuera el alcohol que tenía encima quien en realidad hablaba por ella. Serena asintió y lo tomó de la camiseta para tumbarlo en la cama junto a ella. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó en los labios. Darien no pudo resistirse, durante toda la noche lo había estado provocando sobremanera, y ahora las cosas cada vez se ponían más peligrosas al tenerla tan cerca y tan predispuesta a pasar a otro nivel… Le respondió al beso abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente por la espalda. Ella respondía de igual forma acariciando suavemente su cuello y su cabello. Los besos pasaban de ser suaves y dulces a apasionados y demandantes. Serena parecía estar realmente dispuesta a todo, lo besaba con desenfreno, lo acariciaba con impaciencia, y él se estremecía entero por la forma en que lo trataba – Serena… – Susurró entre besos – Serena ¿estás segura de que quieres…? –

Ella no lo dejó hablar más y profundizó los besos. Comenzó a acariciarlo bajo la ropa sin dejar de besarlo con pasión – Darien… – Susurró jadeante – Darien… – Sólo repetía su nombre soltando suaves gemidos y él se desesperaba cada vez más. Empezó a descender por su cuello y le dedicó húmedos y cálidos besos en su estremecida piel. Lo acariciaba con sus labios, con su lengua y cuando lo rozó con los dientes provocó que soltara un ronco gemido. Estaba completamente entregado a sus besos y sus caricias, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella estaba dispuesta a perder el control...

Serena también comenzó a impacientarse e intentó acomodarse sobre él. Pero mientras llevaba su pierna al otro lado de su cuerpo, el arrebatado movimiento que hizo y el fuerte mareo que tenía por todo lo que había bebido la hizo perder el equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo siguió de largo y se cayó de la cama. Darien enseguida se incorporó y se acercó a ella para ayudarla – ¿Serena estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado mientras la revisaba – ¿Te lastimaste? –

Serena se sintió tan avergonzada con lo que acababa de pasar que se tapaba la cara con las manos – Lo siento… lo siento… – Repetía con voz temblorosa.

– No pasó nada – Dijo él riendo mientras tomaba sus manos para intentar descubrir su rostro – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

– ¡Soy un desastre! – Exclamó ella repentinamente hecha un mar de lágrimas – ¡Soy tan torpe y tan tonta que no soy capaz de seducir y satisfacer a mi propio novio! – Decía entre sollozos.

Darien comenzó a desesperarse al verla en ese estado – No no no – La abrazó para contenerla – No damita, no digas eso – Ella lloraba con intensidad refugiada en su cuello – Eres hermosa, me vuelves loco, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo… –

Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo de frente – ¿En serio? – Gimoteaba y hacía pucheros – ¿Yo te gusto? –

Él sonrió enternecido por su infantil expresión – No me gustas… – Respondió con firmeza – Me encantas… – La besó en los labios con dulzura – Estoy fascinado contigo… eres la chica más hermosa y dulce que conocí en mi vida… – Dijo con determinación mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su rostro con ternura.

– Pero no soy sexy… – Ella volvía a llorar – Soy infantil, llorona, torpe… –

– Sí, lo eres… – Ella lo miró confundida – Eres todo eso… Y también eres dulce, graciosa, cariñosa… Y me fascina todo de ti… Me gustas mucho Serena… tal y como eres… –

– Pero… pero… –

– Ven… – La ayudó a ponerse de pie – Deja de protestar y de decir tonterías, estás muy ebria y muy cansada, y no piensas con claridad – Volvieron a acostarse, ella acomodó su rostro en su pecho y él la abrazó – Tranquilízate ¿quieres? –

– ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? – Preguntó ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Sí damita, me quedaré contigo… Pero vamos a dormir ¿si? – Respondió mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

– ¿Sólo vamos a dormir? – Su voz volvía a quebrarse – Entonces… entonces eso significa que no te gusto… – Volteó casi de un salto para darle la espalda y volver a llorar desconsolada – No te gusto… – Protestaba entre sollozos – Soy fea… –

Darien comenzaba a impacientarse – No Serena… eso no es cierto – La tomó del brazo para hacerla girar – Por favor… no me hagas esto de nuevo… – Acariciaba su rostro y sonreía, ella poco a poco podía tranquilizarse pero no dejaba de hacer pucheros – Pasó lo mismo la noche que nos conocimos ¿te acuerdas? – Ella asintió – Yo me sentía fatal al verte llorar, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para consolarte. Y tú me mirabas así… como me miras ahora… Y yo me sentía perdido en tus ojos… y te tenía tan cerca… y te veía tan vulnerable y movilizada… como ahora… – Limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos y no dejaba de sonreír – Estaba loco por ti… temía tanto perder el control… – Ella también sonreía – Estoy loco por ti Serena… desde aquella noche… – Volvió a besarla con dulzura, y como aquella primera vez, era un beso sencillamente perfecto que sostuvieron lo más que pudieron... Se acariciaban alternada y suavemente con sus labios y no llegaron a pasar a besos más intensos.

Darien lentamente se separó de ella y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Serena también sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y acariciar su cuello. Él acarició su rostro una vez más y ella volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho soltando un largo suspiro. Darien la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Serena… – También suspiró – Te amo… – Y notó que ella se había quedado dormida instantáneamente, quizás no había llegado a escucharlo. Pero igualmente la abrazó con más fuerza – Te amo tanto… – repitió con un nuevo suspiro. Y cuando notó que el sueño también empezaba a vencerlo buscó con cuidado las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos, acomodó de nuevo a Serena entre sus brazos y soltando un último suspiro también se durmió.


	21. Capitulo 19

**_Hola gente linda! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando con un nuevo cap recién salidito del horno. Aunque hace muy poquito que publiqué el anterior, confieso que éste que traigo ahora me costó bastante trabajo, ya que estuve muy complicada de tiempos y ánimos. Pero, como siempre, disfruto mucho de este pasatiempo, y me ayuda a despejar mi mente y entretenerme. Así que espero que sepan apreciarlo y puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo._**

**_En esta ocasión hay un poquito de todo, tensión, miel, tironeos, etc etc. Pero no quiero adelantarles mucho y prefiero invitarlos a leer para que vean por ustedes mismos cómo se siguen desarrollando las cosas entre nuestros queridos protagonistas._**

**_A modo de paréntesis, quisiera confesarles algo que me está pasando últimamente: He notado que desde hace algunos caps mucha gente ha dejado de escribirme y comentarme sobre esta historia y su avance. Y sinceramente me preocupa un poco que no les esté gustando lo que vengo haciendo.. A lo mejor es sólo impresión mía, pero como la única forma de saber qué piensan y sienten al leerme es a través de los reviews o los mensajes privados y últimamente estoy recibiendo menos que antes, quisiera que no dejen de decirme lo que les parece y compartir conmigo sus inquietudes e impresiones.. Porque como siempre les digo todo es muy valioso y bienvenido para mi! _**

**_Igualmente me parece importante aclarar una vez más que mi intención al escribir no es ser original ni lograr algo a nivel profesional. Y me hago cargo de que mis historias no contienen argumentos super elaborados ni descripciones para nada ostentosas, simplemente porque mi estilo y mi creatividad no pasa por ahí. A mí sinceramente me entusiasman más las historias sencillas y realistas si se quiere. Y aunque quizás no hace falta dar tantas explicaciones sobre esto, para mi es importante compartir lo que pienso con ustedes... :)_**

**_Bueno, sin más preámbulos los invito a leer el diecinueve en paz y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció! Y voy adelantando también que de a poco esta historia se va acercando al final, aunque aún quedan algunos caps más por venir._**

**_Casi me olvidaba! Aclaración importante: La canción que elegí para este cap es "Ganas de ti" de Jorge Drexler, les recomiendo cien por ciento que la busquen para escucharla y complementarla a la lectura ya que para mí encaja a la perfección con la escena donde la ubiqué. Y también quiero que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y muy buen finde _****_per tutti_**! Hasta la próxima!

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 19 ::_

Algunas horas después, comenzaba a amanecer y la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana hizo que Serena empezara a despertarse muy lentamente. Aún era bastante temprano, pero igualmente la claridad de la habitación hizo que le llevara algunos minutos acostumbrarse a la intensa luz y cuando consiguió abrir los ojos intentó moverse para desperezarse, pero notó que Darien estaba recostado a sus espaldas abrazándola por la cintura y durmiendo tranquilamente con su rostro acomodado sobre su cuello. Al percatarse de que estaban juntos, dormidos en su cama y abrazados, temió que hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos y no recordarlo. Y al imaginarse lo que podría haber llegado a pasar sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos – Ay dios mío… – Murmuró nerviosa mientras se tocaba la ropa para asegurarse de que aún siguiera vestida y suspiró aliviada al encontrarse ilesa.

Aunque en realidad la idea de pasar a otro nivel con él era algo que deseaba hacía tiempo, no quería que las cosas sucedieran precipitadamente por culpa de una borrachera. Y por el intenso dolor de cabeza que sentía podía darse cuenta de que la noche anterior había bebido demasiado, tanto que prácticamente no recordaba nada desde que llegó al bar con sus amigas… No quería ni imaginarse cómo se habría comportado, qué barbaridades habría dicho, cuántos papelones habría hecho, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber de esa forma y su despistada y atolondrada forma de ser habitual se acentuaba sobremanera cada vez que se embriagaba…

Temía tanto haber hecho o dicho algo incorrecto, pasar vergüenza frente a Darien, desilusionarlo… Pero al sentir su cálida respiración sobre su piel y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que él era capaz de aceptarla y comprenderla a pesar de todo, ya que se había quedado con ella y la hacía sentir tan contenida y protegida… Suspiró emocionada y acarició suavemente sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Y cuando estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida sintió que él había despertado, ya que comenzaba a abrazarla con más fuerza y a darle cortos besos en su hombro – Buenos días damita… – Susurró en su oído y suspiró largamente.

Serena apretó sus manos y volvió a suspirar – Buenos días... –

– ¿Cómo está mi novia llorona? – Bromeó sin dejar de besarla.

– ¿Novia? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Si yo soy tu novio, entonces tú debes ser mi novia ¿no es así? –

Serena volteó para verlo de frente con una evidente expresión de confusión – ¿Mi novio? –

Darien se desconcertó al ver su reacción – ¿Por qué… – No comprendía lo que pasaba – ¿Por qué te sorprende lo que digo? – Y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado – ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche Serena? – Preguntó molesto.

Ella se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, lo que provocó que su jaqueca se intensificara. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con preocupación e intentó recuperar los recuerdos de la noche anterior – Ay… mi cabeza… – Se sentía tan avergonzada, de lo único que era consciente era del terrible dolor que la resaca le provocaba.

– Serena ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada? – Insistió él.

– Anoche… el cumpleaños de Lita… – Sólo tenía lagunas en su mente, no lograba recordar con claridad.

– No puedo creerlo… – Protestó Darien más molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba sus zapatos.

Serena volteó de nuevo para verlo – ¿Qué te pasa? –

– Nada Serena – Respondió cortante – No me pasa nada – Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Serena fue tras él y cuando llegó a la sala vio que él seguía caminando hacia la puerta de entrada – ¿Adónde vas? –

Él se detuvo al escucharla y cuando giró para verla la miró furioso – Me voy a mi casa –

– Pero… ¿por qué…? ¿qué te pasa…? – Preguntó nerviosa.

– Te dije que no me pasa nada – Intentó evadirse.

Darien volvió a darle la espalda y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta Serena se acercó a él y quiso detenerlo – Espera Darien – Él se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta – No te vayas… –

Él volvió a mirarla – ¿No quieres que me vaya? –

Ella se paró frente a la puerta para no dejarlo ir – No… no te irás sin antes decirme qué es lo que te pasa… – Dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? – Ella asintió – Me pasa… – Inspiró profundo y se alejó de ella – Me pasa que estoy cansado Serena… estoy harto de todo esto… –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –

– Que me cansé – La miró con una dura expresión en su rostro – Que ya no sé qué más hacer, que me rindo, que hasta aquí llegué –

– Pero Darien… – No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Yo… yo creí que tú… – Intentó suavizar el tono de su voz, pero estaba tan decepcionado que no podía disimularlo – Creí que querías estar conmigo, que por fin habías dejado de resistirte y me estabas aceptando, que habías admitido que lo nuestro iba en serio y… –

– Darien… yo… – Bajó la mirada, no podía comprender porqué estaba tan enojado.

– Pero últimamente estás tan extraña, ya no te abres conmigo y me dices lo que sientes, y no terminas de ceder, de corresponderme, y te muestras tan fría y distante, como si estuvieras a la defensiva, enojada… Y no quieres hablar conmigo cuando intento preguntarte, me esquivas, me evitas… Tú no eres así, algo te pasa, no puedes disimularlo y yo ya no puedo tolerarlo… – Hizo una pausa para esperar a que ella dijera algo, pero sólo permanecía en silencio con la mirada baja – No te entiendo Serena… – Continuó – Ya no sé qué pensar… – Suspiró con pesar – Anoche estabas tan diferente, te comportabas tan desenvuelta como hacía tanto que no lo hacías, te veías tan graciosa, tan demostrativa, me presentaste a todo el mundo como tu novio, me pediste que me quedara a dormir contigo… ¿y ahora resulta que no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Eso significa que sólo actuaste así porque estabas ebria? – Ella no respondía – ¡Dime algo Serena por dios! – Gritó impaciente.

– Es cierto… – Dijo ella en voz baja – Ahora lo recuerdo… – Y entendió qué era lo que tanto le molestaba.

– ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? – Preguntó temeroso.

– Sí… –

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes para decir al respecto? – Seguía molesto – ¿Que te arrepientes? ¿Que sólo fue el alcohol lo que te hizo actuar así? ¿Que en realidad tú no… –

– No Darien, nada de eso – Lo miró enojada.

– ¿Entonces? –

– Es cierto que estaba ebria, que mi desinhibido comportamiento se debe en gran parte a cuánto bebí, pero eso no significa que no haya sido sincera… al menos eso creo… –

– ¿Lo fuiste? ¿Fuiste sincera? ¿Cada cosa que dijiste y que hiciste fue porque en verdad lo sentías? – Ella asintió, pero volvía a evitar su mirada – Pues no te noto muy convencida… –

– Lo que pasa es que… – Estaba tan aturdida, los recuerdos se le imponían de repente con tanta claridad que le costaba creer que se había atrevido a actuar de esa forma.

– ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Aún no estás segura? ¿Aún desconfías de mí? – Darien comenzaba a desesperarse, al ver que ella no reaccionaba temía que se estuviera arrepintiendo por lo que había pasado – Habla conmigo por favor… dime lo que sientes… ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Aún estás dolida por lo que pasó la última vez? ¿Es que acaso… – Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro para que lo mire – ¿Acaso todavía no puedes perdonarme? ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? –

– Darien… yo… –

– Dime Serena, habla conmigo por favor – Ahora la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba expectante – ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dado una oportunidad? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? –

– No Darien, no es eso… Lo que pasa es que tuve miedo… no pude… no pude evitarlo… – Se soltó de él y se alejó unos pasos – Me ha costado tanto confiar del todo en que ahora las cosas son diferentes… Aunque me hayas demostrado todo el tiempo que estás interesado en mí y en lo que tenemos, no me he sentido segura de que esto pudiera llegar a funcionar… –

– ¿Pero por qué? – Preguntaba suplicante – ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por demostrarte que estoy realmente dispuesto a intentar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperar tu confianza, para luchar por ti, para esperarte sin condiciones hasta que estés segura… ¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo? ¿No crees en mí? –

– Es que no quería… no quería que volvieras a lastimarme… Tuve mucho miedo de que te echaras atrás otra vez… de que te arrepientas… lo hiciste tantas veces que yo… yo no…–

– Pero Serena – Volvió a tomar su rostro – Yo ya te dije que no tengo más dudas, que no desconfío de lo que siento, que quiero estar contigo, que quiero… –

– Yo también quiero Darien… pero me ha costado tanto creer que… –

– Serena… – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Estoy desesperado Serena… Ya no sé qué más hacer… intenté por todos los medios esforzarme y demostrarte que me importas… que quiero estar contigo… que… – Ya no podía contener las lágrimas – Que te amo Serena… y tú… – La soltó y se alejó de ella dándole la espalda, no soportaba que lo viera tan expuesto y movilizado, no toleraba su rechazo, y eso era lo que interpretaba de sus palabras, que lo estaba rechazando.

– ¿Y yo qué? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa – Vamos Darien, dime lo que piensas de mí –

– Tú… tú… – Giró para verla de frente.

– ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que no me importas? ¿Que no te tomo en serio? ¿Que estoy jugando contigo? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – Ahora ella lo miraba con una dura expresión.

– No… – Bajó la mirada – No pienso eso… yo… – Apretaba los ojos para contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo… – Yo pienso que tú… que aún estás enojada conmigo por lo que pasó… que no puedes perdonarme por lo que hice y… me siento tan culpable… y no sé qué más hacer para que me creas, para que sepas que estoy arrepentido de verdad… –

– Si todo eso es cierto ¿por qué dijiste hace un momento que estás cansado, que estás harto, que no puedes más? ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma? – Ella tenía razón, él había estado a punto de renunciar a todo y volver a huir – Estuviste a punto de irte de nuevo Darien, de dejarme… –

– No, eso no es cierto, yo… – No se atrevía a reconocerlo.

– Te estabas yendo, aunque te detuve justo antes de que cruzaras esa puerta, pero estabas decidido a irte, no lo niegues –

– No Serena, yo no quise… – Y cuando la miró de nuevo se sintió fatal al verla llorar.

– Y eso es lo que temo Darien, que huyas, que me abandones, que vuelvas a lastimarme… y no quiero que eso pase, no soportaría que me dejes de nuevo… yo… – Lloraba con intensidad e intentaba cubrirse el rostro con las manos para esconder sus lágrimas.

– No Serena, no no no… – Corrió hacia ella para abrazarla – Yo no quiero dejarte, no quiero abandonarte –

– Yo te di otra oportunidad, no te rechacé… – Decía entre sollozos – Y tú aceptaste darme tiempo, esperarme, comprenderme… y no lo estás haciendo… –

– No damita, por favor, no pienses eso… – Intentaba consolarla – Sólo estaba molesto, no quise… –

– Yo reconozco que me está costando ceder, que soy muy miedosa e insegura, que a veces me muestro algo esquiva, pero… jamás te rechacé Darien… – Se separó de él y suspiró largamente para soltar la tensión y poder seguir hablando con claridad – Mira, voy a decirte lo que me pasa. Voy a ser sincera contigo como lo mereces. Ahora puedo ver todo con claridad y es momento de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros de una buena vez –

– Te escucho – Y permaneció en silencio para no interrumpirla. Sabía que tarde o temprano esta conversación debía de tener lugar, y aunque temía tanto escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, sea lo que sea.

– Yo… Yo he estado sola mucho tiempo… – Comenzó a relatar y él la escuchaba con atención – Me he llevado más de una desilusión, me han lastimado muchas veces y no quiero volver a sufrir... Al igual que tú, yo también había decidido no volver a fijarme en nadie, no volver a ilusionarme para evitar salir lastimada de nuevo... Y después de lo que pasó entre nosotros me di cuenta de que quería estar sola, por lo menos por un tiempo, que necesitaba madurar y encontrar una manera de sanar mis heridas… Y poco a poco, después de replantearme muchas cosas sobre mí misma, pude lograr sentirme mejor. Decidí darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida, buscar un trabajo que tuviera que ver conmigo, mis deseos, mi vocación… Y todo parecía acomodarse al fin… Pero cuando tú volviste a acercarte, y te portaste de esa manera con lo del accidente de mi papá… Me confundí, me asusté y… Y pensaba que ya no había más nada entre nosotros, que todo había terminado aquella noche que te fuiste y me dijiste todas esas cosas tan horribles… Y tuve miedo de que esto no fuera algo real, sino tan sólo una fantasía, una ilusión más que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y… Y durante todo este tiempo desconfié de que lo nuestro realmente llegara a funcionar esta vez… pero… Pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora ya sé qué es lo que quiero, qué es lo que elijo –

– ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – Preguntó impaciente – ¿Que no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Que ya no sientes nada por mí? –

– No Darien… no es eso lo que estoy tratando de decirte… –

– ¿Tanto te lastimé como para que aún no puedas perdonarme? ¿Es eso? –

– No Darien, lo que quiero decirte es que… – Inspiró profundo para tomar valor – Que al fin me puedo dar cuenta de que yo también estoy cansada, que estoy harta de todo esto, que ya no quiero seguir resistiéndome a admitir lo que siento, lo que deseo, que necesito demostrártelo – Y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– ¿Eso que significa Serena? – Preguntó más impaciente.

– Significa que… – Respondió con voz temblorosa – Que quiero estar contigo… – Al escucharla Darien también comenzaba a emocionarse – Que ya no quiero tener miedo… Que ya no quiero seguir desconfiando de lo que nos pasa… Que quiero estar contigo Darien… porque yo… –

– Dime Serena… – Tomó su rostro con dulzura – Dime lo que sientes… – Y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

– Darien yo… – Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y una vez más podía encontrar en su mirada el amor tan sincero y puro que sentía por ella. A pesar de sus temores, de sus interrupciones, Darien había sido capaz de demostrarle que la amaba incondicionalmente. Ella también lo amaba con locura… y ya no tenía miedo, no necesitaba más esconderse ni resistir, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía.

– Por favor… – Insistió él – Necesito que me lo digas… necesito escucharte… –

– Darien… – Acarició la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – Yo… – Y ya no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos – Te amo… –

.

_"Ven, cura esta pena, quítame estas ganas de ti…_

_Ven, que está frío fuera y hace tanto calor aquí…_

_Te vi cruzar la calle y algo crujió dentro de mí..._

_Ven, que ya se hace tarde y este tren se está por ir…_

_._

– Damita… – Darien al escucharla sintió que una emoción tan inmensa inundaba todo su cuerpo que no pudo evitar volver a llorar al igual que ella, y la abrazó con fuerza para contenerla. Lo amaba… Serena lo amaba y por fin se lo había dicho… Acomodó su rostro en su cuello y ella se refugió en su pecho, ambos lloraban intensamente. Él la mecía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. La sentía tan cerca, respiraba su perfume y suspiraba por el alivio que le provocaba haber escuchado al fin lo que sentía por él…

_._

_Muy señora mía ten piedad de un simple mortal..._

_Ven, cura esta herida, este blues de incierto final..._

_._

De a poco su llanto fue disminuyendo, y se separaron para mirarse de frente sin soltar el abrazo. Él sonreía tranquilo y acariciaba su rostro. Se miraban a los ojos con calma, se encontraban con tanta paz en la mirada del otro y cada vez sus bocas estaban más cerca. Darien sonrió y habló en voz muy baja – Yo también te amo damita… – Y sin poder resistirse más la besó.

_._

_Tu piel traerá perfumes, reflejos de estrella fugaz..._

_Ven, ya no lo dudes, no hará falta nada más…_

_Tan sólo nosotros dos..."_

_._

Era un beso tan delicado y dulce que lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron. Muy lentamente él acariciaba con sus labios los de ella mientras repasaba con sus dedos las facciones de su rostro. Ella acariciaba su cuello y enredaba los dedos en su espeso cabello con mucha suavidad, hasta que se animó a cubrir con tibias caricias los labios de Darien para pasar a besos más húmedos, y él se atrevió a delinear sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Se trataban con tanta dulzura, con tanta calma, sus alientos se confundían y sus respiraciones empezaban a ser más profundas. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo y acariciarla lentamente con las yemas de los dedos por su espalda. Poco a poco los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos. Recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, se besaban largamente y sus respiraciones empezaban a entrecortarse.

Darien suavizó los besos y se acercó al oído de Serena. Estaba algo agitado y ella se estremecía al sentir su tibio aliento y su respiración entrecortada tan cerca – Serena… – Susurró casi sin voz – Damita… – Le dio suaves besos en la mejilla, en la nariz y la miró de frente, sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla por la espalda. Ella estaba extasiada con la forma en que la trataba, era tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual que sentía que cálidas y electrizantes cosquillas le recorrían el cuerpo entero. El amor y el deseo que sentía por él la estaban desbordando – Serena… – Volvió a Susurrar mientras le daba tiernos besos en los labios – Quiero… – Le costaba hablar por la respiración irregular – Necesito que me lo digas… Necesito escucharte de nuevo… –

Serena sonrió emocionada y le devolvía cada beso que él le daba – Te amo… – Susurró entre besos – Te amo Darien… – Y se dio cuenta de que él volvía a llorar – Te amo tanto… – Repetía profundizando los besos – Te amo… Te amo… – Y se besaron con tanta intensidad que ambos sintieron que sus corazones estallarían de amor…

Darien no pudo contenerse más, la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba con tanta desesperación, que entre besos apasionados y caricias intranquilas comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio guiándola para que lo acompañe. Ella no se resistió, también la deseaba con locura y se dejó llevar sin disminuir la intensidad de los besos. Mientras caminaban Serena comenzó a acariciarlo bajo la ropa y cuando ya no pudo resistirse más se animó a quitarle la camiseta, necesitaba sentir su piel. Se amaban, se deseaban, y no podían dejar de demostrárselo. Estar juntos de esta forma era lo que más querían, y con cada beso, cada caricia, se transmitían lo seguros y felices que se sentían por poder concretar al fin su acto de amor...

Cuando llegaron al lado de la cama él volvió a suavizar los besos, abrió los ojos y tomó el rostro de Serena para que lo mire – ¿Estás segura de esto damita? – Preguntó más agitado - ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? -

Ella asintió – Jamás he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida… – Susurró emocionada.

– Te amo tanto Serena… – Susurró él y volvía a besarla con dulzura – Y quiero demostrártelo… – Decía entre besos – Quiero que sientas cuánto te amo… cuánto te necesito… – Mientras hablaba llevó una mano a su espalda y muy despacio comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido – Y voy a besarte y acariciarte como hace tanto tiempo necesito hacerlo… – Con mucha suavidad empezó a deslizar la tela de su ropa para descubrir su cuerpo – Te deseo Serena… te deseo tanto… Quiero hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi… – Dejó por un momento la boca de Serena y comenzó a descender por su cuello, besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su clavícula y llegó hasta el pecho. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido en reacción a los intensos besos y caricias de Darien. Y al escucharla él volvió a acercarse a su oído – Pídemelo… – Susurró jadeante – Pídeme lo que quieres Serena… –

– Darien… – Susurró agitada y acariciaba su cabello con impaciencia.

Él volvió a su boca con besos apasionados – Dímelo… – Susurró mientras profundizaba los besos explorando su boca con la lengua y mordiendo sus labios – Dime lo que sientes… –

– Te deseo Darien… – Le respondía a los besos con el mismo desenfreno – Hazme el amor… – Exclamó suplicante – Hazme el amor ahora… –

– Te amo Serena... – Y devoró sus labios con más pasión. Volvían a besarse desaforados, acariciándose enteros y sintiendo que el deseo los desbordaba. Darien recostó a Serena en la cama y se acomodó sobre ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello para descender hasta su pecho, mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias, repasando sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas. La besaba y la acariciaba con calma, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con cada centímetro de la estremecida piel de Serena. Y ella comenzaba a desesperarse, suspiraba a cada instante y de a poco empezó a soltar nuevos gemidos.

Ella no pudo más con su impaciencia, se incorporó y tumbó a Darien contra la cama para acomodarse sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarlo intensamente en los labios comenzó a acariciarlo con las manos y con suaves movimientos de su cuerpo. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, descendió por su pecho y lo acariciaba entero, los brazos, el costado, la cintura, el abdomen. Y volvía a besarlo en la boca intensificando los movimientos. Ahora él comenzaba a gemir y respirar aún más entrecortadamente. Ella bajó su mano hasta el botón del pantalón para intentar desprenderlo, a medida que su mano descendía sentía como sus músculos se contraían ante sus caricias y disfrutaba hacerlo estremecer de esa forma. Desprendió el botón al fin, lo acarició lentamente en lo bajo de su abdomen sin dejar de besarlo y él soltó un ronco gemido.

Darien también comenzaba a impacientarse y la acariciaba entera, la deseaba con tanta desesperación. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y delicadamente desabrochó la prenda íntima que cubría el pecho de Serena. Ella se separó un poco para que él pudiera desnudarla, y al verlo recorrer con los ojos cada milímetro de su piel se sonrojó. Darien adoró su reacción y sonrió cautivado – Eres… perfecta… – Susurró casi sin voz, la encontraba mucho más hermosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Él no aguantó más y rápidamente cambió de posición para quedar encima de ella y volver a besarla en la boca con voracidad. Casi sin esfuerzo se quitó el pantalón que lo estorbaba y besándola entera comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo. Ambos gemían agitados por las ardientes y placenteras sensaciones que mutuamente se provocaban. Aunque aún llevaban puestas las prendas íntimas, se sentían tan en contacto y tan excitados que temían llegar a alcanzar el clímax así.

Darien interrumpió los movimientos para evitar que todo se acabe antes de tiempo, y quitó las últimas prendas que vestían. Y de nuevo recorría el cuerpo de Serena con besos y caricias desaforadas y ella gemía jadeante por las excitantes sensaciones que le provocaba. Descendió por su cuello, su pecho, y sin poder resistirse más fue directo a sus senos, besando primero el espacio entre ellos mientras los acariciaba con las manos. Se acercó a uno con su boca sin dejar de acariciar el otro con la punta de los dedos. Envolvía el pezón con sus labios y delineaba pequeños círculos alrededor con su lengua. Ella gemía cada vez más y apretaba su cabeza contra su pecho mientras arqueaba su cuerpo para intensificar los besos y las sensaciones. Él repitió la misma tarea en el otro seno, agregando suaves mordidas que la desesperaron cada vez más. Volvió a su boca y ella estaba tan agitada que le costaba respirar – Darien… – Lo necesitaba con desesperación – No aguanto más… – Le dijo más agitada – Te necesito ahora… –

Darien cortó los besos para mirarla y sonrió satisfecho al verla y sentirla tan entregada a él, disfrutando de su trato con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Regresó a su boca con besos apasionados y empezó a acariciar el lado interno de sus muslos – Yo también te necesito damita… – Susurraba entre besos – Eres lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida…– Volvió a moverse contra su cuerpo y ella soltó un agudo gemido mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba con necesidad. Ambos estaban muy agitados, se miraban con tanto deseo – Te amo Serena… – Dijo él con un ronco gemido y lentamente comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un agudo grito cuando al fin estuvieron unidos, él la besó con intensidad mientras retomaba los suaves movimientos y ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y sus caderas con sus piernas para acompañar su ritmo con movimientos ondulantes. Estaban totalmente desbordados de deseo y de placer, las sensaciones y las emociones se hacían tan estimulantes que los colmaban por completo. Se amaban en cuerpo y alma, como hacía tanto tiempo deseaban hacerlo y estaban tan excitados que cada vez se acercaban más a la culminación del tan ardiente encuentro – Darien... – Exclamó ella casi sin voz y él aceleraba el ritmo de sus entradas y con sus manos la tomó de las caderas para apretarla más contra su cuerpo – Darien... – Ambos gemían entre jadeos y se besaban con desesperación. Serena tomó su rostro para mirarlo de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos – Te amo… – Él disminuyó el ritmo de sus movimientos ejerciendo mayor presión contra su cuerpo y juntos alcanzaron el tan ansiado orgasmo.

* * *

Permanecieron en la misma posición por unos instantes. Darien se desplomó sobre ella y acomodó su rostro en su cuello. Serena acariciaba su espalda para suavizar las marcas que segundos antes le había hecho con las uñas. Todavía estaban muy agitados, les costaba recuperar el aliento, pero aún no querían separarse. Poco a poco Darien comenzó a moverse. Separó lentamente su cuerpo del de ella y se recostó a su lado boca arriba. Ahora podían comenzar a respirar mejor.

Serena no resistió estar separada de él y se acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo y reposar su rostro sobre su pecho. Él también la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a darle suaves besos en su frente – Serena… – Dijo en un suspiro – No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo… – Ella lo miró y sonrió emocionada – No estoy soñando ¿verdad? –

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó en los labios – Fue increíble Darien… – Dijo al volver a acomodar su rostro en su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza – Yo también siento que esto es un hermoso sueño… – Y suspiró largamente.

Darien tomó su rostro para que vuelva a mirarlo – Pero no lo es damita… – Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa – Esto que nos pasa… este amor tan maravilloso… es real Serena… Jamás en mi vida sentí algo parecido… –

– Darien… –

– Una sola vez, antes de conocerte, creí haber estado enamorado de verdad… – Ella lo escuchaba con atención sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – Y me entregué por completo a una mujer convencido de que lo que sentía era realmente amor… Pero nada de lo que viví, de lo que sentí, se compara con lo que me está pasando ahora contigo… Aquello sólo fue una ilusión, una fantasía que sostuve tozudamente por años, creyendo que era la indicada para mí, y que yo era el único para ella. Y estuve tan equivocado, tan ciego… Y nunca pensé que sería capaz de volver a creer en el amor, en que podría encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a cambiar mi perspectiva de la cosas, de mí mismo… Hasta que te conocí… Tú fuiste capaz de hacerme recuperar la confianza, el deseo, el entusiasmo, la felicidad… Todas esas cosas que creí perdidas… Y ya no me siento más solo, sé que en ti puedo encontrar a una buena amiga, una compañera, al amor de mi vida... Y puedo reconocer esta emoción que sentimos justo ahora, esto es amor Serena… Y ya sea por el destino, o el azar, o lo que sea que nos haya reunido, no puedo negarlo, no quiero… Y lo que más deseo de ahora en más es tenerte conmigo… para siempre… porque te necesito… porque te amo… te amo tanto… –

Serena no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al escucharlo – Yo también te amo Darien… – Se acercó a su boca y lo besó largamente, él le respondía los besos y no dejaba de acariciarla. Volteó para quedar frente a ella, cubrió sus cuerpos con las sábanas y la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y volver a besarla. Cuando los besos y las caricias cesaron, permanecieron un instante mirándose fijamente a los ojos, acariciando sus rostros, sonriendo tranquilos, agradecidos, enamorados... – Soy muy feliz Darien… – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

Darien limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos – Yo también damita… – Y sin darle oportunidad a volver a hablar la besó de nuevo con pasión y se acomodó sobre ella ya que increíblemente el calor y el deseo de hacerla suya otra vez se despertaron con una inesperada intensidad. Al parecer a ella también volvía a estar dispuesta, ya que no lo rechazó y le respondió a los besos con igual desenfreno.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, de una manera apasionada y abrasadora. Y después del intenso y rápido encuentro, se dedicaron tiernos besos y dulces palabras de amor y se durmieron abrazados…

* * *

**_ohhhh muero de amor... muero! jiji!_**


	22. Capitulo 20

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo les va? Yo muy bien por suerte, espero que ustedes también :)_**

**_Volví mucho antes de lo que creía, y les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar de escribir. Bueno, en esta ocasión hay una sobredosis de miel después de la tan añorada definición entre nuestros amados protagonistas.. jiji! Y poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de esta simple pero bonita historia de amor... Éste es un cap bastante sencillo quizás, ya que en él narro situaciones muy cotidianas de esta pareja, pero confieso que a mí me gustó mucho cómo quedó.. Y espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo.._**

**__****_Gracias una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día! No dejen de hacerlo POR FAVOR! Y les pido a quienes aún no lo han hecho que también me escriban, sus opiniones e impresiones sobre lo que leen son muy importantes para mí, y me dan ánimos para seguir produciendo! :)_**

**_Hago dos aclaraciones importantes: 1. La canción que menciona Serena es de una gran autora argentina, María Elena Walsh. Y 2. la letra de la canción que transcribí en distintas partes del cap es de "Fusión" de Jorge Drexler, la cual les recomiendo totalmente para que la busquen, la escuchen y la complementen a la lectura. También espero que la disfruten y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar los invito a leer el veinte en paz y espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 20 ::_

Unas horas más tarde…

Darien dormía boca abajo abrazado a una almohada. Poco a poco el sonido de una suave melodía hizo que comenzara a despertarse. Si bien sólo habían transcurrido un par de horas, había logrado dormir tan profundamente que le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de que no estaba ni en su cama, ni en su habitación, ni en su casa. Y recordó que antes de dormirse había hecho el amor con Serena por primera vez, y cuando terminó de abrir los ojos reconoció su dormitorio y sonrió complacido. Después de haber logrado renunciar a su dolor y a su triste pasado que por años lo había atormentado, de haber asumido que estaba cansado de seguir cargando con ese peso, de que deseaba estar tranquilo, continuar con su vida de otra manera y desde otro lugar, había podido lograr al fin sentirse renovado, contento, aliviado, con ganas de compartir buenos momentos junto a ella. Ya no temía reconocer lo que sentía, exponerse y demostrarle el inmenso amor que ella le despertaba, y sabía que a partir de ahora era capaz de construir una vida plena y feliz a su lado, que había valido la pena luchar por ella y que por fin su vida comenzaba a tomar un rumbo muy diferente al que había llevado hasta ahora. La amaba profundamente y se sentía pleno y feliz al confirmar que ella también lo amaba a él…

Muy lentamente giró en la cama intentando ubicar de donde provenía la melodía que acababa de despertarlo, y al terminar de acostumbrarse a la claridad de la fuerte luz del sol que entraba por la ventana pudo verla a Serena sentada del otro lado de la cama. Estaba envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello mojado, colocándose crema en los brazos y tarareando una canción. Darien volvió a sonreír cautivado al verla de esa forma y darse cuenta de que el dulce sonido de su voz era lo que en realidad lo había despertado.

Serena lo miró con una cálida sonrisa – Hola dormilón… –

– Hola… – Dijo él también sonriente – ¿Tú estabas recién cantando bajito? –

– Sí – Respondió mientras dejaba el pote de crema sobre la mesita de luz – Es una canción para niños, se llama "Canción para bañar la luna" – Y se acercó a él para recostarse a su lado.

– Tienes una voz angelical… – Acarició su rostro sin dejar de sonreír.

– No exageres… – Dijo ella riendo mientras acariciaba su mano.

– No exagero – Refutó él – Me encanta tu voz… – Tomó su mano y le dio un tierno beso en la palma – Mmm… qué rico hueles… – Dijo al sentir el perfume de la crema que Serena acababa de ponerse y comenzó a recorrer su brazo dándole cortos besos – Hueles a limón… – Agregó sin dejar de besarla.

– No es limón, es verbena – Lo corrigió y echó a reír por las cosquillas que él le provocaba con sus caricias.

– No importa cómo se llame, estás deliciosa… – Besó su hombro y su cuello haciéndola reír más. Se alejó un poco y la observó detenidamente – ¿Me dejas espiar? – Dijo con una sugerente mirada mientras llevaba su mano a la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de Serena.

– ¡No! – Exclamó ella enseguida y le quitó la mano.

Él echó a reír por su reacción – ¿Por qué no? –

– Porque me da vergüenza… – Dijo en voz baja y se sonrojó instantáneamente.

– ¿Cómo que te da vergüenza? – No dejaba de reír y acercó de nuevo su mano para volver a intentar quitarle la toalla – Si hace apenas un momento no sólo te vi desnuda sino que también te… –

– ¡Darien! – Gritó enojada – No seas tan atrevido – Lo empujó y acomodó la toalla para cubrirse más.

– Está bien… – Suspiró resignado – Eres mala conmigo damita… ¿algún día vas a tratarme mejor? –

– No lo sé… – Respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

– Eres tan mala… – Protestó entre dientes y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura – Y me encanta cuando te enojas… –

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó curiosa y él asintió – ¿Y qué más te gusta de mí…? – Preguntó coqueta.

– Me gusta todo de ti… – Respondió seductor e intentó besarla.

Ella no lo dejó – ¿Todo? – Lo miró incrédula y él volvió a asentir – ¿Absolutamente todo? –

– Absolutamente todo… – Y de nuevo intentó besarla.

– ¿Entonces te gustan mis berrinches? – Él rió y asintió – ¿Te gusta que llore por cualquier cosa? ¿Que sea torpe y haga papelones? ¿Que tenga un carácter horrible y me enoje con mucha facilidad? ¿Que sea impaciente, miedosa, infantil… –

– Sí damita – La interrumpió – Me gusta todo eso… – Finalmente la besó – Me fascina absolutamente todo ti… – Decía entre besos – Me encantas… tal y como eres… – Y la besó largamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

– Ay Darien… – Dijo en un suspiro conmovida por sus palabras – Tú también me encantas… – Y cuando él suavizó los besos lo miró emocionada.

Él sonrió satisfecho – ¿Y a ti qué te gusta de mí? – Preguntó al retomar los besos.

Serena se entregaba a sus besos y sus caricias y disfrutaba de su trato con los ojos cerrados – A mí también me gusta todo de ti… – Y soltó un nuevo suspiro llevando sus brazos a su cuello para comenzar a acariciarlo.

– ¿Te gusta que sea grosero, antipático, arrogante…? – Preguntó sin cortar los besos y lentamente descendía por su cuello besándola y acariciándola con mucha suavidad.

– Engreído, soberbio – Continuó ella – Maleducado, odioso… – Él volvió a reír y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le quitó la toalla de un tirón y se alejó de ella para poder deleitarse con la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. Serena lo miró furiosa e intentó cubrir su pecho con los brazos – ¡Eres un atrevido! – Exclamó enojada.

Él sonrió triunfante – Y supongo que eso también te gusta de mí ¿verdad? – Y volvió a su boca con voracidad.

_._

_"¿Dónde termina tu cuerpo y empieza el mío? A veces me cuesta decir…_

_Siento tu calor, siento tu frío, me siento vacío si no estoy dentro de ti..._

_¿Cuánto de esto es amor? ¿Cuánto es deseo? ¿Se pueden, o no, separar…?_

_Si desde el corazón a los dedos no hay nada en mi cuerpo que no hagas vibrar…_

_._

Serena se dejó vencer por completo con los desenfrenados besos de Darien, no podía resistirse, él la trataba con tanta sensualidad y a la vez con tanta dulzura que lo único que deseaba era entregarse plenamente y dejar que la hiciera suya otra vez… Pero igualmente no quería quedar en desventaja, así que cortó los besos de repente y se alejó un poco – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él confundido.

Ella sonrió seductora y de la misma manera en que él le había arrebatado la toalla sin dejarla reaccionar, tomó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se las quitó con un solo movimiento – Ahora estamos a mano… – Murmuró y lo recorrió entero con los ojos mientras se mordía los labios al encontrarlo tan irresistiblemente apetecible…

– Vaya damita… – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Se te pasó la vergüenza? – Ella asintió y él volvió a abrazarla para acercarla de nuevo a su cuerpo. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se acercó a su oído – Pues parece que tú también puedes ser muy atrevida cuando quieres… – Susurró en un suspiro y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con sus labios con tanta suavidad que apenas llegaba a rozar su piel. Respiraba el fresco perfume de su cabello y disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de las sensaciones que lo inundaban al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Serena sentía que unas suaves y cálidas cosquillas comenzaban a recorrerla entera al sentir la tibieza de su aliento tan cerca. También respiraba su perfume, intenso y sensual, y acariciaba lentamente su cuello y su cabello – Eres tan hermosa… – Volvió a susurrar él con un nuevo suspiro mientras acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos y comenzaba a mover su rostro sin dejar de acariciarla casi imperceptiblemente con sus labios – Te deseo tanto… – Su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular – Me vuelves loco damita… – Se acariciaban suavemente con sus rostros, él rozaba la mejilla de Serena con la punta de su nariz y muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios – Eres perfecta… – Al quedar enfrentados notaron que su respiración se profundizaba cada vez y que el deseo y el calor empezaban a desbordarlos. Darien tomó el rostro de Serena y se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarse – Eres lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida Serena... Te amo... – Susurró emocionado y la besó con pasión.

_._

_¿Qué tendrá de real esta locura…?_

_¿Quién nos asegura que esto es normal?_

_Y no me importa contarte que ya perdí la mesura,_

_que ya colgué mi armadura en tu portal…_

_._

Serena lentamente empezó a responder a los besos de Darien y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos. Recorrió su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, sin cortar los besos que poco a poco se hacían más profundos. Él también la acariciaba con impaciencia, enredaba una mano en su cabello y la besaba largamente mientras que con la otra mano descendía por su cuerpo.

De a poco los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y ella comenzó a besar el cuello de Darien sin dejar de acariciarlo. Recorría su piel con intensos besos y él también la seguía acariciando al tiempo que su respiración se hacía más irregular. Cuando ella se dirigió a su oído y le dedicó besos y suaves mordidas en el lóbulo de su oreja, él no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Y ante esa reacción Serena se atrevió a empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca. Exploró su pecho, descendió por su abdomen y ante cada contacto de sus labios y su lengua, el cuerpo de Darien se contraía por el placer que ella le proporcionaba soltando roncos gemidos.

Ella disfrutaba al verlo y sentirlo tan entregado a sus caricias. Volvió a su oído – Tú también me vuelves loca… – Susurró agitada mientras besaba y mordía otra vez el sensible lóbulo de su oreja – Eres perfecto… – Él respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente al escucharla. Serena besó y lamió la piel de su cuello y se dirigió a sus labios – Te deseo con locura Darien… – Susurró en su boca soltando un suave gemido – Te amo… – Y besándolo con desenfreno se movió para acomodarse sobre él con una pierna a cada lado su cuerpo.

Darien acariciaba sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas y respondía a los besos con igual desenfreno. Ella regresó a su cuello alternando besos y lentas caricias con su lengua, y comenzó a descender despacio por su pecho mientras lo seguía acariciando entero con las manos. Besaba y lamía la piel que recorría con intensidad pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. Él disfrutaba ser tratado de esa forma, las sensaciones eran tan placenteras y estimulantes que ya no podía contener más los gemidos y su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto de las inquietas manos y los ardientes besos de Serena. Ella continuó su descenso de besos, repasó su abdomen, su ombligo y se percató de que había logrado el efecto que esperaba…

Sin cortar los besos volvió a subir por el cuerpo estremecido de Darien y con una mano empezó a acariciarlo en la entrepierna haciéndolo estremecer aún más. Cuando llegó de nuevo a su boca notó qué él estaba cada vez más jadeante – Serena… – Le susurró suplicante – Te necesito… – Ella sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a moverse muy lentamente para acariciarlo con su cuerpo. Sus senos, su vientre, su sexo lo rozaban de tal forma que él se impacientaba cada vez más.

Volvió a besarlo en la boca y él respondía con besos y caricias desaforados, se deseaban con desesperación. Serena se incorporó, él la tomó de las caderas para ubicarla contra su sexo y muy despacio comenzó entrar en ella. Ambos gimieron juntos ante la tan ansiada unión y Serena comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Tomó una mano de Darien y la llevó a uno de sus senos, que él comenzó a masajear y pellizcar el pezón entre sus dedos. Serena se ondulaba con mayor velocidad y él acompañaba su ritmo con su cuerpo – Darien... – Exclamó jadeante entre gemidos cada vez más agudos – Darien... – Ambos gemían agitados y desbordados de placer y deseo.

Él la tomó de las caderas para acompasar los movimientos – Serena... – La llamó para que abriera los ojos y encontrarse con su mirada – Te amo Serena... – Y ella se acercó a su boca para volver a besarlo intensificando los movimientos y los gemidos para finalmente alcanzar otra vez juntos el orgasmo.

* * *

Serena se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Darien y permanecieron así por unos instantes, respirando con dificultad e intentando recuperar el aliento poco a poco. Él acariciaba y ordenaba su cabello con los dedos mientras ella seguía soltando algunos gemidos por las intensas sensaciones que aún persistían – Por dios… – Dijo aún agitada y lo miró – Esto fue muy… – Y al ver la expresión de satisfacción de Darien se mordió los labios al encontrarlo tan increíblemente atractivo – Eres tan se… – Murmuró y no se atrevió a completar la frase.

Darien rió al ver cómo ella volvía a ruborizarse – ¿Tan que…? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro – No te hagas la tímida damita… Dijiste que ya no tenías vergüenza… –

Ella lo besó en los labios – Eres tan sexy… – Susurró entre besos – Me miras fuerte y ya no puedo resistirme… – Bromeó sin dejar de besarlo y él volvió a reír.

– Fue maravilloso… – Susurró él al cortar los besos – Estar así contigo es tan maravilloso… Valió la pena esperarte todo este tiempo… – Agregó con una seductora sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió seductora – Valió la pena hacerme rogar todo este tiempo… – Volvió a besarlo con más intensidad para luego acomodar de nuevo su rostro sobre su pecho y soltar un largo suspiro – Te amo Darien… – Dijo emocionada al abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Yo también te amo Serena… – Dijo él también suspirando y no dejaba de acariciarla.

En eso apareció Luna que se subió a la cama de un salto – Hola hijita – Dijo Serena al incorporarse y la tomó en sus brazos para comenzar a acariciarla.

– Tu mamá y tu papá acaban de demostrarse su amor… – También la acariciaba – Espero que no nos hayas estado espiando hija… – Bromeó y la gata maulló como si le respondiera, haciéndolos reír a los dos.

– ¿Qué pasa hija? – Le habló Serena y Luna no dejaba de maullar – Estás nerviosita –

– ¿No tendrá hambre? –

– Tal vez es eso… Eres una glotona Luna, te di de comer hace un momento – La retó y la gata volvió a maullar.

– Es igual a su madre… – Él volvió a bromear.

– ¡Oye! – Lo golpeó en el pecho y Darien no dejaba de reír – Yo no soy glotona… – Dejó a Luna sobre la cama y volvió a recostarse sobre él – Bueno… quizás un poquito… – Dijo con una risita pícara y lo besó de nuevo – Dicho sea de paso… estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿vamos a desayunar? – Preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

– Está bien… – Respondió entre besos – Pero hoy te toca ti prepararlo… – Ella empezó a hacer pucheros – Ni se te ocurra protestar, me merezco un delicioso desayuno preparado por mi hermosa y llorona novia –

– Bueno… – Dijo ella no muy convencida – ¿Qué quieres? Yo muero por un café con leche bien dulce… –

– Café con leche entonces… –

– Ay… Eres un novio todo sexy y hermoso… – Volvió a besarlo – Voy a vestirme… – Intentó separarse pero él no la dejó y siguió besándola – Darien… – Protestaba entre besos – Tengo que vestirme… –

– No quiero… – Murmuraba sin dejar de besarla – No quiero que te vayas… –

– Eres… eres muy mimoso… – Dijo al suavizar los besos y le regaló una dulce sonrisa – Si quieres que tu novia te prepare el desayuno tendrás que dejarme ir… –

– Está bien… – Suspiró con resignación. Ella le dio un corto beso y se separó de él para levantarse. Se dirigió al armario para buscar su ropa y él la miraba desde la cama con Luna entre sus brazos.

Serena se puso su ropa interior y volteó para verlo – ¡No seas mirón! – Lo retó al notar cómo la observaba deleitado y él se encogió de hombros haciéndola reír. Ella buscó un vestido y se acercó de nuevo a él mientras terminaba de abrochar los últimos botones del escote. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Te amo… – Dijo al acariciar su rostro.

– Te amo damita… – Dijo él con un suspiro.

* * *

Serena se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras Darien se daba una ducha. Estaba afanada en su tarea, iba y venía de la cocina a la mesa del comedor llevando tazas, galletas, algo de fruta, y cuando estaba terminando de preparar el café apareció Darien en la puerta de la cocina – Serena… – La llamó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Serena volteó al escucharlo y apenas lo vio se ruborizó instantáneamente, estaba descalzo, secándose el cabello con una toalla y sólo vestía sus jeans – Oh por dios… – Exclamó cautivada al verlo de esa forma y enseguida se tapó la boca con las manos muerta de vergüenza por su reacción.

Él echó a reír y siguió caminando hacia ella – ¿Qué te pasa? –

– ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte de repente con esa pinta? – Lo retó y lo golpeó en el brazo cuando lo tuvo cerca – Eres demasiado tentador… –

Él sonrió halagado por su cumplido y la abrazó por la cintura – Es que no encuentro mi camiseta… – Murmuró seductor – Una hermosa chica que insiste en hacerse la tímida me la arrebató esta mañana para aprovecharse de mí… –

– Ay pobrecito él… – Murmuró con una coqueta sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos – Tiene la mala suerte de ser un adonis irresistible que provoca arrebatos incontenibles en toda mujer que se cruza por su camino… – Dijo al acercarse cada vez más a su boca.

– Pero sólo una es capaz de provocarme… – La besó – Una damita muy mala… – Decía entre besos – Muy llorona y enojona… – Ella reía y le devolvía los besos – Y muy hermosa… – Y profundizó el beso mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

– Darien… – Susurró ella y él comenzaba a besar su cuello – Darien espera… – Darien cortó los besos y la miró – Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar… – Él suspiró frustrado y se separó de ella – Ya está listo el café – Continuó – Tu camiseta está en el sofá, vístete y siéntate sin chistar –

– ¿Lo ves? – Protestó él – Eres tan mala… –

Ella echó a reír de nuevo y lo empujó dirigiéndolo hacia el comedor – Deja de quejarte y camina –

Llegaron al comedor, ella sirvió el café, Darien terminó de vestirse y se sentó – Mmm… se ve delicioso damita… muchas gracias… – Comentó contento y la tomó de la cintura para hacerla sentar en su falda – ¿Éstas son galletas caseras? – Preguntó al probar una y ella asintió – Por dios… saben muy bien… ¿las hiciste tú? –

– No, las hizo mi mamá – Respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – Yo no sé ni encender el horno – Comentó riendo.

– Son riquísimas, saben igual a unas que solía preparar mi abuela – Y se sirvió otra galleta.

– ¿Ah si? Pues éstas son de una receta de mi abuela también –

– Deberías pedirle a tu mamá que te enseñe a prepararlas – Ella lo miró molesta – Porque desde hoy quiero desayunar todos los días con estas deliciosas galletas –

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó enojada – Ya te dije que soy una mujer moderna que no se consagrará jamás a la cocina y las tareas del hogar – Sentenció con determinación – Si quieres galletas pídeselas a mi mamá –

Él sonrió encantado al conseguir hacerla enojar con tanta facilidad – Eres tan mala y enojona… – La besó en los labios – Te quejas y protestas por todo… – Serena echó a reír y le devolvía los besos – Y eso me encanta… –

Siguieron desayunando entre arrumacos y bromas, conversaban y reían con soltura, a veces se daban de comer en la boca y a cada instante intercambiaban dulces besos. Disfrutaban plenamente de su compañía con la misma naturalidad de siempre, y se sentían muy cómodos al volver a compartir un momento tan cotidiano juntos.

Hasta que el celular de Serena los interrumpió. Ella atendió enseguida – Hola mamá – y mientras hablaba Darien comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Sí, me acabo de levantar y estoy terminando de desayunar – Él seguía tocando su pelo y lo retiró del hombro de Serena para empezar a besar su cuello – No, no voy a ir a almorzar hoy, quiero quedarme en casa. En todo caso a la tarde me doy una vuelta – Ella seguía hablando intentando mantener la calma y Darien intensificaba los besos. Repasaba su cuello con húmedas y cálidas caricias y cuando llegó a su hombro empujó con suavidad el delicado bretel de su vestido sin dejar de besarla – ¡Darien! – Exclamó ella molesta y él no interrumpió los besos – Sí… estoy con él… – Le dijo a su mamá después de que inevitablemente la había escuchado y Darien echó a reír sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla – Bueno… eh… no sé… tendría que preguntarle… – Volteó para verlo – ¿Quieres ir conmigo esta tarde a la casa de mis padres? – Le preguntó nerviosa y él asintió sonriente – Dice que sí – Retomó la conversación y él los besos.

– Dile que sus galletas están exquisitas – Comentó Darien entre besos.

– ¿Lo escuchaste? – Preguntó ella riendo – Dice que esta tarde te espera con más galletas recién horneadas – Le dijo a él – Está bien, te aviso cuando estemos en camino. Un beso… Adiós… – Y colgó.

Serena dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y volteó para mirarlo enojada – ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? – Preguntó él haciéndose el inocente.

– Eres un atrevido… – Sonrió coqueta y lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo con intensidad.

– Serena… – Intentó suavizar los besos – Damita… escúchame… – Y se separó de ella – Necesito decirte algo – Ella lo miraba expectante y él acariciaba su rostro con dulzura – Quiero decirte que… – Suspiró para poder hablar con calma – Que para mí esto que tenemos ahora… esta relación que decidimos emprender juntos desde hoy… para mí es muy importante y es algo realmente serio… – Serena lo escuchaba con atención – Yo estoy completamente dispuesto a comprometerme contigo para comenzar a construir entre los dos algo verdadero… una relación sólida… porque aunque tengo muy en claro que no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, que lo nuestro es muy reciente… confío en que todo va a marchar bien a partir de ahora… no sólo gracias al profundo amor que sentimos, sino también a la disposición para comprendernos, para comunicarnos con franqueza y decirnos todo lo que nos pase con sinceridad... quiero elegirte todos los días de mi vida a partir de hoy... amarte y aceptarte con todo lo que tienes… porque gracias a ti pude aprender que el verdadero amor sirve para sanar las heridas… y yo lo he conseguido Serena… porque te amo… y quiero que podamos ser felices juntos… –

Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas desde que él empezó a hablar – Yo también te amo… – Él seguía acariciando su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Y también confío en que desde hoy todo va a ser como siempre lo soñé... porque tú eres mi amor Darien… – Ahora él se emocionaba conmovido por sus palabras – Eres el amor de mi vida… y quiero compartir todo contigo... para siempre... – Y volvieron a besarse. Pero ahora los besos repentinamente pasaban de ser delicados y dulces a demandantes y abrasadores. Darien la aprisionó con sus brazos para acercarla más a él y ella reaccionó de la misma manera abrazando su cuello con fuerza. Se besaban y acariciaban de tal forma que el calor y el deseo intensos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, se amaban profundamente y con cada beso y cada caricia se lo demostraban…

_._

_¿Dónde termina tu cuerpo y empieza el cielo? No cabe ni un rayo de luz…_

_¿Qué fue que nos unió en un mismo vuelo? ¿Los mismos anhelos? _

_¿Tal vez la misma cruz…?_

_._

Darien tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y caminó hacia el sofá sin dejar de besarla. Cuando llegaron la recostó con delicadeza y se acomodó sobre ella – Damita... – Susurró mientras ella le respondía a los besos y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas – Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso... – comenzaba a estremecerse ante los besos y caricias de Serena – No me va a alcanzar la vida para besarte como necesito hacerlo... – Lentamente iba descendiendo por su cuello con besos más intensos – Para acariciarte... – Delicadamente comenzaba a desprender uno a uno los botones de su vestido – Para hacerte el amor... – Y empezó a besar su pecho y a moverse suavemente contra su cuerpo, ella no pudo contener más los gemidos y apretaba su cabeza contra su cuerpo para intensificar los besos y las sensaciones – Te amo Serena... – Y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos – Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo… de demostrártelo... –

_._

_¿Quién tiene razón? ¿quién está errado?_

_¿Quién no habrá dudado de su corazón?_

_Yo sólo quiero que sepas: no estoy aquí de visita,_

_y es para ti que está escrita esta canción…"_

_._

Serena sonrió conmovida por la emoción de Darien y sintió que su corazón estallaría de amor por él – Darien... – Dijo acariciando su rostro – Te amo tanto... – besaba rostro con dulzura, sus párpados, sus mejillas – Estar contigo es lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida... – Lo besó en los labios – Te amo... y quiero que estemos juntos siempre... – Y volvieron a besarse con pasión. Ambos sabían que aunque habían tenido que atravesar momentos dolorosos y difíciles, ahora sentían que por fin ya no había heridas abiertas, que su dolor había sanado dando lugar al inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro… Y una vez más se entregaron por completo para volver a hacer el amor…

* * *

_**ohhhh... tan lindos ellos... serena te odeo... jiji!**_


	23. Capitulo 21

**_Hola gente linda!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap recién recién salidito del horno. Como nunca es suficiente para mí, les traigo un episodio con muuuucha miel para deleitarnos... Definitivamente esta pareja me inspira muchísimo... y me encanta hacer que se amen y se amen y se amen incansablemente... De igual forma, además de la miel, también hay algunas novedades más, ya que las cosas entre estos dos cada vez van más en serio. Sin embargo debo admitir que aunque me cueste, no quiero estirar mucho más el final de esta historia... Sí, lamentablemente ya nos vamos acercando al desenlace... Pero en los siguientes capítulos, que no creo que sean tantos más, también van a seguir pasando cosas lindas entre ellos... Ustedes saben muy bien que amo los finales felices... :)_**

**__****____****Gracias totales a quienes me siguen y comentan dia a dia! En verdad sus palabras y opiniones me entusiasman y motivan a seguir escribiendo, sobre todo con los ánimos que cargo últimamente.. Se los agradezco de corazón y les pido POR FAVOR que no dejen de hacerlo! Todo lo que me dicen es totalmente valioso y bienvenido para mí!**

**__****____****Bueno, los invito entonces a leer el veintiuno en paz y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció!**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y feliz día de los enamorados adelantado :)_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 21 ::_

Pasaron algunas semanas y las cosas entre Serena y Darien seguían marchando perfectamente bien. Después de haber podido aclarar su situación, dejar sus miedos e inseguridades de lado y entregarse por completo al inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, su relación cada día era más sólida y su compromiso y disposición para estar juntos se afianzaba cada vez más. Se veían casi a diario, hacían muchas cosas juntos, se reunían con frecuencia con sus amigos, con la familia de Serena. Se sentían plenamente felices de estar juntos al fin como hacía tanto lo deseaban, y todo era simplemente perfecto entre ellos…

Un viernes al mediodía Serena salía de su último día de trabajo en la suplencia de la escuela. Después de despedirse de sus compañeras y alumnos, se fue caminando hacia el restaurante de Lita, ya que el lugar quedaba a pocas calles de ahí y había acordado reunirse con sus amigas para almorzar. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, buscó su teléfono para llamar a su novio, tenía muy buenas noticias y él era el primero con quien quería compartirlas. Darien atendió enseguida – Hola damita –

– ¡Darien! ¡Hola! – Gritó efusiva.

– Serena… – Dijo riendo – Tú siempre tan alegre –

– ¡Es que no sólo estoy alegre, sino que estoy feliz Darien, muy feliz! ¡No sabes lo que me acaba de pasar! – Comentó contenta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó curioso.

– Acabo de tener una reunión con la directora de la escuela, para devolverme una evaluación sobre mi desempeño durante la suplencia, despedirme formalmente, etcétera etcétera… ¡Y no sabes lo que me dijo...! –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– ¡Ay estoy tan emocionada…! ¡No puedo creerlo Darien! –

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Serena? – Preguntó impaciente – ¡Dime de una vez! –

– Me dijo que una docente de otro grado acababa de renunciar y el cargo que deja disponible tiene que ser cubierto hoy mismo, y que a mí me tienen en cuenta como una de las candidatas más seguras para quedar seleccionada –

– ¡Damita! ¡Es una excelente noticia! –

– Ay si… ¡Estoy tan feliz…! –

– ¿Y cuándo te van a avisar? –

– ¡Hoy me avisan! Esta misma tarde ya tiene que estar resuelto –

– Vaya… Pues esto hay que celebrarlo –

– ¡Sí sí sí! ¡Quiero festejar, quiero festejar! –

– ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? Yo tengo tiempo libre ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –

– Ay ahora no puedo… Quedé en reunirme a comer con las chicas en lo de Lita… hace mucho que no las veo… –

– Descuida, hacemos algo a la noche ¿te parece? –

– ¡Sí! –

– Te invito a cenar a mi casa –

– ¿Cocinarás para mí? –

– Por supuesto –

– Ay Darien… – Suspiró nostálgica – Te extraño tanto… –

– Yo también damita… tengo muchas ganas de verte… no te vi en toda la semana… estoy desesperado… –

– Yo también… siento que no te veo hace siglos… –

– Ay damita… muero por estar contigo… te extraño… quiero tenerte conmigo… abrazarte… acariciarte… comerte a besos… –

– Darien… haces que me sonroje… – Dijo con una risita pícara.

– Es que te necesito tanto damita… te necesito conmigo… –

– Yo también te necesito Darien… todo el tiempo te necesito… – Dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

– Me vuelvo loco cuando me hablas así… – También suspiraba melancólico – Cómo te extraño por dios… –

– Mi amor… – Dijo conmovida por sus palabras.

– ¿Mi amor? –

– Eres mi amor Darien… y te amo tanto… –

– Tú también eres mi amor damita… – Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes – ¡Maldición, tengo que verte! ¡Ahora! – Exclamó suplicante.

– Ahora no puedo… pero esta noche me tendrás toda para ti… – Murmuró seductora.

– No te dejaré ir en toda la noche… – Dijo también en tono seductor.

– Eres muy posesivo amor… – Agregó riendo.

– Repite eso… –

– ¿Qué eres posesivo? –

– No, lo último… –

– Amor… – Murmuró suspirando otra vez.

– Amor… – Repitió él emocionado.

– Te amo amor… –

– Amor… yo también te amo… –

– Bueno… tengo que colgar… – Dijo ella con pesar.

– Está bien… – Volvió a suspirar nostálgico – Te llamo más tarde ¿sí? –

– De acuerdo… adiós… mi amor… –

– Adiós mi amor… mi damita… te amo… –

– Te amo… –

* * *

Luego del almuerzo que compartió con sus amigas, Serena visitó a sus padres para pasar la tarde con ellos. Quería compartir con toda su gente querida la maravillosa noticia de que estaba a punto de conseguir el trabajo que tanto había buscado... Estaba tan feliz por como todo en su vida estaba dirigiéndose hacia el rumbo que siempre había soñado... Por un lado estaba logrando por fin concretar su verdadera vocación, y por el otro su relación con Darien marchaba mejor que nunca... Después de haber logrado superar todas las dificultades y los obstáculos que habían tenido que enfrentar, al fin estaban juntos como realmente lo deseaban. Eran excelentes compañeros, confidentes amigos, y se amaban profundamente... Darien era el amor de su vida... y estaba más convencida que nunca de que quería compartir todo con él, que jamás volvería a dudar de lo que sentían y que lo amaría por siempre...

Cuando llegó la noche, Serena fue al departamento de Darien a la hora que habían acordado reunirse para cenar juntos. Increíblemente desde que estaba con él había aprendido a ser puntual, al menos cada vez que iba a visitarlo era capaz de llegar a horario. Apenas llegó miró su reloj y sonrió satisfecha, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Cuando acercó la mano a la puerta para golpear notó que ésta estaba entreabierta, lo cual le llamó un poco la atención. Así que pasó directamente. Apenas entró vio que todo el lugar estaba totalmente en penumbras, lo cual también le llamó mucho la atención – ¿Darien? – Lo llamó para saber si se encontraba ahí – Darien ya llegué ¿estás aquí? – Y nadie respondía. Empezó a caminar algo temerosa, la oscuridad le aterraba – ¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Se cortó la luz? – Preguntó preocupada y siguió caminando. A medida que se acercaba al balcón vio que afuera había algo de luz y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta ahí.

Cuando llegó se encontró con toda la terraza iluminada con muchas velas y la tenue luz de la luna. Y sobre la mesa había más velas, un par de rosas rojas y dos copas altas. Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba frente al detalle más romántico que jamás le habían dedicado, y más especial era aún porque su amado Darien se lo había preparado…

– Sorpresa… – Dijo él desde la puerta. Y ella lentamente volteó al escucharlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él también sonreía y se acercaba a ella con otra rosa en sus manos – Hola damita… – Dijo seductor mientras le entregaba la flor y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Serena estaba tan impresionada con la sorpresa que le costaba reaccionar. Recibió la flor y el beso sin dejar de sonreír y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Y sentía que el amor y la felicidad que él le despertaba la inundaban entera – Darien… – Dijo al fin con voz temblorosa y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza – Gracias Darien… –

– Serena… mi amor… – Susurró él en un suspiro y comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz a su lado como cada vez que estaba con ella... Volvió a suspirar emocionado e intentó separarse para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no lo dejó y profundizó el abrazo. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando – ¿Qué sucede Serena? – Comenzó a preocuparse, pero ella no dijo nada. Prefirió no insistir y dejarla llorar refugiada en su pecho todo lo que necesitara – Tranquila... – Le dijo con dulzura al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello – Tranquila damita... – Y ella poco a poco pudo calmarse. Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato, Darien no dejaba de acariciarla y Serena lentamente podía dejar de llorar. Intentó de nuevo separarse de ella sin soltar el abrazo para mirarla de frente – ¿Qué te pasa Serena? – Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa y acariciaba su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella se perdió en sus ojos, pudiendo sentirse más tranquila por la forma en que él la acogía y la contenía. Tomó la mano de Darien que tenía sobre su mejilla y sonrió. Él volvió a acariciar su rostro tomándola con las dos manos – ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Por qué estás triste...? – Volvió a preguntar preocupado.

Serena se separó de él y bajó la mirada – Perdóname Darien... No quiero que me veas así... No quiero arruinar nuestra velada… Todo está tan bonito… y yo… –

– Serena... no te disculpes... puedes confiar en mí... ¿qué te sucede? – Y volvió a tomar su rostro con delicadeza.

– Es que… es que… – Gimoteaba – Estoy triste porque… – Y volvía a llorar desconsolada. Darien la abrazó de nuevo intentando consolarla.

– Por favor… no llores así… se me parte el corazón cuando te veo llorar… – Se separó y la tomó de la mano – Ven, sentémonos un momento y me cuentas lo que te pasa ¿si? – Ella asintió haciendo pucheros y obedeció. Una vez que se sentaron Darien volvió a acariciar su rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la de Serena con fuerza intentando transmitirle su apoyo – Bien, dime ¿qué sucede? – Le preguntó con una tranquila sonrisa.

Ella bajó de nuevo la mirada y suspiró afligida – Me llamaron de la escuela… esta tarde… y me dijeron… – Su voz volvía a quebrarse – Me dijeron que no quedé seleccionada para el cargo… – Y apenas terminó la frase otra vez era un mar de lágrimas.

– Lo siento… – Darien volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y Serena lloraba desconsolada refugiada en su cuello – Lo siento tanto damita… –

– Estoy tan enojada… – Dijo entre sollozos – Yo creí… creí que lo había conseguido… que al fin tendría el trabajo de mis sueños… que todo se había solucionado… –

– Pero… – Darien se sentía fatal al verla en ese estado y profundizaba el abrazo para contenerla – ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste nada? –

Serena se separó de él y siguió hablando un poco más tranquila – Me llamaron esta tarde… Cuando estaba visitando a mis padres… Y no quise decirte nada porque estaba muy angustiada y no quise preocuparte… Me desahogué, lloré y pataleé a más no poder con ellos para estar tranquila cuando viniera a verte… pero… – Volvía a gimotear haciendo nuevos pucheros – Pero… estoy tan triste… – Y lloraba otra vez abrazándolo de nuevo – Y no quería que me vieras así… no quería llorar enfrente tuyo… –

– No seas tontita Serena… – Se separó y volvía a acariciar su rostro mirándola con una dulce sonrisa – A mí no tienes que ocultarme nada nunca… No quiero que hagas esto, tienes que confiar en mí y contarme todo lo que te pase… Así como me llamaste hoy para darme buenas noticias, también tienes que hacerlo cuando no son tan buenas –

– Tienes razón… es que… no quería desilusionarte… y mira lo que hice… arruiné tu sorpresa… –

– No lo hiciste, lo mismo vamos a cenar y celebrar juntos – Tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

Serena volvía a angustiarse – Ay Darien… estoy tan decepcionada… – De nuevo suspiraba afligida – No sé qué voy a hacer… necesitaba tanto este trabajo Darien… – Él la escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirla – Y estoy muy preocupada… Ya no quiero que mis padres me sigan prestando dinero, ha pasado mucho tiempo y a ellos les cuesta tanto… Y para colmo dentro de un par de meses se vence el contrato de mi departamento y para renovarlo tengo que pagar el depósito, los trámites, encima me aumentan un 25% y para entonces ya me voy a haber gastado todos mis ahorros y… –

– Serena – La interrumpió al ver que comenzaba a desesperarse – Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa que así no puedes pensar con claridad – Ella asintió y soltó un largo suspiro – Trata de calmarte un poco ¿si? – Ahora él reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de contarle – A ver… déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿en dos meses se vence tu contrato? – Ella volvió a asentir y él hizo una nueva pausa mientras seguía pensando sobre el asunto – Bueno, creo que sé cómo puedes solucionar esto –

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundida – Ni se te ocurra prestarme dinero, no pienso aceptarlo Darien, porque… –

– No no no – La interrumpió de nuevo – Nada de eso. Tengo una idea que creo que puede servir, así no tienes que invertir tus ahorros en el nuevo contrato y puedes ocuparte tranquila de buscar un nuevo trabajo sin esa preocupación –

– ¿Cómo Darien? –

– Te propongo lo siguiente – Darien inspiró profundo para tomar valor – Múdate conmigo –

– ¿Qué? – Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle.

– Que te mudes conmigo Serena –

– Darien… –

– Mira, piénsalo así: yo soy propietario de este departamento, entonces con eso se resuelve el asunto de la renta. Y además compartiendo los gastos entre los dos se abarata todo considerablemente –

– Pero Darien… –

– No lo interpretes como una ayuda financiera ni nada de eso, sólo quiero ayudarte, acompañarte… Quiero que entre los dos salgamos adelante con esto… – Ella no respondía e intentaba reflexionar sobre lo que escuchaba – Y la mejor razón para que aceptes esta propuesta es que hace rato que quiero hacértela… – Ella lo miró sorprendida y él tomó sus manos para seguir hablando – Mira, últimamente estuve pensando mucho en nosotros, en lo bien que nos llevamos, en la hermosa relación que estamos construyendo... Y aunque hace poco tiempo que estamos juntos, yo me siento tan bien contigo Serena... Adoro hacer de todo contigo, compartir cosas cotidianas, simples, como cocinar para ti, discutir sobre quién tiene que preparar el desayuno, elegir qué ver en la tele... – Besaba sus manos mientras hablaba sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Y creo que quizás sería lindo tener algún proyecto en común, algo nuestro para concretar juntos... claro... si es que tú estás de acuerdo... si es que no tienes otros planes… o… –

– Darien… – Lo interrumpió – Darien… yo… – Dijo con voz temblorosa y él comenzaba a impacientarse.

– ¿Qué damita? – Preguntó preocupado – ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿No te parece una buena idea? ¿Prefieres que lo hablemos en otro momento? ¿No quieres que… –

– No Darien – Volvió a interrumpirlo y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro – Nada de eso… pienso… – Y no pudo contener más su emoción – Yo quiero… quiero… – Apretaba sus manos con fuerza – Quiero mudarme contigo Darien… – Soltó la frase al fin.

Darien la abrazó efusivo – ¡Damita! – Ella rió por su reacción – Me haces tan feliz – Se separó y comenzó a besarla en los labios con impaciencia – Vas a mudarte conmigo Serena… vamos a vivir juntos – Decía entre besos y ella no dejaba de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo – Quiero tenerte conmigo… todos los días… todas las noches… dormir contigo entre mis brazos… amanecer a tu lado… compartir todo contigo Serena… todo... te amo… te amo tanto… –

– Yo también te amo… – Dijo ella sin cortar los besos – Y quiero compartir mi vida contigo Darien… quiero que estemos juntos… para siempre… – Volvieron a abrazarse – Desde que estoy contigo soy tan feliz… y cuando no te veo te extraño tanto… me haces mucha falta… no quiero pasar un solo día separada de ti… te necesito… te necesito conmigo todo el tiempo… te amo… te amo tanto mi amor… –

Cuando se separaron Darien acarició su rostro y le regaló cortos y tiernos besos en sus mejillas, sus párpados, su frente – Te amo damita… y vamos a ser muy felices juntos… desde ahora y para siempre… – Y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

Después de muchos arrumacos y palabras de amor, Darien sirvió la cena que había preparado para su adorada novia. Había cocinado algo especial ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba, no sólo por la noticia del trabajo de Serena, sino porque esa noche tenía planeado proponerle lo de la mudanza y también una sorpresa más… Mientras comían él como siempre le explicaba entusiasmado sobre cada ingrediente, la forma de preparación, el origen de la receta y ella curiosa le hacía muchas preguntas al respecto. Disfrutaban de su compañía y se sentían muy cómodos juntos como cada vez que compartían momentos como éste…

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Darien buscó en la cocina una botella de champagne y cuando regresó tomó a Serena de la mano para que se ponga de pie mientras servía. Le entregó una copa y él tomó la otra para invitarla a brindar – Serena… hay algo más que quiero decirte hoy… – Ella lo miraba expectante – Tengo otra sorpresa para ti… –

– ¿Más sorpresas? – Preguntó ella impaciente – ¡Adoro las sorpresas! ¿Pero no me estás consistiendo demasiado? Me vas a malacostumbrar… –

Él rió – Jamás será demasiado para mi hermosa damita… – Le dio un corto beso en los labios – Antes que nada quiero que brindemos… por nosotros, por lo espléndidamente bien que está marchando nuestra relación… porque vas a mudarte conmigo… – Ambos sonrieron contentos – Y porque desde que estamos juntos soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra… – Volvió a besarla y chocaron sus copas – Y la nueva sorpresa es que he organizado unas pequeñas vacaciones para nosotros… –

– ¿Vacaciones? – Exclamó sorprendida.

– Así es… partiremos mañana hacia las montañas… –

– Darien… –

– Hice reservaciones en una bonita posada con aguas termales… – Continuó – Con vista al lago… cerca de una pintoresca villa… –

– ¡Darien! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! – Y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Sé que a ti te gusta viajar… y quizás esto no sea la gran cosa… pero pasaremos una linda semana alejados de todo… sólo nosotros dos… – Se separó para poder mirarla de frente – ¿Qué te parece? –

– Me encanta… ¡Me encanta! – Decía entusiasmada pegando saltitos sin dejar de abrazarlo – Es maravilloso… será tan romántico… –

– ¿Te gusta la idea damita? – Ella asintió contenta – Pues éste será el primero de los muchos viajes que haremos juntos… –

– Te amo Darien… –

– Te amo Serena… – Y la besó con dulzura. Pero poco a poco comenzó a besarla con más intensidad – Te extrañé tanto damita… – Decía entre besos, y dejó las copas sobre la mesa para retomar el abrazo y acariciar su espalda con delicadeza – Fue la semana más larga de mi vida… – Y mientras profundizaba los besos y las caricias caminó unos pasos hasta que se acercaron a la puerta de la terraza y aprisionó a Serena contra el cristal.

– Yo también te extrañé mucho… – Dijo ella entre suspiros – Demasiado… – Estaba extasiada con la forma abrasadora en que Darien la besaba y la acariciaba, y el calor y el deseo de que la hiciera suya comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo – Darien… – Soltó un suave gemido cuando él comenzó a descender por su cuello con tibios y húmedos besos.

– Mi damita… mi amor... – Susurró él contra su estremecida piel – Eres tan hermosa… – Y volvió a su boca con voracidad.

Serena comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa para repasar su pecho con sus manos. Y Darien enseguida le quitó la blusa que lo estorbaba para poder acariciar su piel. Serena sonrió complacida y se dirigió a su pecho para besarlo y acariciarlo con su boca, mientras él se deleitaba explorando su cuerpo con sus manos, recorría su cintura, sus glúteos, sus piernas y cuando ella terminó de quitarle la camisa volvió a su boca con besos desenfrenados. Pero Darien no pudo resistirse mucho más, la había extrañado tanto y la deseaba con tanta desesperación que volvió a descender por su pecho para comenzar a besar su senos por encima de la tela de la prenda íntima. Serena se recostó más sobre la puerta para poder mantenerse en pie ya que la fuerza de sus piernas comenzaba a vencerse por las intensas y ardientes sensaciones que la desbordaban. Darien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos sin dejar de besarla para sostenerla y acercarla más a él. Besaba y lamía la piel de su pecho, la tela de su ropa y Serena ya no podía contener más los agudos gemidos mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y acariciaba y rasguñaba su espalda, su cuello, tiraba de su cabello – Darien… – Susurró jadeante – Darien… mi amor… –

Él volvió a su boca – Dime… – También estaba muy agitado – Dime Serena… – La besaba con intensidad, recorría sus labios, su lengua, la saboreaba con profundidad, la mordía con presión y ella le devolvía los besos con igual desenfreno mientras sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más agudos.

– Te necesito… – Suplicó – Te necesito Darien… –

Él tomó una pierna de Serena para acomodarla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo sin cortar los apasionados besos y las impacientes caricias – Yo también te necesito… – Susurró en su boca – Te deseo tanto… – La tomó de las caderas y acomodó la otra pierna para rodearlo por completo. Ella comenzó a moverse acariciándolo y presionándolo con todo su cuerpo y Darien soltó un ronco gemido al sentirla tan unida a él aunque aún estuvieran vestidos.

La abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a suavizar los besos para entrar al departamento. Ella gruñó molesta y él rió por su impaciencia – Hace frío afuera damita… – Dijo entre besos mientras subía las escaleras que dirigían a su dormitorio – No quiero que te enfermes… – Y siguió caminando con ella entre sus brazos hasta la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la cama la recostó con delicadeza y se acomodó sobre ella – Mi amor… – Susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Eres tan hermosa… – Se miraban con tanta necesidad, con tanto deseo, con tanto amor… – Te amo tanto… jamás me cansaré de decírtelo… de demostrártelo… – Y la besó en los labios. Enseguida los besos nuevamente fueron tornándose intensos y apasionados, él acariciaba su cuerpo con impaciencia, ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello y presionaba su rostro contra el de ella para profundizar los besos. Sin mucho esfuerzo Darien se quitó el pantalón que lo estorbaba y descendió con húmedos y cálidos besos por el cuerpo de Serena para también despojarla de sus jeans. Cuando volvía a ascender por la estremecida piel que ya estaba cubierta con una fina capa de sudor, se detuvo en su pecho y desprendió la prenda que lo cubría para quitársela con un rápido movimiento y atacar sus senos. Al sentir las caricias de su lengua y su tibia boca sobre su piel, Serena reinició los gemidos y se entregó por completo a las sensaciones aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza y arqueando su cuerpo para darle más acceso a sus sensibles pechos. Mientras besaba y lamía uno de los pezones, Darien comenzó a moverse de tal forma que sus sexos se rozaban en el punto exacto a pesar de que aún llevaban puestas las prendas íntimas.

– Darien… – Susurró ella suplicante – Darien… por favor… – Lo necesitaba con desesperación.

– No te impacientes damita… – Susurró él mientras con mucha habilidad se deshacía de las últimas prendas que vestían y quedaban completamente desnudos – Déjame amarte… déjame disfrutarte… – Y ella soltó un agudo gemido cuando él retomó los movimientos y volvió a rozar sus sexos que ahora estaban en completo contacto. Tomó sus manos para llevarlas sobre su cabeza, buscó su boca para besarla con voracidad y decidió dejar de torturarla. Entonces con un fuerte y rápido empujón finalmente entró en su cuerpo. Serena levantó sus caderas para profundizar la unión y juntos iniciaron los ondulantes movimientos. Darien tomó las manos de Serena para entrelazarlas con las suyas contra la cama – Te amo… – Exclamó entre jadeantes gemidos y acomodó su rostro en su cuello para entregarse por completo a las intensas y ardientes sensaciones que cada vez los acercaban más a la culminación.

– Darien… Darien… – Exclamó ella con agudos gritos mientras el ritmo de las embestidas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rápido – Te amo… – Él volvió a su boca, y entre besos desenfrenados y gemidos de placer alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo.

* * *

Por unos instantes permanecieron en la misma posición, Darien desplomado sobre el cuerpo de Serena y ella regalándole suaves caricias en su espalda. Después de darle un corto beso en los labios, poco a poco él comenzó a moverse y separó lentamente su cuerpo del de ella. Se acomodó a su lado y ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Comenzaron a respirar libremente y recobrar el aliento. Estuvieron en silencio, abrazados, dedicándose suaves caricias hasta poder recuperar la calma.

– Ay amor… – Dijo ella tras una corta pausa – Eres tan hermoso… – Y le daba tiernos besos en el pecho.

Él soltó un largo suspiro y sonrió complacido – Tú eres hermosa… – La rodeó con sus brazos para acomodarla mejor sobre su cuerpo – Estar así contigo es hermoso… – Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra ordenaba su alborotado cabello con los dedos volviendo a suspirar.

– Amor… – Lo miró con una pícara sonrisa – No vuelvas a sacarme de quicio como acabas de hacerlo… – Él la miró confundido – Si sigues haciéndome gritar de esa forma los vecinos nos van a echar del edificio por escandalosos… –

Darien echó a reír – Ay Serena… tienes cada ocurrencias… –

Serena lo besó en los labios – Es que eres tan sexy y hermoso que me vuelves loca… – Decía entre besos y él no dejaba de reír – Tampoco vuelvas a darme champagne… – Cortó los besos y lo miró seductora – Porque me pone muy mimosa… – Murmuró mientras acariciaba su pecho con los dedos.

– Ah bueno… – Dijo él al voltear para quedar frente a ella – Ese es un dato más que interesante… – La abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y retomar los besos – Entonces compraré varias cajas para tener disponibles cuando te mudes… – Bromeó.

Ella también reía – Eres tremendo amor… – Le devolvía los besos y abrazaba su cuello – Además de insaciable… –

– Jamás me saciaré de ti… – Besaba su cuello y la hacía reír más – Siempre querré más… y más… –

– ¡Amor! – Intentaba separarse de él sin dejar de reír – ¡Basta amor! ¡Me haces cosquillas! –

Él cortó los besos y la miró con una dulce sonrisa – Te amo Serena… – Dijo acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

– Te amo Darien… – Dijo ella en un suspiro y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**_ohhhhhh... me quedo corta si digo que los envidio mucho... jeje! para la próxima les traigo el viaje de los tortolitos, y seguiremos envidiándolos... :)_**


	24. Capitulo 22

**_Bueno gente linda, qué decirles? Hoy me tomé mi día libre para dedicarme a escribir y ya tengo listo un nuevo cap. Creo que es la primera vez que subo dos en un mismo dia, jeje!_**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que no quedó muy largo pero contiene muchas cosas intensas y un tono emocional bastante profundo... Así que les recomiendo que lean con calma para poder apreciar lo que narro. _**

**_En este cap relato, como les prometí, el viaje de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Habrá miel, confesiones, muuucha emoción y algunas lagrimitas... Espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo..._**

**__****__****_Una vez más agradezco enormemente a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, en verdad me llenan de entusiasmo las cosas que me dicen y me motivan a seguir desarrollando este hermoso hobby que cada vez disfruto más! Gracias totales por su apoyo y sus palabras! POR FAVOR no dejen de contarme todo lo que sienten y piensan al leerme, tanto los que lo hacen habitualmente como los que aún no lo han hecho, todo es absolutamente bienvenido y valioso para mí!_**

**__****__****_Bueno, los invito a leer el veintidós en paz, que dicho sea de paso puede funcionar perfectamente como un pequeño regalito de San Valentin, ya que aquí en mi país acaba de pasar la medianoche y ya es 14 de febrero.. Y no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 22 :_

Al día siguiente Darien acompañó a Serena a su departamento para que empacara sus cosas. Una vez que estuvo lista llevaron a Luna a casa de sus padres para que ellos la cuidaran durante su ausencia. Después de despedirse de ellos y de recibir infinidad de consejos y recomendaciones, sobre todo por parte Kenji, la feliz pareja emprendió viaje.

A pocas horas de partir de la ciudad llegaron al lugar donde se instalarían durante los siguientes siete días. Recorrieron el pequeño pueblo, averiguaron sobre las diferentes opciones disponibles de sitios para conocer y finalmente llegaron a la posada donde Darien había hecho las reservaciones. Mientras él llenaba unos formularios y conversaba con la recepcionista, Serena salió a la terraza para contemplar la vista. Era un lugar sencillamente hermoso y acogedor, sin muchos lujos ni detalles ostentosos, ya que estaba ubicado dentro de una maravillosa postal natural, con vista a las montañas, a un enorme lago y al caserío de la villa.

Serena no podía estar más encantada con la hermosa sorpresa que su amado novio le había hecho… Siempre había fantaseado con la idea de hacer un viaje romántico y al fin podía hacer realidad su sueño… Adoraba viajar, pocas veces lo había hecho, y en Darien había encontrado a alguien con el mismo espíritu viajero que ella, un compañero de ruta que disfrutara de las mismas cosas, que le gustara sorprenderse, que supiera divertirse con cosas simples, que quisiera compartir todo con ella... Darien había resultado ser esa hermosa persona que ella tanto había esperado… Y al estar a punto de compartir con él el primero de los muchos viajes que se habían propuesto hacer juntos, no podía sentirse más feliz…

Estaba de pie frente a la baranda de la terraza perdida en sus pensamientos sin dejar de suspirar emocionada, hasta que la voz de Darien la hizo volver a la realidad – Serena… – Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y acomodaba su rostro sobre su hombro – ¿Qué te parece este lugar? –

Ella volvió a suspirar, y mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él para apretarlas con fuerza, volteó para darle un tierno beso en los labios – La vista es increíble Darien… – Dijo al volver su mirada al paisaje – Todo esto es increíble… gracias… –

Él profundizó el abrazo y besó su cuello – Me alegra que te guste damita… – Y también suspiró emocionado. Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por unos instantes, contemplando el paisaje y acariciando sus manos con dulzura – Bueno… – Volvió a hablar él y la hizo girar para mirarla de frente – ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación? – Preguntó mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de Serena y ella asintió sonriente. Él también sonrió y la besó en los labios – Y después de mimarte un poquito… – Susurró entre besos – Iremos a almorzar – Y la miró seductor.

– ¿Sólo un poquito vas a mimarme? – Preguntó ella también seductora mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

– Bueno… eso depende… si tú me lo pides tendré que mimarte más… –

Ella besó suavemente sus labios, su mejilla y se acercó a su oído – Entonces… – Susurró rozando su piel con su boca y acariciando su cabello con sus dedos – Te pido… te suplico… te ruego… – Él se estremecía entero al escucharla – Que me mimes… me acaricies… me beses… y me ames… mucho más que un poquito… – Besó con mucha suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que él soltara un cortado suspiro – Y si no me alcanza… – Continuó susurrando y ahora agregaba lentas y tibias caricias con su lengua – Tendré que pedirte más… Mucho más… – Volvió a besar su mejilla, el costado de su nariz y cuando quedó frente a él lo miró insinuante, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tenerlo tan cerca y ver una evidente expresión de deseo en sus ojos.

– Damita… – Susurró él – Mucho para mí es tan poco… – Y la besó con intensidad. Se besaban muy despacio, se acariciaban con calma y antes de pasar a besos más intensos, se separaron y se miraron sonrientes – ¿Vamos? – Dijo él al tomarla de la mano. Ella asintió contenta y entraron juntos a la posada.

* * *

Una vez que se dirigieron a su habitación no perdieron tiempo e inauguraron al que sería su nidito de amor durante toda una semana… Hicieron el amor, se bañaron juntos y se arreglaron para salir a pasear y a almorzar. Serena eligió uno de sus coloridos vestidos y se ató el cabello con un pañuelito violeta. Darien optó por un atuendo sencillo, jeans y un pulóver de hilo color beige.

Fueron hasta el pueblo, recorrieron algunas calles, hicieron algunas compras y entraron a un pequeño y tradicional restaurante. Degustaron platos típicos, bebieron un poco de vino y platicaron y rieron por largo rato. Recién cuando el lugar estaba cerrando se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos clientes y que se había hecho bastante tarde. Recorrieron un poco más la villa y como ya no había ningún comercio abierto fueron a dar un paseo por el lago. Caminaron tomados de la mano, se descalzaron y chapotearon un poco en la orilla, se recostaron en el césped para dedicarse arrumacos y besos... Se comportaban como unos novios adolescentes, no podían estar más felices…

Entrada la tarde volvieron al auto para emprender el regreso a la posada. Pero Darien tomó otro camino en sentido opuesto y después de recorrer un par de kilómetros subiendo por unas colinas, llegaron a una antigua casona. Serena no entendía dónde estaban ni qué hacían ahí pero prefirió no preguntar, ya que Darien tenía una extraña expresión y estaba bastante callado.

Una vez que aparcaron, bajaron del auto, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la entrada y Darien abrió la puerta de la casa. Antes de entrar miró a Serena con una melancólica sonrisa sin decir nada, volvió a tomar su mano y finalmente entraron juntos. Apenas atravesaron el umbral se encontraron con una amplia sala llena de andamios y muebles cubiertos por sábanas. Ambos observaban detenidamente el lugar y cuando Darien soltó un nostálgico suspiro Serena lo miró y se atrevió a hablarle – Darien… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó algo confundida.

Él no respondió y se dirigió hasta el hogar de piedra que estaba al otro extremo de la sala acompañado por ella. Cuando se acercaron Darien volvió a sonreír mientras miraba las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared – Esta es la casa de mis abuelos – Respondió al fin y tomó uno de los portarretratos – Son ellos – Señaló. Serena recibió la foto y observaba la imagen sin decir nada. Darien tomó otro portarretratos de la pared – Y ellos son mis padres – Y le enseñó la imagen a Serena.

– Darien… – Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar las dos fotos – Esto es muy conmovedor… – Y cuando lo miró de nuevo notó que él estaba emocionado – ¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó preocupada y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

Él asintió y se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas. Inspiró profundo y empezó a relatar – Después de que mis padres murieron, yo viví aquí con mis abuelos hasta los 17 años, cuando me instalé en Tokio para prepararme para ingresar a la universidad. En aquel tiempo trabajaba y estudiaba mucho y venía a visitarlos cada vez con menos frecuencia. Y cuando me gradué me fui a vivir a EEUU y no volví a verlos hasta hace un año atrás – Serena lo escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirlo, sólo una vez Darien le había hablado sobre esto y sabía lo duro y doloroso que debía ser para él compartir esta triste historia con ella – Cuando supe que mi abuelo había enfermado, yo estaba en la otra punta del mundo enfrascado en mis asuntos… Pero por suerte pude recapacitar a tiempo y decidí regresar para acompañarlos. Cuando llegué él ya estaba internado en Tokio, mi abuela no se separaba de él, y su salud también empezó a deteriorarse… Ya estaban muy mayores… Y habían llevado una vida bastante dura… sobre todo después de la pérdida de su hija… – Volvió a suspirar con pesar y se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca de ahí. Serena dejó las fotos sobre el hogar, lo acompañó y se sentó a su lado – Al poco tiempo de fallecer mi abuelo también falleció mi abuela, en cuestión de semanas habían partido los dos… Eran inseparables… – Sonrió de lado – Y lo fueron hasta el final… – Volvió a emocionarse y Serena lo tomó de las manos con fuerza para transmitirle su apoyo. Él la miró y al sentirse tan comprendido y contenido por ella pudo continuar hablando – Heredé la casa y aunque lo primero que pensé fue en venderla, creí que lo mejor era no tomar ninguna decisión precipitada y esperar un poco… Y hace unos meses… después de que nosotros… – Bajó la mirada – Cuando nos separamos… – Soltó un nuevo suspiro – Regresé un día y decidí empezar a restaurarla… – Volvió a recorrer la sala con la mirada – Es muy antigua y está bastante deteriorada… Pero creo que va a quedar bonita – Miró a Serena y sonrió de nuevo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y también volvió a observar la casa – Es preciosa Darien… –

Él se puso de pie y sin soltar su mano caminó hasta el pie de la escalera – Ven damita… quiero enseñarte algo… – Subieron juntos por la vieja escalera de madera cuyos escalones crujían con cada paso. Cuando llegaron arriba atravesaron un ancho pasillo y entraron a lo que sería uno de los dormitorios. Ahí también había andamios y muebles cubiertos. Se acercaron hasta una ventana y Darien habló de nuevo – Mira… Desde aquí se ven aquellas enormes montañas… ¿las ves? – Ella asintió – Cuando era pequeño – Continuó – Venía con mis padres y pasábamos los veranos enteros en esta casa. Yo dormía en esta habitación, y todas las noches desde esta ventana veía las montañas y me imaginaba un mundo de fantasías detrás de aquellos pinos… Los grillos y las cigarras me regalaban increíbles conciertos de cuerdas para deleitarme y permitirme dejar volar mi imaginación... – Dijo riendo – Muchas veces pensaba en aquél lugar lejano, me imaginaba una ciudad que sólo vivía de noche y estaba llena de seres mágicos y brillantes… Y muchas veces pensé que podría escaparme sin que nadie lo notara y cruzar aquellas montañas a pie, para confirmar que ese mágico mundo realmente existía… –

– ¿Y alguna vez lo intentaste? – Preguntó ella.

– No… nunca me animé… Pero con mi imaginación viajé muchas veces a aquel lugar… –

– Eras un niño muy soñador… – Comentó ella riendo.

– Lo era… – Dijo él con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

Serena se asomó un poco más por la ventana y miró hacia el enorme patio – Qué bonito… hay muchos árboles… – Señaló.

– ¿Vamos? – Preguntó él con una nueva sonrisa y ella asintió.

Volvieron a bajar las escaleras tomados de la mano, atravesaron la cocina y salieron al patio. Había mucha maleza y cosas viejas desparramadas por el suelo. Se acercaron a un viejo y frondoso árbol y se sentaron en una banca de madera. Darien rodeó los hombros de Serena con su brazo y ella reposó su rostro en su pecho. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes sin soltar sus manos y acariciarse con dulzura – Darien… – Dijo ella tras una larga pausa – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Le preguntó curiosa y volteó para mirarlo.

Él demoró en responder – Bueno… en realidad no lo pensé demasiado… Creo que fue porque así como tú me presentaste a tu familia, tu casa, tu historia, y compartiste todo eso conmigo… Quizás no era mala idea que yo hiciera lo mismo… Aunque ya no tenga familia este lugar significa mucho para mí… Aquí está mi historia, mi pasado, mi infancia, mis recuerdos… Y simplemente quise compartirlos contigo… –

– Darien… – No pudo evitar volver a conmoverse al escucharlo y al verlo tan movilizado.

– Serena… – Soltó el abrazo y la tomó de las manos – Ahora que estoy aquí contigo puedo darme cuenta una vez más de que ya no estoy más solo… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Que ahora tú eres mi familia… mi hogar… y puedo sentirme tan tranquilo… tan aliviado… tan agradecido… – Serena no podía contener más las lágrimas y él acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza – Y no sé… quizás en un futuro nosotros también podamos formar nuestra propia familia… y venir a esta casa para pasar los veranos… para que nuestros hijos jueguen y vivan felices donde yo lo fui… –

– ¿Nuestra propia familia? –

– Sí damita… nuestra familia… – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Yo siempre soñé con formar una familia pero… – Bajó la mirada – No pude hacerlo… no había encontrado a la persona indicada… – Volvió a mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero desde que te conocí… desde que estamos juntos y al fin todo marcha bien entre nosotros… ese deseo… ese sueño… volvió a mi vida con más fuerza que nunca… y aunque yo ya no soy un jovencito y ya empiezo a pintar algunas canas… – Ambos rieron – Me encantaría poder concretar este sueño… contigo Serena… –

– Mi amor… – Exclamó emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza – Yo también tengo el mismo sueño… – Dijo entre sollozos – Y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si algún día puedo hacerlo realidad contigo… –

Él también la abrazaba con fuerza y soltaba algunas lágrimas – Serena… te amo tanto Serena… – Se separó un poco sin soltar el abrazo para poder mirarla de frente – Vamos a hacerlo juntos damita… formaremos nuestra familia y seremos muy felices… – Ella asentía y no podía dejar de llorar – Tendremos muchos hijos… muchísimos… – Ambos volvieron a reír.

– Sí amor… muchos muchos hijos… –

– Porque tú adoras a los niños… y habrás notado por cómo me llevo con nuestros sobrinos que yo también… –

– Es cierto… y ellos te adoran a ti… –

– Te amo Serena… – La besó en los labios.

– Te amo Darien… – Y le respondió el beso.

– Y nuestra primera hija será una pequeña damita hermosa y llorona como tú… – Dijo entre besos.

– ¿Una hija? – Preguntó al volver a reír.

– Sí… nuestra hija… nuestra pequeña damita… – Cortó los besos y la miró con una alegre sonrisa.

– Mi amor… – Volvió a abrazarlo emocionada – Te amo tanto… tanto… tanto… – Profundizó el abrazo y suspiró largamente sin soltarlo – Y soy tan feliz contigo… y cuando tengamos nuestra familia… nuestra pequeña damita… voy a ser más feliz todavía… –

Darien se separó de nuevo y tomó su rostro con dulzura – Gracias… – Dijo aún emocionado – Gracias Serena… yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado… – Dijo con un suspiro. Ella acarició sus manos y él le regaló una dulce sonrisa – Te amo... – Susurró mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a su rostro – Mi amor... te amo tanto… – Y acarició sus labios con un delicado y suave beso. Cualquier resto de malestar o tensión que podrían haber sentido momentos antes al remover tantos recuerdos dolorosos desapareció de repente. Y sólo eran conscientes del inmenso amor que sentían. Se besaban con tanta ternura que se sentían flotar. Darien acariciaba su rostro con sus manos y ella se abrazaba a su cuello para profundizar los besos con tibias y húmedas caricias. Se besaron largamente, se demostraban cuánto se amaban, y cada vez se convencían más de que se complementaban a la perfección y que jamás volverían a separarse…

* * *

Regresaron a la posada cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer. Como aún era algo temprano y la piscina seguía habilitada, decidieron darse un baño en las aguas termales. Fueron hasta la habitación para ponerse los trajes de baño y se dirigieron a la terraza.

Cuando llegaron notaron que eran los únicos huéspedes en el lugar. Se acercaron a la baranda de la terraza y volvieron a observar la vista que era increíblemente hermosa. Era noche de luna llena, y ésta se reflejaba sobre el inmenso lago creando una atmósfera muy romántica – La luna está tan hermosa que me tiene fascinada… – Dijo Serena mientras observaba el paisaje embelesada.

– Sí… está bellísima… – Agregó Darien y la abrazó por la cintura.

– Es tan bella que deslumbra… – Murmuró ella en un suspiro y volteó para besarlo – Bueno – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras se quitaba la toalla – Creo que me bañaré bajo la luz de la luna antes de la cena – Le dio un corto beso y se metió en la piscina – ¡El agua está deliciosa! – Exclamó contenta y estiró sus brazos para invitarlo a acompañarla – Ven Darien, no te quedes ahí parado con esa cara de bobo – Bromeó al verlo inmóvil con las toallas en la mano mirándola cautivado.

Darien echó a reír por su comentario, dejó las toallas en una reposera y se metió al agua. Serena nadó hasta la orilla más lejana y lo esperó. Cuando él llegó a su lado ella lo abrazó – Está muy profundo – Dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con fuerza.

Darien volvió a reír – No es tan profundo, pasa que tú eres muy bajita – Bromeó. Y tenía razón, él podía hacer pie sin ninguna dificultad, pero Serena no alcanzaba el suelo ni raspando.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó molesta – Que tú seas tan alto no significa que yo sea bajita –

– Eres pequeña y bajita Serena… – Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para sostenerla – ¿Por qué te crees que te digo "damita" y no "dama"? –

– Si no fuera porque me puedo hundir… – Dijo ella más molesta – Me alejaría de ti en este mismo instante… –

– Mentirosa… – Murmuró él en tono seductor – A ti te encanta que te diga estas cosas… y a mí me encanta hacerte enojar... –

– ¿Ah sí? – Él asintió – Bueno… – Reflexionó – Pensándolo bien siempre fuiste un verdadero grosero y antipático conmigo… y me has dicho cosas peores… – Ambos rieron – Pero igualmente lograste cautivarme desde el primer momento que te vi… – Ahora ella tomaba un tono seductor.

– Vaya… – Dijo él sorprendido – Eso nunca me lo habías dicho… ¿Así que te gusté apenas nos conocimos? – Ella asintió mordiéndose los labios – Pero qué interesante confesión… – Sonrió halagado – Entonces no soy el único que cree en el amor a primera vista… –

– Bueno… tampoco exageremos… El amor vino un poco después… –

– Vamos… no te hagas la dura… me amaste desde el primer día… no lo niegues… –

– Eres tan presumido… –

– Y tú eres tan hermosa… – Murmuró al acercarse más a su boca y sin resistirse más la besó con pasión – Y esta noche estás más hermosa todavía… – Decía entre besos – Esta bikini que llevas puesta es muy sexy y provocativa… – Profundizó el beso y llevó una mano a su espalda – No imaginé jamás que usarías un traje de baño tan pequeño… –

– Si yo soy pequeña y bajita lo lógico es que use también un traje pequeño… – Susurró ella mientras respondía a los besos con la misma intensidad y rodeaba el cuerpo de Darien con sus piernas.

Darien comenzaba a desesperarse – Por dios… eres preciosa… – Dijo con voz ronca y la aprisionó contra la pared de la piscina para besarla con voracidad. Descendió por su cuello y cuando logró desabrochar la parte superior de la bikini de Serena la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo soltando los primeros gemidos.

– Darien… – Dijo ella también entre gemidos – Darien espera… aquí no… – Le costaba hablar por la respiración irregular – Aquí no debemos… – Y no pudo contener un agudo gritito al sentir que él llevaba una mano a uno de sus senos y empezaba a acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos sin dejar de besarla.

– Lo sé… – Susurró él mientras volvía a su boca sin dejar de acariciarla – Sé que aquí no podemos… pero no puedo resistirme… estoy loco por ti damita… te necesito… –

Se besaban y acariciaban con tanta pasión que el calor y el deseo intensos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, se amaban, y con cada beso y cada caricia se lo demostraban…

Pero cuando Darien se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de perder el control, comenzó a suavizar los besos y las caricias – Lo siento… – Susurró agitado y lentamente se separó de ella sin dejar de acariciarla con suavidad – Lo siento… mejor… – Le costaba hablar con claridad – Mejor regresemos a nuestra habitación y continuemos ahí ¿quieres? –

Ella rió al ver su expresión de sufrimiento – Está bien… mejor regresemos… Pero vuelve a poner esto donde corresponde – Le dijo enojada y le entregaba la pieza de su bikini. Él también rió y cubrió su pecho con la prenda para después salir juntos de la piscina, envolverse de nuevo con las toallas y dirigirse a su habitación para poder amarse sin límites ni reservas…

* * *

**_buuuu.. ya no los envidio, sino que los odeo con el alma... quiero un Darien para mí plisssssssss! jajaja!_**


	25. Capitulo 23

**_Hola gente bella! Cómo están? Qué tal su finde? El mío algo agitadito, pero muy lindo, espero que el de ustedes también!_**

**_Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando con el penúltimo cap de esta historia. Sí sí, uno más y ya se termina :( _**

**_En esta ocasión _****_les traigo un episodio que quedó bastante largo... Porque hay de todo un poquito, novedades (algo predecibles, no lo voy a negar), tensiones, emociones, confesiones... Surtidito surtidito jeje! Pero no quiero adelantarles mucho, así que los invito a leer el veintitrés en paz y después me comentan qué les pareció._**

**__****_Quiero agradecer una vez más a quienes me han seguido y comentado a lo largo de esta historia, sé que esta vez no me explayé con un argumento super elaborado, y que quizás hubo cosas que no gustaron mucho, pero yo sinceramente he disfrutado muchísimo de escribir este fic. En un punto fue un desafío para mí desarrollar una historia mucho más simple que las anteriores, y la verdad es que estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado que logré, de hecho escribí muchísimo más que otras veces, con cada episodio me compenetré tanto que superé mis propias expectativas. Jamás creí que haría algo tan extenso! Pero bue, salió así y a mí me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Espero que ustedes también hayan podido disfrutarlo tanto como yo... :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti! Y la próxima nos leemos en el final!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 23 ::_

Un año después…

Serena finalmente se había mudado al departamento de Darien al poco tiempo de regresar de sus pequeñas vacaciones, y durante este tiempo ya habían hecho algunos viajes más, recorriendo el país como ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes. La convivencia marchaba perfectamente bien, día a día su relación se afianzaba cada vez más, se complementaban, se comprendían, se comunicaban abiertamente, se aceptaban, compartían todo lo que tenían y todo lo que hacían. Eran plenamente felices juntos…

Por su parte Serena había conseguido un cargo de docente en otra escuela primaria, y se sentía completamente satisfecha al poder dedicarse a su vocación como siempre había soñado. Y Darien seguía trabajando en la fundación de Andrew. Un viernes por la tarde, él regresaba al departamento después de una agotadora semana de trabajo. Guardó su auto en la cochera, tomó el ascensor y apenas entró a su casa arrojó su saco y su maletín en una silla y se tumbó en el sofá. Se quitó los zapatos y estiró las piernas sobre la mesita. Reposó su cabeza en el respaldo, se llevó una mano a su rostro para acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás y soltando un hondo suspiro cerró los ojos para descansar unos instantes.

No se percató de que Serena estaba ahí hasta que escuchó que bajaba lentamente por las escaleras y se acercaba a él para sentarse a su lado – Serena… ¿estabas aquí? – Dijo sorprendido al verla y ella se recostó junto a él apoyando su rostro en su pecho. Él la abrazó por los hombros y volvió a acomodarse contra el respaldo del sofá – Creí que aún estarías en la escuela –

– Estuve… – Dijo ella en voz muy baja – Pero regresé más temprano porque pensé que ya estarías en casa… – Volteó para mirarlo con una melancólica expresión – Llegaste tarde… –

Él seguía con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la cabeza – Sí… hoy fue un día fatal en la oficina… y creo que mañana tendré que ir de nuevo… – Suspiró molesto – Odio trabajar los sábados… – La miró y notó cierta preocupación en su rostro – Amor… ¿estás bien? – La acarició con dulzura y ella sonrió de lado.

– Estoy bien… – Le dio un corto beso en los labios – Sólo que te extrañaba mucho… – Dijo mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y acomodaba el cuello de su camisa – Y te estaba esperando hace rato… –

– Lo siento damita – También sonreía tranquilo – No me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho y no pensé que ya estarías aquí – Tomó su rostro – ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar preocupado – Te noto un poco triste… –

Serena se separó de él y suspiró. Él vio que tenía algo entre las manos que apretaba con fuerza y se preocupó más al no terminar de comprender lo que le pasaba – No estoy triste Darien… estoy… – Lo miró de nuevo con cierto temor – Tengo que hablar contigo… de algo importante… –

Él se acercó de nuevo a ella también temeroso – ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó impaciente.

– Darien… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Darien… yo… – Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué sucede Serena? No me asustes – Y miraba sus manos y su rostro alternadamente intentando entender qué era lo que sucedía. Ella volvió a suspirar y le enseñó la cajita que tenía en sus manos – ¿Qué es esto Ser… – Y apenas vio lo que era se quedó sin habla.

– Es un test de embarazo… – Soltó ella al fin – Tengo un atraso Darien… – Y no pudo contener más las lágrimas – Creo que estoy… –

– ¿Embarazada…? – Estaba totalmente perplejo con lo que Serena le estaba diciendo – ¿Estás embarazada…? – No sabía qué decir, qué pensar.

– Aún no lo sé… todavía no me hice el test… Te estaba esperando para hacerlo contigo… –

– Embarazada… – Repetía confundido.

– Todavía no lo sé te dije… sólo tengo un atraso ¿no me escuchaste? –

– Sí sí… te escuché pero… –

– ¿Pero qué?

– Pero… pero… –

– ¡Deja de balbucear y habla con claridad Darien! – Exclamó nerviosa – ¿Qué estás pensando? –

– No lo sé… esto es tan inesperado… yo… no comprendo… –

– ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? –

– Cómo pasó… cuándo… –

– Darien… ¿estás hablando en serio? – Comenzaba a molestarse.

– Es que no entiendo… si nosotros nos cuidamos… la mayoría de las veces nos cuidamos… y… –

– La mayoría de las veces no es lo mismo que todas las veces… –

– Sí pero… pero… –

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Serena se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – No fue algo planificado ni premeditado como tú esperabas, pero tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, y sucedió así Darien, sin preverlo, sin programarlo – Se detuvo y lo miró con una dura expresión – Y si es lo que es y tú no estás preparado para asimilarlo, entonces… –

– No no no – También se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos – ¿Qué estás diciendo Serena? No pienses eso de mí –

– ¿Y qué esperas que piense? – Se soltó enojada – Mira cómo estás, no reaccionas, no me dices nada, no te alegras, no te enojas ¡no sé lo que sientes Darien, lo que piensas sobre esto! – Cada vez subía más el tono de su voz.

– Serena cálmate – Intentó tomar sus manos de nuevo pero ella no lo dejó – Tranquilízate Serena y escúchame bien – Ella ya no podía contener más su llanto – Yo no soy impulsivo como tú, necesito procesar esto un momento ¿sí? –

– ¡Pero te la pasas procesando y reflexionando todo Darien! – Gritaba nerviosa sin dejar de llorar – ¡Cómo puedes ser tan frío por dios! ¡Te estoy diciendo algo muy importante! ¡Un hijo, vamos a tener un hijo y a ti no te importa! ¡Y yo como una tonta estuve esperándote toda la tarde con este maldito test en la mano muriéndome de la ansiedad! ¡Y todo para que tú vengas y reacciones como un témpano de hielo como siempre! ¡Eres insufrible Darien, no te soporto…! ¡No te soporto! ¡Eres… –

– ¡Tranquilízate Serena! – La interrumpió y la tomó de los hombros intentando calmarla – ¡Deja de gritar y escúchame! – Ella obedeció – Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, los dos sabemos muy bien que queremos formar una familia juntos, que es nuestro sueño ¿verdad? ¿verdad que ambos lo tenemos bien claro? – Ella asintió haciendo pucheros – Pues si tener un hijo es algo que los dos queremos, entonces que tú estés embarazada ahora, aunque haya sido de manera algo inesperada, para mí significa… – Ahora él empezaba a emocionarse – Esto significa para mí… que si este maldito test llegara a dar positivo… – Le enseñaba la cajita que tenía en su mano – Me vas a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo Serena… – Y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

– Darien… – Lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Claro que me importa… – Decía él entre sollozos – Es lo que más quiero Serena… lo que más deseo es que tengamos un hijo juntos… una familia… –

– Lo sé… lo sé… Perdóname – Se separó sin soltar el abrazo y comenzó a besarlo – Perdóname por haberte gritado así… por haberte dicho todas esas tonterías… – Decía entre besos y él poco a poco podía tranquilizarse – Es que estoy muy nerviosa mi amor… estoy asustada… y temía tanto cómo ibas a reaccionar… perdóname por favor… – Y lo miró a los ojos acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

– Está bien… – Volvió a tomar sus manos – Está bien… tranquila… tranquila damita… – La besó de nuevo – Vamos a hacer esta prueba ¿sí? – Y ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Momentos después, Darien estaba en su habitación sentado en la cama esperando impaciente a que Serena saliera del baño. Cuando ella finalmente apareció, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Darien la miraba expectante – ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó nervioso.

– Hay que esperar tres minutos – Respondió mirando su reloj.

– ¿Y dónde está esa cosa? ¿No tenemos que mirar las marquitas? –

– Sí, pero la dejé en el baño, cuando pasen los tres minutos la busco – Soltó un largo suspiro – Si tengo que estar viéndola todo ese tiempo me puedo llegar a volver loca de la impaciencia… – Dijo riendo.

– Pero Serena, sólo son tres minutos – Dijo él más nervioso.

– Lo sé, pero mejor esperemos aquí ¿sí? – Él asintió poco convencido – ¿Y ahora el impaciente eres tú? – Volvió a reír.

– No te burles damita… estoy muy nervioso… –

– Yo también amor… – Acarició su rostro – Pero tenemos que esperar un poquito… –

– Está bien… esperaremos… Estoy tranquilo – Inspiró profundo – Estoy muy tranquilo… –

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y se acomodó sobre su pecho – ¿Qué te imaginas que puede llegar a resultar? – Él la abrazaba por los hombros – ¿Qué esperas que pase? –

– Que de positivo, por supuesto – Respondió con firmeza.

– ¿Y si es negativo…? –

– Bueno… si resulta ser negativo… entonces… tendremos que volver a intentarlo… –

– ¿Eso piensas? – Volteó para mirarlo de frente – ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –

– Sí damita… quiero tener un hijo contigo… – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Aunque es algo que deseo hace tiempo, hasta hace un momento, cuando me lo dijiste, lo veía muy lejano o pensaba que lo planearíamos o sucedería de otra manera. Pero ahora que estamos a punto de confirmarlo me siento más seguro que nunca de que quiero a este bebé, lo deseo con desesperación… –

– Mi amor… – Conmovida por sus palabras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Y si resulta ser negativo, pues ahora mismo empezamos a intentarlo… – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa – Y no nos detendremos hasta que quedes embarazada de verdad… – La besó de nuevo.

– Ay Darien… – Reía emocionada – Prácticamente lo estamos intentando todo el tiempo desde que estamos juntos… ha sido una suerte que no haya quedado embarazada cientos de veces… –

Darien también reía – Es cierto… Es que eres una damita muy irresistible… –

– Una damita que tiene un novio muy insaciable… – Agregó ella. Volvieron a reír y se besaron largamente abrazándose y acariciándose con mucha ternura.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? – Preguntó él al suavizar los besos.

Serena miró de nuevo su reloj – Dos minutos, falta uno… –

– Rayos… – Darien se puso de pie y empezó a caminar nervioso por la habitación – Esto es una verdadera tortura… –

Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazó de nuevo – Tranquilo amor… ya falta poquito… – Permanecieron un rato en silencio – ¿Te das cuenta de que dentro de un minuto nuestras vidas van a cambiar radicalmente? – Reflexionó – De positivo o no el resultado de la prueba, lo que sí es seguro es que vamos a tener un bebé Darien… nuestro bebé… sea ahora o dentro de un tiempo pero… – Lo miró y sonrió emocionada – Ya lo estamos esperando… ya lo queremos… tendremos un hijo mi amor… –

Él también sonrió – No… no tendremos un hijo Serena… – Ella lo miró confundida – Tendremos una hija – La corrigió y agrandó su sonrisa – Una pequeña damita… – Ambos rieron contentos y se besaron.

– Es cierto… Nuestra pequeña damita… – Lo besó con más intensidad – Te amo Darien… te amo tanto… –

– Te amo Serena… – Y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

– Bueno… – Serena miró de nuevo su reloj – Ya es la hora amor… – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa – Voy a buscarlo… enseguida regreso… – Y se dirigió apurada al baño.

Darien volvía a caminar nervioso – Por dios… por dios… tranquilízate Darien… – Murmuraba entre dientes para sí – Sea lo que sea tú estás preparado para esto… no te desesperes… es tu sueño… Serena es el amor de tu vida… y te va a dar una hija… la hija que siempre esperaste… y todo estará bien… todo saldrá muy bien… podrás con esto… claro que podrás… – Finalmente apareció Serena con el test en la mano y él se detuvo enseguida al verla – ¿Y? – Preguntó impaciente y ella se acercaba a él hecha un mar de lágrimas – ¿Qué pasó Serena? ¿Qué dice esa cosa? –

– Darien… – No podía articular palabra por la inmensa emoción que sentía – Darien… –

– ¡Dime Serena por dios! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¿Qué dice? ¿Es o no es? –

Ella asintió sin dejar de llorar – Es… –

– Serena… – Él también comenzaba a llorar.

– Es positivo Darien… estoy embarazada… –

– ¡Serena! – Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó efusivo. Ahora ambos lloraban con intensidad – ¡Serena mi amor! – Exclamó emocionado – ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? ¡Dios mío, vamos a tener un bebé! –

– Un bebé Darien… nuestro bebé… nuestra familia… –

– Soy tan feliz… – La besó en los labios – Te amo tanto damita – Decía entre besos – Te amo… te amo… te amo… –

* * *

Durante el fin de semana estuvieron inseparables… Darien no hizo más que mimar y dedicarle infinidad de atenciones a la mamá de su futuro bebé, cocinó para ella, salieron de compras, pasearon, y se la pasaron a puro arrumacos y besos… No podían sentirse más felices… Formar una familia juntos era uno de sus más valiosos sueños y al fin podían concretarlo…

El domingo como ya era su costumbre fueron a lo de los padres de Serena para almorzar con ellos. Habían decidido que aunque aún era algo pronto les darían la noticia ese día, Serena no podía con su impaciencia y Darien accedió no muy convencido a comunicarles la novedad.

Después de comer, Darien ayudaba a Serena en la cocina a preparar café – ¿Qué hacemos damita? – Le preguntó en voz baja – ¿Se lo decimos ahora? –

– Sí amor… me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad, quiero que se lo digamos ahora mismo… –

– ¿Pero estás segura? – Insistió, quería intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión y esperar un poco más – ¿No prefieres esperar a que vayamos al médico y te revisen y… –

– No Darien… – Lo interrumpió – Quiero que sea ahora… –

– Está bien… – Suspiró resignado, ella estaba más que decidida y no lograría convencerla – Lo haremos ahora… –

– Estoy muy nerviosa amor… – Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano – Por favor no sueltes esta mano por nada en el mundo mientras hablamos… –

– Jamás te soltaré damita… – La besó en la palma y sonrió con dulzura – Hablaremos con ellos, le daremos la buena noticia y todo estará bien, te lo prometo… –

– Gracias mi amor… – Le dio un corto beso en los labios – ¿Vamos? – Preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

Darien volvió a suspirar para soltar la tensión – Vamos – Y asintió también sonriente.

Regresaron a la sala donde los esperaban los padres de Serena, y ella sirvió el café y unas masitas dulces. Ikuko y Kenji conversaban entre ellos sobre temas ligeros, y Serena y Darien permanecían callados. Pero Ikuko se dio cuenta de que estaban algo nerviosos – Chicos… – Interrumpió a Kenji – ¿Están bien? Los he notado algo extraños el día de hoy… –

Ellos se miraron entre sí y se tomaron de las manos – Papá… mamá… – Dijo Serena – Queremos decirles… –

– ¡Qué delicia de galletas hija! – Dijo Kenji entusiasmado mientras comía una masita – ¿Dónde las compraste? Porque seguro que tú no las preparaste – Reía y se servía más. Ikuko lo fulminó con la mirada y él ni se dio por aludido.

– Cariño, por favor… – Le dijo su esposa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? –

– Serena estaba por decir algo ¿podrías callarte un momento y prestar atención? –

– Lo siento… Dinos hijita ¿Qué quieres contarnos? –

– Bueno… – Serena inspiró profundo para tomar valor – Darien y yo queremos hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante… –

– ¿Algo importante? – Kenji dejó el café y las galletas en la mesita – ¿Qué sucede? No nos asunten por favor –

– Tranquilo cariño, déjalos hablar –

Darien tomó la palabra – Bueno… – Carraspeó intentando disimular su ansiedad – Como ustedes ya saben muy bien, nosotros estamos llevando una relación seria hace ya más de un año, porque nos amamos mucho, porque tenemos muchos proyectos en común, y porque estamos comprometidos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, porque queremos acompañarnos todos los días para poder concretar nuestros deseos y para… –

– Eso parece un voto matrimonial muchacho – Lo interrumpió Kenji – ¿Acaso… – Y enseguida comprendió lo que él quería entender – ¿Acaso me estás por pedir la mano de mi hija? – Los miró expectante a los dos – ¿Se van a casar? –

– No no no Kenji, no es eso – Darien intentó explicarle – Lo que queremos decirles es que… –

– ¡Mamá! ¡Se van a casar! – Abrazó a su esposa emocionado – ¡Nuestra hija se va a casar con Darien! ¡Esto es maravilloso! – Se puso de pie y se acercó a Serena – ¡Felicidades hija! – La abrazó con fuerza – ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin te vas a casar! ¡Ya temía yo que este día jamás llegaría y que… –

– No Kenji, escúchame por favor – Volvió a insistir Darien – No es eso lo que… –

– ¡Felicidades hijo! – Ahora abrazaba a Darien – ¡Por supuesto que tienes mi consentimiento, eres el mejor yerno que podría haber tenido! – Y le dio fuertes palmadas en el hombro.

– Cariño – Intervino Ikuko – Me parece que en realidad ellos… –

– Estoy tan emocionado… – Continuó Kenji sin hacerle el menor caso – ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Ve Serena, ve a buscar una botella de champagne, tenemos que brindar, mi princesa se va a casar ¡se va a casar! – Y repentinamente comenzó a llorar.

– Kenji por favor tranquilízate – Dijo Darien nervioso – No es eso lo que nosotros… –

– Ay chicos… – No registraba una sola palabra de lo que le decían – No veía la hora de que vinieran con esta noticia, debo reconocer que jamás estuve de acuerdo con que vivan juntos sin casarse primero… Pero tuve que aceptarlo muy en contra de mi voluntad, porque las parejas de hoy son tan diferentes a las de mis tiempos… ¿no es cierto cariño? – Miró a Ikuko que avergonzada por su reacción se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, su esposo la estaba sacando de quicio – Y tú tenías razón – Siguió él – Este día tarde o temprano iba a llegar, sólo teníamos que esperar… Y ahora al fin nuestra princesa… – Volvía a emocionarse – Mi pequeña princesa… – Y lloraba otra vez.

– Cariño, tranquilo – Ikuko intentó calmarlo – Pero creo que te estás adelantando, ellos no dijeron que… –

– ¡Soy tan feliz hijos, tan feliz! – Lloraba intensamente.

– Kenji por favor, estás interpretando otra cosa – Darien ya no sabía cómo hacerlo entender – Déjame explicarte, lo que sucede es que… –

– ¡Mi princesa se va a casar! – Exclamó Kenji.

– ¡Cariño por favor! – Insistió Ikuko.

– Kenji escúchame – Intentó Darien.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – Gritó finalmente Serena que había estado callada todo el tiempo. Y ante su repentina confesión se hizo un silencio absoluto e incómodo – Y no nos vamos a casar – Concluyó.

– ¿Qué? – El rostro de Kenji se transfiguró al escucharla, toda su alegría y su entusiasmo se desvanecieron de golpe.

– ¿Embarazada? – Preguntó Ikuko sorprendida – Por dios hija… un bebé… ¡tendrás un bebé! – Exclamó feliz y abrazó a Serena – Un nieto tuyo Serena ¡un nieto tuyo! – Abrazaba también a Darien – ¡Felicidades chicos! ¡Qué hermosa noticia! –

– Pero… pero… – Kenji estaba totalmente confundido – ¿Un bebé? ¿Un nieto? –

– Sí papá… – Continuó Serena emocionada – Darien y yo tendremos un bebé… –

– Pero… ¿Se casarán? – Preguntó Kenji algo molesto.

– Bueno… en realidad… nosotros… – Serena no sabía qué responder.

– ¿Ustedes qué Serena? – Kenji estaba fuera de sí, y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso – ¿Van a casarse sí o no? –

– Bueno… es que… – Serena miró a Darien en busca de apoyo, pero él sólo permanecía con la mirada fija en la mesa sin decir nada – La verdad es que aún no hemos hablado de esto… Nosotros estamos muy seguros de que queremos estar juntos… Y que… –

– ¿No se van a casar? – La interrumpió Kenji enojado – ¿Eso es lo que estás queriendo decir? –

– No papá… – Respondió Serena – No nos vamos a casar… – Y bajó la mirada – Al menos no por ahora… –

– ¿Pero cómo es posible? – Kenji estaba furioso – Esto ya es demasiado, conviven hace un año, ahora están por ser padres ¿cuándo piensan formalizar su relación? Si van a formar una familia tiene que ser sobre la base de un matrimonio, como debe ser, como dios manda. Esto de seguir jugando a los noviecitos no es algo serio, no es seguro, sólido – Comenzó a caminar nervioso por la sala y cada vez subía más el tono de su voz – ¿Qué valores le van a dar a ese niño comportándose de esta manera? – Se detuvo y miró a Darien con una dura expresión – Y tú Darien, muchacho, lamento mucho decirte esto pero… estoy muy decepcionado de ti… Yo creí que… –

– Papá… – Serena intentó detenerlo, y lloraba desconsolada.

– Yo creí que eras un hombre responsable – Continuó – Con valores y principios más firmes, que respetabas a mi hija, que la tomabas en serio ¿y la dejas embarazada sin siquiera estar comprometidos? Esto no lo puedo aceptar – Volvía a caminar de un lado a otro – Lo siento chicos, pero esto es inadmisible para mí, esto… –

– Papá por favor… no digas eso… – Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a él – Darien me ama, me respeta, él está comprometido conmigo, aunque no vayamos a casarnos… nosotros… –

– Pues si están tan comprometidos ¿por qué no formalizarlo? ¿por qué no legitimar lo que con tanta seguridad admiten que sienten el uno por el otro? ¿por qué… –

– No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo papá… – Lo interrumpió Serena sin dejar de llorar – No lo puedo creer… – Y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Darien se puso de pie y antes de ir tras Serena se acercó a Kenji – Lamento no cubrir tus expectativas – Le dijo en tono cortante – Pero a pesar de que no sea de la forma que tú esperas, yo a tu hija la amo con locura, y no necesito un papel que lo certifique para estar seguro de lo que siento por ella – Y sin darle oportunidad a responder, se fue a buscarla.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? – Kenji miró a Ikuko molesto – ¿Escuchaste lo irreverente que fue? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa forma? – Y se sentó junto a ella esperando que se pusiera de su lado.

– Querido – Dijo ella al fin – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –

* * *

Darien llegó a la antigua habitación de Serena para buscarla y golpeó a la puerta antes de entrar – Amor… ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó temeroso. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella que estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama abrazando un conejo de peluche. Estaba tan tensa que temblaba entera y tenía todo su cuerpo contraído de tal forma que parecía más pequeña todavía de lo que era – Serena… amor… ¿te encuentras bien? – Volvió a preguntar al sentarse a su lado.

– Todo salió tan mal… – Dijo entre sollozos sin mirarlo – Jamás me imaginé que pasaría esto… estoy… – Y apretaba los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo – Estoy tan decepcionada… –

Darien la abrazó con fuerza para contenerla y ella se refugió en su pecho para llorar con desconsuelo – Lo siento… – Se sentía fatal al verla en ese estado – Lo siento mucho damita… –

– ¿Acaso… – Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo – ¿Acaso estamos actuando en contra de la naturaleza o algo por el estilo al no casarnos? ¿Eso es lo que él piensa? ¿Tan horribles personas somos si hacemos las cosas de esta forma? –

– No Serena, no lo tomes así – Intentó explicarle – Él sólo piensa diferente, porque es mayor, porque es muy conservador, y esperaba que le diéramos otra noticia… –

– Estoy muy aturdida Darien… muy confundida… no sé qué pensar de todo esto… y no supe qué decirle… nosotros jamás hablamos de casarnos y… –

– Es cierto… no hemos hablado al respecto… todo fue tan repentino que… –

– ¿Pero tú qué piensas Darien? – Le preguntó directamente.

– ¿Yo? –

– Sí ¿qué piensas sobre esto? ¿sobre casarnos? – Insistió.

– Bueno… eh… yo… – Titubeaba nervioso.

– Porque yo nunca te lo dije pero… – Continuó ella – Pero después de que decidimos entre los dos que formaríamos nuestra propia familia y… Ahora que confirmamos lo de mi embarazo… La verdad es que he estado pensando mucho en nosotros y… Yo quisiera que algún día… –

– Serena, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto, yo… – Intentó evadirse.

– Sí lo es Darien, éste es el momento oportuno para que hablemos – Lo interrumpió – Aclaremos este asunto, resolvámoslo ahora que estamos a punto de emprender esta nueva etapa juntos –

– Está bien, hablemos ahora. Pero que conste que no me parece que sean las condiciones óptimas para tratar un tema tan delicado –

– ¿Las condiciones óptimas? – Preguntó algo molesta.

– Sí, porque acabas de discutir con tu padre, estás muy nerviosa, estás sensible por lo del embarazo y… –

– Sí Darien, pasa todo eso, estas son las condiciones ahora – Dijo enojada – Si no lo hablamos antes, cuando estaba todo en calma y bajo control como a ti tanto te gusta, pues lo siento mucho, tendrá que ser en estas 'inapropiadas' condiciones –

– Por favor no te alteres – Intentó calmarla y quiso tomarla de la mano – No te hace bien ponerte nerviosa en tu estado –

– Si no quieres que me altere habla Darien, dime qué piensas sobre esto – Se soltó y lo miró expectante.

– Bien, te diré lo que pienso – Inspiró hondo – No quiero casarme – Dijo sin rodeos mirándola fijamente a los ojos – No creo en el matrimonio, no desde lo que viví con mi ex esposa –

– Vaya… – Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Eso sí que fue directo… –

– Lo sé… – Volvió a tomar su mano – Y lamento si no es lo que esperabas escuchar… –

– Déjame ver si entendí bien… – Dijo intentando reflexionar sobre lo que le acababa de decir sin volver a perder la calma – ¿Tienes una pésima experiencia con otra mujer y rotundamente decides no creer en el matrimonio? ¿No volver a confiar nunca más en que puedes ser feliz casándote de nuevo? ¿Conmigo? –

– Por supuesto que confío en que puedo ser feliz contigo, pero no necesito casarme para conseguirlo. Sin embargo lo que sí necesito es que sepas, que entiendas y que tengas siempre presente… que te amo Serena… te amo con toda mi alma… a ti y a nuestro bebé… y lo que tú y yo tenemos es mucho más fuerte y seguro que lo que cualquier documento pueda acreditar… no sólo lo seremos en el futuro, sino que ahora ya somos auténticamente felices juntos… no necesitamos proclamarlo ante nada ni nadie para legitimarlo, porque nosotros lo sabemos, nosotros lo sentimos, y eso es más que suficiente… al menos lo es para mí… – Serena conmovida por sus palabras volvía a llorar – Yo no necesito más que amanecer todos los días a tu lado – Acariciaba su rostro con dulzura mientras hablaba – Despertar junto a ti cada mañana, encontrarme con tu hermosa sonrisa, con tus infinitos 'te amo', para confirmar una y otra vez que me eliges y que te elijo… para compartir todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos… para ser felices… para amarnos por siempre… – Ahora él comenzaba a emocionarse – Ya somos felices juntos Serena… y sé que vamos a serlo siempre… porque yo te amo… – La besó suavemente en los labios sin dejar de acariciarla – Y estoy completamente entregado y dedicado a ti… para cuidarte, para acompañarte, para estar siempre a tu lado… y sé que tendremos una vida plena y feliz… y construiremos una familia maravillosa… estoy absolutamente convencido de esto… no necesito más nada para sentirme seguro… te amo… te amo con locura Serena… – La besaba de nuevo – Y jamás dejaré de demostrártelo… – Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella – Y haría lo que fuera por ti… Pero lamento no poder darte todo lo que quieres… que yo no… – Apretaba los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas.

– Tú eres lo que quiero Darien… – Lo interrumpió ella sin dejar de llorar y acariciar la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – Nuestra vida juntos es lo que quiero… aunque no nos casemos… Y eso es suficiente para mí… en verdad lo es… –

– Serena… – La miró sorprendido.

– Yo te amo Darien… – Lo besó con dulzura – Te amo tanto… –

– ¿Estás realmente dispuesta a dejar de lado la idea del matrimonio? – Preguntó entre besos – ¿A renunciar a ese deseo? –

– Si tú me prometes que te entregas a mí y que me amarás y que… –

– Ya lo hice, ya te lo prometí, ya lo estoy haciendo… – La interrumpió.

– Déjame terminar – Dijo al apoyar sus dedos en sus labios para hacerlo callar – Quiero que me prometas que no te volverás loco cuando no lave los platos de la cena hasta el otro día – Él reía – Que me dejarás tomar helado en la cama cada vez que se me antoje… sobre todo ahora que voy a tentarme a hacerlo casi a diario… – Ella también reía y se llevaba una mano a su vientre – Debes saber que sucederá… – Él también acercó su mano al vientre de Serena – Y… creo que eso es todo… –

– Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, acepto – Volvió a besarla.

– ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó entre besos – ¿Aceptas mi propuesta de no matrimonio? – Ambos volvieron a reír.

– Acepto, claro que acepto – Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa al suavizar los besos.

– Te amo Darien… – Lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Yo también te amo Serena – Y acariciaba su cabello y su espalda con delicadeza al notar que ella volvía a llorar – Todo está bien… – Intentaba consolarla – Todo estará bien mi amor… por favor no llores más… tienes que estar tranquila… por nuestra pequeña damita ¿sí? –

Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato sin volver a hablar, ya habían dicho demasiado… Hasta que golpearon a la puerta – Adelante… – Dijo Serena al separarse de Darien y limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro.

– Con permiso… – Dijo Ikuko al entrar seguida de Kenji – Hija ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupada al acercarse a ellos. Serena asintió y se puso de pie junto con Darien que no soltaba su mano – Queremos hablar con ustedes – Y miró a su esposo – Vamos querido, diles –

– Bueno… Yo… – Kenji titubeaba nervioso – Quiero pedirles perdón por cómo reaccioné hace un momento… No quise gritarles, no quise decirles todas esas cosas tan fuertes… Lo que pasa es que estaba tan ilusionado con la idea del casamiento que… Fui muy desconsiderado y reaccioné impulsivamente… Y no me di cuenta de que lo realmente importante es… es que me van a dar un nieto… – De repente era un mar de lágrimas – Que mi hermosa princesa va a ser mamá y… Y estoy muy feliz por ustedes… – Se acercó a ellos – Darien… muchacho… lamento todo lo que te dije… tú eres como un hijo para mí y jamás me decepcionarías… Has demostrado incontables veces que eres un hombre muy noble y honesto… Y que amas y respetas a mi hija como ella se merece… – Los abrazó a los dos – Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y cuentan con todo mi apoyo… Sé que serán una hermosa familia… –

– Papá… – Serena también lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– Gracias Kenji… – Dijo Darien al darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Ikuko los observaba emocionada – Bueno… – Los interrumpió – Basta ya de emociones fuertes… – Se acercó a Serena y la tomó del brazo – Esta mamá necesita estar tranquila… ahora bajemos y celebremos ¿sí? – Todos asintieron y bajaron juntos.


	26. Capitulo Final

**_Hola gente linda!_**

**_Aquí estoy trayéndoles finalmente el último capítulo de este fic... Debo reconocer que me costó muchísimo darle un cierre a esta historia, ya que como dije antes fue un completo placer y una verdadera satisfacción para mí dedicarme a escribirla.. y me cuesta horrores despedirme de ella... Pero como bien dice la canción "todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar.."_**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio donde suceden varias cosas, el nacimiento del tan esperado bebé de Serena y Darien y una pequeña sorpresita, que quedó bastante poco convencional y ortodoxa, pero no deja de ser el simple resumen del inmenso amor que existe entre ellos dos. Tengo que admitir también que aunque este final quedó bastante sencillo y acotado, lloré a moco tendido escribiéndolo... La verdad es que esta pareja me genera tantos sentimientos y emociones que por más que repita y repita el mismo patrón en mis historias no puedo evitar conmoverme hasta los huesos con ellos... Definitivamente para mí son una pareja perfecta e ideal... Y si bien toda esta historia resultó ser bastante simple, creo que logré algo bonito.. Y espero que puedan disfrutar de este final tanto como yo..._**

**_Aclaraciones importantes: La canción que canta Serena es "Canción para bañar la luna" de María Elena Walsh. Y las otras dos que elegí son de Jorge Drexler, "Noctiluca" y "La edad del cielo". Les recomiendo cien por ciento que las busquen y las complementen a la lectura, son realmente preciosas.._**

**__****_Quiero agradecer una vez más a quienes me siguieron y leyeron durante todo este tiempo, especialmente a: yesqui2000, Etsuko-Ai, Erika Tsukino, princessqueen, yssareyes48, kaguya, Flakis, Eli Chiva, Negaigotox, Camony, Lady SereShields, nina, coni, Noe, Amor y IceQueenBarbarien. Y también a quienes sin comentar ni decírmelo directamente me acompañaron y estuvieron al tanto de esta historia._**

**_Bueno gente, qué más decirles? Que deseo de corazón que podamos volver a encontrarnos con otras historias, quién sabe, tal vez se me de por crear algo nuevo más adelante.. Y también es probable que haya un pequeño epílogo de este fic, pero no es algo del todo seguro.. Igualmente si quieren que lo escriba, avisen! _**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos gigantes para todos! Y de nuevo GRACIAS por su entusiasmo y apoyo!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Final ::_

Los meses pasaron. Serena y Darien eran inmensamente felices al compartir sus vidas y comprometerse para formar una familia juntos como tanto lo deseaban. Ya faltaba muy poco para que naciera su bebé, ambos disfrutaban del embarazo que marchaba perfectamente bien, Serena estaba muy saludable y Darien la cuidaba y la acompañaba todo el tiempo.

Una noche él despertó de repente asustado por el fuerte viento que se había levantado afuera, una tormenta se aproximaba y ya se escuchaban los primeros truenos. Decidió levantarse para chequear que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y prevenir que la lluvia entrara. Pero notó que Serena no estaba a su lado, y tampoco la encontró en la habitación. Comenzó a asustarse – ¿Serena? – La llamó nervioso – ¿Serena dónde estás? – Y al no recibir respuesta fue apurado hasta el baño para buscarla, pero tampoco la encontró ahí. Bajó las escaleras casi volando y finalmente la reconoció sentada en el sofá. Suspiró aliviado y lentamente se acercó a ella.

Mientras caminaba sonreía cautivado al verla, Serena tenía entre sus manos una mantita de crochet rosada que ella misma tejía mientras cantaba bajito – _"Ya la luna baja en camisón… a bañarse en un charquito con jabón…"_ – Y al escuchar que él se acercaba volteó para verlo y le regaló una cálida sonrisa sin dejar de cantar – _"Ya la Luna baja en tobogán… revoleando su sombrilla de azafrán…"_ –

Él sonrió de nuevo y se sentó a su lado – Amor… ¿por qué no estás en la cama? Me asustaste… – Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

– No podía dormir… – Respondió ella – Y bajé para tejer un ratito, no quería despertarte –

Darien la abrazó por los hombros – Está preciosa Serena – Dijo al tomar la manta – ¿Ya la estás terminando? – Ella asintió contenta – Eres muy habilidosa con esto, jamás me lo habría imaginado –

– Oye – Lo golpeó en el pecho molesta – No soy tan inútil, sé hacer muchas cosas con mis manos –

– Bueno… pensándolo de esa forma hay cosas que haces muy bien con esas inquietas manitos… – Dijo seductor y la besó en los labios.

Ella reía y le devolvía los besos – Eres tremendo amor… – Sonrió coqueta y se acomodó sobre su pecho para seguir tejiendo – Una vuelta más y ya la termino… –

Darien llevó una mano al abultado vientre de Serena sin dejar de abrazarla – Hola Rini – Le hablaba a la beba mientras la acariciaba – ¿Cómo estás pequeña? – Y la bebita enseguida se movió haciéndolos reír a los dos – Vaya, estás muy revoltosa hija –

– ¿Por qué te crees que no puedo dormir? – Dijo Serena que también acariciaba su pancita – No se queda quieta jamás, no sé si está nerviosa o quizás es que está impaciente por salir de ahí –

– Es idéntica a su madre… – Bromeó y acercó su rostro a la panza de Serena – ¿No es cierto que eres una pequeña damita toda impaciente y hermosa como tu mamá? – Le daba tiernos besos mientras hablaba y Serena sonreía enternecida – Y tu papá también está muy impaciente porque salgas de ahí… porque tu papá te ama mucho pequeña damita… y se muere de ganas por tenerte entre sus brazos para comerte a besos… – Siguió besándola y Serena reía por las cosquillas que le provocaba con sus caricias. Darien se incorporó y la miró de frente sin dejar de acariciarla – Y también muero por comerte a besos a ti… – Ella acarició su mano y él le regaló una dulce sonrisa – Te amo... – Susurró mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a su rostro – Mi amor... te amo tanto… – Y acarició sus labios con un delicado y tierno beso.

Serena acariciaba su cuello con sus manos y él tomó su rostro para profundizar el beso – Te amo Darien… – Susurró emocionada al suavizar los besos y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

– ¿Sabes amor? – Habló él después de un corta pausa mientras volvía a abrazarla y a acariciar su pancita – Acabo de recordar algo – Dijo al percatarse de que comenzaba a llover. Ella permaneció en silencio para escucharlo con atención – Hace unos años, cuando viajaba por… bueno, no recuerdo exactamente dónde estaba… creo que por algún país de Latinoamérica… Estaba en un pequeño pueblito costero caminando por la playa una noche de tormenta… Ya llevaba varios meses viajando, pero aún estaba algo consternado por todo lo que había vivido antes de huir despavorido de EEUU… Caminé muchos metros, me alejé demasiado y cuando me sentí cansado me senté un momento en la arena para contemplar el mar… No podía ver prácticamente nada, sólo escuchaba el fuerte sonido de las olas que golpeaban con fuerza por el intenso viento… Pero de repente comenzaron a aparecer los primeros relámpagos y la vista frente a mí se hizo imponente… El paisaje cambiaba a cada instante, pasaba de la profunda oscuridad a una luz tan fuerte que me permitía ver todo, el mar, la playa, la villa a lo lejos… Y cuando empezó a llover tuve una sensación tan extraña durante unos cortos minutos… Como una especie de revelación… Sentí que una fuerza inexplicable surgía desde lo más hondo de mí… Una alegría tan inmensa… No podía entender lógicamente qué era lo que me pasaba, pero de repente me sentí seguro y completo, con la absoluta certeza de que no debía rendirme, de que en algún momento, no tenía idea de cuándo, volvería a ser feliz… Y en mi mente se me hizo muy clara la imagen de un pequeño bebé que se reía y balbuceaba… y… –

Darien dejó de hablar y Serena lo miró – ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –

Él también la miró esbozando una sonrisa – Era ella… – Dijo con voz temblorosa y acariciaba de nuevo la panza de Serena – Era mi hija… ahora puedo comprenderlo con claridad… esa noche supe que algún día ella vendría a mi vida y me haría feliz… –

– Amor… – Serena tomó su rostro con dulzura y comenzó a acariciarlo para limpiar sus lágrimas – Es muy hermoso esto que me cuentas – Ella también se emocionaba – Esperas a nuestra pequeña Rini desde hace tanto… – Él asintió y agrandó su sonrisa sin dejar de llorar – No tienes idea de lo inmensamente agradecida que me siento al poder compartir esta felicidad contigo… – Lo besó en los labios – Te amo Darien… – Decía entre besos – Te amo tanto mi amor… –

– Yo… yo también te amo… – Y la abrazó con fuerza para llorar con intensidad refugiado en su cuello – Me haces tan feliz Serena… – Poco a poco podía calmarse y volver a hablar con claridad – Mi vida cambió tanto desde que estoy contigo… me siento renovado… tranquilo… aliviado… – Se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo – Pude dejar tantos asuntos viejos y dolorosos de lado… y entregarme a tantas cosas nuevas que jamás me imaginé que podría sentir… y todo gracias a ti mi amor… – Volvió a besarla – Te amo damita… te amo… – Y se besaron con tanta intensidad que ambos sintieron que morirían de amor…

Hasta que Serena se estremeció al sentir un repentino dolor – Ay no… – Dijo asustada – Ay no no no – Se agarraba la panza con las dos manos y apretaba los ojos para intentar tolerar el dolor.

Darien se asustó por su reacción – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó nervioso – ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Es una contracción? –

– No sé… me duele mucho… nunca antes me había dolido así… – Y de a poco el dolor parecía desaparecer – Ay dios… – Respiraba agitada – Ay dios mío… eso fue muy fuerte… –

– Debemos controlar el tiempo… – Dijo él intentando mantener la calma y haciéndole suaves masajes en los hombros a Serena – Pero… –

– ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó asustada.

– Creo que ya es hora Serena… algo me dice que esta niña quiere nacer esta noche… – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

– ¿Tú crees? ¿Hoy? Oh por dios… tengo miedo… – Y un nuevo dolor la hizo estremecer y gritar otra vez – ¡Ay no! ¡Hija mía ¿por qué me haces esto?! –

– Vamos Serena – Darien se puso de pie – No perdamos tiempo, vamos a la clínica ahora, Rini ya llega ¡Rini ya llega! –

* * *

Se dirigieron a la clínica y después de revisar a Serena en la guardia los llevaron a la que sería su habitación para esperar. Ya estaba casi lista para dar a luz, pero aún faltaba un poco más. Enseguida llegaron sus padres, e Ikuko la hizo caminar por el pasillo mientras Darien tenía que tranquilizar a Kenji que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Momentos más tarde también habían llegado sus amigos, con regalos, globos de colores, ramos de flores. Todos estaban muy ansiosos con la tan esperada llegada de Rini.

Pasaron algunas horas, ya casi amanecía y Serena comenzaba a impacientarse, iba y venía por toda la habitación junto a su mamá quejándose sin parar. Hasta que golpearon a la puerta y entró su médico – Con permiso… – Dijo al pasar – ¿Cómo estás mamá? ¿Un poco más tranquila? –

Y apenas se acercó a ella, Serena se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello de su ropa – Doctor… – Intentó no levantar el tono de su voz para disimular su nerviosismo, pero tenía una evidente expresión de desesperación en su rostro – Doctor por favor… se lo suplico… se lo ruego… haga que esta niña nazca de una buena vez… me estoy muriendo… –

– Calma Serena – Dijo el hombre mientras reía y la hacía acostar en la cama. Y le pidió a todos, excepto a Darien, que salieran de la habitación – Tengo que revisarte de nuevo –

– ¿Otra vez? – Protestó Serena – Por favor… ¡esto es el colmo! – Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano – Estoy muy cansada amor… quiero irme a casa… ya no aguanto más esta tortura… – Seguía protestando mientras hacía pucheros.

– Tranquila damita – Intentaba calmarla mientras el doctor terminaba de revisarla – Ya falta menos… tienes que tener paciencia… –

– Claro, porque a ti no te duele nada ni te toquetean a cada rato – Dijo enojada mirando al doctor que no dejaba de reír por sus comentarios.

– Bueno chicos… – Dijo el médico – Tengo que anunciarles que… –

– ¡Qué doctor! ¡Hable de una vez por dios! – Exclamó Serena suplicante.

– Ya estás lista Serena, en un minuto te llevamos a la sala de partos, tu niña está tan impaciente como tú y ya mismo quiere nacer –

– Ay dios… ay dios… tengo miedo… ¡tengo miedo! – Apretaba con fuerza la mano de Darien y comenzaba a llorar.

– Tranquila amor… todo estará bien… – Besaba su mano – Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, nada malo va a pasarte... Cuidaré de ti y de nuestra Rini... no te preocupes... –

Enseguida los buscaron para ir a la sala de partos. Ubicaron a Serena en una silla de ruedas y mientras iban en camino ella no soltaba la mano de Darien. La enfermera les indicaba lo que tenían que hacer, pero Serena estaba tan nerviosa que no podía escuchar nada de lo que les decía – Amor… – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Tengo miedo… no voy a poder… ¡no voy a poder! –

– Sí podrás Serena – Intentaba tranquilizarla – No digas tonterías, estás preparándote hace meses para esto, todo saldrá bien –

– Pero es que no quiero Darien… no quiero que nazca… todavía no es el momento… no estoy preparada… – Decía entre sollozos.

– ¿Cómo que no es el momento? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si hace un instante dijiste que… –

– ¡Es que no quiero! ¿No me escuchas? ¡No quiero que este bebé nazca antes de…! ¡Ay por dios hija me estás matando! – Y soltó un grito de dolor tras tener una nueva contracción.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntaba preocupado – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? –

– ¡No Darien, no estoy bien! ¿No lo ves? – Exclamó furiosa – ¡No estoy lista, no lo estoy! ¡Este bebé no tiene que nacer! ¡No pienso abrir mis piernas antes de que…! – Y volvía a gritar tomándose la panza con la mano.

– ¿Qué Serena? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Habla! – Darien comenzaba a desesperarse – ¿Antes de qué? –

– Antes de que… de que tú… – Gimoteaba y volvía a hacer pucheros – Antes de que me pidas que me case contigo… – Ahora lloraba con más intensidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– ¡Quiero que me pidas que me case contigo Darien! – Gritaba nerviosa y apretaba su mano cada vez con más fuerza.

– Pero… Serena… este no es momento para… –

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero tener a mi bebé antes de que me lo pidas!

– Pero… Serena… – Estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía qué decir, qué pensar.

– ¡Pídemelo Darien! ¡Pídemelo ahora! Sé que te dije que no me importaba, pero sí me importa… y te mentí ¡te mentí! –

– Señorita Tsukino por favor cálmese – Los interrumpió la enfermera cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de partos – Tenemos que ingresarla a la sala –

– ¡No me van a ingresar a ningún lado hasta que este hombre me proponga matrimonio! – Le gritó furiosa a la mujer – Darien… – Él se arrodilló frente a ella – Quiero ser tu esposa… sé que tú no quieres… que no lo necesitas… pero yo sí… yo quiero ser tu esposa Darien… yo quiero… –

– Está bien… – Soltó él sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué? – Ella lo miró confundida.

– Está bien Serena – Repitió con una gran sonrisa – Hagámoslo, casémonos –

– ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó emocionada.

– Claro que quiero mi amor… – Respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Y te lo iba a pedir después de que naciera Rini… ya lo tenía todo planeado… – Ahora él comenzaba a emocionarse.

– Mi amor… – Llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo.

– He estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho y quería decírtelo una vez que volviéramos a casa… Tenía preparada una sorpresa para ti… Pero tú siempre te me adelantas damita… – Continuó mientras besaba sus manos – Todos mis planes se vienen a pique contigo… porque eres tan impaciente Serena… – Ambos rieron.

– ¿Me lo ibas a pedir? – Volvió a preguntar ella con una enorme sonrisa.

– Sí Serena… – También sonreía contento.

– Dijo que sí ¡Dijo que sí! – Le dijo entusiasmada a la enfermera.

– Felicidades – Dijo la mujer.

– Cálmate damita… tranquila… – Acariciaba su rostro y reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

– Darien… – Ella volvía a llorar.

– Damita… – Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

– Sí mi amor… Claro que sí… – Y lo besó en los labios con intensidad.

– Te amo Serena… – La abrazó con fuerza.

– Te amo Darien… –

* * *

Algunas horas después del nacimiento de Rini, ya la mayoría de las visitas se habían retirado, y Serena descansaba en su habitación junto a su hijita. Darien despidió a Ikuko y Kenji que fueron los últimos en partir y entró. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertarlas. Se acercó muy lentamente a la cuna que estaba junto a la cama y vio que la beba estaba despierta – Pero que bonita sorpresa… – Dijo en voz baja al acercarse a ella – ¿Mi pequeña damita me estaba esperando? – Tomó a la beba entre sus brazos – Sí, esta pequeña esperaba a que su papá llegara para charlar un ratito ¿no es cierto? ¿verdad que quieres conversar con tu papá? – Se sentó con ella en un sillón junto a la cama – Eres tan bonita hija… Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo… no sabes cuánto te estuve esperando… – Mientras hablaba con la beba no dejaba de sonreír y de acariciarla.

.

..

_"La noche estaba cerrada y las heridas abiertas…_

_Y yo que iba a ser tu padre buscaba sin encontrarme en una playa desierta…_

_Tenía la edad aquella en que la certeza caduca,_

_y de pronto al mirar el mar vi que el mar brillaba con un millar de noctilucas...  
._

– ¿Sabes Rini? Anoche le conté a tu mamá cómo fue que supe que tú ibas a venir… Y aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día lo recuerdo con tanta claridad que siento como si hubiese sido ayer… y ahora que al fin te tengo conmigo no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy hijita… te amo tanto… – Le dio un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz – Tú y tu mamá son lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida… – Volvía a acariciarla – ¿Y sabes qué? Hace un momento le pedí que se case conmigo… Sí Rini, el tonto de tu papá al fin recapacitó y le dijo a tu mamá que quiere casarse con ella… ¿Pero te digo un secreto? – Se acercó más a ella – Le tengo preparada una sorpresa… – Susurró bajito.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Serena estaba escuchando desde la cama todo lo que decía – ¿Qué secreto? – Preguntó curiosa.

Darien la miró y sonrió con picardía – Con que estabas despierta damita… –

Ella se levantó – ¿Qué secreto Darien? – Volvió a preguntar mientras se ponía una bata y se acercaba a ellos.

– No pienso decírtelo – Respondió él con determinación – Es un secreto entre Rini y yo –

Serena se sentó a su lado – Pero qué interesante… – Dijo riendo – Esta pequeña consentida ya tiene secretos con su padre… –

– Es que es la pequeña consentida de papá… – Volvía a hablarle a la beba y Serena los observaba enternecida – ¿Verdad que lo eres? Sí… tú eres mi pequeña damita… y voy a malcriarte mucho mucho mucho… – Decía con voz graciosa y volvía a darle suaves besitos en la nariz.

– Es tan preciosa… – Dijo Serena en un suspiro – Y tan chiquitita… – Tomaba sus manitos – Eres hermosa hija… –

– Es preciosa y hermosa como tú… – Dijo él también suspirando y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, contemplando a su hijita que dormía tranquila en los brazos de Darien, y Serena no dejaba de acariciarla. Ambos sentían que el amor que había nacido entre ellos y los unía hacía tanto tiempo se consolidaba aún más con lo que a partir de ese momento comenzarían a construir juntos: una familia...

Pero de repente la beba empezó a llorar nerviosa y Darien se asustó – ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Qué tienes? –

– Debe tener hambre… – Dijo Serena al tomarla entre sus brazos – Creo que es eso… – Y con mucho cuidado descubrió su pecho para empezar darle de mamar – Tranquila Rini… ya lo intentamos hace un momento y pudiste comer… ahora tienes que hacerlo de nuevo ¿sí? –

Darien las observaba embelesado – Es increíble… – Dijo emocionado – Son tan perfectas… mis damitas son perfectas… – Le dio un dulce beso en la frente a Serena y la beba poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormida.

_._

_Algo de aquel asombro debió anunciarme que llegarías, _

_pues yo desde mis escombros al igual que el mar sentí que fosforecía..._

_Supe sin entenderlo de tu alegría anticipada…_

_Un día entenderás que habla de ti esta canción encandilada…_

_Brilla noctiluca, un punto en el mar oscuro donde la luz se acurruca…"_

_.._

_._

– Serena… mi amor… – Dijo Darien tras una pausa – Ahora que al fin estamos solos… los tres… hay algo que quiero decirte… –

Ella cubrió su pecho de nuevo y mecía a Rini entre sus brazos con calma – ¿Me vas a contar tu secreto? – Preguntó con una risita pícara.

– Sí… te lo contaré… Pero antes quiero decirte otra cosa… – Inspiró profundo – Serena… Tú sabes muy bien que te amo con toda mi alma… y que intento demostrártelo todo el tiempo… todos los días desde que estamos juntos… y que desde que te conocí mi vida cambió rotundamente… yo cambié… porque después de haber creído por mucho tiempo en que no volvería a abrirle mi corazón a nadie… ni ceder espacio en mi vida para ninguna mujer nunca más… después de haber decidido estar solo creyendo que así estaría tranquilo y no volvería a sufrir aislándome de la forma en que lo hice… tú apareciste de una manera tan inesperada… y todos mis planes y mis esquemas se esfumaron casi por arte de magia… y aunque me costó mucho admitirlo y me llevó bastante tiempo reconocer lo que sentía por ti… pude darme cuenta al fin de lo equivocado que estaba… porque gracias a ti recuperé tantas cosas que creía perdidas para siempre… volví a sentir seguridad, deseo, entusiasmo… felicidad… y logré cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas… de mi mismo… del amor… y hoy más que nunca… – Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo – En el día del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña damita… nuestra primera hija… quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que me das… por comprenderme… por tenerme paciencia… por aceptarme como soy… por ayudarme a crecer… por amarme… – Lentamente abrió la cajita – Soy muy feliz contigo damita… y cada día me siento más seguro de que deseo estar a tu lado por siempre… – Tomó su mano izquierda – Porque te amo… como jamás me imaginé que sería capaz de amar a alguien… – Colocó el anillo que sacó de la cajita en el dedo de Serena – Y quiero que seas mi esposa… a partir de hoy… para consolidar y reafirmar este amor tan inmenso que nos une… desde ahora y para siempre… –

– Darien… – Serena no podía contener más las lágrimas desde que él empezó a hablar.

– Como te dije, tenía planeado hacer esto cuando regresáramos a casa con Rini… pero como eres una damita tan impaciente e inoportuna arruinaste mi sorpresa… – Ambos rieron – Pero no te preocupes… porque en estas últimas horas tuve tiempo para organizarte una nueva sorpresa… –

– ¿Más sorpresas? –

– Sí mi amor… más sorpresas… –

– ¿Qué Darien? ¿Qué sorpresa? – Preguntó impaciente.

– Vamos a casarnos hoy mismo –

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– Sí damita… nos casaremos hoy… – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa – El día del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña Rini… –

– Pero… pero… –

– No sólo seremos una familia desde hoy… sino que también seremos esposos… –

– Pero… Darien… –

– Ya me ocupé de todo Serena… si tú aceptas podemos casarnos ahora mismo –

– ¿Ahora? –

– Sí… ahora… ¿Qué dices damita? ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

– Sí… sí… acepto ¡acepto! – Lo abrazó y lo besó emocionada.

– Pues hoy es el día mi amor… – Dijo entre besos – Hoy te convertirás en mi esposa… –

Darien se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Serena sin poder salir de su asombro lo seguía con la mirada hecha un mar de lágrimas. Enseguida regresó acompañado de Andrew, Lita y un juez amigo de ellos que había accedido a oficializar la improvisada boda. Se sentó a su lado y sin más preámbulos la ceremonia tuvo lugar.

_._

_.._

_"No somos más que una gota de luz,_

_una estrella fugaz, una chispa tan sólo en la edad del cielo…_

_No somos lo que quisiéramos ser, _

_sólo un breve latir en un silencio antiguo con la edad del cielo…_

_._

El juez, después de unas palabras de felicitaciones, procedió a exponer a los futuros esposos sus deberes leyendo los artículos del código civil. Ellos no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento y cada vez que se miraban sonreían emocionados.

_._

_Calma… todo está en calma…_

_deja que el beso dure, deja que el tiempo cure,_

_deja que el alma tenga la misma edad que la edad del cielo…._

_._

Luego el juez pronunció unas breves palabras como resumen y recapitulación para leer el mutuo consentimiento, y a continuación les entregó a los novios las alianzas. Entonces llegó el momento de intercambiar los votos, y lo hicieron de manera acotada y sencilla, pero sin dejar de expresarse en sus palabras todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

_._

_No somos más que un puñado de mar, una broma de dios,_

_un capricho del sol del jardín del cielo…_

_No damos pie entre tanto tic tac, entre tanto big bang,_

_sólo un grano de sal en el mar del cielo…_

_._

Por último tuvo lugar el momento de las firmas, en primer lugar lo hizo Serena, luego continuó Darien y después los testigos, sus mejores amigos. Y antes de que el juez dijera la última frase para concluir con la breve ceremonia, Serena no pudo con su impaciencia y saltó a los brazos de Darien para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. Todos rieron y se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a los novios.

– Te amo tanto Darien... Soy tan feliz... – Dijo emocionada sin poder dejar de besarlo.

– Yo también damita... Te amo... – Respondió también emocionado entre besos.

_._

_Calma… todo está en calma…_

_deja que el beso dure, deja que el tiempo cure,_

_deja que el alma tenga la misma edad que la edad del cielo…."_

_.._

_._


	27. EPILOGO

**___Estimados y estimadas.. Aquí estoy de vuelta como les había prometido con un cap extra a modo de epílogo. En esta ocasión podremos saber qué fue de nuestra adorada pareja tiempo después del nacimiento de Rini y de la boda. Es una escena bastante cotidiana, que contiene de todo un poco, miel, algunas reflexiones, y una sorpresita... Creo que este episodio quedó bonito, al menos a mí me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también!_**

**____****_Les pido igualmente que por favor no dejen de compartir conmigo sus opiniones, para saber si estoy logrando mejorar un poco mi limitada habilidad.. Ya que todo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme es sumamente valioso para mí, y me motiva a seguir produciendo y perfeccionándome en lo que hago. Todas sus opiniones y sugerencias son más que bienvenidas!_**

**____****_Quiero reiterar mi agradecimiento especial a _****__****_yesqui2000, Etsuko-Ai, Erika Tsukino, princessqueen, yssareyes48, kaguya, Flakis, Eli Chiva, Negaigotox, Camony, Lady SereShields, nina, coni, Noe, Amor y IceQueenBarbarien. Miles de GRACIAS por seguirme, leerme, acompañarme y estar al tanto de esta historia. Este cap va especialmente dedicado a todas ustedes :)_**

**____****__****__****_Bueno gente bella, no tengo más nada que agregar.. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto! Es mi mayor deseo poder continuar desarrollando este hermoso hobby que me da muchas satisfacciones y sobre todo me acerca a gente muy linda!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, NaokoTakeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes y abrazotes per tutti! Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Epílogo ::_

Un año después…

La feliz familia Chiba–Tsukino estaba junto a todos sus seres queridos celebrando el primer cumpleaños de su adorada Rini. La fiesta se llevó a cabo en la casa de los abuelos de Darien, donde se habían instalado durante esos días, que a pesar de que el clima no era del mejor, ya que llovía torrencial e ininterrumpidamente, aprovecharon para descansar y festejar en familia.

Entrada la noche, después de que todos los invitados ya se habían retirado, Serena estaba ordenando las últimas cosas en la cocina y reía contenta al escuchar cómo Darien y su hija jugaban y se divertían en la sala. Momentos después cuando terminó y fue a su encuentro, notó que los dos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en el sofá. Él estaba cómodamente recostado en el respaldo abrazando a la niña que estaba acurrucada en su pecho y a su alrededor había un montón de juguetes y ropa que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Probablemente habrían estado ocupados desenvolviendo los obsequios. Serena sonreía enternecida por la imagen que tenía enfrente y se acercó lentamente a ellos mientras juntaba algunos papeles del suelo y la mesita. Darien se despertó al escucharla – Lo siento… – Dijo en voz baja al verla – Hicimos un verdadero desastre… – y bostezó largamente.

Serena se sentó a su lado – Descuida amor… – Le dijo al darle un corto beso en los labios – Lleva a Rini a su cama y cuando regresas ordenas todo este desastre ¿sí? –

Darien rió – Está bien… lo haré… ¿pero tú que me darás a cambio? – Murmuró seductor.

– ¡Nada! – Respondió molesta y se tapó la boca con las manos al ver que la niña comenzaba a moverse.

– Ay amor… vas a despertarla… – Volvió a reír y abrazaba a Rini para ponerse de pie – Enseguida regreso y seguimos negociando – Se acercó a ella para volver a besarla pero Serena no lo dejó.

– No hay nada que negociar. Ve y cumple con tus deberes de padre sin chistar – Y siguió juntando los papeles del suelo.

– Eres una damita muy mala… – Susurró él y tomándola del rostro la besó.

* * *

Darien llevó a Rini hasta su habitación. La acomodó en su cama, la arropó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Feliz cumpleaños hija… – Susurró bajito – Te amo… – Y después de permanecer unos instantes observándola con una tranquila sonrisa desde la puerta, apagó las luces y se fue. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para regresar a la sala se dio cuenta de que sonaba una suave balada y vio que Serena estaba de pie junto al hogar que ardía con suavidad – Hola preciosa… ¿cómo estás? – Le preguntó al acercarse a ella para abrazarla. Ella se frotaba los brazos y él tomó sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas – Estás helada Serena… – Dijo preocupado y buscó una manta del sofá para cubrirla.

– No exageres – Dijo ella riendo – Sólo se me enfriaron las manos porque recién tuve que buscar algo de hielo… – Agregó con una coqueta sonrisa y le señaló la mesita. Él volteó para saber de qué se trataba y cuando vio que había una botella de champagne en un balde de acero y dos copas altas, la miró de nuevo con una alegre sonrisa – Ahora somos tú y yo los que tenemos que celebrar – Se acercó a la mesa, sirvió, le entregó una copa y ella tomó la otra para invitarlo a brindar – Por nosotros amor… –

– Por nosotros damita… – Chocaron sus copas y después de beber Darien las dejó sobre la mesa y le tendió una mano – ¿Me concede esta pieza, mi linda esposa? –

Ella asintió contenta y tomó su mano – Por supuesto, mi irresistible y sexy esposo… – Él rió y la abrazó por la cintura para estrecharla a su cuerpo. Serena abrazó sus hombros y reposó su rostro en su pecho. Y comenzaron a bailar muy lentamente, dejándose envolver por la delicada melodía que sonaba de fondo y por la tibieza del fuego que ardía junto a ellos.

– Es increíble… – Dijo él en un suspiro – Hace exactamente un año atrás… un día como hoy… – Hizo una pausa y ella lo miró expectante – También llovía mucho y hacía frío ¿recuerdas? – Dijo riendo al ver la expresión de Serena.

– ¿Eso es de lo que único que te acuerdas? – Preguntó molesta – ¿Del estado del tiempo? – Él asentía y no dejaba de reír – Pues te recuerdo querido esposo mío de mi corazón… – Dijo mientras le apoyaba con presión el dedo índice en su pecho y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Que pasaron cosas mucho más importantes ese día… –

– ¿Ah sí? – Se hacía el desentendido – ¿Qué más pasó? –

– En primer lugar, tu pequeña consentida estaba matando de dolor a su pobre madre… Y se tomó muchas horas para decidirse finalmente a nacer… –

– Es cierto… – Recordó él – Ahora que lo mencionas creo que yo también estaba ahí… –

– Claro que estabas ahí – Continuó ella – A mi lado llorando como un niño chiquito mientras yo te gritaba barbaridades –

– No, eso no puede ser… ¿Tú gritándome? ¿A mí? Eso sí que no me lo creo – Ambos rieron.

– Y para tu alegría, tu consentida heredó los estridentes gritos de su madre… Creo que cuando nació ella chilló mucho más que yo… –

– Puede ser… ese día soltó unos alaridos tremendos… Pero no sé si hoy aún es capaz de vencerte… –

– Es que soy insuperable –

– Y también eres muy hermosa… – Dijo al darle un corto beso en los labios – Eso también Rini lo heredó de ti… –

– Y en segundo lugar… – Siguió relatando y acomodaba su rostro en el cuello de Darien – Ese día también sucedió otra cosa muy importante… –

– ¿Qué más pasó? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

– Ese día un hombrecito algo lento y cabezón… – Él reía de nuevo – Después de tenerme esperando como una boba durante meses… finalmente se atrevió a proponerme matrimonio… –

– ¡Qué hombrecito más valiente! – Bromeó y ella también rió.

– Y cuando ya casi anochecía y todas las visitas se habían ido al fin… – Volvió a mirarlo – Ese hombre… al que amo con locura desde hace tanto tiempo… volvió a hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo… – Le dio un cálido beso en los labios – No sólo ha sido mi amigo… mi compañero… mi amante… el padre de mi hija… – Acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y comenzaba a emocionarse – Sino que ese día también se convirtió en mi esposo… – Volvió a besarlo – Y hoy… un año después… puedo decir que sigo siendo inmensamente feliz a su lado… y que lo amo con toda mi alma… cada día un poquito más… – Y lo besó con intensidad.

– Mi amor… – Dijo él entre besos – Jamás olvidaré ese día… – La miró y acarició su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Fue uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas… Porque tú… que eres la chica más enojona y llorona que he conocido… – Ambos rieron otra vez – Que eres mi hermosa damita – Besó su frente – Mi mejor amiga – Besó sus párpados – Mi compañera – Besó sus mejillas – Mi amor… – Besó la punta de su nariz – Ese mismo día me diste los dos mejores regalos del mundo… nuestra hija y nuestra boda… – Ahora él también se emocionaba – Y hoy siento que te amo cada día más… y que lo haré por siempre… – Se acercó lentamente a su rostro – Feliz aniversario Serena… – Y la besó.

– Feliz aniversario Darien… – Le respondió el beso y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes y siguieron bailando lentamente sin dejar de abrazarse. Darien acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de Serena con las yemas de sus dedos y acomodó su rostro en su cuello para poder sentirla más cerca. Y Serena poco a poco se acercó de nuevo a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo – Te amo... – Le susurró al oído y acarició suavemente con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, su mejilla, el costado de su nariz y cuando quedaron de nuevo enfrentados él le regaló una dulce sonrisa – Te amo Darien... – y lo besó en los labios. Abrazó su cuello y cuando enredó sus dedos en el espeso cabello de Darien él la acercó más a su cuerpo para profundizar otra vez el abrazo y regalarle delicados y tibios besos.

Muy lentamente los besos comenzaban a ser más intensos, demandantes y abrasadores. Se acariciaban con impaciencia, se besaban con desenfreno y su respiración se hacía más irregular. Y como cada vez que estaban juntos de esta forma, ante el más mínimo contacto de sus cuerpos el deseo y la pasión los inundaban de pies a cabeza y desbordaban todos sus sentidos. Se acariciaban con sus manos y sus cuerpos, se saboreaban con sus bocas, respiraban el perfume de su piel y profundizaban los besos y las caricias de tal forma que ya no distinguían donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y empezaba el del otro.

Darien comenzó a descender con besos apasionados por el cuello de Serena y llegó hasta su oído. Besó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella soltó los primeros gemidos – Eres una esposa muy hermosa... – Susurró con voz ronca contra su estremecida miel – Te deseo tanto… y esta noche quiero que celebremos nuestro amor como mejor sabemos hacerlo… – Volvió a susurrar y la miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al ver su expresión – Eres un esposo muy insaciable… – Susurró coqueta y lo besó apasionadamente. Darien comenzó a impacientarse y se separó un poco para quitarle la blusa mientras ella empezaba a acariciarlo bajo la ropa, todo sin dejar de besarse con intensidad. Él llevó de nuevo sus manos a su espalda y con mucho cuidado desabrochó y quitó la prenda que cubría el pecho de Serena – Eres… perfecta... – Susurró con un cortado suspiro y empezaba a descender con besos y caricias intranquilas.

Ella tomó su rostro y volvió a su boca con impaciencia – Tú eres perfecto... – y lo besó con voracidad. Serena finalmente le quitó la camiseta a Darien y comenzó a guiarlo para caminar juntos hacia el sofá mientras empezaba a desprenderle los botones de su pantalón. Él reía por su impaciencia y disfrutaba de la forma en que lo trataba. Cuando llegaron Serena terminó de desvestirlo y lo empujó contra el sofá para que se siente. Él la observaba deleitado de arriba abajo mientras ella, que estaba de pie frente a él, lo miraba acechante y muy lentamente comenzó a quitarse el resto de la ropa. Cuando quedó completamente desnuda se acercó a él con una mirada insinuante y se sentó sobre su cuerpo con una pierna de cada lado. Se acercó a su oído – Feliz aniversario mi amor… – y muy despacio comenzó a acariciarlo entero con su cuerpo. Se ondulaba con mucha suavidad y rozaba su piel con sus senos, su vientre, su sexo y él la tomaba de las caderas con fuerza y soltaba los primeros gemidos. Serena volvió a su boca y sin llegar a besarlo acariciaba muy suavemente sus labios con la punta de su lengua – Te amo… – Susurró con un gemido sin dejar de moverse.

Darien no pudo resistir más y tomó su rostro con las dos manos para besarla. Ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Serena acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen con sus manos haciéndolo estremecer y provocando que sus músculos se contrajeran ante sus caricias. Y Darien descendió con sus manos por su espalda, su cintura, sus glúteos, sus muslos y llegó hasta las rodillas para volver a recorrer la piel que ya había acariciado. Repasaba sus piernas de arriba abajo y ella se movía sobre él cada vez más inquieta, cada vez más impaciente.

Serena profundizó los besos agregando unas suaves mordidas en el labio inferior de Darien y provocó que él volviera a tomarla de las caderas para acercarla más a su cuerpo. La deseaba con desesperación, necesitaba hacerla suya cuanto antes, y al sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más y sus gemidos eran más agudos, supo que ella también lo necesitaba. Pero quiso torturarla un poco más… Lentamente descendió por su cuello con besos ardientes, besando, lamiendo y succionando su piel a placer y deleite de ambos. Ella ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso y enterrando sus dedos en su espeso cabello apretó su cabeza contra su pecho para profundizar los besos. Darien continuó su descenso de besos y caricias, y volviendo sus manos a su espalda y su cintura se separó un poco para mirarla – Por dios… qué preciosa eres… – susurró con voz ronca.

Ella lo miró impaciente… – Darien… – Susurró agitada – Bésame… – Le suplicó – Bésame ahora… – Darien sonrió complacido al ver cómo ella arqueaba su cuerpo para acercar sus senos hacia él y de inmediato tomó uno con su mano y el otro con su boca. Besó, lamió y saboreó el pezón con desenfreno y ella comenzó a soltar nuevos y más agudos gemidos mientras retomaba los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo con mayor intensidad. Darien llevó su boca al otro seno y sus manos a las caderas de Serena para suavizar los movimientos, pero ella cada vez se desesperaba más – Darien… – Tiró de su cabello para separar su rostro de su pecho y mirarlo a los ojos – Por favor Darien… – Él sonrió al ver su expresión de necesidad, de sufrimiento, y Serena decidió tomar revancha, ahora el torturado sería él. Lo besó en la boca con voracidad y se alejó un poco de su cuerpo para volver a acariciarlo con las manos. Descendió por su pecho, su abdomen y cuando llegó a su entrepierna comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad. Darien soltó un ronco gemido y ella sonrió satisfecha. Él no quiso quedar en desventaja y también llevó su mano a su entrepierna. La sintió tan entregada y dispuesta, que apenas empezó a acariciarla introdujo un dedo en su interior. Ella soltó un largo suspiro, intensificó sus caricias y reinició los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Darien se detuvo de repente y ella lo miró confundida – No aguanto más… – Murmuró jadeante – Te necesito… ahora… – Y con un rápido movimiento cambió de posición y recostó a Serena en el sofá para acomodarse sobre ella. Volvieron a besarse desesperados y sin perder más tiempo él entró en su cuerpo con un fuerte empujón, provocando que ambos gimieran de placer ante la tan ansiada unión. Serena rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y sus caderas con sus piernas, y entre movimientos ondulantes y caricias y besos desenfrenados podían sentir que sus cuerpos eran uno solo, que se entregaban en cuerpo y alma para demostrarse cuánto se deseaban, se necesitaban… se amaban…

Serena tomó su rostro – Darien… mi amor… – Lo llamó para que abriera los ojos y la mirara – Te amo… – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien intensificó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus entradas – Te amo Serena… – y cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a su culminación, él hizo mayor presión contra el cuerpo de Serena, acomodó su rostro en su cuello y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo repitiendo sus nombres al unísono.

* * *

Permanecieron abrazados y en la misma posición por unos instantes, intentando recuperar el aliento. Darien descansaba su rostro sobre el cuello de Serena y ella acariciaba su espalda con suavidad. Hasta que él alzó la mirada y sonrió satisfecho – Feliz aniversario amor… – Susurró aún jadeante y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Se separó de su cuerpo y se recostó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura. Serena buscó la manta que estaba en el suelo y los cubrió a los dos. Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos, tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados y acariciándose con dulzura. Al escuchar que ella suspiraba a cada instante, Darien se acercó a su oído – ¿Qué pasa damita…? – Ella apretaba sus manos con fuerza – ¿Aún estás mimosa? Mira que me di cuenta de que no probaste tu champagne, y sin embargo estuviste más mimosa que nunca… – Bromeó y ella volteó para quedar frente a él.

– Darien… – Dijo en voz muy baja mientras acariciaba su rostro – Amor… yo… –

– ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Tengo un regalo especial por nuestro aniversario amor… –

– ¿Un regalo? Pero dijimos que no nos haríamos regalos hoy, que queríamos enfocarnos en el cumpleaños de Rini y… –

– Lo sé – Lo interrumpió – Pero este regalo lo tengo listo hace tiempo y te lo voy a dar lo mismo, así que no protestes – Se puso de pie y se envolvió con otra manta.

Darien se incorporó y la miró confundido – Pero Serena… no es justo… yo no te compré ningún regalo… pensé que… –

Serena apoyó sus dedos en sus labios para hacerlo callar – Descuida amor… tú siempre me haces regalos increíbles… y hoy quiero sorprenderte yo… – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa y le tendió la mano – ¿Vienes conmigo? –

Él tomó su mano, se cubrió con la manta y juntos se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Cuando llegaron Serena encendió la luz y fue hasta el armario. Él no dejaba de mirarla, y cuando ella regresó a su lado vio que tenía en sus manos un paquete – Es pequeño… – Dijo riendo mientras lo recibía.

– Es muy pequeño… – Agregó ella con voz temblorosa.

Darien desenvolvió el regalo y antes de ver lo que era volvió a mirarla y se preocupó al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cuando regresó la vista al paquete sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro – Se… Serena… – Dijo casi sin voz – Esto… esto… es.. esto es… – Ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ella sólo asentía con la cabeza y lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo. Darien volvió a mirar el regalo y tomó con su mano el par de escarpines celestes que Serena acababa de obsequiarle – Un bebé… – La miró de nuevo sin poder contener más su emoción – ¡Un bebé! – Y la abrazó con fuerza – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Otro bebé! ¡Otro hijo contigo Serena! – La mecía entre sus brazos y los dos lloraban con intensidad – Gracias Serena... – Sin soltar el abrazo comenzó a besarla en los labios – Gracias mi amor... – Dijo entre besos – Gracias... gracias... gracias... – Ella reía emocionada y le devolvía los besos. Darien se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a besar su vientre – Gracias hijo... Gracias por venir a nuestras vidas... – Y la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su rostro sobre su vientre y sollozando de alegría.

Serena acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, sonreía aliviada y conmovida por la emoción de Darien – Amor... – Él no la soltaba y no podía dejar de llorar – Amor ven... – Trató de soltarse y lo tomó de las manos para que volviera a pararse – Tranquilo amor... – Acariciaba su rostro, él poco a poco se fue calmando y también la acariciaba – Darien… mi amor… te amo con toda mi alma… tú lo sabes ¿verdad? – Él asentía volvía a llorar escuchando sus palabras – Y poder formar una familia contigo es un hermoso sueño que juntos estamos concretando... y ahora que nuestra familia se agranda con la llegada de este bebé siento una vez más que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al poder cumplir todos mis sueños a tu lado – Lo besó con ternura – Te amo Darien... –

Él la abrazó emocionado – Yo también te amo Serena... Te amo tanto... – Volvió a mirarla a los ojos – Y esta familia también es un hermoso sueño para mí, que gracias a ti puedo hacerlo realidad... No puedo creer que esté sucediendo... – La besó otra vez – Te amo... Me haces tan feliz... Eres mi familia Serena... – Volvió a abrazarla – Somos una familia... – Y volvieron a besarse largamente. Hasta que escucharon que Rini lloraba desde su habitación tras el sonido de un fuerte trueno. Serena quiso ir a buscarla pero Darien la detuvo – Voy yo amor... – Volvió a besarla en los labios – Tú acuéstate – Se vistió con un pantalón de pijama y fue hasta el dormitorio de la niña. Serena se vistió con una bata y se acostó en la cama. Darien volvió a la habitación con Rini en brazos y mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a Serena la niña dejó de llorar al verla.

– Hola pequeña… ¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Te asustaste con la tormenta? – Dijo Serena mientras acariciaba su rostro.

– Lo que pasa es que esta niña ya se enteró que va a tener un hermanito y está celosa... – Dijo riendo y la acomodó en medio de los dos.

Serena la abrazó y Rini se acurrucó en su pecho – ¿Nito? – Preguntó haciendo pucheros – ¿Rini nito? – Repitió y ambos rieron.

– Sí pequeña… un hermanito… – Dijo él mientras se acostaba a su lado y las abrazaba a las dos – Pero eso no significa que tú vas a dejar de ser la niña consentida de papá… – Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – Porque tú eres la niña mimada de papá ¿verdad? Y papá te ama mucho – Ambos reían a carcajadas y Serena sonreía enternecida al verlos.

– Bueno… – Dijo Serena mientras buscaba las mantas para cubrirlos a los tres – Ya es tarde y todos estamos muy cansados – Y volvió a abrazar a su hijita.

Darien les dio un beso en la frente a cada una – Son unas damitas muy perezosas… – Bromeó y las abrazó de nuevo. Rini enseguida se quedó dormida y Serena miraba a Darien fijamente a los ojos – Gracias mi amor… – Susurró él bajito para no despertar a su hija – Gracias por todo lo que me das… por hacerme tan feliz… y por permitirme hacerte feliz… Te prometo… te juro… que siempre cuidaré de ti y de nuestra familia… todos los días de mi vida… – La besó en los labios – Te amo… –

– Darien… – Susurró ella al volver a llorar – Yo también te agradezco por todo lo que me das… – Él acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Esta hermosa familia es lo más bello que jamás podría haber soñado… y la tengo gracias a ti… yo también estaré siempre a tu lado para cuidar de nuestros hijos y para amarte y acompañarte siempre… – Besó su mano – Te amo… –

Se miraron sonrientes, agradecidos y felices por el inmenso amor que mutuamente se entregaban y seguros de que juntos continuarían compartiendo sus vidas como una familia... Miraron otra vez a Rini y Darien las besó de nuevo a las dos – Te amo hijita... Te amo Serena... – Y acarició su vientre – Te amo hijo… –

_._

_.._

_:: FIN ::_

_.._

_._


End file.
